Grey
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: After being released from prison, Cloud Strife is offered a job as a housekeeper and warden for one Tifa Lockheart. With her sharp words and mental issues she poses as the perfect challenge for him. Can they learn to see past society's views of the other?
1. Summary

**_Full Summary_**

**_After being released from prison on a murder charge Cloud Strife is finding it very hard to find a way to fit in at home. His opportunity comes eventually, but in a form he neither wants nor expects: During his years in prison his best friend Zack was appointed guardianship of his cousin, Tifa Lockheart. Though she is no child her circumstances are special: She has schitzophrenia, Obsessive compulsive disorder and she has anger management issues. For four years she has lived under her cousin's care and after running off several housekeepers, Zack thinks maybe Cloud is the man for the job. The two quickly get off to a rocky start, but Cloud and Tifa will both learn together that not everything is so straight forward, and not everything is so black and white. It's more of a grey area. An area both seemed to be trapped in._**


	2. I'm Free

**_Hi! So it's me again. I've had this story in my head for awhile now so I decided to put it up. Hope ya'll like it and have fun. Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Cloud. ( Whimpers.)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm Free<em>**

**_He wasn't very sorry to be leaving. The guard beside him seemed to share that sentiment as he stamped his release papers hard, the sound echoing loudly in the empty hallway. " You've been given a second chance, you realize that, right?" He asked, looking at him through the brim of his black cap. He didn't say anything. Only continued to stare at him through blank blue eyes. Taking that as ananswer he took the keys from his belt and began working on the cuffs holding him. " Don't screw this up, Okay?" A silent nod. As the metal fell from his wrists and uncoiled from his ankles a sense of nostalgia hit him. He had been wearing those chains for six years. He was so used to wearing them it was strange to have them off. Stranger to know that it was for good. The guard straightened up and handed him a manilla folder containing copies of his charge and release forms. " Cloud Strife, you are a free man." _**

**_Cloud took the folder silently then grabbed his bag and turned around and walked in to an office where he could change his clothes. He stripped out of his orange jumper suit and white shirt and traded them for a pair of darkwash jeans, a black T-shirt and a pair of black boots. The clothes he had worn during his incarceration he would not miss. He threw those away. He gathered his bag, his folder and a box containing various items of his then walked out of the office and out of the building down the long driveway of the prison. Chain-linked fences flanked his sides. Other inmates were out now too, watching him on the other side of the fence. Some wished him luck, some took bets on when he'd be back, the rest threw jibes and insults his way. Cloud ignored them. After years of practice this came easily to him. He walked to the end where a taxi was already waiting for him. He loaded his stuff in to the trunk then slid in to the backseat. The driver, an old man smiled kindly at him. " So, where to?"_**

**_" 17th and Cross, Edge."_**

**_" Well alrighty then." He answered brightly. Cloud sat back in his seat and stared out at the sky, painted blue-grey with impending weather. He let his mind drift then...six years back. Back then he was seventeen and in high school living with his mother, Eliza. Then there was _**_him**. The man who had swept his mom off her feet with honeyed words, good looks, lavish displays of affection and promises of a bright future. Austen West. His stepfather. He had tried to build a relationship with Cloud in the beginning. Cloud had never really cared for the man, and he didn't like the idea of this man invading the special world his mother and himself shared. They didn't need anyone else! ( A way most kids must feel in such a position he assumed.) Austen got the hint quickly and stopped trying altogether. Austen and Eliza wed after just six months together, his mother looking like the diety of beauty herself in her white wedding dress. Her golden hair had been pulled back by diamond pins, the soft upswept curls resting on her shoulders. The pins had belonged to his grandmother, he remembered that. Something about having to have something old and new or whatnot.**_

_**Austen looked every bit the gentleman in his black tux with grey silk tie, a crystal broach placed at his throat. His black hair had been smoothly combed back and he looked like he belonged with his mother, standing beside her. ( Which pissed him off.) Cloud himself had dressed in black slacks, a white dress up shirt and black jacket. No tie, they felt too constricting to him. He didn't even bother trying to tame his wild, spiky blonde hair. They had wanted him to be the best man, but his tolerance could only go so far. So he had sat in the front row of the church during the ceremony instead. If it were up to him he wouldn't have gone at all but for her sake he bore it. Cloud even danced with his mom at the reception party. That part wasn't so bad. But a few weeks after the wedding things began to change.**_

_**At first it was small stuff. Questioning his mother or himself about where they were going and with who. Then he would get agitated when Eliza had to take extra shifts at work. ( They weren't the most secure family in the neighborhood financially, and his schooling meant so much to her.) Soon it seemed everything his mother did irritated Austen. Cloud knew he probably wasn't the smartest person alive ( Just look at his test scores.) but he knew if things kept going the way they were, Austen was bound to snap. He had tried to reason with Eliza, and it turned in to one of the worst argunments they ever had. Especially because that day Cloud had seen the bruise on her face she had tried vainly to hide with make-up. " He's an ass, Mom! That's it! You don't need this!"**_

_**" You don't know what I need!"**_

_**" I know he's not the man you married three months ago! Face it! He's a liar and a prick! You don't get out now this," He pointed to her face and she put a hand to her face to hide the evidence. " is going to get a whole lot worse!" Eliza had flinched as if he had slapper her himself. Then she stood up to full height, all 5'5 of her and stared defiantly in to her son's sky-blue eyes, exact duplicates of her own.**_

_**" I love him. Cloud. No matter how he may hurt me I still won't trade him away."**_

_**" Then what was Dad to you?" He asked coldly. All Cloud had of his father was a photograph of a handsome man with light brown hair highlighted in gold, gleaming grey eyes and a sly smile on his face. Like he knew a big secret about you and was teasing you with that knowledge just to see if you'd jump. Tan skin covered toned muscles as the man leaned against a tree in the photograph. That man was Cloud's father, James. Cloud had never been given the opportunity to get to know him properly. He had been drafted then died in the Wutai war when he was only two. But from the way his mom talked about him he knew they had truly been in love. Eliza's eyes glistened with unshead tears at the mention of his father and she had to struggle to find her voice again.**_

_**" Your father and I loved eachother with all we had, Cloud. And Austen can't replace him. But that doesen't change the fact that I love him."**_

_**" But why? Did Dad ever try to partrol your life? Did he ever scream at you for working thirteen hours a day? Did he hit you too? What the fuck is so special about Austen?" By now Cloud had been nearly pleading with her, asking her contemplate what he was saying. And what she was saying. Eliza shook her head at him sadly.**_

_**" Yuo can't help who you love, Cloud. It's true: Austen is very different from James. But even when he's rough I can still see the passionate and kind person he can be. I just wish you could stop judgeing us enough to see it too." And the subject had been dropped. Like mother like son once Eliza Strife set her mind to something there was no changing it. In the events to follow one could easily say she should have heeded her son's warning. Two weeks after their argunment Cloud came home from school expecting dinner to be on the table and a smile on his mother's face.**_

_**" Hey, Mom i'm home." He called, setting his backpack and school jacket on the hook by the door. The house was unusually dark with few lights on. " Mom?" His voice had been cautious as a strange sickening smell reached him as he neared the kitchen. What he saw froze him in his tracks as his heart seemed to stop. Eliza was lying on the kitchen floor her empty eyes staring out at nothing. Blood coated her abdomen and stained the tile around her red. **_

_**" She wanted to keep it." A slurred voice sounded from his left. His head snaped to the side and he glared unbelievingly at Austen. He was seated at the table, beer in one hand and a bloody carving knife clenched in the other. " I didn't want it...but she wanted it. I told her to get rid of it...and she slapped me. I didn't like it. So I made her stop and get rid of it. Bitch." Cloud didn't remember reason anymore. He didn't know how to contain all of his sorrow and all of his anger and he lost himself completely. All he understood was the fact that Austen had killed his mother.**_

_**Quick as a thought Cloud grabbed another knife from the knife block. Drunk as he was Austen knew what was coming next. he stood up so fast the chair was knocked back with a bang. He lunged for Cloud knife raised high. But he was unsteady and unfocused. Cloud easily dodged him...then shoved the knife in to his chest, his lips pulled back in a snarl. Even as Austen fell to the floor bleeding out Cloud didn't stop. He stabbed him over and over, again and again until he was restrained by the police. A neighbor had called because they had heard all of the screaming. Odd. Cloud didn't remember screaming. Voice hoarse he could only whisper to the cops what he had found and why he had done what he did. The lawyers were called, Cloud was booked and the trial was set for a week later.**_

_**An hour before the first hearing Cloud sat in a black suit, the same one he had worn to his mother's wedding and stared at the court appointed lawyer across from him. His name was Biggs Jones, and he by now had been told everything. " Hey, Biggs?"**_

_**" Yes, Cloud."**_

_**" What do you think he meant?" Biggs gave him a blank stare and he sighed a little impatiently. " Before...Austen died, he said my Mom wanted to keep something, and he didn't. When they fought about it Mom wouldn't let up, and that's why he killed her. What...do you think it was?" Understanding and sympathy crossed his face and Biggs lay the statements and written testimonies down on the table.**_

_**" I'm sorry, Cloud. I thought you knew." A stare. " Her autoupsy report came back two days ago." He had known it was bound to. Yesterday Austen's came back. Cloud had stabbed the man eighty-six times. " Your Mom...was four months pregnant." Cold. Cloud's body went numb as cold anger and sadness returned as unwelcome pains in his body and heart. Fisting his hands Cloud closed his eyes and breathed shakily though his nose.**_

_**" What was it?" He asked, speaking through clenched teeth. Biggs gazed at him sympathetically.**_

_**" A girl." With a cry of anger he slammed his fist on to the table the sound ringing in his ears. Mr. Jones got up and walked around the table, placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder as he covered his face with a shaky hand, crying for his mother and the baby sister he would never see. Before a court, none of this mattered. Austen, though dead was still found guilty with first-degree murder. Cloud was tried and treated as a minor since he was still under eighteen. And he had no illegal offenses before this. A " Crime of passion" it was called. The verdict was reached and Cloud Strife had been sentenced to ten years in priosn with a chance at parole in six. The rest in his mind was inconsiquential. He'd learned how to defend himself in prison-a living hell where only the strong survived. He had kept to himself mostly, careful not to engage anyone. That way if/when someone threw a punch at him he could fight back and call it an act of defense.**_

_**The parole hearing had been met in the six years promised, and he was set free for " Good behavior." Cloud was fully brought back to the present as the cab slowed to a stop at a large brick building. " We're here." Cloud took out the cab money the parole officer had given him and he paid the driver. He grabbed his things out of the trunk then walked in and made his way up three floors to the aparment Biggs had found for him. He took out the key from a small envelope then turned the lock and stepped in to his new home.**_

_**The living room was furnished with a dark blue couch and across from it, a wooden table with a small t.v set on top. A tall black and white lamp stood in a corner. The dining room consisted of a small round table and one chair, a brass chandeleir hanging overhead. The kitchen was nothing special, just a stove, a sink and some cabinets. Looked like he'd be doing his dishes by hand. The bathroom was like the kitchen: Nothing special. A sink, a toilet and a shower stall-no tub. The bedroom had a twin matress and a chest of drawers topped off with a square mirror. A square table and lamp stood by the bed. It seemed someone had tried to furnish his apartment for him. Not much but it was better than a cell. It only took fifteen minutes for Cloud to put away his clothes, his release papers and the few keepsakes they had let him have with him: A pocketwatch from his grandfather, the last present he had recieved from the old man. He died three years ago. ( He had thought Cloud a hero for killing Austen. At least he got credit somewhere.) He arranged a series of pictures on the dresser top: a few pictures of himself and his mother, a photo of Eliza and James at their wedding, Biggs, Squall and Tidus-two of his school friends. He hadn't seen them since he had been arrested. Then a photo of a couple he knew very well.**_

_**The girl in the photo had striking green eyes, her chestnut brown hair twisted in to a ponytail secured with a pink ribbon. Beside her stood a grinning man with spiky black hair and navy blue eyes. They were Zack Fair and Aeris Gainsborough. Zack had been his biggest supporter next to Biggs, and Aeris was his finace. And how she and Cloud ever put up with his happy-go-lucky and hyper attitude, and sometimes irresponsible whims he could never fathom. Perhaps it was due to the fact that all three had known eachother since the second grade...**_

_**A loud pounding at the door made him groan. He knew that knock. Cloud walked out of his room and lazily turned the front door knob. One moment he was staring Zack in the face. Next thing he knew the man let out a loud yell and tackled him to the ground. " CLOUD! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! YOU MADE IT!" Cloud grabbed Zack by the shoulders and put his knees to his abdomen. In a second the raven-haired man was flipped over Cloud's head and landed with a thud on the floor. And he was still laughing... " Aw, man I missed you." He sighed.**_

_**" You don't say." Cloud answered dryly. The two men got up off the floor and sat down on the couch. " I'd offer you a drink, but I have't bought any cups yet." Zack waved it off then leaned back and smiled slyly at the blonde. Uh, oh. He knew that look. Regardless of the years of physical absence between them there are just some things you do not forget about a best friend. This look was one of those things. Zack wanted something.**_

_**" Soooo... You got a job yet?"**_

_**" No. I literally just got out of hell." Cloud glared at his suspiciously. " Why?"  
><strong>_

_**" Because I just hired you for one!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! So what's the job Zack's got for him? You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out! Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness.<strong>_


	3. The Job

_**Ello! Okay, so here's the next chapter of Grey. Disclaimer: Do I own Final Fantasy VII? No. Is the Earth made of gummie bears? No. ):**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Job<strong>_

_**The two men regarded one another silently. Zack was still smiling smugly, arms spread out leisurely on the back of the couch. Cloud glared indignantly at him. Him? Take a job from Zackary Fair? He knew better than that." No way." Zack's smile fell and he looked at Cloud thuroughly distraught. Wasn't a best friend supposed to be someone you could always depend on? So where was that?**_

_**" Why not?" He whined. Was it appropriate for a grown man to whine? Cloud folded his arms in front of himself and sighed. He really had to ask that? Seriously?**_

_**" Because I know you. Whatever " Job" you have for me is either hard, or riddiculous, or illegal or all of the above. No!" Zack shook his head and jumped up, his face and tone imploring-boarderline begging.**_

_**" Just listen! It'll only be eight hours a day and it pays twenty-five gil an **hour**!" Cloud's brows rose in surprise.**_

_**" An hour?"**_

_**" Yeah!" Cloud narrowed his eyes suspiciously. The hours, not bad. And the pay sounded damn good. But what exactly did the job entail?**_

_**" What's the job?" He asked slowly. The smile returned and Zack sat back down next to him.**_

_**" Okay, just hear me out first and don't interrupt." With a simple nod from Cloud he began. " About two years after you got sent to prison I got a call from our family lawyer, Jessie Collins. My aunt Carolyn and uncle Andrew died." A pause. Cloud simply blinked and waited for Zack to continue. " A-Anyways they left me some things. A house...some cash...stocks and bonds...and my cousin. See, I was- I am the only other one that was left in the family and Tifa, that's my cousin's name, was a minor then. I had just turned eighteen so...I was able to legally become her guardian. That's where things get kinda dicy." Cloud arched an eyebrow and Zack cleared his throat nervously. **_

_**" Yeah...see my mom and aunt Carolyn got in to a fight years ago about something, I never knew the details but that's not the main thing here. After the fight they stopped talking to eachother and stopped seeing eachother which means I haven't seen Tifa in years. Last I looked she was five or something. So my parents died during that epidemic in Gongaga around the time I turned eighteen-remember me writing you about that?" Another nod. " Right so with them gone and Tifa's parents gone it was just us, so I agreed to take care of her. But the thing is, Tifa's actually only a couple of years younger than you. She's twenty one. You're what...twenty-three now since last month, yeah? And she's still in my care. So now you might be wondering: Why would a grown man be living with a woman who is not his mother, and he's not married to?**_

_**" And I answer: She's a wreck. Due to the fact that I hadn't seen her in years I was not up to date on certain things about her. I didn't know she was suffering from..." Zack paused, chewing the inside of his cheek as he rolled his eyes around the room as if he would find the words he needed to say written on the walls. " Problems."**_

_**" What problems?" The suspicion in his voice was heavier now and Zack laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.**_

_**" Tifa has schitzophrenia." Cloud's eyes widened. " And she's a little OCD." Cloud lowered his head as his gaze intensified. " Oh, and she's a sociopath." Confusion and something akin to horror overtook Cloud's face.**_

_**" Damn."**_

_**" I know. But that's not the main thing right now. She has medication to help her with her issues, but her attitude is...well...um..."**_

_**" She's a bitch." Cloud said flatly. Zack gave an embarassed chuckle and nodded.**_

_**" Yeah you could say that. Over the years I've hired about eleven housekeepers to help me out and she's run every single one off. And now I'm hiring for a new one." Cloud's mouth fell slightly open as the picture became clear. Zack waggled his eyebrows and smiled slyly. " Hint, hint." Him? Zack wanted HIM to do this? **_

_**" No."**_

_**" Aw, come on!"**_

_**" No! No! No!"**_

_**" But-"**_

_**" Hell no!"**_

_**" Please! Look, it's not so hard! All you would have to do is keep a few rooms clean and make sure Tifa takes her meds. I'll pay you good!" Cloud heaved a heavy sigh and let his whole body sag on the couch. Of all the things to ask of him. Cleaning up after Zack was nothing new. But babysitting some psycho chick? No thank you.**_

_**" Why can't you just do it?" He asked grumpily. Zack lightly shoved him on the shoulder and smiled.**_

_**" I have a job away from home, remember? I'm in the Shinra SOLDIER division. I can't just quit." Yes, he remembered. Joining SOLDIER was something they had both wanted to do, and he remembered getting a letter from Zack telling Cloud all about the academy and sending him a picture of himself in his uniform in the mail. Cloud had been extremely jealous. Not like he could get in now.**_

_**" So you would rather have me become some glorified housekeeper."**_

_**" Pretty much." Zack said happily. Cloud groaned and rubbed a hand over his eyes. Of all the...why would...how the hell had he gotten himself roped in to this one? He just got out of prison. Taking on this job sounded alot like being sent to another one. He let his hand drop and he glared at Zack again. ( He had been doing that alot since Zack busted in.) **_

_**" Why are you doing this to me? I thought you were my friend." His galre was hard and his tone resentful. Now it was Zack's turn to sigh as he leaned back on the couch with Cloud. Now it was Zack's turn to stare and his gaze was kind and sympathetic.**_

_**" I'm doing this for alot of reasons. Firstly, it's because you're my friend. You know how hard it's going to be getting a job now, being an ex-con and all. I'm giving you one-one that pays well. Second, I know you're always up for a challenge. Thirdly I think you can do it because you're tough. You don't take bullshit from anyone so I know my cousin won't scare you or run you off so easily. And fourthly-"**_

_**" This is a long list." Cloud mumbled. Zack just smiled and continued on.**_

_**" And fourthly, you're not the most sensitive guy alive, so you won't be afraid to keep Tifa in line either. This job is perfect for you man!" Cloud rubbed his hands over his face. Taking care of a mental patient was **not** at the top of his to-do list. He loved Zack like a brother. No-really he did. And he would do just about anything for him. But this...**_

_**" Just how long have you been thinking about this Zack?"**_

_**" Since last month when you told me about your parole hearing in that one letter. Look, how about I make you a deal? Give it a week, just one week. If you absolutely hate it then I will personally help you find a job someplace else and we can forget about the whole thing. Please?" His only response was a lazy stare. " Pretty please?" Still no answer. " Pretty please with chocolate ice cream, rainbow sprinkles, syrup, marshmallows, candy, coconut, cookies, caramel, butterscotch, cherries, pineapple and powdered sugar on top?" How did he say all of that as quickly as he did and all in one breath? Cloud took a deep breath then heavily blew the air out of his lungs.**_

_**" I must be insane." With a loud woop Zack hurled himself at his best friend and hugged him tightly.**_

_**" Thank you, thanky you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, than-"**_

_**" Yeah, yeah...one more thing." He wheezed. Cloud elbowed him in the chest and Zack let him go, allowing Cloud to breathe again. " Why can't Aeris do it?" She was the nurturing type, unlike him. He expected a crazy venture like this would be right up her alley. Not his. Zack gave him an offended look and set his jaw.**_

_**" Cloud she's my fiance'. I can't subject her to that!" **' But you would subject your best friend.'** Zack coughed sheepishly then looked away. " Besides I already tried that. Tifa doesen't like her." Ah, so that was why. But why was that? Why wouldn't someone like Aeris? Nevermind. That could come later. With a nod Cloud stood up, Zack following suit and together they shook hands sealing the deal. " You still have my adress, right?" Nod. " Good. Meet us there tomorrow at noon. Don't be late!" With a cheerful smile and a wave goodbye Zack showed himself out and Cloud shut the door firmly behind him. So, good news? He had a high paying job. Bad news? It consisted of watching after a drooling, raving, bitchy psycho girl. And he was SO thrilled. No, seriously. Now that he was alone he took the liberty of doing something he'd been waiting to do since Zack hired him with this crazy deal.**_

_**He banged his head repeatedly against the door.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! So Cloud took the job. Next time: Cloud finally meets Tifa!...Oh, dear. Please R&amp;R! Bye Byeee!<strong>_


	4. Day One

**_Hi people! So here's the next chapter of Grey. Cloud and Tifa finally meet! Now lets pray. Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII...But I do have cake! _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Day One<em>**

**_It felt good to be outside. The four blocks he had to walk were not that bad, but not entirely ideal either. When he saved up enough money, first thing he was going to do was get himself some transportation. Not a car. Those things made him sick-literally. He didn't like the closed in space or the stuffiness. No, most likely he would be getting a motorcycle. He had memorized the adress Zack had given him in a previous letter. 227 Wayward street. The home sat just on the edge of town. Nothing special, but with it's own charm. The house looked like it had two stories to it, with a greenhouse on the right where Cloud could see flowers of every kind in full bloom through the glass. It must have been Aeris who put them there. Zack knew nothing of plants._**

**_The home itself was painted blue with white lining the roof and the small porch had been painted white as well. The door was mahogany with a small oval stained-glass window depicting a rising sun. Mustering up the courage he needed to do this job he raised his fist and banged on the door three times. _**_' Let's get this shit over with.'** The door swung open and a very happy Zack was beaming back at him. " Cloud! You actually came!"**_

**_" I told you I would, didn't I?" He asked flatly. Ignoring him Zack pulled him in to the house and closed the door. Then locked it. There went his escape route. The livingroom was decorated simply with a long, L shaped brown leather couch which stretched along a wall, a table and a lamp beside it, then right in front of it was a plasma screen tv. 65 Inches, if he had to guess. A bookshelf stood to the right side homing various books, cds and games. He led Cloud through a hallway which opened up to what looked like a studio of some kind. Shelves lined the walls stuffed with more books, boxes, folders and random pictues here and there. Rolled up white cloth bulged from the bottom shelves in masses. What was all that? Propped against the bookshelves were folded wooden things which Cloud could not currently identify.A white round table stood against the right wall in messy dissaray. Paper, paints, pastels, pencils, brushes and small clear boxes filled with colorful beads lay helter skelter on the surface, smeared with color. _**

**_On the other side of the room was a black baby grand piano, the brown leather stool pushed neatly under it. " This is mostly Tifa's part of the house. She plays that really well actually." Zack guestured to the piano. " She also likes art, so don't mess with her shelves or her table. There's a method to her madness. And she also doesne't like anyone playing her piano so..."_**

**_" Don't touch her stuff. Got it." Zack gave him an appreciative smile and pointed to a glass sliding door by the piano._**

**_" That leads to the gardens and the greenhouse. Aeris is mainly responsible for that, so you don't have to deal with it." Thought so. " And the kitchen is down at the end of this hallway. Over here is the stairway which leads to the upper floors of the house." Zack opened what Cloud had taken for a closet to reveal a narrow wooden staircase. " And the basement door is by the fridge in the kitchen. Laundry machines and random junk down there. Bedrooms and bathrooms are upstairs. Now." Zack clapped his hands and briefly rubbed them together. " I guess all that's left is to introduce you to my cousin." Zack pulled back the sliding door. The two men walked out in to the garden, their shoes making little noise due to the soft grass under them. _**

**_Cloud winced as the sun decided to come out at that moment, obscuring his vision. _****_When his eyes finally adjusted enough he slowly opened them... And was met with a jarring shock. Standing two yards away was an impossibly beautiful young woman was standing at an easel, the canvas smeared with paints of blue, purple, gold, red and bronze. Her hands and white button-down sleeveless dress were completely splattered, but her creamy white skin shined in the sunlight. The dress stopped just above the knees, showing off her slender and rather sexy legs, even streaked with paint. The material hugged her body perfectly emphesizing her figure. Slim body, sensual hips and a bust that would please any man. Long hair the color of dark chocolate flowed down her back past her waist where it tangled at the end. And her face! A perfectly straight nose, heart-shaped face and her sinfully full cherry lips pursed in concentration._**

**_This_****_ beautiful angel was insane? Zack lowered his voice and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. " Now she tends to get a little testy when she's working on something and someone interrupts her, so don't do it. And if you hear her talking to herself just let her do it. Pay no attention to that. Just make sure Tifa takes her medication every five hours. And-"_**

**_" You make me sound so wonderful, Zack. The mentally impared can hear, you know." Her songbird voice was toned coldly with an edge of sarcasam. Seems Zack hadn't lowered his voice enough. Both men turned around as she paused moving her hands over the canvas...then her eyes met Cloud's. Two hard garnet jewels stared back at him, waiting. Zack gave her an easy-going smile and cleared his throat._**

**_" Just explaining things to the new housekeeper, Tifa. Remember, I told you about having a friend come to help us out? This is my friend, Cloud Strife."_**

**_" Yes, the killer convict." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Face properly flushed in embarassment he dropped his hand from Cloud's shoulder._**

**_" Sorry, I swear I never said anything about that." He whispered to Cloud. Narrowing his eyes Zack folded his arms and took a couple of stepps closer to her. " I never said that, Tifa." He said, his tone stern. He almost sounded like a parent. Tifa shrugged this off and continued to run her hands over the canvas._**

**_" No, but you didn't tell me much, either. So I ransacked your room and found all of those letters he wrote you. They were hidden between your mattresses in bed. I read them all." Zack gaped at her in unabashed shock as she continued. " I would like to know who is in my house at the present time, Zack. Any well-meaning stranger can be a killer. So what, are you trying to fool statistics or defy them by actually hiring one?" By this time Cloud had heard just about enough. No matter how gorgeous she was at the end of the day she was still just a crazy bitch._**

**_" He hired me because I'm not a well meaning stranger. So I'll have no problems grassing your ass if you make me." Tifa stared blankly at him... Then set her paints down on the ground and walked right up to him. Then she did something he did not expect: She balled her fist then punched him dead in the face. Nope, definitely didn't expect that. He staggered back with the force of it surprised that such a delicate looking woman would have that kind of strength. The left side of his face was now smeared with bronze and purple paint. Through his anger he still managed to be mildly impressed. It was a good hit._**

**_" You will not talk to me in that manner, nor treat me without respect." She spat. Impressed, but not enough to excuse her. In a blink Cloud grabbed her by the wrist and flipped her over his shoulder then threw her to the ground. He placed a sturdy, boot-clad foot over her stomach. Try as she might, no matter how much she hit his leg or how roughly her hands clawed at his ankle he didn't budge. He applied enough pressure to hold her down, and a little more to make him feel better. Cloud crossed his arms and in mocking boredom watched her struggle. After a few minutes of this she gave up, panting from the effort. She'd had enough. Cloud lifted his foot off of her then crouched down to her level._**

**_This job certainly was going to be a challenge and it had just presented itself in what he felt to be, it's truest form. He would take her on. But first thing was first. She wanted to be respected? Cloud smirked down at her flushed form and then reached out and flicked her on the shoulder. " Ditto." He looked over to Zack briefly wondering if he was thinking Cloud had gone too far. Zack was trying not to laugh and failing miserably. He stood up then walked away from her and back to his friend. Tifa shot up from the ground and stared murderously at him. " So, when do I start?" He asked casually._**

**_" How about tomorrow? I think she's had enough for today." Tifa was already back at her easel and paints. She picked up the canvas she had been working on and threw it vindictively to the ground. She picked up a fresh one lying nearby and set it on the easel. She carefully chose a clean paintbrush and dipped it in brown before setting to work. " You can come by around eleven, okay?"_**

**_" Sure." Cloud looked over at Tifa again. Odd. She wasn't mindlessly smearing paint around with her hands like before. It looked like she was really going to paint something. " Can she really paint?" Zack followed Cloud's gaze over to Tifa and observed her briefly._**

**_" Oh, yeah. We've actually sold a few she's painted before. She's good. Could be a famous artist if she'd just learn to tolerate people. But I think she likes it being just the two of us in our own little world." He could understand that. Cloud wasn't the most sociable person around either. Zack and Cloud looked back at her and Zack raised his voice so she could hear him. " Right? You like it being just the two of us together, right?" She paused briefly, her brush suspened in the air and she blinked._**

**_" Or less." Was her calm response. The look of shock and dismay on Zack's face was priceless. Cloud burst out in laughter and doubled-over. He had to admit, that was a good one. Zack looked helplessly between his cousin and his best friend._**

**_" T-Tifa!" Cloud gasped and still chuckling managed to pull himself together. Zack looked incredulously back at him and waved at hand in Tifa's direction. " You think that was funny? The hell, man? You're supposed to be on my side!" Had either of them bothered to look back at Tifa in that moment they would have seen the smirk on her face. She dipped her brush again and continued to create._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>All done! Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<em>**


	5. Her Keeper

**_Hello! I know it's been awhile since I last updated. Sorry! Anyways here's the next chapter of Grey. Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. Nada._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Her Keeper<em>**

**_BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ-BU-SMACK! The alarm clock was damn irritating. Perhaps he should have gone with a radio clock instead. Less offensive to his ears than that racket. Cloud yawned then turned over on his back to stare at the ceiling. It was sunny outside. It was a fair weather day. It was Wednesday. It also happened to be Cloud's first day as Tifa's official babysitter and it was nine a.m. He could sleep for another hour or so he supposed. But he had a routine and he didn't feel like breaking pace today. So he forced himself up out of the bed and shuffled to the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of water. After properly hydrating himself he walked back to his room and began to stretch. No need to go pulling something and getting himself hurt. That was stupid. From what he had seen and expirienced yesterday there was little doubt in his mind that Tifa would be sending him off with a nice healthy bruise before the day was done._**

**_Dressed only in a pair of black sweats Cloud didn't bother to change just yet. He simply opened the window to let the fresh morning air in, letting the faint winds caress his body. It felt good. Then he walked away and hit the floor and began a steady pace of push-ups. In prison, you have to be strong to survive in both body and mind both equally as important. Every morning when the guards would let the inmates out for break Cloud would work out religiously in the gym the priosn provided. He had no such equiptment here yet, so he would have to improvise. Such things over time become both habit and necessity. And today it would be required. He pushed his body up and down keeping his breath even and the momentum level. After eighty of those he took a brief break and another drink of water then began eighty sit-ups._**

**_He rested his hands behind his head and pulled himself up and brought himself down at a quicker pace than the push-ups. By fifty-three he began to feel the strain and a thin sheen of sweat manifested on his body. The sunlight streaming in his wondow hit his body as he worked, making him almost glow. Eighty. Again he took a brief break, several gulps of water then he flipped down on to his hands keeping his body straight. A perfect handstand. He pushed his body up and down another fifty times. Once that was over he set himself right-side up and finished his routine off with fifty squats, something Zack seemed to like to do._**

**_Now he was getting tired. Ordinarily he would try to push though that...but it was already ten-eleven a.m. Cloud stood up and stripped off his now damp sweats and tossed them in to the hamper. He walked in to the bathroom and immediately turned the water on and began cleaning his body. The warm water felt good to his muscles as he soaped his hair and body. The ordeal took only eighteen minutes. Once he was dry he dressed himself in a pair of blue jeans, a grey long-sleeved shirt and his black boots. Cloud combed his hair but made no attempt to tame it. It was useless. _**_' Like she would appreciate it anyway.'** Cloud fixed himself a quick peanut-butter and jelly sandwhich and wolfed it down with an apple. Not the healthiest breakfast but it was something.**_

_**Ten-fourty. Ugh. He couldn't put it off any longer. He snatched up his keys from the dining room table then walked out, locked the apatment, then began the jog to Zack's place. Hey, another way to exerscise. He was in no great hurry and he was still tired from earlier. So it was no surprise he was late. Zack was waiting for him on the porch with arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. It looked weird. Seriousness never did suit him that much. He held a watch in his hand and as Cloud trudged up the driveway Zack looked from the watch to Cloud, then back again. " Eleven-twelve. I said eleven. Not eleven oh five, not eleven-ish, not even eleven twelve. Eleven. You-are-late."**_

_**" Piss off." Zack's face broke in to a smile and he tsked lightly at his best friend.**_

_**" Tardy, tardy. First day is already looking tough." Cloud opened his mouth to retort and suddenly it was full of the same pasty, chunky, oddly sweet substance which clung to his face. He heard Zack snort out a laugh and Cloud angrily reached up and wiped the goo from his eyes. He spat out whatever of the mess was in his mouth and looked up at the still chuckling Zack. **' So much for the shower.'** Intuition told him to look to the right and his suspicions were at once confirmed. The window was open and Tifa stared blankly back at him holding a bowl of batter in one hand, and a messy looking ladle in the other. " Cloud you want some pancakes?" Zack laughed. Cloud glared back. Point one to the psycho bitch.**_

_**Grumbling Cloud stomped past him and in to the house. Both men walked in to the kitchen. Without asking if it was okay ( At this point he shouldn't have to.) Cloud turned on the faucet and washed his face and bangs free of batter. Luckily none had gotten on his shirt...yet. Zack tossed him a dishtowel to dry off with as he helped his cousin set the table. Only two places...huh. A pitcher of orange juice and a smaller pitcher of syrup sat at the center of the table flanked by two small bowls of diced fruit. Probably to dress the pancakes. To the right was indeed a fresh stack of pancakes and two empty plates waited patiently to be filled. " Cinnamon vanilla pancakes, Tifa's morning specialty. Enjoy!" The realization hit him and Cloud grabbed Zack by the arm.**_

_**" Hold it. Why aren't you staying?" Zack looked at Cloud as if he had just told him he didn't believe in trees. He spoke slowly like a parent to a toddler.**_

_**" Because unlike you, I have a life. And a job." He pointedly gave Cloud an irritated look. " Which thanks to you I'm going to be about fifteen minutes late for." Cloud let him go and proceeded to flip him the bird. Zack laughed good-naturedly and walked to the door. " You two play nice now!" The door swung shut with a bang and the house became absolutely silent. Cloud didn't even bother to speak to her. He wasn't in the mood. He sat down and began filling up his plate.**_

_**" Brute. You are supposed to ask before taking. I made these pancakes so they're mine. You want some? Ask!" Cloud ignored her and began popping piece after piece in to his mouth. Tifa grew more and more irritated by the moment, watching him enjoy the fruit and HER pancakes like he had a right to them! After the fifth bite Cloud took she seemed to have reached her limit. She cried out through gritted teeth and grabbed the syrup pitcher with all intent to hit him. Cloud quickly sat up from his chair and grabbed her wrist which held the pitcher high. He squeezed hard and she whimpered in pain as she glared at him. With her pursed lips and angry stare she looked more like a little girl about to throw a tantrum. **' Close, but not quite.'** He didn't need this.**_

_**" It's too early, and I'm too pissed to put up with this shit. You threw the batter at me earlier. That was for free. Hit me with that thing and it'll cost you." Slowly he forced her to lower her hand and put the syrup down. He let her go and she rubbed her wrist which was already turning red and welling up. Huh. He hadn't meant to grab her SO hard... Cloud sat back down and Tifa followed suit. Both finished their breakfast in silence. Due to the apple and sandwhich he had eariler Cloud wasn't all that hungry. But he had a score to settle. So he ate four pancakes just to spite her. And the whole time she muttured to herself. It was actually an interesting thing.**_

_**" No good son of a bitch thinks he can waltz in and do whatever... Zack is an idiot... stupid... better kill it soon ... George wouldn't have... Just wait until he sees... No, not now. The police would know we did it. Yes... Okay we'll do it then... no cops. No pill." We? Police? Kill what? And speaking of pills...**_

_**" So, have you taken your meds yet?" He asked grumpily. Tifa scoffed and shrugged her shoulders.**_

_**" Zack made me when I got up." Good. One less thing for now. Cloud gathered up the dishes and then went over to the sink. He turned the water on and began rinsing off the residue under the spray. He grabbed a washcloth and poured a good ammount of soap on the cloth. He scrubbed quietly and rinsed each dish off then stacked it on the drying rack on the counter. There wasn't much to wash so it didn't take long. Cloud finished up then walked over to the cabinet and found a dishtowel to dry his hands off with.**_

_**" So how long do you plan on watching me?" He turned around. Tifa was perched on the table, her ankles crossed and a blank expression on her face her eyes trained on him.**_

_**" Until you get out of my house."**_

_**" Then we'll be spending alot of time together. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He left out the fact that this first week was more of a test drive than anything. But he didn't want to encourage her to make it worse. Nor did he want to admit defeat. Yet. Tifa sighed irritably then hopped off of the table and wandered off to...wherever. He didn't have the capacity to care at the moment. So, now it was time to clean the house. Fan-bloody-tastic. Cloud wandered the house himself, checking the rooms that needed cleaning. The kitchen he just did, and the floor didn't look like it needed mopping. The living room was a mess of pillows and pop cans. A plate balanced precariously on the arm of the sofa. What was that crusty thing it housed? Pizza crust? Left over burger? It was so disfigured it might have been either. Cloud turned back. After a thurough investigation it seemed the rooms that required his attention were the living room, bathroom and the upstairs hall closet.**_

_**He'd better get started.**_

_**The task of cleaning three very messy rooms took away about four hours of his life. He'd scrubbed, mopped, vacumed, dusted, wiped down and thrown away about two bags of trash combined. Seriously, at what point did Zack think it was a good idea to throw away a bushel of corn and carrots in the closet? Those things were fuzzier than a cat when he donned a pair of latex gloves and removed them with all the care of a surgeon. All day he was accompanied by the sound of Tifa's piano echoing through the house. She was actually pretty good. When he cared to listen. But Chopin and Motzart were not his first choices in music, you understand. He was taking a well-deserved break in the living room when the music stopped. What was she doing now? He knew this was risky. Curiosity killed the cat after all. **' But satisfaction brought it back.' **Smirking Cloud stood up and crept through the house to the piano/art room. A sudden thought made him stop in the kitchen. Right! Every four hours she was supposed to take her pills!**_

_' Wait one fucking minute. Why am I treating a simple check-up like a robbery heist?'** Why did he want to even go near that psycho-bitch to begin with. **' Because she's hot as hell and crazy.' **His conscience snapped back. Oh. That was why. What could he say? He was still a man. And he was her nanny. Nanny...ugh. That took his ego down by a couple of notches. He rummaged in the kitchen until he found the medicine drawer. Inside were many pill, cold and vitamin bottles. And a hand written note from Zack. **_

_" Hi, Cloud! _

_Okay, when giving Tifa her meds make sure she takes two Lexapro and two Risperdal._

_Oh, and make sure she takes vitamin C too. It's the one in the orange bottle. Just one_

_ought to be enough. Thanks bud!_

_Zack."_

**_Cloud sifted through the masses of bottles until he found the perscriptions she needed. As directed he took the pills he needed then closed the drawer. Now the question was how hard was she going to make this for him? He put the pills on a napkin in his hand then filled a glass with water. Cloud walked to the piano room. Tifa was standing at an easel, brushing carefully measaured strokes on a canvas. Zack told him she didn't like to be interrupted when she worked. Well tough. " Hey." No response. " Hey." This time his voice had been more forcefull._**

**_" What?" Her own voice was clipped with anger and annoyance._**

**_" It's time to take your meds." She turned around and wrinkled her pretty little nose at the pills and water in his hand. They stared eachother down for one full minute...then she dropped her brush and took off like a bat out of hell. He cursed bitterly and hurriedly set the pills and water on the piano. He dashed after her as she turned the corner and bounded up the stairs. He swiped his hands out and grabbed the corner of her dress. His second of triumph was trown away however when she kicked out her leg and connected with his forhead. He grasped wildly at the banister then squiting through the pain clumsily chased her down the hall. Damn, she was good. Cloud pushed forward with a burst of speed and caught her around the waist. She kicked and thrashed wildly, but he held his arms around her frimly. After much swatting and cursing on both their parts he managed to pin her arms to her sides as he hefted her up and half carried, half dragged her back down the stairs._**

**_He hauled her back to the piano room and she began kicking at his shins. He grunted with the effort of trying to keep her in one place with one hand and grabbing the pills with the other. " Take your goddamn pills now!"_**

**_" Bite me!"_**

**_" you wish!"_**

**_" Bastard!"_**

**_" Bitch!" He grabbed her by the arms and pinned them to her sides while holding her close to him. He grabbed the vitamin first and shoved it past her lips then held a hand over her mouth. " Swallow it!" She rapidly began shaking her head. He growled in anger and moved his hand so that both her nose and mouth were covered. " Swallow it or die!" The thought briefly flashed though his mind. Would he kill her? He felt her jaw move and the muscle in her neck. He moved his hand and she gasped for air. He reached for the glass and she didn't protest but gulped at the water. Next he grabbed the Lexapro and held them up to her lips. With a heavy sigh she leaned her head down and took the pills. A swallow and he offered her the glass. One sip. Last two. Cloud picked up the Risperdal and once agian she complied. His hold on her relaxed as he offerd her the water again._**

**_Big mistake._**

**_Tifa rechareged and with a furious cry she elbowed him in the ribs and he doubled over. Somehow he managed to keep his hold on her. But that wasn't where it all went to hell. That happened when her movements jarred his hand-the one holding the water-and the glass fell and the water spilled everyehere. All over her piano. Both froze in one moment as the glass rolled of of the keys and shattered on the floor. Now it was a mess of water and glass. " Fuck." Cloud let her go and grabbed a towel stained with pain and began scooping up the glass in his hand. " Tifa, stay back. There's a lot...of...glass... Tifa?" He had turned around when he spoke to her to fins her fists clenched as angry tears rolled down her face._**

**_She ran over to him and began furiously slapping his back and his head. Why did she always insist on hitting his head! He bat her hands away as he gathered the glittering shards. " You spilled water on my paino." Cloud threw the glass in a rubbish bin and sighed as he pushed pushed past her then bent down to pick up more pieces._**

**_" You wanna get technical? If you handn't put up a fight and made me drop the damn glass, then it wouldn't have gotten wet. You did it. It's just water, Christ." Tifa shook her head and grabbed another towel and began feverently mopping up the water from the keys and the top. She reached over and punched him in the back harshly then began wiping again._**

**_" Water can be damaging to wood like this! You hurt my piano!" Cloud rolled his eyes as he threw the next cashe of glass away from his hands. He rolled his shoulders and began gathering glass again._**

**_" It's just water. A little drying will fix it." He threw away the last of the glass and placed his palms on the wood, pressing down to test it's safety. He saw no more glass...and his hand was unharmed. He stood up and looked at her as she continued to dry her piano. The towel was soaked. He walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet and walked back in and took the dripping cloth from her. She wordlessly took the drier towel and began carefully drying what was left. Cloud went down to the basement and threw the other two in the hamper then came back up. It seemed dry enough now to him. He leaned against her work table and crossed his arms. " Why'd you put up such a big fight anyway? Don't you take those meds everyday? Do you do that with Zack too or is it just to piss me off?"_**

**_" You're very talkative."_**

**_" Can't you just answer my damn questions?"_**

**_" You wouldn't understand."_**

**_" Why? Because you're crazy?" She stopped mid-wipe and turned to face him. She glared at him and grit her teeth._**

**_" Is that all you see? Just a crazy girl?" Cloud shrugged carelessly. He had no idea where this was going or what he should say. Well, he'd been told honesty was the best policy. His voice was calm as he answered her._**

**_" Well you haven't shown me anything else yet." She stopped cleaning and let the towel drop to the floor. She glared at him. Was that...hurt? Before he could say anything more she turned around and stomped up to her room. The slamming of the door told Cloud he probably wouldn't be seeing her for the rest of the day._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done! I know it looks bad now, so prepare for some Cloti fluff in the next chapter! ( Well, fluff disguising barbed wire but fluff all the same.) Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness.<em>**


	6. Try Again

**_Hiya! So here's the next chapter of Grey. Enjoy! Discaimer: I've said it before, I'll say it again. I own nada!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Try Again<em>**

**_The house was quiet for the rest of the day and in to the evening. With all of the major chores done Cloud felt entitled to Zack's television and couch to recline and relax on. After all of the bullshit he'd had to endure, he deserved the down time. Still... _**_' Tifa's been quiet. Too quiet. It's been almost three and a half hours now since our fight. ' **Even Cloud knew to be wary of what was not expected. Tifa should be upstairs pitching a fit for all he had done to her. But in his defense those damn pills were supposed to help her. Zack told him to make sure she got them and he did. But maybe he was too harsh? No! The bitch kicked him in the head and cursed at him ( And he cursed at her back.) and hit him. He still had welts on his arm where she had swatted him repeatedly for getting her piano wet. Just how did she react when she had to take her meds? And why didn't she like to take them? These were definitely questions Zack would have to answer for him. Until then... Maybe he should check on her?**_

_**Because it really was too quiet. He knew she had been upset by something the last they spoke. He figured he at least owed it to her to see if she was okay. Being her babysitter meant taking care of her and taking care of her, meant looking after her well being. So it was required of him to check on her and make sure she was okay. Or something like that. With a resigned huff he stood up from the couch and made his way through the house and up the stairs until he reached what was obviously Tifa's room. It was directly at the end of the hall and the door was shut tight. The glowing lights coming from inside told him she was awake. Not that it was late in the evening or anything. Just past 7:15 or so. He reached the door and then raised a hand and knocked on the wood. " Go away!" Her voice filtered through the door, her tone irritated...and sad. Or was he just imagining that?**_

_**Cloud grasped the knob and turned. Nothing. The door was locked. Sighing he spoke in the softest, gentlest tone he could muster. Maybe he didn't know much about her but he knew better than to piss off a crazy. He could do this." Tifa, please open the door."**_

_**" Just go away and leave me alone!" Now all he heard was anger. His own temper beginning to surface he gripped the knob harder and spoke with stressed calm. He couldn't lose it just yet.**_

_**" Tifa, just open the door. I want to talk to you." He tried. But really. Why was he trying so hard? Why not just give up and go? One less headache that was for sure. Tifa's voice broke the boundary of the door again as she shouted through the wood sounding just about as angry as he felt.**_

_**" Well what do you call this, dumbass?" She did not just go there. Gritting his teeth he tried to calm himself. He closed his eyes and knocked again as he tried mentally counting to ten, taking deep even breaths as he did. **' One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven...'** " Hey! Too stupid to take the hint? I said go away you bastard!" **_' Fuck this.'** He was done playing nice. This god damn door was going to be opened one way or the other. He slammed both hands on the door, his palms slightly stinging from the impact and he shouted back to her, all patience gone. Now he knew why he wasn't giving up. He didn't have it in him to just give up, and he didn't like to lose to a challenge.**__

__**" TIFA OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR NOW OR I'M GOING TO OPEN IT FOR YOU!"**__

__**" TRY IT, NO NUTS!" Cloud stepped back from the door then braced his hands on the walls. He lifted his foot and putting all his strength behind his leg he kicked the door once. Twice. Third time was a charm. The door shuddered with each kick until it flew off the hinges and banged to the floor at the foot of Tifa's bed. He glared at her and gripped the doorframe hard as he stared at her, his face darkened by anger and his cerulean eyes as cold as ice. Tifa's room was painted a pale blue with lacy patterns lining the edges of the walls and ceiling. A matching white beaurou drawer stood to the left and a white vanity dressed in designs resembling black lace stood on the right. A simple black vanity stool rested there, the vanity covered in various make-ups and perfumes each in a perfectly organized line. Beside that was a set of white shuttered double-doors. Her closet, if he had to guess. Tifa's bed was a white four-poster bed with black covers and a sheer black canopy hanging overhead, the curtains tied back with white ribbon. The bed faced the door dead on. As for Tifa...**__

__**She was lounging on the bed with her ankles crossed to the side, a book in her hands. She was wearing a silk red nightdress with spaghetti straps supporting the garnment to her body. The dress stopped just below her thighs. The cut was low, exposing her pale mounds and barely containing her breasts. The perfect picture of a temptress-and her position in the bed both aided and hurt the scene. Her mahogany eyes stared back at his wide with disbelief and anger. Cloud had to keep his eyes focused on her face as he internally wrestled his temper and his hormones down. He released his death-grip on the frame and carelessly walked on what remained of the door until he was at the foot of her bed. He crossed his arms and stared down at her blankly. They stayed like this for awhile. Just staring at eachother with the only sound being the ticking of the clock hanging on the opposite wall above a small bookshelf. **__

__**This continued for about five minutes before Tifa's silence broke and her glare intensified. " Well what? What was so important you felt the need to break my door down?"**__

__**" If you had answered me the first time that wouldn't have happened." He said, his tone hollow and slightly bored. Tifa huffed and shook her head. She turned her head away from him and stared at the wall. He waited for another fifteen seconds before he spoke again. " Do you give Zack the same tantrum when you take your meds or was that just for me?" No answer. " It would benifit you to answer me. The sooner you talk, the sooner I leave." Still no answer. To make his point-and irritate her Cloud uncrossed his arms and sat down on the bed, supporting himself with one hand while the other rested on his knee. She turned back to him and glared at him again. Already he was becoming used to that look on her face.**__

__**"...Sometimes I fight Zack too. But not all the time since he knows how to get me to behave." The last few words were spoken with unlimited resentment. " And unlike you he isn't violent. Ass." So there was another way? One that would leave him undamaged?**__

__**" How?" She smirked humorlessly at him and shook her head again her hair dancing with the movement.**__

__**" Wouldn't you like to know?" She sneered. Cloud rolled his eyes and groaned.**__

__**" Well why do you fight it? Wouldn't it be easier to just take the damn pills? Then no one gets in trouble. Not you, not Zack and definitely not me." Tifa sat up on the bed and drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her smooth legs. she glared at the blanket and fisted her hands.**__

__**" You don't understand. You can't. Because I'm crazy." The last line was spoken with mockery reminding him of the words he had spoken to her during their last conversation. Cloud cleared his throat and shifted on the bed.**__

__**" I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that before. But how can you expect anything else when all you've done is..." Tifa jerked her head as she continued to stare down, like shaking off an irritating fly on her head. At least he was getting somewhere. " So if that's not it then why do you fight it?" She slowly raised her eyes to his.**__

__**" I know I'm crazy. Okay? I'm an insane wretch and I know it. I can't help it and I can't change it. I have to take pills to feel human. I have to subjicate myself to being treated like a child to function at all. Do you have any idea how helpless it feels? To be robbed of your own will? To have to let an inanimate object-a pill...robb you of your free will and control. I have to depend on them to be...something other than what I am. Even if it's just for a moment. And I don't want to! I want to do it on my own. I don't want a stupid pill to tell me how to act or how to feel!" Ah. Cloud leaned back on the bed and stared at her with newfound interest. Yes, he imagined for someone like her...no, not just her. Both Tifa and himself shared independent spirits. He knew on some level what she was feeling. His first couple of years in prison were the worst. The guards had to chaperone him all day, even during meal times in the cafateria. Some of them took perverse pride in ordering him around. Sometimes they would try to goad him in to fighting them, just for sport.**__

__**The difference between prison and pills were vast but the similarity was still there. When you had to do something, you did it. In the end no matter how much one might fight it, you end up doing something you hate anyways. All you really had control of in the end was how much pain was involved. " Okay. I get it."**__

__**" No. You don't." Cloud let a small humorless smile tug at his lips and he lay down on the bed, his feet still on the ground. His world turned upside-down Tifa stared down at him in irritation. **__

__**" Your pills are like the guards at my old prison. When they said jump, ordinarily, you did it. I told them to jump first and got my ass kicked for it. Most guards weren't bad. They were doing the same thing we were: Just biding time until they could leave. Others were worse. If a guard had a bad day, sometimes they would try to get you to fight them just so they could have something to beat the shit out of and let off their own steam. That and any fighting in prison warranted immediate punishment. Like no food for a day, or confinement in a solitary cell with a straightjacket on. I haven't been in confinement but I've heard from inmates who have." He watched her steadily. Her expression had gone from sour to curious. Slightly encouraged he went on telling his story.**__

__**" I remember there was this one guard, Loz Dimmiz. He was a class A jerk off. He loved to get me to play " Games" with him. He used his pass key to get in my cell and he would..." His eyes became slightly vacant as he recalled some of the officer's so-called games. Tourture was the right word. Physical, mental, emotional...sexual if he was in an especially bad mood. " His games consisted of one simple thing: If I fought back-and wasn't strong enough, I lost. Sure I got strong. Hell, I can take him now. The problem was if my lawyers or the court found out I fought a security guard then it would hurt my chances at getting parole. So I never fought back. As much as I wanted to kill the fucking bastard..." His hands fisted in the blankets but his expression remained blank. **__

__**" I never fought back. Once he came to me after lights out, and he had a spiked metal belt with him. He stripped me down, then made me stand as he whipped that belt on my body again and again. By the feel of it he probably had them sharpened before hand. And I never fought back. I didn't even scream. That pissed him off. He hit me harder, but I didn't make a sound." A twisted smile had formed on his face as he said the last line. In a demented way he was proud of himself. He looked back at her and her face held an expression he didn't know she could posess: Pity. Well, at least she didn't hate him right then.**__

__**" Cloud...what point are you trying to make?"**__

__**" Those pills tell you what to do." She nodded. " And if you try to fight back you end up hurt and humiliated, yes?" Her eyes widened as she made the connection, then her exprfession hardened again.**__

__**" I think you made that up. You're just trying to soften me up with that sob story so I won't fight you next time. You? Mr. I'm-tough-shit-and-I-don't-care let himself be beaten in order to save your'e-" Cloud's eyes had hardened to ice again. See if he ever opened a vein for her again. He wordlessly lifted his grey shirt and smirked at her as her eyes widened and Tifa gasped. She put a hand over her mouth as her eyes roamed over his torso. His defined muscles ripped through his pale skin, decorated with several thin scars, one nasty bruise on his side yet to heal, and a horrible burn scar just below his left nipple. What happend next made his smile disappear and he went absolutely still. Tifa reached out her hand and let her fingers brush over the bruise on his side. Her touch was like fower petals warm from an afternoon sun.**__

__**She trailed her fingers up his side the one by one she traced every scar on his body. Each time she traced a scar it sent a shiver through his body which he supressed, not wanting to let her know how she was affecting him. Her fingers touched his burn scar and then she lay her hand flat and her palm rested over his nipple, then dragged her hand down his body touching more than just battle wounds making his skin heat up. And the entire time he focused his eyes on her face. She concentrated oh him and examined him as if he were a damaged sculpture or painting. She seemed frusterated by something. As her hand reached the hem of his jeans his mind snapped him back and he spoke with forced calm. " Are you done yet?" She flinched as if woken from a dream and she shot away from him to the furthest part of her bed from him.**__

__**Cloud put his shirt back down then slowly sat up. " I didn't tell you that so-called sob story to soften you up. I told it to let you know two things. One: I understand your dislike of being told what to do-especially by an inanimate object. Two: That's too bad for you because if you try to pull the same shit with me you did today, you're going to regret it." At that moment a loud bang sounded through the house as the front door burst open.**__

__**" HONEY, I'M HOOOME!" Zack. Cloud got up from the bed and he walked over the door to the end of her room. He looked back at her and arched his eyebrow. She was back to glaring at him again. Whatever. Cloud turned around and walked down the hall and down the stairs and waved lazily at Zack, who beamed back at him. " Yo! So, how'd it go?" He asked eagerly. Cloud tilted his head and thought about that for a moment. This morning he'd been assaulted with pancake batter and then Tifa tried to hit him over the head with the syrup. This afternoon he had to chase her around the house and force her to take her pills. ( And he had a lump on his head as a souviner.) Then they got in to a fight and Cloud had to destroy her door in order to get any word in their fight. He tried to open up to her and she basically spat in his face for all that trouble. Then just now...she... Cloud pushed the last part to the back of his mind for later examination. So maybe it wasn't the best day, but at least no one died.**__

__**" Could be better, could be worse."**__

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Well, I did say the fluff would be accompanied by barbed wire. So how will they relate later? You'll just have to read and find out! Muahahaha! Please R&amp;R. Bye!<strong>__


	7. Art Deco

Hello! Here's the next chapter of Grey! Disclaimer: I don't own it. Otherwise I would be married to Cloud by now. ;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Art Deco<strong>_

_**He couldn't get it out of his mind. He turned over in bed with a frusterated grunt and stared at the waning moon outside of his window. When Tifa had touched his scars, ran her hand down his body a sort of fire lit up inside of himself which still smoldered in himself. He wasn't stupid, but he wasn't dead either. Tifa was a beautiful woman. She was also headstrong, feisty and he had to admit, a talented piano player. But she was aslo insane. Zack was an easy-going kind of guy, but even he had his limitations. Cloud didn't think for one minute he would be okay with the idea of them going in to any kind of relatioship. Besides who said she even felt the same way? No, it was impossible. Cloud couldn't afford to think about these things any more. **' But that doesen't mean I can't look at her... or think about her... Watch her or take care of her. After all that's my job. So what if I might be attracted to her? It's just an emotion. It's not like I actually care about-' **Again he could recall the memory of her hands on his body. The look in her eyes and the feel of her when he held her to him. **'...Fuck.'_

_**It looked like his sleep would not be peaceful tonight. Grunting he turned over and readjusted the pillow under his head and closed his eyes. He fell asleep quickly enough...if you could call it that. His body was relaxed and his breaths came out evenly in the tell-tale signs of sleep. Yet his mind was still aware of the hours and the wind causing the branches to shake and sway outside of his window. He was only half-asleep. And it seemed that was all the universe-and his troubled mind would give him tonight. Therefore it was understandable that when his alarm clock blared to life he woke up glaring and slammed his hand down on the off button. He felt like he hadn't slept at all. Still he dragged himself out of bed and after brushing his teeth and downing some water he hit the floor and began a series of push-ups. Thus his mornign exerscise began again and he did the same routine again. Another shower. Then he dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt and his black boots. **_

_**It matched his mood. He rummaged around in his cabinets and settled for a bowl of Cherrios and sliced up babanna. He really should go to the grocery store later. Like the day before he left for the Fair house at quarter to eleven and jogged all the way there. The fall weather was cool, enough for a jacket but not freezing yet. Going with the day's trend he was wearing a simple balck leather jacket. Already he felt irritated with the day. A cycle was forming here and whether due to his lack of proper sleep or the impending familiarity of it all-or a combination of everything he felt bored with the routine already. And frusterated. After that incidemt with Tifa yesterday he didn't feel like seeing her again. It would add to his feelings of... Well, feelings. Irritation, exhasperation, anger, indignation and ( Admit it!) lust. **' Damn. This just doesen't feel like my day at all. No. If you decide a day is going to be bad then you set yourself up unconsciously to make it true. No, today is going to be fine. Just another day.'_

_**Cloud reached the home at eleven exactly and knocked on the door. Zack answered immediately and smiled happily. " Well, look who's on time!" Cloud sent him a lazy glare and Zack's smile faded. The intuition a true best friend always has kicked in and he looked Cloud over with concerned eyes. " Hey, man...you're kinda weird this morning. You okay?" Cloud stepped in through the door and sat down on the couch. He scrunched his face up in confusion and looked at Zack as he sat beside him.**_

_**"...Weird?"**_

_**" Yeah. You didn't flip me off today. And I know you aren't the world's biggest talker but, you didn't even make some snide remark about the time when I pointed it out." His concern warmed Cloud and he sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch.**_

_**" I'm fine, Zack. Just didn't sleep so great is all. I feel kinda out of it, today."**_

_**" Ah. Troubled sex life?" He asked seriously. Cloud opened his eyes and looked at his friend wondering if maybe Zack was the one off today.**_

_**" No sex life."**_

_**" Then there's your problem." He stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Cloud reached out and half-heartedly smacked his friend on the head. Zack chuckled and ruffled Cloud's hair earning a disgruntled groan from the other. " Much better. Tifa's in the studio right now creating. She's had her pills this morning so you don't need to give her any yet." He nodded and thinking back to what Tifa had said earlier he cleared his throat to ask.**_

_**" Yesterday I had to chase Tifa down and force her to take her pills. Later she admitted your way is less...um..."**_

_**" Harsh?" Zack offered. Cloud nodded sheepishly and smiled.**_

_**" Well, yeah. Any pointers?" Zack smiled back and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees.**_

_**" I thought you would have figured it out on your own. If she refuses to take her meds, hide her art stuff and don't give it back until she takes her pills. If that doesen't work, threaten to destroy it. Last time she put up a fight I held a match to one of her paintings. Then she couldn't get to her pills fast enough." Yes. In Cloud's opinion he really should have thought about something like that earlier. Then again Tifa did have a way of distracting him. Shaking away that thought he tilted his head curiously at Zack.**_

_**" Have you ever destroyed her art before?"**_

_**" Yeah. I've ripped drawings, burned paintings and flushed her paints down the toilet before. She knows my threats will hold up. So if you try it I think it'll work for you. You said you had to chase her down?" Cloud nodded and Zack's smile grew. " What happened? You gotta tell me!" Cloud sighed and crossed his arms.**_

_**" She ran up the stairs, I chased after her. I caught her once, but I found it kinda hard to hold on when she fucking kicked me in the head. I still have the damn lump to prove it." Zack laughed. " I finally caught her trying to get in to her room. I dragged her back, forced the pills in her mouth, then held a hand over her mouth and didn't let go until she swallowed." Still smiling Zack nodded thoughtfully and sat up and leaned back with Cloud on the couch.**_

_**" A little rough handling, but the overall affect was the desired one. She took her meds." Zack stood up and then walked to the door. " Well, now that you know what to do hopefully it should be easier going for the both of you. You two try to behave now and I'll see you guys tonight. By the way, house looks great. Thanks. Now if I could get you in fish nets and an apron we might have something to work with here." Zack smiled as Cloud flipped him off, then Zack opened the door and stepped out. " Take care of my house now, Ingrid!" Cloud stood up and promptly walked up to the door and slammed it in the Soldier's face. Grumbling Cloud turned around and was surprised to see Tifa waiting for him at the hallway.**_

_**" About time you got here." She said, her voice exhasperated. She walked right up to him then placed both of her hands tenderly on either side of his face. " I need your body." They stared at eachother for exactly ten seconds. She...what? Cloud reached up and gently removed her hands while his eyes became cautious. This was NOT helping.**_

_**" Why?" He asked slowly. Tifa huffed and motioned back to the work room.**_

_**" I'm painting something and I need you to model for me." A half-hearted grin spread over his features as less innocent thoughts came to his mind.**_

_**" You're just looking for an excuse to get me naked, aren't you?" She instantly pulled back and slapped him dead in the face.**_

_**" No, you arrogant ass. I just need you to model a pose for me. That's it. Hands where I can see them and **clothes on**!" Cloud rubbed a hand over his cheek, soothing the sting away and he glared at her lazily.**_

_**" Not interested." Tifa huffed then grabbed his wrist-rather forcefully and pulled. Smirking Cloud let his free hand hang to the side as she huffed and growled and pulled harder. He didn't budge. Grounding her teeth togther she forced her tone to be pleasant...or somelthing like pleasant as she adressed the latest scource of her irritation.**_

_**" Cloud?"**_

_**" Hmmm?" She turned around and wanted to scream at the look of ease and haughtiness about him. Yes she knew he was stronger than her but did he have to remind her all the time? Meanwhile Cloud watched her curiously. So now she was resorting to nicities. It was fun to see that pissed off look on her face. Then again that was all he saw most of the time. Tifa let go of his wrist and sighed.**_

_**" Just please come back to the studio with me. All you have to do is lay still. Hell you can sleep on that damn floor if you want. As long as you stay still I honestly don't care." Now he was even more curious. Just what was she painting and why did she need him to model? Morbid curiosity led him to do something he didn't really want to do. He gave in. He let out a tired groan and rolled his eyes.**_

_**" All right, fine. Where do you need me?" Tifa grabbed his hand and gently ushered him in to the room. It was different from yesterday. The papers on the table had been cleared away. But only to give room to all of the paints and pastels covering the surface, as evidience of the items which had not been there before. The brushes and painting necessities had been laid out in straight lines, by color and size. Almost like surgical tools. A towel smeared with an endless array of colors lay on the edge. On the floor was a crumpled bedsheet splattered with every color imaginable. Tifa guided him to the center of the room then pointed to the floor. **_

_**" Lay down." He complied and lay himself flat on the wooden floor warmed by the late morning sun. Tifa knelt down beside him and reached over him to take the bicep of his right arm. Cloud felt his pulse quicken ever-so-slightly a she hovered over him, her hair falling in to his face. He breathed in her scent. She smelled nice. Like flowers...and there was another sweeter scent he couldn't quite place. Honey maybe? Her hands gently guided his arm away from his body, then bent it down. Then she ran her hand over his arm, her touch heating his skin. Cloud kept his face impassable. Once she was satisfied with the position she scooted back then began positioning his left arm. Again she brought it away from his body then bent the elbow up at a 90 degree angle and then stretched it out. His body was tense with sensations he couldn't even describe as she ran her hands over his arm and then traveled upward to his face.**_

_**" You're tense." She murmured. Cloud didn't say anything. He didn't trust his voice at that moment to say anything. She seemed to ignore this and placed a soft hand to his face. " Relax your body, Cloud. Close your eyes and just breathe." He let his eyes dart to her's and he held her gaze, only staring at her. Then slowly, he let his eyes drift close. He could no longer see her, but he sure as hell felt her. He felt her hair tickling his skin. He felt her hands rubbing against his. He could hear her. " Relax your fingers." He did. She rubbed his shoulders coaxing his body to relax. Then her hands travelled down to his clothed chest and began rubbin his chest, his stomach...then his hips...and then his legs. He didn't know how long he lay there. Half and hour maybe. It took everything in him to surpress the sensations she was giving him. He could feel the hard-on that begged for release. He ruthlessly crushed it and forced his body in to submission and numbness. He was determined not to feel.**_

_**" Open your eyes." His eyes opened, the sun making his eyes squint for a little while. Just until his eyes readjusted to the light. Tifa stood up and walked around him to her easel, which was turned away from him. It would be impossible to watch what she was painting. " Just look at me." Where else would he look? She stared at him, analyzing him with her artist's eye then took a pencil and began drawing on the canvas. As instructed Cloud kept his eyes on her and stared at her as she moved her hands over her creation, lips pursed in concentration. Every so often she would glance at him, roam her eyes over him then return to drawing at what sounded like a slow pace. The sound of lead dragging on paper was the only sound in the room. Not even the sound of birds outside broke the silence. **_

_**Again time escaped him as he lay there, watching her when she finally decided the pencil was unnecessary and then began reaching for different colored pastels and paints. She took a small brish and dipped it in blue, like the sky, then focused her eyes on a certain part of the painting and seemed to do nothing more than dot the place. She shook the brush clean in a glass of cloudy water then dipped the brush in black. That color seemed to take more time. Then she used yellow, silver, red, brown, navy and grey only seeming to mark or make a few brush strokes with each color. Maybe when this was over he could convince her to show him what she painted. He closed his eyes and only let himself lie there. His mind drifted. Then a gentle shake made him open his eyes again. Tifa was leaning over him. She was close. " Cloud, wake up."**_

_**" Huh?" Wake up?**_

_**" You've been asleep for the last half-hour." Really? It felt like all he did was close his eyes. " I told you to keep your eyes on me." She grumbled irritably.**_

_**" And you also said sleeping was allowed. I got bored just lying here. What else was I supposed to do?" He sat up and winced at the stiff feeling in his neck. Cloud rolled his shoulders then tilted his head to the side, his neck popping and his muscles relaxing instantly. He got up off of the floor with a grunt then looked around for a clock. " How long were you at it anyway?" Tifa stood up with him then walked back to her painting and picked up a splattered sheet off of the floor.**_

_**" Two hours and thirty-seven minutes." She draped the sheet over the canvas. That long? Cloud groaned and stretched his arms and arched his back, working the set-in kinks out of his body. When he let his arms drop he looked over at Tifa. She was staring at him with an oddly blank expression. " Well you're done now. So can you please leave so I can work some more?" She said please. And her tone had been subdued. Calm. Not like her usual bitch self. Was she okay? Wait...what did he care? He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.**_

_**" Fine. But since I did this favor for you, then can you do me a favor and take your meds quietly today?" She smirked and put a hand on her hip.**_

_**" Why? Did I tire you out last time, old man?" That was like her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! I know I took my sweet-time updating but in my defense I've been working alot lately. Alot of covers and double-shifts. But I finally got this up! So, looks like things might be heating up a bit, eh? Please R&amp;R and have a nice day!<strong>_


	8. So Close, So Far Removed

_**Hello! Here's the next chapter of Grey. Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So Close, So Far Removed<strong>_

_**Tifa's POV**_

**_She couldn't help it. She giggled at his pissed off expression and watched as he grit his teeth so hard it almost made her mouth ache. Cloud sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and stood still for four seconds. She counted. " Look, today hadn't been the greatest fucking day ever. So I'd appreciate it if you would just please, please take your pills without giving me a hard time." Right. It was all about him. He was so stressed, he was so tired, he was so irritated. Him, him, him, him, him! And he wanted her to go easy on him while he shoved those satanic pills down her throat? No. The capsules were too big to swallow for her, and those nasty vitamins left such a horrible after taste on her toungue. That and she didn't like the calming voices in the pills to tell her what to do. In her mind's eye she could see her friend George nodding sypathetically to her as he listened in on her mental dialogue. They say when one is insane they can never quite difiniate between right and wrong. Especially those with paranoia issues, so they view themselves as always right unaware of the fact when they can be wrong. Well if feeling right about not wanting to take those pills was wrong, then she was perfectly fine with being defined as a crazy. For now. But back to the present..._**

**_" Or get hurt and humiliated. That was the point of your emo speech yesterday, right?" Tifa didn't bother hiding the distain in her voice. To her surprise however...Cloud didn't say a word. He just stood there and looked at her. Damn, he had to have the best poker face in the world. It was impossible to know what was going on in that head of his. Should she try to crack it open and see? Or would the blood get in the way and obscure everything so she wouldn't be able to see anyway? People could bleed alot if they wanted to. _**_" Especially if they're cutters."** George said. She was brought out of her musings when Cloud turned his back to her.**_

_**" Just take your pills." Then he walked out of her studio. Tifa fingered the splattered sheet on her canvas and let a small smile creep up on to her face. What would Cloud think when he finally saw her painting of him? And to know she had been working on it since the first day they met? But how was she supposed to help herself? From the first time she saw him she knew she had to paint him. **" I mean, look at the man. Cloud Strife is living art."** She thought to herself.**_

_" You mean gorgeous."** George. It was true in a sense. She had what normally only children shared. Imaginary friends. Two to be exact. She had created them when she was thirteen. I mean... C'mon. Do you think she was the most popular girl in school? After all: When you are alone and have no one to talk to, sometimes your only option is yourself. But Tifa talking to Tifa was so blase'. So she had created names for the other two whom she could freely converse with in all of their crazy glory. George was the one she talked to when she wanted to just chat. Whether it be about men, her latest art projects, music, movies, books or some of her own thoughts. In a way he was her own mental therapist. But he didn't perscribe pills. His answer to her stress was ' Have a drink!' She liked that kind of therapy. The second of the ' Crazy Crew' was Anna.**_

_**Anna was the one whom she vented to when she was angry. And Anna was the one who helped her to plot all of the ways to annoy Zack and now, Cloud. Anna was also the one whom she ran her ' Get rid of the housekeeper' ideas by. They worked together to make their lives entertaining and everyone else's hell. As Anna might say: **" Life can be a bitch, so why can't we?"** Perfect logic to her. But this painting of Cloud was all Tifa. And when he saw... Tifa giggled again and let her thoughts wander back to a certain blonde. George was right. Cloud was gorgeous. Those lean, defined muscles...the spiky golden hair so surprisingly soft to the touch. His perfectly sculpted face... Michaelangelo would have wept with joy she was sure if he ever saw him. But she had to say it was those beautiful glowing blue eyes that captivated her the most. On a normal day they were like a calm sea on a sunny day. Then sometimes when he was in a bad mood like before, they would darken like the sky right before a thunderstorm. And when he was pissed off his eyes could pierce one like ice.**_

_**She had decided the sunny sea color would be more benificial for her painting. And she would paint him calm. Not looking sarcastic or bastard-esque as he was prone to being. She would admit: She appreciated the fact that he wasn't as light and fluffy as his name. **' Cloud? More like Stormcloud.'** Yes that would have been a better name. But she liked that he didn't treat her like hand blown glass or some fragile china doll. And he didn't baby-talk her like her physicians or Zack did. True Zack did it less but still... She liked that he talked to her like he seemed to to with everyone else. Now if he would stop telling her what to do and obey her every command ( Because this was her house he was invading) then she might adore him. More. She knew she was crazy. But even she might have to admit to being down right certifiable if she didn't admit to being attracted to that masterpiece of a man.**_

_**And what woman wouldn't? Seriously. But...**_

_" Can't you just answer my damn questions?" He asked._

_" You wouldn't understand."_

_" Why? Because you're crazy?" She stopped mid-wipe and turned to face him. She glared at him and grit her teeth._

_" Is that all you see? Just a crazy girl?" Cloud shrugged carelessly._

_" Well you haven't shown me anything else yet." **She couldn't get those words out of her head. That moment when he called her crazy. So she was crazy. Insane. Delusional. Did that give everyone licence to throw it in her face at every given moment? And when those words came from him... him of all people... It hurt. Just for that she wanted to get rid of him. Just like all of the others she had run off. But at the same time she didn't want to see him go. She wanted...wanted... Tifa just wanted. What? His attention? His care? ( Did he?) Or just...him? Even now long after her hands left him she could still feel the heat of his body in her palms and remember the pattern of his muscles and bones as she massaged him in to her perfect pose for the painting. But these thoughts did her absolutely no good at all. What was the point of wanting someone who didn't want you? Just for existing to tease her like this she should drive him off. But he might also be the closest thing she could have to...what? Companionship? Love maybe? Ha. What did a crazy know about love? And who would want to love someone like her anyway?**_

_**Tifa wasn't naive. She had met a few other men in her life. Bred in the assylums, just like her. On a strange other-planet level they understood eachother better. But Cloud was something else entirely. And HOLD ON! Who said love was real? Love at first sight, was this? Yeah right. It was lust. Simple, garden-variety lust. That all this was right? It had to be. **' But if that's true then why do his opinions matter to you so much?' **George asked. " It doesen't." She mumbled.**_

_' Then why did it hurt when he called you crazy?'** Anna just had to put in her two cents, didn't she? Tifa started to feel angry. She wanted something from Cloud, but wasn't sure of what. She lusted for him, but knew he would never quench that hunger in her burned by a fire she had never felt before. She wanted what every normal woman wanted with a man...but she wasn't normal. Then Tifa began to feel hate. Violent urges. She hated it! She hated it all! **' Hate this color!'** She threw out her hand and knocked over a small can of orange paint which spilled on to her work table and dribbled to the floor. That made her angrier. **' Hate this mess!'** She tore a spare sheet from the cabinet and threw it on the floor over the spilt paint. **' Another ruined sheet! I hate it!'** She knocked down the water she had used to rinse off her brushes with, then in a fit of hysteria knocked down the jar housing her paint brushes. Then she picked up the small brushes and threw them...away. Away from her in every direction, her chest heaving with ragged breaths as they bounced about the room. Screaming though clenched teeth Tifa stomped over the cloth on the floor then ran over and slammed her palms against the wall. **_

_' Room's to small! Not enough space-closing in-can't breathe right-stop it-I HATE EVERYTHING!'** Tifa screamed again and slammed her palms on to the wall over and over again. Her hands hurt. Really hurt. But the pain felt good because it made her focus on that. She knew she was hurting herself. But herself was one of the things she hated most right now. So it was okay. She was taking care of her problems. With another scream of fury accompanied by a feeling of relief she hit the wall again and again and again and again and-Strong arms were wrapped around her waist and she was pulled from her relief. " TIFA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Cloud. She sceamed again in rage and began kicking and thrashing about wildly. She had to get away from him. His arms tightened around her middle until breathing was difficult. Her movements slowed and she gasped and cried out in pain.**_

_**" Hurts...!"**_

_**" Stop it and it won't hurt anymore!" Physically no. He should have said that rather than make empty promises.**_

_**" Liar!"**_

_**" Goddamn it just stop!" Her strength was going rapidly. No! She refused to give in to him! Tifa hit his arms and kicked her legs against his. He grunted in pain and then suddenly she was on the floor. He had flipped her on to the ground and now he hoverd over her as he sat on her hips, his lower body pinning her down. She let out a stragled sob. She hated being restrained. Another thing to add to the hate list. She whined in her throat and hit him in the face. Even she knew it didn't hurt. She was so tired. But... Why was there blood on his face? Suddenly three things registered though the haze in her mind. One: Cloud had her completely subdued now, her wrists were pinned down in his strong hands on either side of her head. Two: Her palms were bleeding. She must have done a real number on that wall. So that was where the blood on his face came from. And on his arms too.**_

_**And thirdly: He was so close to her. They panted with their combined exhaustion breathing in eachother's breaths. Tifa stared up at him in to his impossibly blue eyes as he looked back at her. Anger was there. But so much more was visible to her. So much it was hard to comprehend exactly what sides of himself he was showing to her in that moment. " What is the matter with you, huh? What the hell Tifa?" Oh, she could tell him what. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes and she glared at him.**_

_**" You! It's all your fault!" The tears fell. Stunned Cloud's grip on her loosened and she took the chance to wrench her wrists out of his grip and using her forearms pushed his body away from her's as she minded her hands. She got enough blood on him today. He sat back on his ass and stared at her with that same blend of emotions. And with all he was showing her she still couldn't fathom what he might be thinking. But she didn't care. She didn't want to look at something she couldn't have. Like a child being denied a present in a toy store. Shiny and new and perfect. But she couldn't have him. She managed to sit up and then backed away using her legs and arms to move until she hit the opposite wall with her back. She slid up then brought her knees up to her chest then wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in to her knees and cried. Just cried.**_

_**She didn't feel like being brave anymore. He took that away from her. She knew she would get that back. But for now she just wanted to cry. She let out every broken sob not caring anymore who heard or how weak she sounded at that moment. Warmth. Softness. A caress. Cloud's hand was on her leg. His warm hand travelled up her leg to her folded arms then moved up to her hair, stroking the stray, tangled strands behind her shoulder. " Go away." She moaned. She didn't want to have him touching her. It felt so good. But they can't-! She sobbed harder and gripped her fists. The pain spiked in to her felsh and she growled harshly. His body was closer to her. She could feel his warmth. Gentle hands took hers and pried her fingers apart carefully.**_

_**" Don't do that." His voice was so calm and quiet now. Odd. She never heard him talk like that before. Curiosity more than anything made her look up at him, sniffling. His clear blue eyes looked back at her calmly. He was so close to her. A breath away on his hands and knees right in front of her. He reached up and brushed away a tear with his fingers. He stared at her, a silent questioning in his eyes as he slid an arm behind her. **' Let me help you.'** His eyes were saying. She didn't fight him, and he moved around her and slid his other arm under her legs and lifted her off of the ground. She put her arms around his neck and nuzzled in to him. Now she needed to be close to hm. It was obvious he wasn't going away so why fight? A pause. Then he began walking again. He took her to the livingroom. He set her down gently on the cushions and then carefully pried them apart. " You need bandages. Can you please stay put?" Why bother fighting right now?**_

_**Tifa hung her head and he seemed to take that as an acceptable answer. He was back soon enough with Zack's white metal medic kit in hand. He popped open the lid and rummaged around. She watched him take out peroxide, gauze and a tourniquet. He poured the peroxide on a cloth and then took one of her hands. " This is gonna sting." So what? Everyone had pain every now and again. Why should she be exempt? She was aware her mood had darkened alot in the few minutes they had been apart. But who's fault really was that? He pressed the cloth to her bleeding hands and she hissed as the medicine burned and stung it's way in to her flesh. He patted the wound gently until the blood was cleaned off as much as possible, and the blood flow had decresed. Then he squeezed some disinfectant paste on to his fingers and spread it over her palm. More stinging. Then he took a square piece of gauze and pressed it gently to her hand. Cloud took the tourniquet and wrapped it around her hand until the gauze was secured to her skin. Then he cut it and tied it off.**_

_**Now to the other hand. Pure Joy. Really. The stinging and burning assaulted her again but she didn't make a sound this time. Just watched his face as he repeated the same process. The knitting of his brows and the slow searching gaze of his eyes over her wounds. Now both of her hands were bound in medicine and cloth. His gaze finally travelled upward to her's and he stared directly in to her eyes. " What did you do that for?" She didn't feel like talking. " What's gotten in to you?" She didn't need a therapist.**_

_**" Don't be that. Be Cloud." If the situation were different she would have thought the confusion on his face was funny.**_

_**" What?"**_

_**" I don't need a psychaiatrist right now, Cloud. Just be you." Understanding. He sighed and ran a hand through his spikes.**_

_**" Tifa, I don't get this...whatever it is you're dealing with. You said it was my fault." Well it was. Dimly in the back of her mind Tifa wondered if it was past time to take her meds. For once she felt like she needed them. She was brought out of her thoughts when he lightly touched her battered and abused hand. Now. It was now or never. When he spoke again his voice was frusterated. " Tifa, I don't understand. What-" No talking. She leaned forward and caught his lips with her's. He tasted so good. A flavor which was indistinguishable to anything else but could only be described as Cloud. The flavor of Cloud. She pressed her toungue against his lips and to her utter astonishment he parted for her. She wasted no time. She shoved her toungue in to his mouth and their lips and toungues and breaths fought for dominance over the other. Tifa spread her hands over his chest his body heat felt even through her bandages and his black shirt. She needed more.**_

_**Tifa wrapped her arms around him and pushed him down on to the couch. His arms came around her body and their kisses went from dominating to demanding.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>O.O So how was that? Things are really heating up now! Please R&amp;R and have a nice day!<strong>_


	9. On Impulse

_**Hi there! At last the next chapter is up! Sorry it took so long. Blame work for keeping me away from my computer. Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On Impulse<strong>_

_**Cloud's POV**_

_**Really? Was insulting him at every turn all she could think of to do with her time? Whatever. Cloud stared at her for a moment, then decided to let it go. Why bother? " Just take your pills." He didn't bother looking back as he walked out of the studio. He went back to Zack's couch and let himself flop down in to the cushions and he threw an arm over his eyes. Whatever she was creating was her buisness. But still...why did he need to lie on the floor for so long. Was she... He had a sinking feeling he might have been more than just a model for the art. She was painting him. The thought left just as quickly as it came. Why would she paint him? She didn't even like him that much. Or at all, really. And as far as his own feelings... He could honestly say he didn't like her temper, or her snide comments, or her attitude towards him in general. But there was something about her that always drew him closer to her. A scream from down the hall brought him out of his thoughts in an instant. Was that-? A bang, then clattering, more bangs and another scream. What the hell!**_

_**Cloud shot up from the chair and ran down the hall to her studio. What could have possibly happened in the last five minutes to make her so angry? She was fine when he left. He rsn in to the studio and was met with disaster. Sheets stewn about the room, spilled paint everywhere, paint brushes scattered like leaves around the room. And Tifa was screaming bloody murder as she beat her hands aginst the wall, smearing blood on the plaster. He reacted instantly. He grabbed her aroud the waist and pulled her away from the wall-and she screamed harder. " TIFA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She kicked and thrashed in his arms and he tightened his hold on her. **_

_**" Hurts...!" He didn't want to hurt her though. By the looks of things she was doing just fine by herself. But it had to stop.**_

_**" Stop it and it won't hurt anymore!"**_

_**" Liar!"**_

_**" Goddamn it just stop!" She showed no signs of stopping. She kicked her legs against his and slapped his arms repeatedly. No! Enough was enough! He let her go, then grabbed her wrist and in one movement flipped her down to the ground where he pinned her down, straddling her hips and holding one wrist down as he held her down by the shoulder with his other hand. She whined in her throat and reached up and slapped him in the face. The sting was dull, but the pain was there. He didn't like the thought that he was causing her pain, however indirect. He knew she didn't like being held down. Hell, he couldn't count how many times a certain security guard had restrained him. It was the worst feeling in the world to have your will forcibly taken away. But he didn't want to take her will. He just wanted her to stop hurrting herself. They panted with their combined struggle, her breath mingling with his. He hadn't realized how close they actually were.**_

_**Why had she done it? What could have possibly happened to cause her to fly out of control like that? He had heard she had a temper, and he knew she might be hard to manage. But he never anticipated something like this. " What is the matter with you, huh? What the hell Tifa?" The tears began gathering in her eyes. **_

_**" You! It's all your fault!" His fault? How in the world did she figure that? What did he do? The shock of the news was what motivated him to loosen his grip on her and she took the opportunity where it was. She pushed him back with her forearms, sparing her abused hands and he fell back on the ground. She crawled away from him until her back hit the wall then she lifted herself up just enough to curl in to herself, bringing her knees to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them and buryiong her face Tifa began to cry. Cloud felt like an ass. He didn't want her to cry. It wasn't like her to cry. He didn't like it. He crawled over to her slowly, with unhurried movements. She was like a wild animal. If he pulled any fast-ones she would likely lose control again. Cloud reached out and tenitavely brushed his fingers against the soft skin of her legs, letting his hand trail up slowly to her arms. She didn't push him away. **_

_**He moved his hand up further along her arm to her shoulder, then reached up and stroked her hair soothingly. He didn't know much about how one went about comforting someone else...but his mother used to stroke his hair like this when he felt angry, or hurt or just...wrong. " Go away." And that was the response he probably would have given his mother were she anyone else. She sobbed harder and gripped her fists tighty. A harsh growl sounded from her throat as she dug her fingernails in to her palms, the blood falling in droplets down her legs. He took both of her hands in his and gently pried them apart.**_

_**" Don't do that." Cloud spoke with quiet and calm. No need to make her more upset than she already was. He had to treat her with all of the delicate sensibility of a child. She was a child right now lashing out in pain. Because of him. What did he do? Had he done something, said something wrong to her? When? Slowly Tifa raise her head and looked at him, the tears falling rapidly down her face. Slowly he reached up and brushed her tears away. He moved closer to her and slid one arm around her back, waiting for her to strike him again or cry out again. She did neither one. He slid an arm under her legs then lifted her from the ground and she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled in to his shoulder. He stood still, waiting for her to fight.**_

_**She didn't. Cloud carried her out of the studio and down the hall to the living room. He set her down carefully on the cushions then gently pried her arms off of him. "You need bandages. Can you please stay put?" She hung her head and stared at the ground. Cloud decided to take that as a " Yes" and went to the bathroom. Under the sink in a cabinet was where he found Zack's medical kit. He caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror and frowned. Blood streaks were painted on his arms, face and neck. Oh well. He picked up the kit and he took the box back to her. She hadn't moved an inch. He opened the metal box and rummaged around until he found a bottle of peroxide, gauze and a tourniquet. He poured the peroxide on a cloth and then gently took one of her hands. " This is gonna sting." He warned her. No reaction. **_

_**He **__**pressed the cloth to her bleeding hands and she hissed as the medicine burned and stung it's way in to her flesh. He patted the wound gently until the blood was cleaned off as much as possible, and the blood flow had decresed. Then he squeezed some disinfectant paste on to his fingers and spread it carefully over her palm. Then he took a square piece of gauze and pressed it gently to her hand. Cloud took the tourniquet and wrapped it around her hand until the gauze was secured to her skin. Then he cut it and tied it off. Now for the other hand. He studied her skin as he cleaned her wounds, searching for the depth of the gouges and making sure to clean it as best he could to prevent infection. She didn't move a muscle. His gaze finally travelled upward to her's and he stared directly in to her eyes. " What did you do that for? What's gotten in to you?" **_

_**" Don't be that. Be Cloud." What did she mean be Cloud? What else-who else would he be? He frowned in confusion.**_

_**" What?"**_

_**" I don't need a psychaiatrist right now, Cloud. Just be you." Oh. She was right. He probably sounded like one of her doctors right now. Another reason to feel guilty. He sighed and ran a hand through his spikes.**_

_**" Tifa, I don't get this...whatever it is you're dealing with. You said it was my fault." He stroked her hand in an absent guesture as he struggled to try and undertsand her. The frustration sliped through his voice as he spoke again. " Tifa, I don't understand. What-" Whatever else he was about to say was destroyed as Tifa leaned forward and caught his lips with her's. His thought process was switched from how she was acting to how sweet her lips tasted, how soft her lips were against his own. When she pressed her toungue to his lips he automatically welcomed her. She shoved her toungue in to his mouth and their lips and toungues and breaths fought for dominance over the other. Tifa spread her hands over his chest and his hands came up to rest on her shoulders as he kissed her.**_

_**Tifa wrapped her arms around him and pushed him down on to the couch. His arms came around her body and their kisses went from dominating to demanding. Her bandaged hands slid down his chest and began lifting his shirt from his body. That's when his concience came back screaming. His eyes were dialated and his breath was short, but still he quickly grabbed her hands and broke the kiss. " Tifa-Tifa stop." She stared at him indignantly and slowly a smirk appeared on her face.**_

_**" We both know you don't want me to." He closed his eyes and forced his mind to focus. They couldn't do this. They just couldn't. " Tifa. Stop it." He opened his eyes and firmly pushed her back and together they sat up. He held her firmly in place and searched her face. " We can't do this. It isn't right."**_

_**" Who says? Why? Because I'm crazy?" She snapped. He hesitated, then decided to just let her hear it. Best not to give her any more disillusions.**_

_**" Yeah, that's part of it." Tifa glared angrily at him and shoved his arms away from her. " You might want something like that from me now, but what about tomorrow or the next day when you change your mind? And what about Zack? How would he feel? Do you ever even think about other people when you get impulsive?" A blank stare.**_

_**" So you're just scared of Zack kicking your ass." She noted blandly. Now he felt like hitting something. **_

_**" Goddamn it, this isn't about Zack. Just why can't you leave it alone and drop it? And why the sudden change? Last I looked you hated me." She shrugged and leaned back in to the couch's cushions and folded her arms.**_

_**" Did it ever occur to you I might hate you because I like you?" Wait...what? Cloud frowned at her and stared at her for several long minutes. She hated him because she liked him? In what warped universe did she live in? He searched her face looking for some hidden meaning to those words or a kind of lie. He saw nothing but honesty. And expectation. She was waiting for an answer from him.**_

_**" That makes no sense." Tifa shot up from the chair and began pacing back and fourth.**_

_**" I told you plain as day for fuck's sake. I like you. But I can't have you, now can I?" She stopped and stood right in front of him. " I knew you could never want me. I'm crazy, I'm useless, I'm hideous-"**_

_**" No you're not." Cloud couldn't keep the words from forming. How could any one as beautiful as her think she was any less than that? A twisted smile formed on her lips and she put a hand to her hip and looked down at him arrogantly.**_

_**" So you say. But is that enough for me to have you?" Nothing. " Well, is it?" They both knew the answer. " I knew you wouldn't want me, so I decided to hate you first so you couldn't break up with me from our relationship." Exhasparated he stood to his feet and spread out his arms in an empty guesture.**_

_**" WE DON'T HAVE ONE!"**_

_**" EXACTLY!" He gave a frusturated growl and stormed past her and ran his hand through his spikes. He forced his breathing to slow down and he tried to focus on what she was telling him. She hated him first because she knew he would reject her later. ( Though morality played no part in her equasion it seemed.) As he mulled it over her words slowly began to make a strange kind of...sense. **' Like a kid in school. A kid who gets picked on. Laugh first.'** In that way he began to see what she was talking about. He turned around and was surprised to see her standing right in front of him. " What?" He asked, his voice surprisingly calm. Void of emotion. Tifa took his face in to her hands and stared at him.**_

_**" I'm not blind. I've seen the way you look at me. And I know you felt something when I kissed you." Cloud gently took her hands away but continued to hold on.**_

_**" Tifa, you're-"**_

_**" If you say I'm crazy I swear I'll knock your-" He placed a finger to her lips and shook his head.**_

_**" You're not thinking clearly." He let go of her hands and stepped away. She huffed and angrily swept her dark hair away from her face.**_

_**" Fine then. Since you can " Think clearly" like a " Normal" person," She mocked, making air quotes around her words. He just stared at her blankly. " why don't you tell me what you're thinking about." Okay, that might ( Not) work. He sat back down and laced his fingers together, resting his elbows on his legs. **_

_**" I won't lie to you. Yeah, I do feel something for you. But it would be wrong of me to act on anything I'm feeling. I don't want to take advantage of you, or hurt you." A look of surprise came over her features. Cloud stood up and walked over to her, then crossed his arms. " And yes, I am concerned about Zack. There's no way he'd be okay with this, and not to mention... Zack is my best friend. I won't disrespect him by going behind his back."**_

_**"...And you know he would say no, so you're not even going to try for it." She realized, and she placed a hand on his arm. Surpressing the pleasant chill her touch gave him he looked at her with all the emotion of a stone and shook his head. She nodded once and took her hand away. Together they stepped back from one another and she looked down. " I want my pills." She turned around and ran to the kitchen. Cloud let out a breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding and turned around. The medic kit had been knocked down awhile ago, it's contents spilled. He gathered the peroxide, alchohol wipes, gauze and whatever else had fallen out and put them back in the metal box. He would have to watch her closely as she took her pills. Who knew what she might try to pull. **' Wait...since when does she willingly taking her pills?'** BOOOONG! The sound and the pain was all he registered as he fell unconscious.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All done! So what happened to Cloud? And what's going to happen to him? Tune in next time to find out! Please R&amp;R and have a nice day!<strong>_


	10. Tear Me Open

Hello! Had some extra time on my hands so I decided to finish this chapter early. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON, LIME AND ANGST! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tear Me Open<strong>_

_**The pain. Cloud groggily opened his eyes and groaned. Damn. In the movies, a frying pan to the head looks funny. Fact: It hurts like hell. He felt like he was expiriencing a hangover. Taking a deep breath he pushed past the pain and tried to focus on his surroundings. It was dark. He could see the shining outline of a door not a foot away from him. So it was still daylight. He tried to move his body...and cursed. Or, tried to curse. His mouth had been secured with duct tape and his body was tied down. To a chair. In what he realized was a closet. His wrists were bound with a thin rope to the wooden arms of the chair, very tightly. His ankles were tied just as tightly to the legs of the chair. Cloud growled angrily and jerked hard. The knots were good. No, no chance of escape here. In the dim light he cast his eyes about his surroundings a his vision began to adjust to the dark. It seemed to be a walk-in closet, the shoes lining the walls were neat and clean...and the clothing he could tell was distinctly feminine. Tifa's closet.**_

_**If he didn't find a way out, or if she just decided to leave him there forever then she was going to end up with a skeleton in her closet. That thought made him smirk in his tape. No! Be mad! That psycho bitch hit him in the head with a frying pan, tied him to a chair, ductaped his mouth and locked him in her closet! He growled again and began pulling at the ropes. The lock on the door suddenly clicked and the door was thrown open. Cloud shut his eyes against the brightness as it stung his eyes and he turned away. " So you're awake. Good." Tifa marched up to him and in one quick move ripped the tape from his mouth. **' OW, DAMN! Well, no need to shave in the morning now.'** He opened his eyes and firce blue met amused garnet.**_

_**" Let me go now."He spoke softly enough but the promise of retribution was clear in his voice. She smirked and shook her head.**_

_**" Not until we've settled things."**_

_**" WHAT THINGS?" Tifa put a finger to her lips and looked him over. The way her eyes roamed over his face, down his chest and paused at his pants made him feel a little nervous. However when she looked back at him all she saw in his eyes was defiance. **_

_**" You know, Zack has never hired a man to " Take care" of me before. He always had women do the job. And they are always so easy to get rid of. All I have to do is scare them. Once I painted my body to look like I slashed myself all over, and that was the end of nanny number one. You see, she hated blood." A smirk to the delilish angel's lips. " Nanny number two was afraid of snakes, so I caught armfuls from the gardens and the yard. Then I put them in her purse and all around the couch while she was taking a nap. Zack had to call an ambulance to get her out. Nanny three was clausterphobic... so I put sleeping pills in her tea, then locked her in the garage closet. It took them two days to find her."**_

_**" Bitch." Cloud spat. How could someone be so sadistic? Did she really hate people that much? She smiled cruely at him and narrowed her eyes like a bird of prey.**_

_**" And now after so many women for the first time I have a man as my nanny. So what scares you? Not snakes, not the dark, and not blood I'm sure. A convict would be used to such things. Snakes disguised as inmates, small dark spaces were where you lived in prison. And I'll bet blood is spilled for all kinds of reasons there. So," She reached in to her pants pocket and pulled out a pair of sharp scissors. " What scares you?" What was she planning to do? Tourture him? At this point he very much expected so. Fine! Bring it on! Cloud glared harshly at her as she put the scissors to the sleeve of his shirt then slowly began cutting. The feel of the cold metal to his skin sent a tingle down his spine but he stubbornly kept his face blank as she cut his shirt off his body, exposing his muscular chest. She tossed away the tatters of his shirt and put the scissors on the floor. Then, she sat down on him, straddling his waist.**_

_**" I think you're afraid of being too close to people. And I think you're afraid of hurting the few people you do allow in." He couldn't say she was completely wrong. He didn't like to get too close, and his friends were the world to him. Still...**_

_**" So what if you're right? You wanna know what I think?"**_

_**" No."**_

_**" Too bad. I'm gonna say it anyway. I think you're afriad of getting better. I think you think that if you refuse treatment and stay a messed-up psycho then you can do whatever you want with no consequence. Which is what Zack expects out of you. If you get better then screw up, the disappointment you'll give him would be even worse. At least this way he's used to it." Tifa stared blankly back at him, then slowly began moving both bandaged hands over his chest, making goosebumps rise on his skin.**_

_**" So who's more afraid. Me or you?" Cloud and Tifa stared in to eachother's eyes trying to find the souls hidden inside. Her face became darker and the angry glint returned to her eyes. " Let's find out!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and pressed her lips to his, kissing him roughly. Cloud grunted in protest and pulled at the ropes. She bit his lower lip. Hard enough to make him cry out and she slipped her toungue in to his mouth. She tasted so good. Like passion and sin and he couldn't help but kiss her back. Their toungues danced and fought then danced and fought again for dominance. No! She was Zack's little cousin! He was supposed to take care of her, not...! He shook his head hard, breaking them apart and forcing her to pull away.**_

_**" No, Tifa. We can't do this! We're Not doing this. We just had this conversation and I'm not going to say it again. Just let me go!"**_

_**" Afraid?" She spat. She forced her lips to his again, then diverted from his mouth and began leaving soft gentle kisses along his cheek...then to his jawline...down to his neck. She found his pleasure point quickly and in a herculean effort Cloud supressed a groan of pleasure as she kissed and nipped and sucked that special spot on his neck.**_

_**" T-Tifa." His voice was hoarse with the strain as he struggled to contain himself. " Tifa stop. Stop!" She ignored him. If anything his protests encouraged her to keep going. She worked her way down to his collarbone down to his chest. She kissed the place just over his heart, which he was sure she could feel pounding against her lips. She tilted her head and then moved over to lick his right nipple. Again he had to wrestle with his need as she took the stub in to her mouth and began to suck and nip at the skin, her hands roaming over his chest and arms. He panted through his nose and grit his teeth. He balled his hands in to tight fists as he tired to ignore the pleasure coursing through him. " Tifa stop it." Cloud's voice shook with anger and lust and she did not stop...she simply moved over to the next one. He shut his eyes tight and pulled at his restraints again. He felt her hands leave his body and her weight leave his lap but she continued the pleasurable tourture. He heard a snap, a zip and the rustle of clothes.**_

_**Cloud opened his eyes as her lips left him and his eyes widened as she took off her black tank top. Now she was only wearing a black lacey bra and matching panties. Cloud shook his head and jerked at his bonds as she bent down and took up the scissors again and on her knees began cutting his pants. " Stop this right now! TIFA!" She ignored him again. Thanks to those danm scissors both his pants and boxers were gone in record time and his belt buckle was undone then tossed away with the rest. She boldly reached up and stroked his erection...then took him in to her mouth. Oh, God. It felt amazing. But it was still so wrong! " Tifa stop." It came out as more of a moan than a command. She took him in deeper and sucked harder. This time the moan that escaped him couldn't be helped.**_

_**He gripped the chair hard as she continued to suck him, gripping his legs hard. He could feel his release approaching. He shook his head again even though he knew she wasn't looking. She moaned, the vibrations adding to it all sending him over the edge. " Tifa!" She didn't let go but sucked him harder and took everythig he had to give as he came in her mouth. He was panting heavily as she licked him clean and proceeded to kiss his inner thigh causing him to moan again. " Tifa stop it now. That's enough." She pulled away and looked up at him as she massaged his hips.**_

_**" You and I both know that's not what you want." She stood up and removed her panties then unhooked her bra and let them both fall, completely exposing herself to him. Cloud could do nothing but stare. She was so beautiful. No!**_

_**" Tifa we have to stop this right now!" She knelt down and stroked his member sugguestively as she looked in to his eyes.**_

_**" Says who?" And she took him in to her mouth again. He let his head fall back and he moaned as she sucked him gently. She left a generous ammount of saliva on his manhood as she pulled back. Then Tifa stood up and aligned herself with him. He knew what was coming now. Slowly she lowered herself over him and took him in to her as she straddled him again. He hissed in pleasure and Tifa claimed his lips again. This time he didn't fight. At this point why should he keep struggling? He kissed her back and gently rolled his hips making her gasp in pleasure. They found their rythm easily and slowly thrust against eachother. Their pace gradually increased with their combined need as the pleasure increased by the moment. The chair knocked hard against the wall and dug in to Cloud's back, the ropes rubbing harshly in to his skin but he didn't care. He was too far gone to care anymore.**_

_**She slammed down as he rammed up and they muffled their cries of passion in one endless kiss, pausing only to breathe as they rode eachother. He could feel the build up. He knew they were close. Tifa suddenly screamed in to his mouth and he felt the hot silky walls around his member tighten in a way that was both painful yet extremely pleasureable, her insides spasaming. She just came. In just a few hard thrusts Cloud came with her and he cried out in pleasure. He rode out his orgasam as his seed spilled in to her coating her walls thickly. Together they slowed to a stop, panting with their efforts. She collapsed against him, resting her head against his damp shoulder. Both were sweaty, tired and completely out of breath. They stayed like this for awhile, Tifa hugging Cloud to her as she rested, her breasts flush against his chest. And he was still inside of her.**_

_**Guilt and shame washed over him and Cloud suddenly couldn't bear to look at her. He turned his head away and looked down at what remained of his clothes, not really seeing them at all. " Are you satisfied now?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.**_

_**" Aren't you?" She asked just as softly.**_

_**" I didn't want this."**_

_**" Yes you did."**_

_**" Not this way!" She sighed then slowly began extracting herself from him. He looked down and gasped softly at the blood on her lower half and on his manhood. " Your first time?" He murmured. Tifa hummed in an affirmative way and Cloud let out a hard breath through his nose. As if he didn't feel like shit before. He glared at her as she grabbed a simple red dress from a hanger with trembling fingers and slipped it easily over her body. " So you would hurt youself-let me hurt you for what? Payback? To get rid of me?" She knelt down, grabbed the scissors and began cutting the chords on his ankles.**_

_**" Don't they say" Any hardship is worth any pain" or something like that?"**_

_**" This isn't the same!" His legs were free. She moved to his wrists and freed him quickly. He didn't stand up right away but instead assessed the damage. His ankles had angry welts on them. His wrists were worse. Welts, bruises and burns circled his wrists. When he looked up Tifa was also staring at his wounds, a tourtured expression on her face like she might cry. Angry at her and hurt because of what they had done Cloud shook his head once and shot up out of the chair. " Don't! Don't you dare look at me that way! You have no right!" Tifa shuddered and a single tear escaped her eye. Then one became two, then three, then many more. Feel like shit again. He walked over to her then without any warning she wrapped her arms around him and began sobbing in to his chest.**_

_**And he let her. He stood there with her and wrapped his arms around her as she clung to him and cried. She was a psychotic bitch who had just basically raped him and now he was comforting her. He had been around long enough he supposed. Maybe her insanity was rubbing off on him. Either way, they couldn't stay like this. He picked her up again and carried her out of the bedroom, then down the hall to the bathtoom. He set her on the toilet seat and turned on the water. " Take that dress off." His voice was as hollow as he felt. He heard the fabric hit the floor and then he tensed as the feeling of tender hands roamed over his back as he adjusted the tempiture. He got the shower head to work then stepped away from her and glared at her sternly. " In." He pointed to the tub and she stepped under the spray. He knew it might be better to shower seperately, but he had already seen her, and she knew every inch of him now. So what was the point? Cloud stepped in behind her and grabbed two washcloths from the hook on the wall. **_

_**He handed her one and both lathered their cloths with soap and proceeded to wash themselves off. It took a little more scrubbing on his part to get rid of the blood streaks on his arms and face from her previous tantrum, and by now the blood had coagulated and dried. Once he was as clean as possible he made sure to rinse off well under the warm water. He felt her hands on his back and he tesned again. " Don't."**_

_**" I just wanna help you wash off." She was acting so casual! Like all they had done was gone on a walk in the park or something! Gritting his teeth he forced himself to remain calm. But he couldn't help the cold edge gained in his voice.**_

_**" I think you've done enough today." He shrugged her hands off of him and exited the shower quickly and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it around his waist then walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door shut for good measure. He found Zack's room quickly and rummaged through his drawers. Now that his clothes were useless to him he'd have to borrow from Zack until he got home. He settled for a pair of light blue jeans and a white shirt. The clothes were a little bigger on him but they would do. Zack...what the hell was he supposed to say? What happened today was just as much his fault as it was her's. Cloud truly did think he was in danger of losing his best friend tonight. He dried his hair then went back to the bathroom to toss the towel in the hamper. He was glad to see Tifa wasn't there when he opened the door. He deposited the towel then jogged down the stairs and to the kitchen. He knew she hadn't taken her medications. He took the pills needed then filled a glass with water, then went back to Tifa's room.**_

_**She was in the red dress again, kneeling on the bed waiting for him. He held out the items to her and shoved the pills in her hand. " Take your meds. Now." Tifa sighed dramatically and slammed her hand down on the matress, as if believing she could smother them.**_

_**" I don't want to." She looked at him haughtily...then her expression changed to something else. Shock? A little fear maybe? Cloud glared down at her with all of his anger unleashed in his eyes. And for once Tifa was speechless.**_

_**" Take. Your. Pills. Now." Tifa took two and popped them in to her mouth then hastily took the water from him and drank. She repeated this process until the meds were where they should be and he turned around. He reached her door when she called out to him.**_

_**" Cloud, wait!" He paused. " What are you going to do?" No use hiding it. He looked back over his shoulder and told her.**_

_**" I'm telling Zack. Then I'm going away." He heard her gasp and he turned around to face her. He could see the tears shining in her eyes. " Congratulations. You got rid of me." He turned around and slammed the door then ran down the stairs to the living room. On the couch he finally let the day win and Cloud let his own tears fall. He never asked for this job. He never asked for Tifa to storm in to his life. And he never asked to fall for her. Stupid! How could he fall for someone so crazy?** ' But then...amybe the only one capable of being with me has to be crazy.'** Not many women would give their hearts to killers. And like a fool he let her in. It was then in that moment that his mother's words came back to haunt him, and he finally understood what they meant. **_

_' You can't help who you love.'** No matter what hell this woman put him through he couldn't not love her. For him, it just didn't work that way. If he didn't love her then he wouldn't be suffering the pain he was in now. Not like he could have her. Now or ever. Not after the talk he was going to have to have with Zack. Just as he wiped his eyes then the door opened and Zack bounced in with a happy grin on his face. " Yo." His smiled faded slightly as he took in his best friend's appearance. " Why are you wearing my clothes? What, you like my style better?"**_

_**" Zack." Cloud stood up and stepped to the side. " Sit down, Zack. We gotta talk." He took in Cloud's appearance and slowly sank to the cushions.**_

_**" Cloud what happened?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! Now I know it looks bad...but you know what they say: It has to get worse before it gets better...so it's going to get worse! R&amp;R!<strong>_


	11. Defensive Irresponsibility

_**Hello! Okay, had some more spare time so I updated again. The chapter is a little short but it's a necessary one. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Defensive Irresponsibility<strong>_

_**Tifa's POV**_

_**It was done. He was leaving her. As the door slammed shut a sob escaped her throat and she pressed her palms to her eyes as the tears began to flow. She didn't want this! She didn't want him to leave! **' But you knew this was going to happen. You knew he would leave you after you did it.'** Tifa sniffled and wiped her eyes and looked down at her lap. " I know, Anna." She wrapped her arms around herself, letting her mind take her back to the moment when she and Cloud had joined together, feeling his hot silky skin against her's as she kissed him, touched him and took him. The feeling of him inside of her brinigng her so much pleasure that the pain didn't matter. But she knew it would end up this way. He had all but begged her to stop, and she ignored him. " I just wanted to be with him. I wanted to know what it coud be like to be loved."**_

_' But darling...that wasn't love. You took advantage of him. You assaulted him. And he told you stuff like that happened to him in prison!'** George. The closest thing to a voice of reason in her head. Close to a conscience. Tifa crawled off of the bed and began pacing back and fourth as she held on to herself. It was a little difficult. Her lower back was sore. But that was one of the many prices she had to pay for what she did. ****So she had him against his will. He was willing enough towards the end. She honestly had no intention to hurt him, really. His pride a little. She wanted to know what love was like.** ' But it wasn't love.' **" People in love have sex all the time." **' Yes, when it's consensual.'** Tifa huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed and tried to breathe as more tears made their way down her face. " Cloud doesen't want me, so I had to do it. I just wanted one time, one moment. Is that so worng?" She mumbled. **' I hate to say it but it sounds like Cloud was right. You don't think about other people, do you? How did Cloud feel? And he said he was going to tell Zack! Do you have any idea how pissed he's going to be at him? And you?'** But he was always mad at her. This was different. Tifa threw herself down on the matress and then grabbing a pillow she screamed. She screamed in to the soft fabric until her throat stung.**_

_' So what? You had the opportunity and you took it.'** She surfaced with a gasp and wiped her eyes. Tifa took a few deep breaths trying to calm the racing in her heart as the guilt threatened to steep in deeper. " I just wanted that one moment with him. He would have never given it to me-he said so!" In her mind she could see George giving her that same look Zack or her parents would give her when she did something wrong. She hated that look. And she hated the fact that this time...she just might deserve it. She felt angry. Then again, he did say she was beautiful. And he admitted he had feelings for her. What-was he lying? Or was he trying to flatter her in to doing things his way? Playing her for a fool even?**_

_' He said he didn't want to hurt you or take advantage of you. He was trying to be a gentleman. Those are hard to find, you know.' **She didn't move. Tifa turned over on the bed and lay on her bed. In the end it didn't matter what they said. She got what she wanted, but now she was going to lose the man she loved. Yes. Loved. She may be crazy, insane, certifiable or whatever the hell anyone else might say. But she knew how to love. And she had forced her feelings on him. And now he hated her, she just knew it. The look in his eyes when he told her to clean up, the cold tone of his voice. And the way he glared at her when she refused to take her pills at first... She had never seen him like that. He had been way beyond pissed off. She hurt him. Bad. And not just emotionally. Those burns and welts on his body! She did that. Tifa sat up and brought her knees to her chest and hugged them together. **_

_' I wasn't setting out to hurt him. Honest!' **Tifa shook her head as the image of the wounds on Cloud's body came back to her. She had touched his scars, caressed them. Then she gave him more pain just so she could be satisfiled. She wanted him to enjoy it too! That was why she worked so hard on him! But she hurt him. The tears came back and she began rocking back and fourth on the bed, the springs squeaking with her movenent. " I didn't mean to! I didn't want to hurt him, I swear I didn't! I didn't want to make him hurt I didn't wanna hurt him..." She cried. The tears came harder than ever and her body shook as she repeated her words over and over. She gripped her hair and covered her hears trying to block it all out. But the cruel truth lay with Anna.**_

_' It doesen't matter what you wanted to happen. What matters is what did.'** She knew. Tifa struggled to breathe as Anna continued to speak to her. **' Cloud's a man! He's supposed to be strong and tough. He put out that much with his ' I don't give a shit' attitude! At least he got some! Can't have had too much ass in prison. Unless he had a bitch...or was a bitch.'_

_' Anna stop it! This isn't helping Tifa!'_

_' Well it isn't helping to let her delude herself in to thinking she's in love!' **But she was. She loved him. **' After having known him for what? Four days? Was it love at first sight?' **Maybe it was. The sudden sound of the door bursting open downstairs stopped any futher thought process or discussion as Zack's voice floated up the stairs. Her body went cold as if someone had doused her with ice water and her skin tingled as panic and fear set in. Her breaths came shorter as her body shook. Cloud was going to tell! He was going to tell and she was going to lose him! Tifa staggered out of the bed and ran to the door and wrenched it open. She ran down the hall and grasped the banister, trying her best to steady herself and calm down as Cloud's voice reached her ears. " Sit down, Zack. We gotta talk." She gripped the wood tighter as she stood there waiting for them. She wanted to stop it. She wanted it all to go away and she wanted to stop him from telling. But how was she supposed to do that when she was unable to move from the banister?**_

_**All she could do was sink slowly to the ground letting her hands slide down from the banister to grip the framing. She was shaking so badly her legs were unable to support her. The cold seed of fear grew more intense as the silence penetrated the very air she was breathing. A pregnant pause that in her mind seemed to stretch on forever until Zack's voice jolted her back to awareness.**_

_**" Cloud what happened?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All done! Next chapter Zack finds out everything! How will he react? Tune in next time to find out! Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	12. The Truth Doesen't Always Set You Free

_**Hello! Sorry this chapter took so long! I had it written up...then my damn computer crashed and I lost all my info. I had to re-type it. ( After some depressed procorastination time.) so here it is! Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Truth Doesen't Always Set You Free<strong>_

_' How do I say it? How could I even begin to tell Zack what we had done?'** Cloud chewed the inside of his cheek, clenching and un-clenching his hands as he struggled. Zack however, wasn't completely oblivious. One look at his best friend's face and he knew something was seriously wrong. Even more troubling were the marks he noticed around Cloud's wrist. Zack slowly reached out and touched an angry welt, making Cloud hiss in pain and jerk his hand away. " Cloud, what is going on? How did you get those..." They stared in to eachother's eyes and the answer was found there. " What did she do?" Cloud didn't want to say. Even after all the bull she had put him through he still wanted to protect her. Yes, he must be just as crazy as her. But...he couldn't protect her now. At the least he could try to explain it. Best start from the beginning.**_

_**" Well Tifa had an...episode I guess you would call it a few hours ago. She just blew up and started trashing her studio. I haven't even begun trying to clean it up yet, I'm sorry." Zack waved a dismissive hand and shook his head.**_

_**" Never mind that. Keep going." Deep breath.**_

_**" Right. So...I caught her beating the walls with her hands. She was hitting so hard her hands were bleeding. Somehow I got her to stop. And I bandaged her hands so she should be okay." He gripped his hands again as he briefly debated. He had agreed to tell Zack everything. So he would. " She told me she liked me. Alot. I said nothing was going to happen between us. I tried to explain to hert that you wouldn't like it and that we... Clouldn't be like that because she's not...I mean we could never... Are you okay?" Zack's face was still. His eyes were downcast and his jaw was set in a hard line. At Cloud's question he nodded and cleared his throat awkwardly.**_

_**" Y-Yeah. I'm just trying to...process I guess." Zack heaved out a sigh from his lungs and he rubbed his face. The hands dropped and he offered a small smile to his blonde friend. " So she has a crush on you, huh?"**_

_**" Not really." Zack's brow furrowed in confusion.**_

_**" I don't get it." Cloud leaned back on the couch and he held up a finger.**_

_**" Wait for it. I'm not done yet." Now came the hard part. His heart was racing now. His body felt tense-the way you feel just before the drop off a cliff or the high of a roller coaster. He had to say it. " So after I basically tried to let her down easy...she ran off. I turned my back for one minute, one second and she...okay I'll just say it. She knocked me out with a frying pan, then dragged me to her room and tied me to a chair, then locked me in her closet." Zack chuckled and Cloud couldn't help but share a small smile as Zack wiped his eyes. It was nice to see Zack was taking the news so well. But that was only because he still wasn't quite finished yet. The worst was just around the corner now.**_

_**" Oh, man you had me all worried! So she clocked you and locked you up. Is that all?" The Zack coughed lightly and guestured to Cloud's wrists. " So that's from the ropes then?"**_

_**" Yeah. But Zack I'm not done yet. There's more." The atmosphere at once became more serious and Cloud straightened as Zack leaned over.**_

_**" Did she do something? Did she hurt you?" Cloud shook his head. He couldn't let her take the fall for it.**_

_**" It wasn't all her fault. I failed to give her the meds, and I was the one who wasn't paying attention when she knocked me out." Zack shook his head and reached up and gripped his shoulder firmly.**_

_**" Dude, you're scaring me now. Just tell me what happened! Please." The two sat in silence. How could he say it? Cloud drummed his fingers against his knee as he struggled again to find the words to say what he had to. No matter how he worded it he knew, no words would mke it okay. There was no easy or gentle way to tell Zack about what they had done. Mustering his courage Cloud looked his friend in the eye and began.**_

_**" Zack I-"**_

_**" It wasn't Cloud's fault! I did it!" Both men turned to the sound. Tifa was standing in the room, her hands bracing the wall connecting to the hallway. Zack stood up and walked over to her slowly, as if afraid she would bolt at any sudden movement. Cloud stood up as well then pointed to the hall, giving her a stern glare. This could only make it worse.**_

_**" Tifa go back to your room. You don't have to do this." Her jaw fell in disbelief and she hit the wall next to her in frustration, her hands shaking and her face paler than before.**_

_**" Yes I do-I caused it!" He couldn't take this anymore. Zack clapped his hands twice to get their attention and he stood right in between them and held out a halting hand to both.**_

_**" Okay, both of you stop dancing around like this." He looked from Cloud to Tifa then let his hands fall in an open guesture. " Come on. Just tell me please! Somebody!" **_

_**" I raped Cloud." She said it co casually. So calmly. Cloud looked away from her to Zack, watching as he stared at her with shock. He stumbled back away from her and shook his head slowly. Tifa's brow crumpled as if she might start crying again. Zack tried to work his jaw, but it seemed he had momentarily forgotten how to speak.**_

_**" You...you did what?" His voice was so soft they had almost missed it. Tifa sniffled then shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms protectively in front of herself. Cloud's eyes closed as the guilt and shame came back with a vengance. None of this would have happened if he had just paid attention for one fucking minute! He might have been able to stop her and none of this would be happening now.**_

_**" I tied Cloud to a chair and then I cut up his clothes. Then I took mine off and I forced him to have sex with me. Because I knew that was the only way I would ever be able to have him." He wasn't moving. Zack stared at Tifa long and hard, just watching her. Then slowly he spoke again. What disturbed Cloud was the way he did.**_

_**" Tifa. Go back to your room now." He sounded emotionless. Zack, who was filled with so much energy and life...this wasn't like him. In fact he sounded more like Cloud. Tifa shook her head and took a timid step forward.**_

_**" No, Zack. I-"**_

_**" Go before I do something I'll regret!" Both Cloud and Tifa jumped as Zack yelled at her. Her eyes widening in fear Tifa spun around and ran down the hall and up to her room. The sound of her door slamming shut was the only thing heard as the house fell completely silent. Cloud stood still and watched Zack warily waiting for the metaphorical bomb to fall. For several minutes Zack did nothing but stand there. Hesitantly Cloud walked over to Zack. He reached out a hand to place on his best friend's shoulder, then thought better of it and let his hand fall.**_

_**" Zack." He didn't respond. Taking a slow deep breath Cloud tried again. " Zack...I'm so sorry. I know that doesen't fix a damn thing...but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen. I should have watched her like I'm supposed to do I know. But I just-"**_

_**" Don't" Zack turned around and placed both of his hands on Cloud's shoulders. " Don't apologize for her. I should be the one saying I'm sorry."**_

_**" What?" Zack's jaw tensed and he let go of Cloud and slowly stepped away until his back hit the wall. His expression became weary, and Cloud could almost swear Zack aged ten years in ten seconds. " No, Zack. I was the one not paying attention. And I didn't stop her when I had the chance." Zack shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.**_

_**" I doubt anyone could have stopped her. Cloud...I am so sorry. I know Tifa hates being managed. And I know what she's capable of. If you had any idea what lengths she'll go to get rid of someone..." Cloud's eyebrows raised slightly as he thought over what Tifa had told him about her past caretakers.**_

_**" I can imagine." He said slowly. Zack hit his head back against the wall and slammed a hand against the plaster.**_

_**" Damn it!" He pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to Cloud. " I made you come here, knowing what my cousin can do. I put you here...and now you've paid for it." He took Cloud's hands in his and held them up, his wounds in plain sight. " Look what she fucking did to you!" His mangled wrists did not make the prettiest sight. And they had stung like hell in the shower. Zack let his hands go and gripped his shoulder gently. " I'm sorry, Cloud. I'm so goddamn sorry." Cloud shook his head.**_

_**" This isn't your fault, Zack. It was mostly mine."**_

_**" Don't do that, Cloud." Both men stood in silence, unsure of what one should say to the other. What else was there to say really? Zack let Cloud go and sat down heavily on the sofa. " Well, a promise is a promise anyway. I gave you a week-close to it. It isn't working...so I'm going to find you another job."**_

_**" Zack you don't have to." Zack nodded his head adamantly.**_

_**" Yes I do." Cloud walked forward and slowly sat down next to Zack, then asked a question he had feared to speak.**_

_**" Zack...what about Tifa?" Zack's fists tightened and he set his jaw. For several long moments he didn't speak. It seemed he was debating with himself greatly.**_

_**" I won't lie to you. The idea of just sending her off to the nut house sounds very appealing to me."**_

_**" No." Zack turned to Cloud, surprise on every line of his face.**_

_**" I thought you above all would want that." No, that wasn't true. Cloud shook his head and held his hands together.**_

_**" I hate what happened between us. Trust me. But it wasn't all her fault. I should have been paying more attention. I should have known she might pull something. Though...I never imagined it'd be something like this."**_

_**" So...you want her to just-just walk free? Go unpunished?" Cloud shrugged.**_

_**" It wasn't her fault." A dubious stare. " It wasn't all her fault." He corrected. " Zack. I know this might not be what you want to hear right now... But I do care for her." He looked away as his best friend's stare became just a little more intense than it should have. " I don't want her to get hurt." Zack studied him closely. He could tell Cloud wasn't lying. But...last he heard they hated eachother. When would he ever feel...?**_

_**" And the fact you two had unconsensual sex makes no nevermind to you?"**_

_**" I didn't say that." He watched Zack fall back against the cushions and throw an arm over his eyes. What was going to happen now? To him? To Tifa? Or to Zack for that matter? He didn't think Zack was all that serious about putting Tifa away. He just wasn't that kind of guy. Still Cloud didn't think he could ever forget her, nor be away from her for very long. But for today they both had suffered enough. But what about tomorrow? And what was going to happen to her now? Who would take care of her? There was only one solution in his mind. " Okay. I will take whatever job you find for me. But I stay here until then. Until you find a job and someone who we can trust to look after her."**_

_**" No way!" Zack sat up and removed his arm so he could give Cloud a hard, stern glare. " She's done enough to you. Look...if you want to see her again, surprisingly." He mumbled the last part, but he had been heard. " Then I won't stop you. But from now on I will be here to watch you both, you hear?" Cloud nodded and let a small, humorless smirk appear on his face.**_

_**" Yes, Dad." Zack let a small smile of his own come, though gazing in to his best friend's eyes both knew the situation was far more serious. " This is so fucked up."**_

_**" No shit."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! Now I know it looks bad but like a cold it must get worse before it gets better. So it's going to get...well, you'll see! PleaseR&amp;R and have a nice day!<strong>_


	13. A New Job

_**Hello! Been awhile, right? Sorry! Well i'm back and so is the story. Here's the next chpater of " Grey". Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New Job<strong>_

_**Cloud didn't see Tifa after that day. Not that he didn't want to. But he had become much busier in the days after he and Zack had their talk. True to his word, Zack handed him a check for his week's pay the day he left. Cloud wasn't so sure he deserved it after the bang up job ( No pun intended) he did watching over Tifa. But he did need the money. The next day Zack came knocking at his door. Cloud barely let his best friend in when the hyper young man began talking. " Okay, so you start your new job today. I can't drive you down but you can take the bus until you get a car or something. Now I gotta say the dudes you're gonna be working for are strict about how they work, so they might try to scare ya. But don't worry. They're really good guys and as sweet as honey-covered marshmallows." Cloud looked at his friend warily. He'd gotten him a new job this fast? But more importantly...**_

_**" Zack, who am I working for now? What am I doing?" Cloud sat down on the couch and crossed his arms. Zack smiled and gave him the thumbs-up.**_

_**" I got you a job at a garage. You're a mechanic now." Mechanic? How the hell was he supposed to work on other people's cars? He didn't know a thing about tools or gadjets or engines or whatever the hell cars came with. " Zack how the fuck am I supposed to be a mechanic when I don't know the first thing about that shit?" Zack laughed good-naturedly and sat down on the couch with him.**_

_**" They know. Barret and Cid are gonna teach you everything you need to know. I told them about your stay in Hotel Hell. They get it." Zack told them? And just how much did he say?**_

_**" What the hell did you say?" He asked slowly. Zack laced his fingers together and shrugged his shoulders.**_

_**" I told them my best friend just got out of prison and is looking for a job. You start in three hours."**_

_**" Just like that? They gave me a job just like that?" Now he was skeptical. Even he knew jobs didn't happen suddenly. Not with the way the economy's been. What did Zack do to get him this job? Fourtunately for him Zack didn't stall it.**_

_**" They owe me a favor. I saved their shop from beign blown to smithereens last year." Cloud arched an eyebrow and Zack's smile turned nervous. " Long story. You don't wanna know. Anyways, Barret's little girl was also in the building when I disengaged the bomb. So he said if I ever needed anything to holler at 'em. Payday came when I told them about you." Now it made more sense. Cloud leaned back in the couch and tilted his head curiously at him.**_

_**" So who are Barret and Cid?"**_

_**" Barret was a coal miner in Coral. He came here after the big fire." Genuinely interested Cloud leaned forward and watched his friend curiously.**_

_**" Wait...the coal fire? He was in that mess?" He remembered reading about the incident in the papers. A whole town had been burned to the ground in one day. School had been closed that day because half the student body had family and friends in Coral. Officials said the fire started from an explosion in the mine. Some say it was a Shinra cover-up. No one knew alot about what happened. It was rumored there were no survivors. This Barret guy lived through that?**_

_**" Yeah, he was there. He came here with his daughter, Marlene to start over. He set up the mechanic shop. He looks tough, but believe me...the guy's as soft as a teddy bear. Especially around his little girl. Cid came along later. He was a pilot in Rocket town. Cid doesen't talk much about himself, but he knows engines. And he cusses worse than you." Cloud snorted and smirked at Zack.**_

_**" The fuck he does." Both young men laughed.**_

_**" Anyways, they've hired you. So go in, do good and don't scew up." He said cheerfully. Cloud smiled lazily at him and nodded.**_

_**" Yes, Dad." Then his thoughts turned more serious as a certain brunette beauty came to mind. " So...how's Tifa doing?" Zack sighed and rubbed his forhead tiredly. **_

_**" I was wondering when you'd ask that. Honestly: I have no Idea. She's acting like nothing happened. I even mentioned you and she completely ignored me. It's like you never existed to her." Well that hurt. " But I don't know if she's doing it to protect herself or out of spite."**_

_**" I think it's spite." Cloud said tonelessly. Zack shook his head. To anyone else Cloud was the picture of ease and indifference. Calm, a slightly bored look to his face, drumming his fingers aimlessly on his knee. But Zack knew better. He could see the way his jaw ticked ever-so slightly. The tesnseness in his shoulders. And his eyes were dark. Always a sign of a bad mood. They weren't like that a minute ago. No, Cloud was not indifferent. **_

_**" I don't think so. You know what they say: Still waters...or whatever." **' Still waters run deep.'** For some. But not her.**_

_**" Still waters? She's a goddamn tsunami. What part of tsunami implies ' Still' to you?" No, Cloud really wanted to know. Zack laughed and smacked Cloud on the arm-which earned him a grunt of pain from the blonde making him laugh harder. " Fuck you, man." The words were half-hearted as Cloud was smiling at his friend. Zack wiped he tears of mirth from his eyes and looked at the watch on his wrist. Then he reached in to his pocket and slapped a piece of paper on the coffe table.**_

_**" Well, it looks like I gotta go. You take care now. And when the job's done call me and tell me everything." He stood up and ran to the apartment door, waved, then shut it tight behind him.**_

_**" Bye, then." Cloud said, to no one in particular. Maybe Zack was running late. Cloud picked up the paper and read the hastily scrawled words. An adress and the location of the bus stop to get there. Two and a half hours later Cloud had taken the bus to the adress on the note Zack had given him. The garage was bigger than he thought it would be. I was located just out of town...and it was the size of a five-story building and almost as wide. What did they build in there? Rockets? **' Well, Zack did say that Cid guy was a pilot. Maybe this is a NASA building or something.'** The font of the building had one lone red door on the corner, the rest of the walls were lined with garages. Some of them were open. Cloud went to the door and knocked. No answer. Knock harder. Nothing. Kick the door. Nothing. And now his foot was sore. Cursing under his breath he began walking around, peeking in at the doors.**_

_**In one garage was a small red plane, the words ' Tiny Bronco' painted yellow on it's side. In another garage was an old blue truck. Vintage by the look of the wheels and the make of the thing. Then in the third garage was something special. Sitting proud in the center of the garage was a motorcycle. But not just any one. A limited edition Hardy Daytona. The shinra company had released this model a few years ago, and only so many were made. You had to have serious cash to afford this piece of art. He remembered seeing the veichle for the first time in a magazine while he was still in school and reading about it. It was rusted on the sides, and the tires were discolored, the back one blown out completely. Proof of hard labor and much use. But with work it could look like new. Cloud was almost certain he fell in love. **_

_**He walked in and circled the bike, taking note of the faded chrome finish on the handle bars and wheels, the acceleration gauge, the hidden compartments in the side and in the seat of the ride. He reached out to feel the handlebar under his palm when a hard, rough voice stopped him dead. " Touch it and die!" He jumped and turned around. Standing imposingly at 6'4 was a black man with a flaming skull tatoo on his left bicep. A big...bicep. He wore a pair of camo pants and a white wife-beater shirt stained with grease and on his right arm, starting at his forearm and continuing to the end was a mechanical hand. His hair was styled in a buzz cut and his chin was darkened by unshaved whiskers. Two piercing, dark brown eyes stared in to his, and he crossed his arms, his metal first digit tapping. The man was made of muscle.**_

_**" Uhh...who are you?" Cloud asked slowly. The man walked over to him and looked down at him imposingly. He suddenly felt ten years old.**_

_**" Barret Wallace. Who are you, Spike?" THIS man was a teddy bear? Like hell he was! The guy was a tank! Cloud cleared his throat nervously and held out a hand politely. **_

_**" Cloud Strife. Zack sent me here to work for you and...Cid?" Barret's eyebrows lifted in surprise as recognition sparked in his eyes. **_

_**" Oh, yeah. The convict." For some reason the label didn't bug him as much as he thought it might. Barret took the offered hand and gave him a hearty shake-which Cloud had to struggle to maintain as he was sure his arm had just nearly been dislocated. They let go and Barret jerked his head to the Hardy Daytona. " Beautiful, isn't she?"**_

_**" Gorgeous. Where did she come from?" Barret walked around and patted the handlebar affectionately.**_

_**" Cid and I found her in a junkyeard. Looks like she sufferd an accident, an' no one bothered to repair 'er. A damn waste, if you ask me. So I'm fixi'n to get her cleaned up and her engine purri'n again. Then I can sell 'er." Oh, that made sense.**_

_**" So you sell stuff too?" Barret gave him a curt nod.**_

_**" Damn striaght. Repairin's fine an' all, but man needs as much money as he can get. 'Specially me. I got to have it for my baby girl's schooli'n. So yeah, Cid an' I go the the local junk yards looki'n for anythin salvageable. Then we fix it, then sell it." He scrutinized the blonde again and leaned against a wooden work desk, arms crossed again. " So how much expirience do you got with mechanics?" As if he didn't feel inadequate enough.**_

_**" I blew up a clock in science class once." He didn't remember what the assigned project was supposed to be. All he remembered was trying to hot-wire a couple of copper wires together-attached to said clock and some battereis and then...boom. He tried to smile-everyone else in attendance thought it was funny. He thought it was kinda funny. Barret glowered at him. He didn't think it was funny. His smile disappeared and he cleared his throat awkwardly.**_

_**" Lucky for you I owe Zack big. Follow me." Sighing and casting one more love-lorn look at the Hardy Daytona Cloud followed his new boss. They walked aorund the building to another set of garages. In this one was a sleek white lemo, the hood open and a man bent over the engine. " Yo, Cid! The kid is here!" Cid stood up and Cloud got his first look at the man. He had blonde hair like his, but much shorter. And he was greying slightly at the temples. A pair of goggles rested on his forhead. His blue shirt and light brown pants were splattered with grease and mud. His face was lined with age-but not so much that he looked old. A cigarete was clamped between his teeth as he looked Cloud up and down with two grey-blue eyes.**_

_**" Who the fuck are you, dick?" Cloud's eyebrows rose as he tried to surpress a laugh. Zack was right. He did cuss worse than him. **_

_**" Cloud Strife."**_

_**" Cloud? What, was your momma a goddamn hippie or some shit?" Cloud snorted and let a laugh slip through his lips. Cid threw off a pair of brown work gloves and tossed them aside. Then he stormed right over to him and got right in his face, a scowl lining his features. If he was looking to intimidate he had another thing coming. " Just what the hell do you think you're laughi'n at, Jackass?" He sneered.**_

_**" You." The old man was stunned. Behind him Barret chuckled and walked up to slap a hand on Cloud's shoulder, making him tilt slightly under the impact. Ow.**_

_**" I think he's the first one not to shit his pants in front a you, Cid." Cid snorted and puffed on his cigarete, eyeing Cloud with the same skepticism Barret had earlier. " He's got his work cut out for 'em." Cid glanced form Cloud to Barret then back and he nodded at the younger blonde, speaking more to him than anyone else.**_

_**" And you can garun-goddamn-tee that I'm gonna work that skinny ass for all it's fucki'n worth." Cloud smirked at him and put a hand cockily on his hip.**_

_**" If you say so, but the least you could do is buy me dinner first." Cid's jaw dopped and the tobacco fell from his lips. Barret threw back his head and let out a barking laugh, slapping Cloud hard on the back sending him stumbling to the ground. Ow.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All done! So next chapter we get to meet another new character, and we hear more from Tifa! PleaseR&amp;R and bess your happy happiness.<strong>_


	14. Days Go By

Hello! It's me again. I know updating's been very slow, but i've had to work double-shifts reecently at my job. So any time I get is dedicated to sleeping. Hopefully this doesen't last long. (( And to a certain reviewer-you know who you are. Telling me how slow I am will not make the process any faster. Don't make me take this story down entirely!)) Now this chapter is kind of a filler chapter. But I garuntee it's necessary. The big stuff is coming up soon! Disclaimer: You know I don't own it. ):

* * *

><p><em><strong>Days Go By<strong>_

_**The next few days working at the garage were intersting for Cloud. He was steadily learning how to use the tools and what parts did what in an engine. And Barret even began letting him help to clean the rust off of the Hardy Daytona. But on his third day there he recieved another surprise. He was in the process of replacing a broken radio in a car when a knock on the windshiled made him look up. A pretty little girl in a light blue dress smiled widely at him and waved. Cloud got out of the car and the child hopped off of the hood she'd been crouching on. She had light brown hair tied back in a braid and dark brown eyes. Her skin was tanned implying much time spent outside playing in the sun. " Hi!"**_

_**" Hi." He said slowly. Who was this girl? She put her hands behind her back and rocked back on her mary-janes.**_

_**" Is Daddy here? We're supposed to go to the park today." Cloud knelt down to her level and stared at her curiously.**_

_**" Who are you?" The girl giggled at him as if he'd just cracked the world's funniest joke.**_

_**" I'm Marlene, silly! Barret's my Daddy!" Wait. Barret? As in scary-I-will-kick-your-ass-if-you-look-at-me-wrong/psycho Barret? No way. Marlene tilted her head curiously at him and blinked. " Who are you?" He offered her a small smile and held out a hand for her to shake.**_

_**" I'm Cloud." What happened next he definitely wasn't expecting. Marlene smiled big again, then ran in to his arms and latched herself to him in a tight hug. Slowly Cloud brought his arms around her and awkwardly pat her on the back. What else was he supposed to do? Cloud didn't think himself an expert on any level when it came to kids. But he knew to be nice to his boss's daughter. Even if she weren't the smile he gave would have been genuine anyways. She was a sweet little girl. She pulled away then walked around behind him and wrapped her arms gently around his neck. " So Cloud, can you take me to Daddy?" He shook his head in resignation, already knowing he may never say no to her.**_

_**" Sure. Hang on." He put his arms around her from behind and lifted her so that she was riding on his back. Together they made their way to the garage housing the Tiny Bronco, where Cid ans Barret were currently debating ( Cussing and screaming) the plane's newest modifications. **_

_**" The plane don't need no goddamn turbo engine in the propeller when it already as one in the engine!"**_

_**" An I say you're bei'n a fucki'n cheap ass dipshit!" Barret threw down the wrench and stormed over to the old pilot and flexed his hands threateningly.**_

_**" You wanna dance, you hillbilly?" Now might be a good time to intervine. Before Marlene heard ( or saw) too much of what she shouldn't.**_

_**" HEY!" Both men spun around to glare at Cloud as he shouted. But as soon as Barret saw Marlene riding piggy-back on Cloud his gaze softened immesurably. " Would you guys tone it down a notch? There happens to be a kid attached to me at the moment." He smirked as Barret's face flushed in embarassment as he ran over and Cloud gently set the little girl down. In less than three seconds the man had swept the child in to his arms. Marlene giggled and squealed in delight as Barret spun her around the room, even tilting her side-ways. He set his daughter safely back on the floor and she pouted adorably at him.**_

_**" Daddy! You said a bad word." Barret pouted back and hung his head.**_

_**" Sorry, Baby girl." He cooed, like he was talking to a baby. He turned around and frowned at his co-worker. " Cid made me!" He pointed to Cid, who ripped his cig from his lips and stomped forward.**_

_**" The fu-" Barret put a hand over the pilot's lips and shook his head.**_

_**" Don't even! I don't need that kind a language around my baby." He growled. Cid slapped his hand away and rolled his eyes, shoving the tobacco back in to his mouth. One warning glance from Barret and with a sigh Cid took out his cigarette again and put it out on the palm of his gloved hand. Marlene barely noticed this act as she looked curiously at Cloud-who smiled and winked at her-then back to her father.**_

_**" Cloud doesen't say bad words." She piped. **' Not around her at least.'** Barret turned to the blonde young man, who had been watching the entire spectacle with arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. Barret arched his brow at Cloud's expression.**_

_**" You got somethi'n to say, Spike?" Cloud held up his hands in surrender, but the smirk didn't leave his face.**_

_**" Not a thing." Barret nodded once then looked back to Marlene and grasped one small hand in his large one. Such a simple act brought a smile from the little girl that could light up the sun itself.**_

_**" So how did my baby do in school today?" He was talking to her like she was two again. If it were Cloud, that would have annoyed the hell out of him. Marlene didn't seem to mind though. She walked away with Barret as she began chatting animatedly about her day. **__**In Cloud's opinion it was actually pretty friggi'n hillarious to watch Cid of all people trying not to cuss every two seconds. For example: Two days later Marlene ran in to the garage to show them a picture she'd painted for Barret in art class. That was fun. She held up the picture to the men proudly revealing a blue and purple...blob. With two antanne on the head. Glitter lined the thing. Cid stared at it for three seconds. " What the ffffudge is that sshhhtuff?" He smiled, but had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from losing it. Marlene blinked up at them innocently and smiled.**_

_**" It's a butterfly." She stated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Cloud kneeled to her level and pat her on the head. **_

_**" It's definitely unique, Marlene. Your dad'll love it." Cid scoffed and shook his head at her masterpiece.**_

_**" I think it looks like a ffffffreaking ameoba." Marlene blinked and tilted her head.**_

_**" What's an ameoba?" Cid rolled his eyes and Cloud knew he was wishing he had his cigarette.**_

_**" Why don't you just get a goddaaang book and look the sh-sssstuff up?" Marlene smiled at them both and folded up her picture. **_

_**" Kay!" She ran off and once she was gone he let the laugh go, still kneeling on the floor. He honestly didn't think he was capable of standing just then. Cid swatted Cloud upside the head ( Ow) then began digging in to his pants pocket. Probably for the cigs.**_

_**" Fuck you."**_

_**" You wanna?" Cid's look only made him laugh harder. You'd think he'd just told him cigarettes had just become extinct. Cloud had to admit, this job wasn't bad as far as things went. Steadily he was learning the mechanical ropes...so-to-speak. But every night when he went to bed...he only thought of one thing. A certain brunette beauty who's insanity might rival the Mad Hatter's. It had been almost two weeks since he'd seen Tifa when he got the call. The day began as a good one. He'd been given the day off. After Cloud performed his usual morning routine with a work-out, shower and breakfast his phone began to ring. Curious he finished washing out his bowl then ran to the living room and picked up. " Hello?"**_

_**" Cloud. Hey, man." It was Zack. And he didn't sound so good. His voice was shaking. **_

_**" Zack. What's up?"**_

_**" It's...Well Tifa... Shit." Cloud began pacing the floor, his heart picking up at both the sound of his friend's distressed voice, and the mention of Tifa's name. Wait...something was going on with her. Was she okay? Zack wasn't.**_

_**" Zack, try to calm down. What's going on?"**_

_**" Cloud, do you work today?" Where was this going?**_

_**" No, Barret gave me the day off."**_

_**" Good. Cloud, you need to get down here, ASAP. Tifa needs you." What was he supposed to do with that? First she was ignoring him, acting like he didn't exist in her messed up world. Now she needed him. He shook his head.**_

_**" I don't think that's a good Idea." Zack groaned in the phone and Cloud was pretty sure he heard something slam in the backround.**_

_**" Cloud please! It's really important! She's going nuts! Tifa's throwing things around and screaming her head off. She's barricaded herself in her room and won't come out. She says she'll only come out after she talks to you." Why? What could have caused Tifa to fly in to such a rage? Last time she did that he was there-and she placed the blame fully on him. What could it be now? And after ignoring him. But then again...he'd kinda been ignoring her too. Not deliberately, but he had been Cloud would admit. Even if she needed him now, could he face her? They had not parted on the best of terms. Even if he went to her what could he say? What did she expect him to do? " Cloud? Cloud, you still there?" He hadn't said a word as his thoughts wrestled and tumbled in his head. Clearing his throat he nodded.  
><strong>_

_**" Yeah."**_

_**" So, will you come?" Silence. " Please. I don't know what else I am supposed to do about this thing." **_

_**" Tifa?" Zack sighed on the other end of the line. He sounded stressed, panicked and just worn-out. Tifa could have that affect on people.**_

_**" Yeah. But...there's more. Look, come down now and I'll fill you in on everything. I'm telling you Cloud. It's bad." Bad? A million and one things went through his mind. Was she hurt? Was Zack? Why did she want to see him? Why was she so upset? And what could he do about it? There was nothing else he could do. He couldn't turn away. Not if she really needed him. You can't help who you love. **' Damn it, Tifa.'_

**_" Okay, I'll be right over."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what could be wrong with Tifa? Why is she flipping out now? And just what has she been painting? All will be revealed next time! Bye! Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness.<em>**


	15. All Cards On The Table

Hello! It's me! Okay, so I managed to crank out this chapter ( Somehow.) Now for those questions and predictions to be answered! Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All Cards On The Table<strong>_

_**Cloud knocked on the door, feeling a sense of nostalgia. It had been almost two weeks since he was here last. He looked to the kitchen window, wondering if Tifa was going to throw something at him. ( Like the time she hit him in the face with pancake batter.) Nothing. Instead Zack opened the door and grabbing Cloud by the wrist yanked him in to the house and firmly shut the door. " Hi. Nice to see you too." He said, his tone snide and sarcastic. He took in the appearance of his best friend and realized just how bad things must have gotten. Zack , who was always so cheerful and full of life looked very very different. He had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale. Even his naturally black spiky hair was somewhat deflated. He looked like he had aged ten years. " Okay, Zack I'm here. Now tell me what's going on." Zack nodded and using one hand to rub his face he flailed the other in the general direction of the couch silently telling the blonde to sit. Both men walked over and sat in to the cushions. ( Well, fell in Zack's case.)**_

_**" Cloud. I need your help. Tifa's in trouble." Cloud's heart clenched at the knowledge. Then struggled to beat normally again as he reminisces briefly over what had caused them to stop talking altogether. He snorted, trying to convince ( Himself) Zack that he didn't care very much.**_

_**" Tifa in trouble? No, it's so not like her." Zack slammed his hands down on the coffe table and dug his nails in to the wood.**_

_**" I'm fucking serious, man! We need your help!" Cloud let out a heavy sigh and leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.**_

_**" Okay then. Just say what you gotta say." Zack nodded and grabbed a nearby glass of water and then chugged down half of the glasse's contents before setting it down shakily.**_

_**" Remember how I told you Tifa's had many housekeepers in the past? Well the past is coming back to kick her ass. Literally. The last person I hired was a girl named Elena Hollingson. She hated Tifa but wanted the job for some kind of charity cred. Tifa scared her off when she discovered Elena was afraid of spiders. Truthfully Tifa hates them too. But I guess she hated Elena more. She caught some in a jar, then put them in Elena's purse and in her thermace. Oh, and not just any spiders. She somehow found a nest of brown racluse spiders. So Elena gets home, gets bitten and rushed to the hospital. A bite from one of those spiders is bad enough. Deadly even. Elena was bitten four times."**_

_**" Jesus Christ." Cloud breathed. How had Tifa managed to avoid being bitten herself? Zack leaned back on the couch and closed his indigo irises.**_

_**" Elena survived. She was released from the hospital three days ago. Guess what she wants to do now?" He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. " Turns out Elena is a partner in a lawfirm." Cloud sat up and held up both hands processing the new information.**_

_**" Wait...Tifa tourtured a lawyer."**_

_**" Yeah and Elena's going to make her pay. She's got a sepina to have Tifa transfered to a " monitoring facility" with " practiced care." She's leaving tomorrow." Cloud sat still, his eyes focused on nothing as his mind took in what Zack was telling him. Simply put: Elena was a vindictive bitch who was using her power to make Tifa pay for what she did. Granted he could understand **why** but... Taking her away? This time tomorrow, Tifa was going to be locked up in a mental institution. His heart clenched painfully. His vision blurred and his blood ran cold. Cloud shook his head and shot to his feet.**_

_**" No." It was a simple word but filled with finality. Zack heaved himself to his feet and ran a hand through his tired spikes.**_

_**" I told her yesterday. Tifa didn't react at all. This morning I wake up to her screaming and trashing her studio-"**_

_**" Again?"**_

_**" Yeah. Now she's locked herself in her room and won't come out. She keeps calling for you." Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat and looked around the room as if the answer to all of his problems might be hidden in a corner. " It's quiet now." He noted solemnly. Zack nodded and waved a hand towards the hall. **_

_**" Because I told her you were coming. She stopped. Tifa's waiting for you upstairs." Zack sat down and laced his fingers together, looking at Cloud calmly. " I might be able to put up a fight in court, but if she keeps carrying on like this, she'll be locked away for sure." But the question was still in his eyes. Will you go to her? Cloud swallowed again as the lump came back to his throat and he looked back to the hall. Slowly he took one step, and then another, and another. Then another and at this slow steady pace, he made his way down the hall, up the stairs and soon faced Tifa's bedroom door. He tested the knob. It gave easily under his touch and the door swung open. Tifa's room was a wreck. The bedsheets had been torn off the bed and tossed to one side. Pillows littered the floor. A vase of broken white lillies lie in a glittering pile near the door. Her vanity table had been turned over scattering papers, make-up and other various things everywhere. The stool had been thrown against the wall. Her books had been ripped from the shelf lying neglected in the mess. Clothes had been yanked off hangers to be tossed on her bed, at the wall, and on to the floor. Hie eyes took in the destruction searching. Huddled against the wall in a corner by her bed was Tifa, her arms hugging her knees as she buried her head in her arms.**_

_**He stepped in to the room, trying to avoid the mess to the best of his ability. When he reached the bed he sat down on the mattress, facing her, but at an angle where he didn't have to look directly at her. She sensed his presence. Slowly she looked up and there he was. Waiting. " ...Cloud?" He turned his head slightly to acknowledge her but kept his eyes averted.**_

_**" Yeah." His voice was quiet. Unusually calm. Tifa stood up shakily and by her rattled breathing he knew she had been crying.**_

_**" You're here." He nodded curtly. What was he supposed to do?**_

_**" So what do you want?" Tifa stumbled over and slowly sat beside him. The warmth of her body so close to his made his skin tingle-telling him he wanted her closer. But his mind shied away from the prospect as his bruised heart struggled within himself.**_

_**" I'm being taken away soon. I'm going to be locked up." She sniffled and brushed her hair behind her ear. Cloud blinked rapidly as moisture began to accumulate in his eyes.  
><strong>_

_**" I know." Tifa hesitantly reached out and touched his hand, brushing her fingers against his skin. He pulled his hand away then stood up and walked to an undesignated part of the room. **_

_**" Cloud...I know you hate me." He didn't say anything. He couldn't agree, yet he couldn't disagree either. " I don't regret what happened between us." At that he turned to face her, his expression dubious and his eyes widened in anger. Seeing him like this made Tifa's heart skip in fear, but still she stood up and wrung her hands together. " But I do regret how it happened. I never meant to hurt you."**_

_**" Then what did you mean to do?" His voice was still calm. But this quiet anger was more terrifying to her than having him yell. A yell was a burst of emotion personified in one's voice. If he wasn't yelling, did that mean he didn't care? No. Cloud was trying to stay calm...because he was afraid of what he might say to further hurt her if he didn't. But this was something that needed to be spoken. Out in the open. " I've been trying to rationalize what happened. Why you would rape me." There. He said it. " Although all things considered I don't know if that's the right word for what we..." He shook his head and continued on. " But I can't explain it away to myself. I can easily say you're crazy. You liked me. Maybe that was you're way of telling me." His hands balled in to fists. " But those are all excuses. No real reason why in any of it. So you tell me." He spun around and faced her. Her face was pale and her own hands were clenched in to fists. He had a good idea why. She hated being called crazy.**_

_**" Why did you do it, Tifa?" His voice had risen. Days of anger, hurt and confusion were beginning to spill out of him as his control slowly began unraveling.**_

_**" I did it because I love you!"**_

_**" WHAT?" Control lost.**_

_**" I know you would never want me! Why would you?" Her face became distressed as tears began spilling from her eyes making his heart ache all over again. " You're everything a woman could ever want! You're kind, brave, stubborn, strong, smart and so many other things I can't put in to words! You can have any woman...ANY woman you want! Why would you want a psychotic wretch like me? I hated you for that!" She shakily wiped her eyes and took a shaky step forward and he stepped back. " But I still love you. I wanted to give myself to someone I love and can trust. I knew you would never give me that willingly. No one gives me anything but drugs! So yes I tied you up and forced you! And when you went away it made me sick! Worse to know I hurt you! I never wanted that! I just want you here!" Cloud threw open his arms and stepped forward, his anger overshadowing him.**_

_**" Okay, Fine! I'm fucking here already! What do you want me to do? What the hell do you want from me-WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"**_

_**" DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY!"**_

_**" WHY NOT?" She ran in to his arms and latched her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shirt. **_

_**" Because I'm scared, Cloud! I'm so scared!" His arms fell to his sides as the lump in his throat came back threatening to choke him as the moisture began to accumulate again in his eyes. " Pleas stay with me... You're my nanny, Cloud! You're supposed to take care of me." Any sense of control either one might have had was lost and together they fell to the ground, Cloud on his knees. He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she cried, his own tears sliding silently down his face as he held her, her broken sobs tearing at his soul. She was right. He was supposed to take care of her. Instead he abandoned her. A woman he cared for. Once he thought it was love. But would love hurt so much? He didn't know anymore. Cloud continued to hold her, pulling her in to his lap as she cried. They stayed this way for a long time. Long enough that when they had both stopped their tears his legs were numb. Slowly the two stood up. Her balance wavered and he caught her before she fell. Cloud lifted her briday-style in to his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He set her down on the toilet seat and took the tissues sitting nearby to wipe the tears from her face. Tifa looked at him sadly, then used her own hand to gently stroke the tears from his face. A guesture that touched him in a way he couldn't put in to words or coherent thought.**_

_**" Cloud... I have something to show you." She held out her hand timidly, and just as timidly he took her delicate hand in to his own. She stood up and led him downstairs and down the hall to her study. Paints were splattered on the walls. Sheets were crumpled and deflated on the floor. It looked like Zack had attempted to clean the floor somewhat. Only the back wall was free of any destruction. The clean white sheet covered a canvas. Tifa walked up to it and looked back at him nervously. " I've been working on this ever since the day we met. I finished my painting yesterday." The mysterious painting she had him pose for?**_

_**" The one I posed for?"**_

_**" Uh-huh." She peeled back the sheet and Cloud stared for what felt like hours. It was him-or at least a guy who could pass for his twin, lying down in some kind of magic or alchemic circle. Hie head wasn't turned to the side in the painting. Maybe when she posed him like that she only wanted to make sure she captured his face. His face was devoid of all emotion, his eyes calm. Too calm. To him they looked almost dead...but you could tell he wasn't. Not yet. He was wearing some kind of strange but cool clothing. A black vest shirt over his torso, zipped down part of the way exposing just a hint of his chest. Two black bets criss-crossed over his shirt. A black sleeve covered one arm, held down by a shoulder-guard emblemed with a silver wolf head holding a ring in it's mouth. The him in the picture was surrounded by small firey lights and white feathers which danced together in the air. He looked like some kind of strange fallen hero from a fairy tale. Or something like that.**_

_**" I thought of painting blood on you...but it didn't seem right to me." He turned around and stared at her in surprise. Not because of the fact she wanted to paint him with blood. But because she was the one who had painted this. He couldn't tell what she had used. Oil mixed with dye and paint? Pastel paints? perhaps a combination? Whatever she had used the painting had come out very well. Though he didn't think his presence complimented the portrait much. Cloud had never thought of his looks as special. Strange maybe considering his spiky hair and perhaps too-pale skin. The fact that he was the subject of her paining both flattered and surprised him. But what was she trying to say with this piece of art?**_

_**" Why did you paint me like this?" He asked quietly. Tifa stepped froward and gave him a small hesitant smile.**_

_**" Because that's the way I see you."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And done! So now we finally see what she was painting! I actually decided to base her painting off of a cool picture of Cloud I found online. You can see it by going to my profile. The link is in the status for Grey.<strong>_

_**We'll just say she painted it. (: HAHAHA! You all though I was going to make her pregnant! Nuh-uuuuuh! So now that things are starting to work out, what will happen next? Please R&R and Bless your happy happiness!**_


	16. Hide And Seek

Hello! It's me! Been awhile, huh? well i'm baaack! Okay, so I managed to crank out this chapter ( Somehow.) Now for those questions and predictions to be answered! Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hide And Seek<em>**

**_The three of them were sitting in the living room. Zack was on the couch, his arms crossed as he leaned back in to the cushions studying his best friend and his cousin. Cloud was sitting in the easy-chair diagonaly from him, Tifa sitting in his lap with her head resting on the blonde's shoulder. The silence in the room was not a comfortable one but heavy and tense with the impending danger. Tifa couldn't go to a mental hospital. It was out of the question in all of their minds. Cloud didn't think she could handle strangers constantly around her. She barely seemed to get along with Zack or himself. Zack and Tifa both knew it was more than an enviornmental issue. Tifa would die in that place. It was a simple fact. The soldier had been turning ideas over and over in to his head until the sperate, scattered thoughts pulled themselves together to form a picture. The picture of an idea. The idea._**

**_" Tifa can't stay here." Cloud and Tifa looked back at him expectently and she gently gripped Cloud tighter._**

**_" No, she can't." Cloud agreed. " But what can we do?" Zack stood up and began to pace, one hand behind his back as he used the other to guesture._**

**_" Okay, the way I see it we have to hide her. I think I know where we can take you Tifa. I have a friend. My commanding officer, Angeal. He's got this vacation house by the ocean in costa De Solo. I can probably get him to loan it to us for awhile. But Tifa can't stay here in the meantime. You," He whirled around and pointed to Cloud. Already he knew what was coming. " Keep her at your place until we get the house and travel arrangements set up. Once everything's ready we can take her there."_**

**_" And just who is going to be looking after " Her" if you guys can't?" Tifa's tone was snide, and her face lined with displeasure. " I'm not going anywhere unless one of you comes with me." Specifically Cloud. But she wasn't going to say that now. Zack paused mid-step and chewed the inside of his cheek. He hadn't thought that far. _**

**_" I...crap." He sat down on the couch and laced his hands together as he thought aloud. " I can't re-locate there. Elena's one of Shinra's own lawyers. If I go she's sure to make the connection. Cloud can't because he's on parole. The police will-are watching pretty much everything you do. If you go you'll come under suspicion just because the cops know you know me and Tifa, so most likely you'll be sent back to prison for going with her. There's only one person who can go with you, Tifa. Aeris has a friend who lives up there, Francesca. She's the one Aeris buys the exotic flower seeds from for her shop. She goes down there all the time. So it wouldn't look suspicious if she stayed there with you." Tifa was already shaking her head before he even finished._**

**_" No."_**

**_" Tifa-"_**

**_" No. I don't want her." Cloud watched the cousins with curiosity. Tifa had said once before she didn't like Aeris. Why was that? Areis was a good person, one whom he had known as long as Zack. She was one of those rare people who was as beautiful on the outside as she was on the inside. He couldn't think of anyone who didn't love her. In fact there was a time when they had all been in school that Cloud had developed deep feelings for her as well. A silent competition had begun between Zack and Cloud as to who might win her heart. Unfortunately it was around this time that Austen had waltzed in to Eliza Strife's life and then taken it. The news was bittersweet when Zack had written him last year telling him Aeris and he were engaged. He was happy for his best friends, but saddened that he has lost her. But now..._**

**_" Tifa, you don't have very many options here. Cloud and I can come over there to see you when you go, but we can't stay. You want me to lose my job?"_**

**_" Shinra's a creep anyways." She said notchantly. Zack's brow twitched in annoyance. On the one hand he wanted to laugh becuase he had met the young president Rufus Shinra and yeah...he was a creep. ( And just how did she know?) But on the other hand she just admitted she didn't care much for his well-being. Okay then. _**

**_" you want Cloud to go back to prison?" She stiffened in Cloud's arms and Zack knew he had won when she looked away from him, her eyes downcast. " So you'll go?" Tifa didn't respond immediatley. She fingered the neckline of Cloud's shirt as she bit her lip. She looked to Cloud and he looked back at her calmly. One look in his eyes was enough. She turned back to Zack and nodded._**

**_" Okay." It seemed she was just going to have to make good use of whatever time she had with him. Zack nodded and sighed in relief. Now all he had to do was make the arrangements. _**

**_" So Tifa, you leave with Cloud in a little bit. Go back upstairs and pack what you need in that chaos that is your room. Cloud and I need to talk a minute." She nodded and slipped gracefully from his lap. She touched his hand and Cloud gripped her fingers gently. Then she let go and ran to her room. Zack sighed heavily, running his fingers through his hair. " I'm sorry I had to dump all of this on you now." Cloud nodded absently and looked away from his best friend, finding the carpet suddenly very fascinating to stare at._**

**_" It's okay."_**

**_" If that's true then why do you look so stressed?" Only Zack would be able to see through the mask he always crafted so carefully to keep emotions in and everyone else out. The perks of being a best friend, he supposed. _**

**_" I just... I'm having a hard time processing all this shit. First Tifa is being sent away, now I'm going to take care of her. Then we'll have to practically smuggle her out of the country so she can be safe. I don't know, man. There are so many things that can go wrong. What if she gets hurt? Or what if Elena finds her? And what about Aeris? Is is fair to get her caught up in all of this?" Zack nodded in understanding and rubbed his hands over his face before meeting Cloud's eyes steadily._**

**_" I get what you're saying. But right now we're working with a lack of options. I'm pretty sure Aeris will be okay with it. She owes me one or a hundred anyways." He noted, a small smile on his lips. Then a sudden question came to Cloud and he wondered why he hadn't cared to ask sooner._**

**_" Where has she been anyways? Doesen't she know I'm free?" Zack nodded and shrugged his shoulders._**

**_" Yeah, she knows. I wrote her when you got out. She misses you. But her mom's been sick lately. So Aeris went back to Midgar to look after her."_**

**_" Elmyra? What's going on?" Zack's expression became somber as he recounted the events for him._**

**_" Elmyra's been stricken with breast cancer." Cloud jolted where he sat, unprepared for that. Elmyra had been like a mother figure to the boys-especially when in the last few months after the marriage when Cloud had grown painfully distant from his own mother. " Aeris has been working with doctors there to get her treatment. I offered to help but she won't let me. But you and I both know the slums are called that for a reason. Everyone is so poor down there. She can only do so much." He nodded in understanding. No wonder she hadn't been around. But then-_**

**_" Why won't she let you help? You have the cash."_**

**_" Yeah, but she thinks she doesen't deserve it." Why would she think that? wasn't Zack her fiance? Before Cloud could ask a loud thump pulled their attention to Tifa, standing in the entranceway, a bag in her hands and a suitcase by her feet and her arms folded with a scowl lining her features._**

**_" She doesen't." Zack sighed again at her cold tone and rubbed his forehead as a headache threatened to overtake him._**

**_" Tifa can we please not do this now? Please?" She shrugged her shoulders indifferently and examined her nails. _**

**_" If that's what you want. But you know it's not going to be the last time."_**

**_" Oh for the love of-"_**

**_" What are you guys talking about?" Cloud asked, irritation seeping in to his voice. He didn't like being the last one to know. On any subject. Call it a healthy sense of curiosity, or an unnerving need to know the hidden details of his friend's lives. Either way this whole beating around the bush was beginning to annoy him. Zack waved all of this off impatiently. He stood up from the couch then walked out of the room. Not thirty seconds later he was back carrying a small black bag in his hands. Zack walked over to his cousin to grab her suitcase and then pinned her in place with a glare. _**

**_" Nevermind. We have to get going." Zack led the way out of the house, Tifa and Cloud following behind. Oh well. Maybe Cloud would find out later. Right now Tifa's saftey was more important. The group piled in to Zack's car and he drove them to Cloud's apartment building. He turned to Cloud and gave him the black bag. " These are all of Tifa's meds. You remember how she takes them, right?" A nod. "Good. I'll call you once I get the place sorted out and talk to Aeris." Cloud and Tifa both exited the car, and doing his best to be the gentleman Cloud took both of her bags for her. He turned to the door when Zack's voice stopped his steps from proceeding more than an inch. " Cloud?"_**

**_" Yeah?" He turned back to see Zack's eyes trained on him, the emotions swirling within saying so much more than words ever could._**

**_" Take care of her." Meeting his gaze he nodded once, then turned back to the woman waiting on his doorstep. Together they made their way in the building and to his apartment. Tifa took one bag from him, enabling him to fish the keys from his pocket and unlock the door. Tifa walked right in and looked around herself curiously as Cloud locked the door. Then she uncerimoniously dropped the bag by the couch then flopped down on to the cusions, the motion making her bounce slightly. Cloud set her other bag on the floor more a bit more carefully and watched her._**

**_" I'm guessing my place will be on the couch at bedtime, right?" Cloud sat down beside her._**

**_" If that's what you want. So," He rested his chin in his hand as he looked at her expectantly. " Are you going to tell me why you don't like Aeris? And what was that back at Zack's place?" Smirking Tifa made herself comfortable on the couch, curling in to the cushions like a cat as she drew her legs in._**

**_" Wondered when you were gonna ask." She looked around the room, chewing the inside of her cheek as she tried to find the words she needed. Cloud drummed his fingers on the wooden table abit impatiently. A subtle hint for her to just get on with it. Finally after several seconds she sighed heavily and waved her unheard thoughts ( or voices.) away. " Okay there's no easy or gentle way to say it so I'm just going to say it." He blinked in confusion. Why was she trying to be so...considerate?_**

**_" You've never had a problem telling me anything before. Why are you trying to be so nice now?" Tifa scowled at the opposite wall and fisted her hands together._**

**_" Because you like her. Zack told me you guys were practically the freaking three musketeers in school. So whatever I have to say you won't like. I don't get why it's always like that." Her voice then took on a cold, mocking tone with venom thick in every word. " Aeris is so perfect. Aeris is so nice. Aeris never does anything worng and even if she does we all have to forgive sweet, angelic Aeris because she is so perfect." She spat. Even now it still surprised Cloud to hear such a reaction to Aeris. Why? Tifa huffed and her grip on her own hands loosened slightly._**

**_" What happened?"_**

**_" ... Aeris is a lying, cheating whore who deserves everything she gets when she goes to hell." She'd spoken so calmly, her words matter-of-fact. Wait...what?_**

**_" What do you mean?" Tifa rolled her eyes at him and shook her head._**

**_" Exactly what I said. She has the gall to use her mommy as an excuse. When Elmyra first got sick she started taking a part time job as a secretary in one of the Shinra offices to help raise money for her mom's cancer treatments. Zack was always busy saving the day as usual so she complained he wasn't there enough for her. Yeah right! He's the one who found a doctor for her to work with, and got her and her mom a payment plan and took her mom to every appointment. But that wasn't enough for her." Her brow furrowed in anger and she gripped the arm of the couch hard. " Her employer was a man named Tseng. Last name...never cared to find out. She needed a different shoulder to cry on and he was there. She turned to him after everything Zack did for her. He would change the world for her! Give her the stars themselves if he could and still that bitch...!" She took a deep breath, steadying herself. A cold knot was beginning to form in Cloud's stomach. Already he had an inkling as to what was coming next._**

**_" I went with Zack to the Shinra office one day. The nanny was unavailable to babysit me. So Zack made me go with him to pick up something. I was feeling bored sitting in the waiting room so I decided to wander for fun. I heard alot of things in the area. Banging, moaning, things falling. I peeked in the room and what do you know. Aeris and Tseng were having sex on his desk." Cloud's mouth fell open in shock. He was expecting her to say she found them together. Kissing maybe. Or doing something else intimate. Not something this bad. Poor Zack..._**

**_" And you couldn't wait to tell him, could you?" He asked hollowly. She smiled and shook her head._**

**_" Nope! I told him." Her expression became noticeably darker. " And he called me a liar, saying I was just jealous of him giving so much attention to her all the time. I told him to find out if the room has security on it and if so, to watch the tape for evidence. He did. There was. And then when he called her over to talk there was alot of screaming and crying. I liked it when Aeris was doing it. But Zack... I've never seen him so sad. So heartbroken." Her face fell into sadness at the mention of Zack. Then shaking it off she smiled slightly again. " They stopped talking for three months. Best time I had. One day everything is going great. The next Zack and Aeris are engaged. I wasn't there for all the hugging and kissing and crying. But According to Zack Aeris called him over to talk and wound up proposing to him. Her special way of saying ' Oh I love you, I'll never leave you, blah, blah, blah. Bullshit." Tifa laughed, but there was no joy there. Only cold sarcasam. _**

**_" And of course Zack just couldn't say no to her. He's acting like it never happened. He never wants to talk about it no matter how much I bring it up. The rest is history." Cloud processed all of this carefully. Aeris had cheated on Zack. Tifa found out and told him. They broke up, then Aeris proposed to him to get them back together. After she had hurt Zack! It made so much more sense now why Tifa hated her so much. She hurt her cousin. And the couple themselves? Until now he would have never thought Aeris capable of such a thing. Apparently she was._**

**_" Is she...still seeing Tseng?" Tifa sniffed haughtily and tossed her hair over her shoulder._**

**_" I don't know. All I know is she's played Zack for a fool once. I know she'll do it again. And all I can say is," A wicked smile curved itself on to her lips. " Heaven help her when I catch her again. Because Once I get ahold of her, I'll make sure no one else can." And Cloud knew Tifa had the will and capabilty to carry out her threat._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Done! so what did you think? Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<em>**


	17. I Just Need You

Hello people! So this chapter is kind of just a fluffy chapter because I had to write something in here. Hope you like! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I Just Need You<strong>_

_**Tifa's POV**_

_**The day had been boring by her standards. Okay so Zack and Cloud had decided to hide her out at the blonde's apartment. Big deal. Elena wanted her locked up. So what? Everyone wanted her locked up. So far the one higlight of the day was when she got to tell Cloud just what a horrible, conniving, egotistical, selfish, slutty, martering, fake, guilty, pathetic, whiny, disgusting, greedy, bitchy, lying, whore Aeris is. The thought of that woman was enough to get her blood simmering. Or was the phrase boiling? **' Who cares! Aeris is a witch! And she goes around acting so holier-than-thou acting like a freaking saint! Yeah. I bet Tseng saw angels that day.'** Tifa huffed and crossed her arms and stared up at the ceiling as she lay on the couch. The night was not peaceful. Outside the sky was dark then light then dark then light rumble then light and dark. The rain beat inceseantly against the window. But Tifa liked the sound. She liked the rain. Especially when she played in it. Splashing around in the water and dancing with the raindrops just because you can. And because according to Zack and her parents she wasn't supposed to. That made her smile. Did Cloud like rain?**_

_**Again the word ' Raincloud' popped in to her head and she giggled quietly to herself. He was always so surly. The name was perfect to her. And with a name like Cloud it was just begging to be said! Maybe that could be his indian name. Chief Raincloud. She giggled again. Okay, so maybe the day wasn't so boring. She was in Cloud's apartment! Just the two of them. Together. No Zack. Alone. So many possibilities... No. Last time it was just them with no adult supervison she... Tifa's smile was long gone and she turned over on her side to stare at the wall watching the shadows of the rain fall. She wasn't going to lie. She wanted him. More than was healthy but who was counting? She wasn't healthy so it would be okay, right?**_

_" No sweetheart. You want to hurt him again?"** Tifa huffed and fruitlessly adjusted her pillow as George softly reprimanded her.**_

_**" No, I don't." She whispered to the dark. But she did want to be with him. **_

_" Maybe you could go in...show a little skin. Oops! My nightgown fell off!" **Tifa smirked at Anna and the idea turned in her head. Maybe she couldn't bed him again. ( Did they bed the first time? No, they chaired. Is it the same as bedding?) But maybe she could at least be close to him...? Tifa sat up and threw the covers off of her and reached over for her bag. After a bit of rummaging and whispered cursing she found her hairbrush. She raked the bristles though her hair until she could run her fingers through the strands without the digits catching. Then she brushed again just to be safe. She put the brush back then looked down at herself. She was wearing a white cotton night dress which reached to her ankles. It was sleeveless with a scooping neckline. The dress had three buttons to the top. So if she undid one...or two? She did just that. Now her breasts were visible enough to catch his eye. Can he see in the dark? **_

_**Wait, she had to look restless. This was too obvious! So much for the hairbrush. She shook her head and then headbanged once then flipped the hair from her face. There. Perfect dissaray. And her sleeve had slipped a little. Score! She fixed her face to look serious, not giddy or nervous, then walked down the hall quietly. Tifa cracked open the bedroom door slowly and peeked in on him. Cloud was asleep on his back, no shirt and the sheets over his hips. Was he wearing anything under there? She opened the door and took one step in to the room. The lightning flashed and the thunder banged loudly rattling the windows. He didn't stir. " Cloud?" She called sweetly to him. Nothing. " Clloooouuud?" Still nothing. Growling she marched right up to the bed and stared down at the blank face of the man she was supposed to be seducing. Then she kicked the mattress as hard as she could. Cloud jumped and gave a hoarse cry of surprise as his eyes blinked blearily in the dark to focus on her.**_

_**" Are you awake?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cloud's POV<strong>_

_**" Waaah!" He jumped as the bed shook violently. What the hell! He blinked his eyes rapidly to focus in the dark. Tifa was standing over him, an innocent look on her face. So she woke him up. what did she do? Pick up the bed and drop it? He propped himself up on his elbows and glared up at her.**_

_**" Are you awake?" She asked just as innocently. Sweet mother of Shiva what the fuck could she possibly want at-he looked at the digital clock on his nightstand-one seventeen in the goddamn morning?! Outside the thunder rumbled as if responding to his current mood. Clearing his throat of sleep he sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. It was when he took his hand down that he began wishing he were anywhere else. Her hair was frizzy, but not wild indicating unrest. Her nightdress was hanging on her body in a way that should be illegal. Two buttons had come undone from the top showing off her impressive cleavage. One lone strap hung off of her shoulder. She looked both tempting and dangerous all at once. It took him time to find his voice again.**_

_**" Tifa what do you want? It's late." Tifa shrugged and guestured to the clock.**_

_**" I know. I just... Can I sleep with you?" What? What did she just-? Cloud shut his eyes to clear his head of her tempting form and shook his head for added focus. Now was just not the time for this.**_

_**" What?" He opened his eyes and glared at her suspiciously. " Why?" She fixed him with a look that spoke volumes. Words that questioned his intelligence perhaps but the look was one that got the point across.**_

_**" Seriously? I'm in a new place that isn't familiar. I can't sleep." She put her hands behind her back and rocked back on her heels. " So?" Cloud turned the words over in his head. She'd seemed perfectly fine when he tossed the blanket and pillow at her in the living room. Why the sudden change? He sat up fully on the bed and fixed is eyes on her, his expression doubtful.**_

_**" ...Is that an excuse or do you mean it?" An excuse to what though? Tifa simply blinked at him.**_

_**" Pick one." He arched a brow at her and remained silent. If she was planning on starting any fights in the middle of the goddamn night she would end up in the hall he swore... Tifa sighed and let her arms fall to her sides. " Look, I really don't want to be alone. I haven't slept in any room other than mine at Zack's house for years." She crossed her arms over her bossom and looked away. " I feel out of place. It's different. It's not the same, not... I don't even have words." It was too late in the night and he was just too fucking tired to deal with her shit. Were she anyone else her would have told her to suck it up and go back to sleep. But that was the point. She wasn't someone else. She was Tifa. With a resigned sigh he moved to the other side of the bed and lazily pulled the covers down.**_

_**" Get in then." He mumbled gruffly. Tifa slid in to place next to him and pulled the covers over them both. He instantly wrapped his arms around her as she pressed close to him and embraced him around the waist. He rested his cheek on her head as she nuzzled in to him her body instantly relaxing. It felt so natural to be here with her. Maybe she should be sharing the bed with him. He could understand her unease. His first night on his cot in prison wasn't peaceful. It didn't feel right. True the situations weren't the same but still, he got it. On impulse he turned his head to kiss her hair and was met instead with her lips. Both of them were still as stone. Slowly, gradually Cloud relaxed in to her and moved his lips over her's as the lightning flashed behind closed eyes. **_

_**She responded to him and began kissing him back. His mind reeled as the kiss deepened, tasting her. Becoming drunk on the flavor of her. **' I'm kissing her again. This feeling...it's...good. I want this. I want her. But, i've hurt her. I have hurt her and pushed her away so many times. Is this okay?'** Unknown to him as they kissed Tifa was in a similar state. When she leaned up she had only meant to give him a ' thank you' kiss on the cheek. What she got was his lips instead. She brushed her hand over his face as they kissed, her emotions on high and her mind somewhere else.**_

_' I'm kissing him again. Oh God it feels so wonderful! But...the last time I kissed him I hurt him so badly. Is this okay?'** The need for oxegen became unbearable and they broke apart, breathing a bit heavier than before. They stared at eachother with a questioning in their eyes to one another, yet neither had an answer. Blushing Tifa ducked her head under his chin and determinedly shut her eyes. Cloud swallowed the lump in his throat away and rested his cheek on her hair again. Maybe it was just as well. Physical and emotional exhaustion clawed at his mind and he shut his eyes as the rain pattered on the window and sleep begged to claim him again. For now he would just take it as it was. A moment when they needed eachother. They were both asleep before the next round of thunder.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's that! So what did you think? Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	18. Not A Good Morning

Hello! So here's the next chapter of Grey. In this one we finally meet Elena!...let's pray. Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy. Okay let's begin!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not A Good Morning<strong>_

_**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG! The noise was most unwelcome. Cloud's eyes slowly opened, irritation smoldering in his irises. The storm had stopped sometime in the night and the sun was streaming in though the window. He was warm, comfortable and it wasn't time to get up for work yet. So WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING AWAKE?! Cloud looked down as Tifa groaned in his shoulder as the banging sounded on through the apartment again. " Go away." She moaned, pulling the covers over her head. Cloud smiled at her. Slowly he removed his arms from around her body and got out of bed, making sure his sleeping sweats were still in place. Tifa sighed dramatically and threw the covers off of herself and fixed Cloud with a look that could only be described as pathetic. Being awoken in the early morning and thereby forcing the man she was in bed with to get out of said bed, was not in her opinion a good start to the day.**_

_**" I don't think they'll go away until I answer. It might be Zack." He reasoned. Tifa glared his way and pointed to the door.**_

_**" Then go out there and kick his-" **_

_**" CLOUD STRIFE! I KNOW YOU'RE HOME ANSWER THE DOOR PLEASE!" Tifa shot up as her eyes went wide with anger and disbelief. That voice was not one he was familiar with. But Tifa was.**_

_**" Damn it!" She hissed, jumping out of the bed she ran her hands through her hair. " It's Elena."**_

_**" What?!" Cloud had lowered his voice to a whisper. He didn't want her to hear anythin she wasn't supposed to-which in this case was everything. " Tifa you need to stay here." They both spoke in low tones as Elena beat the door again. God would she stop!**_

_**" No way!"**_

_**" You're not supposed to be here, remember?! She won't stop until I answer the goddamn door. Just stay here and let me get rid of her already." Tifa shook her head.**_

_**" But Cloud-" He grabbed her shoulders and rooted her to the spot with the sternest glare he could muster.**_

_**" Please Tifa for once don't argue with me!" Cloud opened the door and stromed down the hall. This was not his idea of a good morning. He unbolted the door and then yanked it open. And then stared in to the face of Elena Hollingston for the first time. She was blonde, her hair trimmed just past her chin and perfectly straight. Sharp, brown eyes looked him up and down taking in his disheveled appearance. Thin pink lips turned downward in disapproval as two thinly trimmed eyebrows furrowed in displeasure. Her perfectly manicured hands with painted red nailpolish held a black attache case which looked like it might split open at any moment it was so full. She was dressed all in black. Black blazer, black ruffled blouse tucked in to a black skirt which stopped just below the knees, and black low heeled shoes. She looked more like she was going to a funeral. The black contrasted with her pale skin causing what little makeup she wore to stand out.**_

_**All in all she was a very pretty young woman. But that was the only thing she had going for herself in his eyes. The way she looked at him as if he were made of dirt told him she was one of " Those " people. Higher class. Rich. Born in money and gifted with a silver platter whenever she wanted something. Just the diamond necklace around her throat could pay for a house. No, he didn't like Elena. And the feeling, clearly, was mutual. Elena looked back up at him and her expression cleared as she put on an air of professionalism. " It seems my coming here so early is an inconvienience to you. Clearly you've just gotten out of bed. Why, you haven't even had a chance to fix your hair yet. I apologize for inconvieniencing you Mr. Strife but this really can't wait." Elena pushed her way past him and strode in to the living room as if she owned it.**_

_**" Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable." His tone was sarcastic but that fact seemed clearly lost to her as she turned around and smiled at him oh so politely.**_

_**" An improbability but I thank you all the same. I'm here to discuss a woman you've reecently become involved with. Tifa Lockheart?" Cloud put a hand on his waist and glared at her. He was pretty sure she just insulted him...**_

_**" Yeah what about her?"**_

_**" You were reecently employed as her caretaker, weren't you?"**_

_**" Yeah, so?" Elena walked around the room, her eyes roaming everywhere slowly as if she were looking for something.**_

_**" When was the last time you saw her?" Cloud shrugged, though she didn't see the action and shook his head.**_

_**" Two weeks ago maybe?"**_

_**" And why so long?" Elena asked, still looking around. She tilted her head to the hall and Cloud fought to keep his face and tone neutual.**_

_**" I quit. I got another job reecently so I haven't seen her or her cousin since. Talked to him on the phone once but that was it."**_

_**" And the conversation entailed what?" That tone of hers was beginning to grate on his nerves. It was patronizing like the way a teacher spoke to a bad student. Still Cloud answered her question. Sure he was lying his ass off to her but it was still an answer.**_

_**" He was asking me advice on what he should say to his finace at the alter. They decided to write their own vows and he wanted my help-look, what is this all about?" He asked, his agitation becoming apparent in his voice. Elena was quick to catch on.**_

_**" Why so testy in the morning? It's only-" She glanced down at her slim gold watch. " seven-twenty." She let out a light, trilling laugh and waved a dismissive hand. " But of course I thought all dedicated working class people woke at dawn. I apologize. Of course being rousted out of bed is not your cup of tea." Was she puropsely trying to make him punch her? He tried very hard to remeber that it was wrong to hit women. Cloud grit his teeth and glared daggers at her. No wonder Tifa tried to off her. Five minutes and he wanted to throttle this bitch. Tifa suffered her for days. **_

_**" Just get on with it. What are you doing in my house this early-"**_

_**" Apartment." She correctly nonchalantly. His patience snapped. The hell with this!  
><strong>_

_**" Whatever! What the fuck do you want?!" Her brows rose in mild surprise but that was all the reaction she gave him.**_

_**" Very well. Tifa Lockheart was supposed to be committed to Edge General Hospital today. Mental ward. However she is not home with her cousin Zackary Fair. So I will be blunt. Are you hiding her here?" He shook his head.**_

_**" No. Now get out." Elena lifted her chin haughtily and marched down the hall. Cloud cursed under his breath and followed her as she poked her head in to the bathroom, then made her way to his own bedroom door. " Hey!" He braced himself for the screaming, the yelling, the fight to come. She opened the door and simply stared. Cloud followed her gaze. Tifa wasn't there. How was she not there?! He forced back his surprise and instead crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as she walked in to his room, her eyes searching. " Satisfied?" His voice was low, iced with a chill that might bite even Jack Frost himself. Elena didn't even look at him.**_

_**" Hardly." She walked around the room, using her foot to move the covers on his bed that fell to the floor. " How do I know you aren't lying to me? Hiding her here somewhere?" She leaned down and pulled up the covers to look under the bed. Cloud prayed. He tilted his head just enough that he could see. Again Tifa wasn't there. He silently thanked whoever might be listening. But then again that could only mean one thing. The closet. Oh, God please don't let Elena look in-she dropped the covers and headed directly to the closet. Cloud pushed himself from the doorframe letting his hands drop as he all but ran to stop her.**_

_**" Seriously that's enough!" She threw open the door and Cloud fisted his right hand prepared to swing, woman or not. Both Cloud and Elena stood in silence as they looked in to his closet together. She wasn't there! Elena humphed and slapped the wood making the door lightly slam shut. She turned around and faced Cloud's angry eyes with her own nonchalance.**_

_**" Well it seems you are telling a measure of the truth."**_

_**" The hell does that mean?" He snarled, his patience nearing it's end. Elena swiped an invisible strand of hair from her face and blinked at him.**_

_**" It means while I can see you aren't hiding her, I am fairly certain you know where she is." Cloud stepped away from her.**_

_**" Well I don't." His voice was calm. Forced, but it gave the impression he wanted. Elena tilted her head and stared ponderingly at him.**_

_**" Perhaps. Or perhaps Zackary knew he could trust his best friend to keep quiet about certain details of his life. Even help if that's what it took to keep his unstable cousin safe. How would your parole officer feel about that?" Cloud shook his head.**_

_**" My officer wouldn't care considering i've broken no law, nor am I aiding or abetting. Zack knows my situation. He wouldn't involve me in something like this. If Tifa's gone, then she's gone. I've got nothing to do with it. I don't know anything. The question is: How do you?" Elena smirked at him. Bitch.**_

_**" I know how to do my homework, Mr. Strife. I know you attended the same school system as Zackary Fair. I know you killed your own stepfather in cold blood. I know you've been incarcerated for the last six years. And I know you are a resourceful individual. You must be, to survive prison. They say prison doesen't tame the killer. It only teaches them to become better. Stronger. Smarter. If your best friend needed a special favor...say...smuggling a wanted woman in to hiding without the authorities knowing? To safeguard her from her own so-called imprisonment? You would be the perfect man fo the job." She studied him for several moments, neither blonde looking away or backing down from the silent challenge.**_

_**Finally Elena seemed to relent a she turned away and walked out of his room. Cloud followed her with every intention of slamming the door in to her pretty, prissy face. She walked to the door then paused. Cloud grasped the door prepared to throw it shut when she spun to face him, her next words grim and daunting. " Before I go I should tell you something." His lips twitched in to a snarl.**_

_**" And what if I don't wanna hear it?" Her brows rose.**_

_**" If you care about Zackary and Tifa you do. Do you know why Ms. Lockheart is being sent to the mental hospital?"**_

_**" Don't care."**_

_**" She's going because it is that. A hospital. She needs professional care. I understand Mr. Fair has been her guardian since the young age of eighteen. Most young men that age are in college or the streets doing God knows what. His actions were-are admirable. And No one can say he didn't try to help that poor girl when she had no one else. But this case has become too much. It's beyond his capability to properly care for her any longer. At the hospital she can get the real professional help she needs. I understand the both of them may feel threatened. They are the only family they have. Eachother. And while it may seem harsh to displace her from someplace she knows...it is in fact for her own good." Cloud studied her for a long moment. He knew what she was trying to do. **_

_**He looked down at Elena and smirked humorlessly. " Are you saying all of that because you really mean it? Or are you just pissing because Tifa almost killed you with a handful of bugs?" Elena scowled at him, her perfect mask of control cracking.**_

_**" How do you know about that?"**_

_**" How do you know anything?" Cloud smiled knowingly and leaned forward. " I know your kind. Lawyers are professionals at twisting words to meet their ends. And from what i've just heard you're damn good at what you do. But at the end of the day all you are is a liar." Elena grit her teeth and her jaw tensed. It was fun knowing he could get under her skin. **_

_**" You are no saint." She spat. He shrugged and smirked at her again enjoying the way her lips twitched fighting a snarl. Who was losing it now?**_

_**" No more than you, Hollingston. Now for the last time. Get out of my fucking house."**_

_**" Apar-" He slammed the door on her face. He bolted the lock and then secured the chain before sagging against the wall. That was close. Too close for his comfort. Damn it! He had to admit it. The bitch was tough. It was with no shortage of pride that Cloud remembered that his Tifa was tougher. Speaking of which... He ran to his room and opened the door. She was sitting on his bed. Her hair was considerably messier than before but she was there. How?**_

_**" So is she gone?" He nodded and ran a hand though his hair.**_

_**" Yeah." How did she do it?! Either she was related to Harry Houdini or, maybe just really good at hide and seek. Which was it? " Where were you?" Tifa smiled and pat the matress.**_

_**" In bed." She stated simply. He stared at her disbelievingly.**_

_**" In bed." He repeated. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. " What do you mean in bed? When we came in you weren't here!"**_

_**" I hid between the matress and box springs. Then I pulled the covers over the bed with my fingers so you couldn't see the gap! When I spread my body out you can't see the dips in the bed at all. Unless you sat on me. That would have been a problem. It already hurt with the springs digging in to my hips and my chest." Tifa rubbed the spot over her left breast-which was indeed red, and winced in pain. She let her hand drop and her expression at once became more serious. " Thank you Cloud. Thanks for hiding me." He smiled down at her then walked over to sit beside her on the bed.**_

_**" Technically you hid yourself." She smiled up at him and took his hand in hers. He gently squeezed her fingers. The moment was broken when the shrill buzzing of his alarm clock made both jump. Growling Cloud shot up and walked around his bed to slam his hand down on his alarm to shut it up. God he hated that noise! Tifa stood up and crossed her arms.**_

_**" What the hell was that?"**_

_**" My clock. It's time to get ready for work." That one word made him go as still as a deer caught in the headlights. Work. He couldn't ask anyone to stay with her. He didn't know anyone capable enough to! And he would only trust her to be by herself when hell froze over. Which meant...**_

_**" So, when do we go?" She asked brightly. It seemed she was more excited about leaving the house than he was. The again could he blame her? How long had it been since she was allowed anywhere but Zack's house? Then again so many things could go very, VERY wrong. And what if, God forbid, Marlene came to the shop today? Did Tifa even know how to handle kids?! And there was no fucking way Barret would be okay with this. It seemed Elena's showing up had been not only irritating and stressful. It was an indicator of the rest of his day. He sighed heavily and fixed her with a stern glare.**_

_**" No where until you take your meds."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how did you like ( or not like) Elena? Next chapter: Tifa goes to work with Cloud!...This could turn out very good or very bad! Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	19. Work In Progress

_**Hello people! Long time, right? Well I finally cranked out yet another chapter. It's kind of a filler, but a necessary one. You'll see why later. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Work In Progress<strong>_

_**The rest of the morning went smoothly...as far as Tifa was concerned. Cloud on the other hand was nervous. He was scheduled to work six hours today. Not bad in many regards for a hard day's work. But that was six hours of guarding Tifa and those around her. If she didn't like his attitude when they first met, then how was she going to deal with Barret or Cid? Marlene he didn't see as much of a problem in that area. She was a very sweet little girl. The problem was how would Tifa behave around her? God frobid if she loses it around the girl and Barret was there...no. Just no. He shrugged on his grey jean jacket over a black shirt, blue jeans on his legs and his regular black boots on his feet. Tifa was dressed in black shorts, a white tank top, and a black cashmere vest that reached down to her legs, left open. A simple pair of black slip-on shoes completed her look. Tifa wanted to look nice for Cloud's bosses so she had even brushed out her hair nicely and touched a small bit of lipstick to her lips to give them a not-so-pale look. **_

_**After all she had to look something like pretty. Cloud showing up with a disheveled, messy looking girlfriend ( Could she call herself that?) would be embarassing to him. " Do I look okay?" Cloud looked over at her and smiled for her. It looked like he wasn't the only one feeling nervous. But he got the feeling her nerves might be more excitement. **_

_**" You look beautiful." She smiled and walked up to him, giving him a hug. Cloud wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back gently. They parted, and Cloud picked up her small medicine bag and handed it to her. " Will you take these peacefully today?" He asked, fixing her with a serious look. Tifa swept her hair over her shoulder and frowned at the bag.**_

_**" I'd rather not take them at all. I hate the damn things." **_

_**" I know. But can you please take them on time today? No fights." Tifa raised a skeptical brow, something she had picked up from the blonde in front of her. " I'm serious. No scenes today." Tifa huffed and crossed her arms.**_

_**" Afraid this psycho's gonna embarass you at work?" There was a cold and slightly hurt edge to her voice. Something that did not escape his notice. Cloud took her hand and brought it to his lips so he could brush the skin with a kiss. Tifa blushed slightly and they shared a smile. Cloud let go of her hand and shook his head.**_

_**" No. The guys are half as crazy as you and just as brash. It's not them I'm worried about. It's Marlene." Tifa blinked and tilted her head in confusion.**_

_**" Who's that?"**_

_**" Barret's daughter. She's only a six year old little girl and I don't want anything...unexpected to happen around her." Tifa's lips formed an 'O' of understanding and she sighed quietly.**_

_**" You mean you don't want me to scare her." The sad note was back in her voice but the understanding was there too. Cloud brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face and cupped it gently. **_

_**" I know you wouldn't mean to but...we gotta be careful around her. Can you promise to be good today for her?" Tifa cleared her throat to release the awkward tension around herself and she looked in to his eyes and nodded.**_

_**" Yeah. Okay Cloud I promise to behave." Cloud smiled and pat her on the head, a subtle reminder of how much taller than her he was.**_

_**" Good girl." Tifa bat his hand away and glared at him playfully.**_

_**" I know I'm a bitch but that doesen't make me a dog." Cloud smirked down at her and unlocked the apartment door.**_

_**" So stop acting like one." Tifa cried out in mock-offense and frogged him in the arm. He grunted in pain and rubbed the offended anatomy. He kept forgetting how strong she was. And that hadn't even been her hardest hit.**_

_**" Ow, damn it." Tifa smiled at him as if she were the perfect angel. Yeah right.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tifa gasped in amazement as she looked around the spacious garage. Inside were two veichles and Tifa couldn't have been more fascinated. To the left parked against a wall was a blue vintage pick-up truck. Seeing it was a blast from the past for her. She remembered her father having one just like it when she was little. Except his truck was red. On the other side of the room was a cool-looking motorcycle. It was slightly rusted. And it was propped up at the front with metal bars, the front wheel missing. But even so she liked the beaten-up bike. " Wow." She breathed. She pointed to the truck and looked back at Cloud who was watching her. It looked like she was just as much in to automobiles as he was. " I remember those trucks. Papa had one just like it in red!"<strong>_

_**" NO kidding." He led her to the truck to allow her a better look. Tifa happily hopped in to the truck's passanger seat and touched her fingers to the dashboard. She looked around herself at the worn seating and the old-fashioned car radio inside. Giggling happily she looked back to Cloud and smiled. She really liked this truck.**_

_**" Yup! Just like Papa's. So what's she doing here?" A loud bang made both jump. Barret had walked in to see Cloud and an unfamiliar young woman lounging around like they were visiting a museum. This was the place to work, not sight-see. Barret had then dropped the heavy toolbox he was carrying on to a wooden work table to get their attention.**_

_**" Well for starters it looks like rust is this lady's coat a choice. Reluctantly I wager, the axel's completely busted, an' the engine's dead. Died painfully too by the look o' it. And on top a all that crap the damn radio don't work none." Tifa got out of the car and Cloud respectfully shut the fragile door behind her. Tifa looked up at the intimidating looking man and put her hands behind her back.**_

_**" Can you fix it?" The question sounded innocent. She looked it too. Was she trying to act like a little girl? Because at the moment she was doing a good job of it. Barret waved a dismissive hand and shook his head.**_

_**" You don't worry yo pretty lil' head over that, Missy. The thing wouldn't be here taki'n up my space if I couldn't fix it. What I wanna know is why is Spike bringi'n his woman to work with him?" He glared over her shoulder at him as Tifa quietly giggled to herself. Hehe...Spike. Cloud sighed heavily and raked a hand through his hair. Time to face the music.**_

_**" I don't have anyone to watch her at home so I had to bring her in Barret. Don't worry about it, okay?" Barret's eyes darted back and fourth between the duo completely confused. What did he mean watch her?**_

_**" Why does she need a babysitter, Strife? Ain't she grown enough to look after herself?" Tifa shrugged and took another step closer to Barret.**_

_**" I guess you could say people think me...unreliable left on my own. I am Tifa Lockheart, Sir. Zack Fair is my cousin." She offered a hand to shake politely. Barret stared at her with newfound interest. And concern. He knew Zack some. And he had been told by Zack that he lived with his younger, mentally unbalanced cousin. Don't tell him this was her... It couldn't be! The woman was too pretty, too well-dressed to be crazy. Weren't crazy people more messy and incoherent? If so how did she speak so eloquently? It made no damn sense to him. Hesitantly he offered his hand and they shook. When they broke apart he stepped back and crossed his arms.**_

_**" Now don't take this the worng way, Missy Lockheart. But...is you the same cousin that's...uh..." Tifa smirked knowingly and crossed her own arms like Barret.**_

_**" Crazy? Yes Sir that's me." Barret's eyes grew bigger and Cloud could already see the incoming storm. He hastily stepped between Barret and Tifa and cleared his throat.**_

_**" Barret? A word please?"**_

_**" Oh we 'bout to have more than words, Spike. For Damn sure." The side door opened with a shotgun worthy bang as Cid sauntered in, splattered with black grease from head to toe telling Cloud he had been working under the Tiny Bronco. Cid was wiping his greasy, black-stained hands on an old rag that might have been red at one point. He stopped dead in his tracks as he looked between Tifa, Barret then Cloud and back. A slow smile spread out over his weather-beaten face and he walked over to the group. He eyed Tifa up and down shamelessly and she cocked an eyebrow in response, her expression haughty. Cid wasn't paying attention to her face though.**_

_**" Well now, I do believe my birthday's comi'n early this year. Guys, when did you call in for a hooker?" That was it. Cloud was going to die. Whether from embarassment or Tifa that was yet to be determined. The yong woman smirked and put a hand on her hip cockily.**_

_**" Forget it, old man. You could never afford me." All three men could do little else than stare at her. And Yet Cloud couldn't help but feel proud of her. He flashed her a smile and then turned serious again when his bosses eyed him skeptically. Cloud snapped his fingers and motioned for the other two to follow. Tifa got the hint and more or less skipped over to the Hardy Daytona to get better aquainted. **_

_**" That's Tifa Lockheart, Zack's cousin." He murmured, just softly enough that Tifa wouldn't hear. Cid wasn't so discreet.**_

_**" You mean the loony bin reject?!" He looked back at Tifa with newfound curiosity. She gave Cid a chilly stare back...and flipped him the bird. She heard him. Smiling despite himself Cloud continued. Barret's lips quirked ever-so-slightly in to a smile as Tifa went back to doing...whatever it was she was doing. Cloud turned back to Cid and practically glared holes in to his head.**_

_**" Damn nice filter you've got, Highwind." His tone was sarcastic and he might have built on it, but more important things needed to be said. " I can't leave her alone and I don't have anyone to watch her. So can she just hang out here today? Maybe she can read in your office, or watch me work if you don't want her messing with your shit or...something." Barret rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.**_

_**" What 'bout Marlene. I don't want that damn crazy near her. How you know she won't go all psycho on my baby?" Cloud bristled at the insult and strained to keep his voice calm. Even though he'd been expecting this kind of reaction. That didn't mean he was any less frusterated.**_

_**" I have her meds and Tifa's not as bad as you might think. I don't think... No. I know she wouldn't hurt Marlene. Just fucking trust me a little, okay?" A child's laughter drew whatever attention the males had and all three males turned to Tifa. Who was laughing. With Marlene.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>She couldn't say she appreciated being talked about in front of her back. ( Because they weren't behind her so it wasn't being done behind her back. So how could she think " Behind my back" when they were across the room from her within her line of vision?) She knew Cloud was trying to smooth things over what with her gatecrashing their place. Barret seemed to be paying attention to whatever Cloud was saying seriously. Cid kept darting his eyes from Cloud to Tifa to the motorcycle. What, was he afraid she was going to wreck it?<strong> ' Geez. Boys and their toys.' **Tifa shrugged it off and went back to admiring the Hardy, running her hand along the handlebars. What would it feel like to ride? Or better yet, for Cloud to ride with her holding on to him as the world flew by? That made her smile. The soft click of the door opening again made her look up.**_

_**Standing in the doorway in a white turtle-neck sleeveless sweater and a cute matching white lacey skirt was Marlene. A pink backpack was slung over her shoulders and she smiled curiously at Tifa. She skipped in to the room until she was standing next to the woman. " Hi. I'm Marlene." She held out a hand and Tifa offered the girl a smile. She was a pretty little thing. And even Tifa knew in coming year's time Barret would be concerned with much more than Tifa being in her presence. The child was going to break hearts. She knelt down to her level and shook the hand given to her. **_

_**" I'm Tifa." Marlene nodded firmly then smiled big again.**_

_**" Hey guess what? I heard a funny joke today. Wanna hear before Daddy?" Tifa smiled, knowing indulging her would prover her neither menacing or dangerous to Cloud's co-workers. Besides, she couldn't help but like the little girl.**_

_**" Sure. What is it?" Marlene giggled and leaned forward as if she were about to reveal the world's biggest conspiracy.**_

_**" Why is Six afraid of Seven?" Oh, she knew this one. Playing along however Tifa shook her head and smiled.**_

_**" I dunno. Why?" Marlene giggled again.**_

_**" 'Cause Seven ate Nine!" Tifa laughed quietly with the girl as she doubled over in giggles. On inspiration Tifa tapped Marlene playfully on the shoulder.**_

_**" I know one to. Wanna hear?" Marlene stiffled her giggles and nodded eagerly, grinning. Tifa grinned back at her and leaned forward. " Why did the tomato turn red?" Marlene giggled and shrugged. Tifa smiled wider for her. " Because it saw the salad dressing!" Marlene let out a big laugh and doubled over, holding her sides in near hysterics as Tifa giggled along side her. Truthfully it was a joke her uncle had told her once, and she thought it was one of the cheesiest ones in the book. But Marlene had loved it. Tifa remembered loving it too. At that age. She could feel eyes on her and looked over to Cloud, Barret and the rude old guy. Her eyes met Cloud's and she gave all three men a thumbs-up as Marlene fell to her knees, still laughing and struggling to breathe.**_

_**From his hiding place he watched the scene before him, taking in every detail with silvery-green eyes behind his binoculars as he held the phone to his ear. He spoke calmly-and he had to admit it, there was surprise. Who knew she would sctually be right? " You nailed it, Hollingston. Cloud Strife led me striaght to the Lockheart girl. Just like you said he would. So now that the target's been sighted... What do you want me to do?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>All done! So who was spying on them? And just what does Elena have in mind? Hmmmmm... Tune in next time! Bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	20. Restless

_**Hello people! Long time, right? Well focusing on two stories at once might do that. ^.^' Anyways I finally got this one out somehow. I know I have been away for awhile and I apologize! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and thanks for your patience. I included a little something special in this chapter for the wait. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Restless<strong>_

_**Cloud wiped the sweat from his forhead using the back of his gloved hand. The tempiture had risen today-to an unusually high degree for fall. Seventy-six degrees. Cloud had been working on the Hardy Daytona with Barret. And he had to admit she was looking more beautiful by the hour. Together they had fitted her with new wheels, fixed her engine, siphoned off what rust she had on her and were just now finishing cleaning her up for the day. Tifa sat cross legged on the hood of the truck, watching him work. The heat had required Cloud to remove his shirt, and Tifa couldn't help but smile in appreciation as she watched the sunlight glistening off of his sinfully perfect upper body. ( And she knew all about his lower body. Was it too soon to think she needed to get re-aquainted? Or was that even allowed?) He had been sensing her eyes on him all day. He didn't know whether to be flattered by her stare or unnerved. Apart from whatever attention Marlene had asked of her he was sure Tifa never looked away.**_

_**The times he looked back to check on her she had smiled at him, never hiding the fact that she was checking him out. Weren't most girls more discreet about that kind of thing? Then again it WAS Tifa...nevermind. " Look at this!" Tifa's gaze turned from Cloud as Marlene got up from her place on the garage floor-a mat littered with paper, crayons and bottles of mystery, and trotted over to the woman holding up a vibrantly colored picture. When Marlene had learned Tifa was an artist she spared no time in asking Tifa to draw with her. With a smile and a laugh Tifa had volunteered to draw a flower for Marlene using a pen. And then left the task of coloring it in to the little girl. All day after every colored-in picture was done Marlene had asked Tifa for another one. A flower, a pony, a bear, a butterfly, a lamb, a chocobo, a sailboat a dolphin and the latest: A cartoonish picture of Barret in a sailor suit. Tifa giggled as Marlene showed her the picture proudly.**_

_**She had colored his clothes pink and dusted them with glitter.**_

_**" It's beautiful, sweetie. You wanna show your daddy?" Marlene nodded eagerly. He was going to love it!**_

_**" Yeah! Hey Daddy!" Barret rubbed the back of his neck, aliviating the ache and then turned to his daughter smiling his biggest for her. While keeping an eye on the other girl present. It was still hard for him to believe she was a crazy. All day she had seemed so normal... Marlene ran over to him and held out the picture. Barret wiped his dirty hands on his trousers and pointed to the paper in her hand as Cloud paused his polishing to watch.**_

_**" What'choo got, Baby?" Marlene held the picture up for both men to see.**_

_**" Tifa drew it for me and told me to color it in! Isn't it pretty?" Cloud snorted a laugh at the picture of Barret as a pink, sparkly cartoon.**_

_**" It's...wonderful, Baby. Definitely sump'n new." Cloud snickered and reached out a hand to ruffle Marlene's hair playfully.**_

_**" So you think your Dad looks good in pink?" He asked. The little girl nodded and pointed to the brunette beauty herself.**_

_**" Yeah. Tifa said he would!" So it was Tifa's idea, huh? Figures. Cloud tried to coneal his laugh behind a cough. Barret's glare told him he'd failed. The side-door to the garage banged open as Cid carelessly threw it open.**_

_**" Said what now?" Cid wiped his black-stained hands on an impossibly dirty rag as he staggered in to the room. Working under the small plane on a hot day was tiring work. He wanted his cigarette and a nice, cold bottle of beer. It didn't help his mood any that " Daddy Dearest" would tolerate no drugs or alchohol around his " Baby" so he was forced to suffer and remain sober. But walking in on Cloud and the kid laughing at his partner would lighten things up? Marlene smiled brightly as Cid walked in and ran over to him to show off her latest creation.**_

_**" Look! Look what Tifa and I did!" Cid bent down to get a look... then threw his head back and laughed.**_

_**" Well ain't that a hoot and a half! You did good, Kid! I like it!" Marlene smiled then withdrew the paper to fan herself. She walked back over to Barret and handed him the picture.**_

_**" Daddy, it's hot. Can I sit in your office?" Barret smiled at her and nodded. **_

_**" Sure Honey. Daddy's jus' about done here anyway. We'll go home soon."**_

_**" Kay!" Marlene ran up to Tifa, who had been watching the whole exchange. Marlene held out her hand and Tifa took it gently. " Can we play more later?" Tifa nodded and leaned down to her level.**_

_**" Anytime." She said. Marlene nodded and hugged Tifa's arm affectionately. Not too sure how to proceed Tifa pat her on the back. Smiling Marlene pulled back, then with a wave and a call of " Bye!" to the group Marlene left the adults alone. Once she was gone Cloud laughed and stood up to stretch out his sore muscles. He guestured to the picture and smirked at his employer.**_

_**" I liked it. It made you stand out." Barret growled and slapped Cloud on the shoulder hard. Ow.**_

_**" You shut up, Spike." The insult was half-hearted and Cloud shrugged it away easily. Today had gone very well. And all three men were surprised at how well Tifa got along with Marlene. He was proud of her. Cid interrupted his musings when he snatched the picture away from Barret and held it up to the light.**_

_**" So this is what you'd look like dressed in drag?"**_

_**" Hillbilly, put that down now. That's a piece of art from my Baby an' you don't need to be puttin' yo dirty hand all on it now." The three were oblivious to Tifa as she sat on the hood of the truck, waring with herself. It was too hot in there. She tried fanning herself with a piece of paper Marlene had left her. Still too hot! Frusterated Tifa practically tore her shirt and vest off of herself leaving her in her shorts and white lacey bra. Better. Tifa resumed fanning herself, the air feeling much better than before. Truthfully she had been wanting to do that for the past three hours. But she knew it was something she couldn't do in front of the girl, so she had suffered. She had promised Cloud she would be good today. And so far she had been. All six hours she had been with Marlene coloring and watching her man work. But good could last for so long. Already she was feeling antsy and slightly paranoid. Like she was being watched. And dizzy, but maybe that was because of the heat.**_

_**She knew it must be time to take her meds. But she didn't want to! **' But you promised Cloud you would.'**George gently reminded her. Tifa hopped down from the truck and began pacing back and fourth the truck's length to relieve her energy. She didn't want to! She was doing so good now. Did she really need a pill to tell her how to function? Okay, maybe. But she didn't want to take them but she promised but maybe this once she could do it all on her won behave all on her own and Cloud might be proud of her because she did it all on her own no pill to tell her how to feel or how tho think maybe she could be normal for him but she promised him she would take her meds for Marlene but Marlene isn't here now so she doesen't have to keep her promise then if she doesen't Cloud will be mad at her and maybe he'll make her take them anyways then they will get in to a fight because she didn't take her meds maybe she should take her meds after all but she didn't want to! " I don't want to." **' But you promise him.'** " Yeah, for Marlene but she isn't here now so I don't have to keep that promise. I can do it on my own." Tifa continued to pace, wringing her hands as she contemplated reaching for the pills kept in a small plastic bag in her pocket. She moved her hand to her pocket, fingering the hem but hesitating to do more than that.**_

_' Maybe you still won't have to! Just act fine and no one will think you need a pill.'** Act fine? " But Anna I don't know how to act fine. I am fine... No I'm not. Maybe I should take them." **' Yes, good girl. You need to take them now.'_

_' And have a pill tell her what to do?!' **" No, please don't fight. I'm fine. It's all fine I need I don't need my pills. Water." She felt helpless again. Her will was being taken from her again. She ran her fingers through her hair and growled in frusteration. Suddenly two strong hands gripped her shoulders and she looked up. Garnet met sapphire blue and Cloud handed her the shirt and vest she'd discarded earlier.**_

_**" Tifa?" His voice was her anchor. She blinked as the world focused a little more and she realized Barret and Cid were watching her with something akin to shock and unease. From the moment she first spoke the three had turned around only to find her with no shirt clad only in her bra and short shorts walking back and fourth. Her eyes focused on nothing as she mumbled to herself. Cloud had looked at the clock on the wall and cursed quietly. It was past time to take her meds. She promised she would! He saw her fingering her pocket as she paced. So did she know too? He ran over to her and stepping in front of her he placed his hands on her shoulders stoping her. She looked up at him, seeming to focus more as he handed her the clothes she let go of.**_

_**"...Cloud?"**_

_**" Put these back on." She looked down at the cloth in her hands and huffed.**_

_**" It's too hot." Cloud took the shirt from her hands then unfolded the fabric. He opened up the shirt and held it up for her. **_

_**" I know. But you can't strip in front of them like this. And... I think you're freaking them out a little." He smiled at her as a small smirk fromed on her lips.**_

_**" Yeah?"**_

_**" Yeah." With a roll of her eyes Tifa lifted her arms and Cloud pulled the white tank top over her body and adjusted the hem to her waist. Now for the hard part. " I know you hate it-scratch that, you fucking hate it," She shrugged and gave a small conceding nod. " But you have to take your meds now." Tifa began shaking her head and Cloud reached up to cup the side of her face, holding his gaze with hers. " You promised." She hated this. Growling softly under her breath Tifa dug in to her pocket and all but tore the pills from their confines. Then she took the handful of the needed cocktail at her disposal and swallowed the whole batch dry. **_

_**" There. Happy?" She snapped. Cloud snorted and walked to the small refrigerator in the garage taking out a bottle of water.**_

_**" I'll be happier when your insanity meter goes down some." Was his snide reply. He tossed her the water and she caught it with fumbling hands, just able to grab the cool cylinder with the tips of her fingers. Another thing to hate. She hated it when he pointed out to her that she was crazy. God she knew already! Did he have to remind her every second?! Snarling at him she pulled her arm back then threw the bottle like she was throwing a football. She knew she was cranky and irritable because she had delayed in taking her medicine. ( And the heat might have had something to d with it too.) But right now she really, really didn't care. Cloud heard Tifa's attack coming and turned back around just in time to block the impact with his forearm, instead of his head.**_

_**Judging by the smarting pain on his skin he guessed that hit would turn into a bruise before long. Shaking his head Cloud picked up the thrown bottle and held it out to her, glaring. " I'm not in the mood to take your shit right now." He warned. Tifa opened her mouth to snap back when a cough brought their attention away and both flushed in embarassment. Barret and Cid were still there, watching everything. It was so easy to forget about everything around him when he was with her.**_

_**" I think you two need to settle this elsewhere. Marlene's still in the buildi'n an' I don't want her walki'n in to see all a this." Both properly flushed with embarassment Tifa and Cloud both offered their own apologies at once.**_

_**" Sorry, Barret."**_

_**" Sorry, but he started it." Cid chuckled at Tifa and Cloud sent a mild glare her way. Barret waved it off and sighed.**_

_**" I think today's been a little hard on us all. Let's call it a day gentleman, and lady, and get our asses outta here." Cid dug in to his back pocket and produced a packet of cigarettes which he eagerly began opening.**_

_**" Amen to that!" He raised the pack, stuffed a cig into his mouth and walked out with the match to his mouth. Barret waved tiredly to the duo and jogged out of the garage, eager to take Marlene home for the day. Cloud sighed in relief and walked back to the Hardy Daytona and gathered the tools and tossed them in to the toolbox glad to see the last of them for the day. After setting the box back on the shelf he tuned around, scanning the area with his eyes and paused. Where did he leave his shirt again...?**_

_**" Looking for this?" Rolling his eyes Cloud looked to the truck to find her casually leaning against the side, dangling his shirt from her fingers. He walked over to her and tugged on the cloth. She didn't let go. Smirking she boldly pressed herself closer to him, one hand sliding to his waist. " I like this better." Wait. Wasn't she pissed off at him a minute ago? She ran her hand down his bare chest slowly, holding his gaze ( And shirt) firmly. Damn. How was it that every time he was around her his control always slipped? Around her he felt like a teenager, with a slipping hold on his lust and and a need that made him almost dizzy. Slowly he leaned forward, giving her time to pull away like they both knew she should. Tifa reached up to his face and pulled him down to meet her eager lips. This time when they kissed she didn't want it to be an accident. Control lost.**_

_**He pressed her in to the truck's side, her back to the door and wrapped his arms aroud her holding her as close as he could. The shirt fell to the ground instantly to be forgotten. The kiss deepened quickly as both forced their way in to the other's mouth determined to dominate the one they held. He could never get enough of her he knew, tasting the sweet, unique Tifa flavor of her lips. Tifa moaned in the kiss, loving the way he held her against the truck and him trapped with nowhere to go but to his lips. Wanting more she wrapped a leg around his hip and ground in to him, earning a growl of want from his throat. Only when oxegen became a need did they break apart, panting for air as their hearts tried valiantly to beat through their ribs. " I think...we need to...go home now." Tifa panted. Cloud nodded in agreenment as he ran a hand through her hair. **_

_**" Not here." He grabbed his black shirt from the ground and with a measure of regret tugged it over his body. Then he picked up his blue jean jacket discared long ago and tied it around his waist. Tifa put her vest back on and used her fingers to straighten her hair. Cloud took her hand as they finished making themselves presentable and together they ran out of the garage to the pavement outside. They slowed to a walk as the two began to make their way to the bus stop. Cloud stopped. He felt strange. Felt...off. He looked back behind him, narrowing his eyes as his back tingled uneasily. He knew the warning signs. In prison even the smallest brush of your senses were the only warning you had before an attack. Now his senses were screaming at him.**_

_**" Cloud? What is it?"**_

_**" We're being watched." Tifa's eyes widened in irritable surprise and she followed Cloud's line of sight. All she could see were warehouses and a large, empty lot dotted with a tree or bush here or there. Cloud stepped in front of her, pulling her hand to hide behind him. She stepped to his side instead. " Who's out there?!" Nothing. But the feeling didn't go away. Snarling in anger Cloud called out again. " Don't try to fuck around I know someone's out there so show yourself!" **_

_**" Well you're no fun at all." A voice drawled. Two men came in to view, stepping out from behind a tree on either side of them. The first man was pale, with red, spiky hair that was cropped short up front, then tied in to a low ponytail at the back. Sharp, mischevious green eyes stared them down. He wore a black suit, his hands shoved carelessly in to his pockets. On the other side of them was a bald man, darker than the first, also wearing a black suit. A pair of sunglasses made his expression near impossible to read. The red-head casually leaned against the tree and with two of his fingers gave them a small salute, then a smile. " Cloud, Tifa. The name's Reno. And this is my pal, Rude. Nice to officially meet ya. So enjoyin' your day?" What the hell?**_

_**" How do you know our names?" Cloud demanded. Reno rolled his eyes.**_

_**" Is it really true all blonde's are dumb?"**_

_**" Reno. Don't forget our assignment." Rude stepped forward and pointed stoically at Tifa. " My associate and I were hired by one Elena Hollingson. Our objective: Follow Cloud Strife to obtain information on the location of Tifa Lockheart, and take her to Edge General Hospital. Psychiatric ward." The blood in Cloud's body ran cold as he held Tifa's hand tighter. Damn it! He should have known Elena was behind this! Rude held out his hand to her and turned his head her way." Miss Lockheart. Please come with us." She shook her head.**_

_**" No." She spat. Reno sighed dramatically and shrugged his shoulders.**_

_**" You'd better do it, Babe. Elena said to take you there by any means necessary." Reno pushed himself off of the tree with his shoulder and walked over to stand next to Rude. He gave pointed glances to both of them. " I don't want any trouble here. But if it comes to it, hey. It's just us doi'n our job." He'd heard enough.**_

_**" I don't care what that bitch paid you. You're not taking her." Rude reached his other hand in to his pocket and Cloud's eyes narrowed. Even as Rude stood as the perfect picture of indifference Cloud could see it. The way Rude's gloved hand flexed in the cloth, the tense way he held his shoulders...he was holding something. And as Cloud's instincts screamed at him to run he knew the man was holding a weapon. So this was how far Elena planned to go? Reno glanced sideways at Rude, then shifted his cat-green eyes back to Tifa. He spoke calmly, his face blank. It was serious. Cloud felt her tense up beside him.**_

_**" Last chance, Babe. You comi'n or what?" Cloud stepped back, and Tifa followed neither one taking their eyes off the men. Tifa shook her head ' No' again and a scowl crossed her features.**_

_**" Fuck you, and the horse you rode in on." She spat. Rude took a step forward and pulled a gun from his pocket. He pointed it at Cloud. Reno sighed heavily again, closing his eyes in what might be considered disappointment and shook his head in dismay.**_

_**" Okay then." Then as quick as a thought he whipped his own gun out of his pocket and fired. Acting as one Cloud and Tifa ducked, avoiding the shot. Then they began running. They ran around the corner of the closest building they could find, Cloud's heart hammering in his chest as he ran. Tifa ran alongside him, her eyes searching. There was no fucking way they were going to be able to catch the bus to escape. Hell it wouldn't even come for another half hour! The best they could do now was try to lose them. Cloud pulled her to a broken wire fence and they ducked under to get to the other side. Reno and Rude were close. He could hear their shots ringing out behind themas they ran. They couldn't run forever. So what the hell was he supposed to do?! **' I have to get her out of here! I have to take her someplace safe. But where? WHERE?!' _

_**As soon as he thought of Zack he mentally kicked that notion out of his head. He didn't need Zack in this shoot out too. Shit, as far as he knew Zack was dodging bullets himself! If Elena had sent spies to him then it only made sense Zack was being watched too. No, he couldn't go to Zack. And going back to his own place was downright scuicide. That'd be the first place they look! Right now all they could do was hide someplace no one might find them. Determinded Cloud pulled Tifa through the maze of warehouses, garages and storage units taking any path to lose their shooters. First thing was first: Get Reno and Rude off their tails! The two cut around another corner-which led to a street. He didn't hesitate. Cloud pulled Tifa along, her footfalls thundering beside his as they ran in aimless directions. He couldn't hear gunfire anymore which meant one of two things: Either they had lost them, or the assassins were too far behind them to get a clear shot.**_

_**Cloud stole a glance behind him. Tifa swept her eyes to one side of them, then another. They stopped in the middle of the street, panting. Tifa used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat that had accumulated on her brow." I don't...see anyone... Do you?" Cloud shook his head. It was quiet now. But quiet didn't mean safe. And just because they couldn't see the terrible two anymore didn't mean anything either. He had to give Elena credit for this one. She was nothing if not effiecent...but where had she even found those two? Later. They would know later. Cloud searched the area carefully again, seeing nothing.**_

_**" No." He looked around hastily taking in their surroundings. The street was littered with department stores, a couple of houses, a firehouse...and at the end of the street was a museum. At seven stories high it was easily the largest building. Plenty of places to hide. Once Reno and Rude were officially lost, then maybe he could figure out what to do. " In there!" Nodding Tifa began to run, Cloud beside her. Neither one released the near-death grip they held on the other's hand. They reached the doors and Tifa pulled. The pulled again. And again. Locked. Damn it! Stepping forward Cloud briefly examined the door. The top half of it was made of frost glass. Fine. He tensed his arm then slammed his elbow in to the glass. The glass gave way instantly shattering around his joint on impact. Cloud brushed the glass from his arm as Tifa reached inside feeling for the lock. Her heart rate jumped as her fingers groped the door, fumbling as they touched only wood. Cold metal-a switch! Found it!**_

_**Together they tore the door open, then slammed it shut just as quickly. Just as a bullet broke through the glass.**_

_**" NO!"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So who said " NO" and why? Where will they hide? How? Is Zack okay? Next chapter: Cloud and Tifa play duck, duck, don't get shot! Lol. Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	21. Night At The Museum

**_Hello peoples! I worte another chapter yay! ( Pretty fast update considering my usual, eh?) Lots of stuff in this chapter so sit back, relax and have fun! Disclaimer: I do not own ff7. ( I just made a typeo and said ' I do now own ff7...lol.)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Night At The Museum<em>**

**_Tifa fell to the floor as she clutched her left arm, the shot fresh in their ears. " NO!" Cloud's yell echoed in the empty foyer of the museum. He fell to his knees next to her pulling her in to a sitting position as gently as he could. His eyes darted angrily from the bullet hole in the glass then back to Tifa. Blood leaked through her fingers and dribbled down her arm, glistening bright red in the sunlight. " Here, let me see how bad it is." Holding back the angry tears in her eyes Tifa slowly willed her hand to pry itself from her wound. Thankfully it wasn't as bad as he had feared. The bullet had only grazed her upper arm. Still the gash was deep. Enough so that she may need stitches later. Cloud half stood and arched his neck to look out of the window through the holes in the glass. Reno and Rude were walking across the parking lot with their guns at their sides, the sun setting behind them to cast long shadows across the ground. They didn't have much time-if any at all. Hastily Cloud untied his jean jacket from his waist then held the seam connecting the sleeve to the shoulder. With four hard violent jerks the cloth ripped away and he began to tie the cloth around her arm._**

**_" Mmmnnn, God that hurts." She panted, rocking back and fourth restless from the pain. _**

**_" I know. And it's about to hurt more. I need to tie this tight to stop the bleeding." She shot him a look that said both ' Don't hurt me!' and ' Are you fucking serious right now?' Cloud held the ends of the cloth together and let out a quick breath through his nose. They needed to get moving. " Are you ready?" Tifa shuddered next to him. Cloud snatched what remianed of his jacket and handed the cloth to her. " Here, bite down on this. It'll help." She could hear the slight panic in his voice. The hurried way he spoke. The assassins were still coming. Tifa took the cloth and wadded it, then bit down in to the cushioned cloth. With one nod from her Cloud pulled the ends tight with a snap of his wrists and Tifa cried out in pain. Her eyes squeezed shut and tears escaped as she whimpered the sounds muffled. Cloud stood up and gently pulled on her arm. _**

**_" Now what?" She almost moaned as she wiped her tears away. Cloud looked outside. They were halfway across the lot now._**

**_" We gotta move. C'mon." Using her hands Tifa pushed herself off of the ground. She stumbled and with Cloud's hand on her back guiding her, Tifa stood straight, holding on to her new tourniquet and together they ran. He led her down the hall of the building, dimly noting in the back of his head how cool the structure looked. The whole marble floor was a mosaic of some kind with angels and demons on the floor. The arched doorways and crystal chandeliers every few feet made it pretty impressive. If they weren't running for their lives this might be a neat place to check out. They rounded a corner and in front of them was an elevator. Cloud slammed his hand on the ' Down' button praying the power hadn't been turned off yet. The elevator chimed and the doors opened with a hiss. They ran inside and Tifa pressed the top floor button as the main entrance doors banged open. The large metal doors closed slowly and the ascent to the top began. _**

**_" What do we do now?" Tifa looked at Cloud hopefully, holding on to her arm. Cloud sighed heavily and leaned back against the wall._**

**_" Simple. We try to lose those two in this building. We'll take the stairs back down floor by floor and try to throw them off us along the way. Once we do that we run outta here and find someplace to hide out. Then, we'll call Zack and go from there." She nodded, taking all of this in. Basically they had been roped in to a twisted game of hide-and-seek. Loser gets shot. ( Not that she was a loser. Those two just cheated somehow.) But if it was as easy as he was making it sound, then why did he look so worried? Sensing her thoughts he focused his eyes on the numbers above them which lit up as the ascent continued. " The problem is, the're armed. We're not. If we run in to them it could get ugly really fast. And even worse is they might try to split up and find us assuming they catch on to our strategy. They have as much of the building to maneuver as we do." _**

**_"...Is that all?" Her voice was soft. Timid. Not like her. Blinking Cloud turned his gaze back to her, confused._**

**_" Yeah. Why?" She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, mindless of the blood stains she created there and bit her lip._**

**_" I was thinking...you might be afraid of going back to prison for this. If we get caught." Cloud let out a humorless dry laugh and rolled his eyes._**

**_" To be honest I hadn't even thought of that until now." Guilt washed over in a great wave and Tifa walked around to stand in front of him. Hesitantly she reached up and placed a gentle hand on his cheek. Giving her the smallest of smiles he reached up and held her hand as blue locked with red._**

**_" I'm sorry." She whispered. Cloud turned her hand so that he could kiss her palm and then with his other hand stroked her hair._**

**_" Don't worry about that now. That can come later. Let's just focus on getting out of here." She nodded firmly._**

**_" Alive."_**

**_" Preferably."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reno looked aound at the building, letting a low whistle of appreciation echo through the room. " Check out these digs, yo." Rude made no comment. He was focused on the floor. A small puddle of blood glistened near the door. Small smears tracked along the floor...and a bloody handprint was smeared among the litter of crimson. So someone had been hit. Rude crouched down carefully avoiding the mess and placed his hand flat next to the print. It was considerably smaller than his own hand. So the Lockheart girl must have been the one shot. A female's hand is always smaller than that of a male. His eyes traveled to a small trail of blood which ended at about the middle of the floor. If he had to assume then he would say Strife and Lockheart had managed to bandage the wound so to stem the bloodflow. <em>**

**_" Reno, look."_**

**_" Huh?" The red head looked questioningly to Rude, whom pointed one gloved finger to the floor. Reno followed the line and his brows rose._**

**_" Oh, so we hit one." He noted mildly. Rude grunted in aknowledgement and ran a hand over his head._**

**_" The girl, unfortunately. I was aiming for Strife."_**

**_" Ah, shit. Elena's not gonna be thrilled. How would she explain that one away?" Rude stood up and walked around the mess._**

**_" That's not our problem. Right now we must focus on securing Miss Lockheart. With as little damage as possible. Strife can die if he's so determined." He briskly walked across the room, Reno casually strutting along behind him. They rounded the coner and stopped at the elevator. The lights lighting up told him they were on it. Going to the top floor. Reno chuckled and rested his gun on his shoulder._**

**_" So it's a game of cat and mouse, huh? So what does the winner get?" Reno asked. Rude turned around and glared at him from behind his sunglasses._**

**_" The satisfaction of a job well done. I'll take the elevator up after them. You take the main stairwell and cut them off. If you run in to them, do whatever you have to do to Strife, but don't damage the girl any further if you can manage it." Reno sighed dramatically and then shrugged._**

**_" If you say so. Man, I hate jobs that involve girls. I mean, chasing one romantically is fine an' all. But how can I catch a date when I have to kidnapp, y'know? This 'aint flowers and chocolates I'm dishi'n out here." Rude made a disapproving noise in his throat and crossed his arms imposingly._**

**_" Reno..." The young man held up his hands in surrender and began walking backwards._**

**_" Alright I'm going, I'm going."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. Cloud and Tifa ran out taking in the sights before them. It was an aquatics exhibit. The ceiling was painted blue, with the reflecting lights of nearby fishtanks weaving patterns over the ceiling. And the fake sharks dangling overhead. She knew they were fake but to Tifa they looked pretty real. Especially the great white with it's jaws open to reveal all of it's teeth. She shuddered next to Cloud and he cast a glance up, then took her hand. " Just don't look up." She determiedly looked away to the tank. Inside were several jellyfish complete with seaweed and a plaque about the creatures. Similar tanks peppered the room complete with seahorses, crabs, turtles, and brightly colored fish. Models and diagrams of seacreatures were displayed on tables throughout the room. Tifa especially liked the dolphin one. The octopus model looked a bit creepier to her. All along the walls were skeletal remains of various fish and pictures of the aqualife. displays of coral and seaglass were displayed around the room and in one glass case, a display of naturally made pearls.<em>**

**_Cloud took all of this in with appreciation and haste. Yeah, it was a cool exhibit but now wasn't the time to go sightseeing! He grabbed her hand and began pulling her along. " C'mon. We gotta go." They ran through the room weaving their way through the displays then ran down a hall. Lining the walls was one big tank filled coral, seaweed, fish and ( Joy) sharks. Tifa shut her eyes as Cloud pulled her through the area to a tunnel which led to another tank. The music of whales made her open her eyes as they jogged through. Three killer whales swam and dove around her, singing. She paused to look and Cloud huffed impatiently. Not now! " Later, Tifa. We have to go now." Groaning with all the impatience and disappointment of a child Tifa allowed him to drag her away and down another hallway. A sign at the end in bold black print against the wall read ' STAIRS' with an arrow pointing diagonally down. _**

**_Together they ran down the stairs past one level to get to the fifth floor. He led her through the archway in to a new exhibit. From what he could tell it was an exhibit about the military and past wars of Gaia. Guns of every model and make lined one of the walls. Various officer and SOLDIER uniforms past and present stood at attention around the room on headless mannequins. An old radio and headset sat on one lone stand. To the far right a glass case housed pins and badges awarded to soldiers. Pictures of heroes of war lined the walls each with his or her own plauqe containing names, birthdays, bios, military status and some had dates of death. Large pictures of famous warsites stood around the room with bios of battles and the results of the battles. This time it was Tifa who had to tug on his hand as he took a moment to look around. " I thought you said we had to go." She huffed. He cleared his throat and nodded firmly. They ran through the room then to an archway that led to another section of the exhibit. This room was filled with weapons of war, including an imposing tank which sat in the far left corner. More guns, grenades, knives, bombs, army knives, throwing stars...even mideval weapons and gear lined the walls. More mannequins stood here, each wearing forgein regula. One mannequin donned flamboyant, antique knight armour from Costa De Solo, another mannequin wore the animal skins and tribal marks known to Cosmo canyon. This mannequin was one of the few that came with a head and the warrior's dark eyes shone in the dim light, his black hair straight as a board. _**

**_In one corner a mannequin wore decorative samurai gear, a helmet on his head, from Wutai. _****_More pictures of warriors and their stories lined the walls, these of forgein officers, soldeirs and braves who fought in battle. And on the back wall near the elevator was a display of swords of every kind. From broadswords, to samurai swords even claymores shined brightly from behind the display glass. He looked to the elevator. The number seven was lit up. So someone was up there. An idea fromed in his mind and Cloud ran up to the wall, his eyes scanning. Tifa growled and ran over to him grabbing his wrist to pull impatiently. " Hey, if I don't get to see the whales, you don't get to look at toys." Cloud let a corner of his mouth tip upward in a smirk as he looked at the display._**

**_" I'm not sightseeing this time."_**

**_" Then what are you doing?!" She whispered harshly. He didn't answer. He looked at the swords examining each one with a brief eye. Something told him to go to the end of the wall so he did. This end housed the biggest sword ( And in his opinion the most badass) in the collection. It was long-almost as tall as him including the handle, and it was designed rectangularly. The top was cropped off diagonally to a fine point at the end. Two holes punctured the bottom of the sword, with intricate carvings at the base and a red handle just long enough to have both hands gripped there. A small plaque told him what this was. He scanned the writing hastily taking it in._**

_' BUSTER SWORD'_

_' This sword was designed for devastating destruction. Unlike other swords to the day this sword's blade was made of rare adamantium-the hardest metal to date. A blade that never needed sharpening and who's bold structure proved to double as an effective shield made the bearer less scuceptable to bullets and gave both added protection and aggression on the battlefield. The blade's length, shapness and broadness was all intended for the slaying of multiple enemies. One such wielder once accounted for this, telling how he felled six opposing warriors in one fell swing. Dating back about four hundred years this sword was originally created in Midgar. This sword was given it's name due to the blade's sharp and strong disposition, able to cut through both enemies and obstacles. The sword's way to ' Bust' through anything became the genesis of it's given name.'_

**_A sword that never needed sharpening, was good at cutting and, most importantly, was bulletproof. Nice. Cloud looked down at the velvet rope that kept the public at bay from the display and he picked up one heavy metal post, the chain clanking noisily against the metal as the rope swung. Tifa gasped as she realized what he intended to do. " Seriously what are you doing?!" _**

**_" Well, you said it yourself: I might be on my way back to priosn anyways after this. What's one more fellony? Besides they're armed." And with that Cloud swung the pole in to the glass, shattering it. The buglary alarm sounded off loudly in the room as Cloud reached in and took the hilt of the sword. He lifted it from the display noting that it was a bit heavier than he expected. But not unbearably so. Tifa's eyes widened at him as he hefted the sword over his shoulder then turned back to her and smirked. " Now so are we!" He had to shout over the alarm._**

**_" Are you insane?!"_**

**_" That coming from you?! I'm improvising!" Cloud ran over to the elevator and slammed his hand on the ' Down' button. The elevator opened and together they ran inside, the alarms fading from their ringing ears as the door closed. Cloud pressed three for the next two levels down and when the doors opened they were met with yet another exhibt. This one was a floor dedictaed to the histories and myths of the Cetra-a race of people thought to have direct spiritual ties to Gaia itself. It was rumored that the colossal ruins hidden deep in the jungle of a far-off continent was their home. Stone tablets with ancient writing he could never understand stood silently around the room. Displays of ancient swords, bows and spears decorated one of the walls. On the other was a display of a human skeleton-it looked ancient. Pictures of ruins and artist impressions of the cetra were all over the place. In various glass cases there were artifacts recovered from the ruins such as vases, jewelry, plates, clothing and other items he had no idea about. _**

**_Standing silently next to them was the statue of a beautiful woman clothed in what he considered regal garnments. Her floor-length dress was held together with chords around her hips and criss crossing her ribs. Long sleeves parted at the forearm to spill down to the floor. Her long hair flowed down her back, a thin strand braided at the top in a circlet around her head. Her pose was regal and serene, yet the white marble eyes seemed to hold a kind of inner strength that made them shine. It was a shame he could only glance briefly at the beautiful work of art before turning away. _****_They ran forward past the artifacts, then through the archway that would probably take them through another section of the exhibit, then the stairs. " That's far enough, yo." Reno stepped out from behind the shadow of the arch, gun to his shoulder. Cloud stepped in front of Tifa instantly. Then using both hands lifted the sword and leveled the blade to Reno's chest._**

**_" Get out of our way." He didn't think for one minute he could win against Reno. Hell he'd never even used a sword before. All he knew was that the pointy end should aways be faced to the opposition. But he had a weapon. That might be just enough to buy them time. Reno tapped the gun to his shoulder twice, smiling amusedly at the weapon in his hand as he walked around them. Cloud followed his movement staying in front of Tifa the whole time as he pointed his new sword at him._**

**_" Now what are you planni'n on doi'n with that, hm?" Cloud didn't answer. He gripped the handle tighter and Reno sighed. " Look, just hand her over and no one gets hurt."_**

**_" Liar." Tifa spat. " Do you know what they do to people like me in assylums?!" She knew. She remembered. When she first began acting out her parents had taken her there to get better. Nothing was better. The drug treatments-needles biting her skin making her feel sick and disoriented. Shock treatments buzzing electricity as it set fire to her body making her shake so hard her head hurt. Tying her down to a bed as her limbs screamed for release-strap across her chest, can't beathe, can't breathe! She glared hard at him even as she tembled next to Cloud, gripping his arm as if it was the only thing that could anchor her to the earth. " I'll die if I go!" Whether it would be the doctors or reduced to taking her own life rather than spend one more day there...either way she wouldn't survive. He studied her carefully seeming to consider what she said to him_**

**_" Tifa, right? Lemme ask you something: Do you know what'll happen if you don't go? No? Then let me break it down for ya, kay? See, we chase you, you got hurt." He pointed to her bandaged arm eyeing her pointedly. Cloud snarled and took an agressive step forward. But that didn't stop him. " Now we have your friend Cloud here, who's-let's see...witheld evidence from law enforcement, mislead an investigation, evaded authorities, kidnapped, breaking and entering, theft, and the latest assault with a deadly weapon. You know he's going to jail for this. Add the fact that he's a convict on parole on top of all of this," Reno shook his head and shrugged somewhat hopelessly. " There's no way he can't. But maybe...maybe, if you come with us and cooperate, Elena can work with you two and make sure no charges are pressed against your hero here."_**

**_" And if you need, I personally volunteer to back your defense to make sure you go free, Strife. I mean, I gotta admit it's ballsy a you to stand up for your girl. I admire that, really. But..." Reno let his gunned hand fall to the side and he fixed the two with a serious stare. " If you run, I have to act. And it won't be pretty." Beside them the doors slid open from across the room and Rude stepped out from the elevator, gun poised and aimed at Cloud. " It's your call." Fuck! Cloud looked back from Rude to Reno, then at Tifa. The anger and fear in her eyes were enough to wash away any doubts he had. He couldn't let them take her. He just couldn't. Acting on impulse alone Cloud swung the sword at Reno, who cried out in surprise as he dodged the hit. _**

**_Rude fired, and Cloud held the blade flat shielding both Tifa and himself behind it. The bullet ricoched off the metal with a ping followed by a cry of pain. " Rude!" Cloud peeked around the blade. Rude was crouched on the ground holding his left leg, which was dripping with blood. The bullet had hit him instead. Quickly before anyone else could react Cloud flipped the blade over so that now the blunt side was the dominant and he swung at Reno again. The blunt end caught his stomach and he gasped as all the air was forced from his body as he fell. Tifa grabbed his hand and together they ran past the two, down the hall to the stairwell. His heart hammered in his chest as he ran with her neither one daring to look back yet. They ran down the remaining two flights then stumbled to a stop as the wailing of sirens reached their ears. The cops were here. Because of that FUCKING ALARM! _**

**_" Son of a Bitch!" Cloud punched the wall angrily. Damn it this was not the time! Tifa looked almost wildly around the area as the sirens came closer. They had to get away or get caught caught dead and buried gotta hide gotta hide..! THERE! RIGHT THERE! The red door at the far west corner of the room, with white bold letters that read: ' IN CASE OF FIRE' and the doorhandle was also painted white. Grabbing his hand she yanked him away from the wall and pointed to the door._**

**_" Cloud! Over there!" His eyes snapped to the side to follow her gaze then without a second thought both bolted through the room. Cloud grabbed the handle and all but tore the door open. The crisp night air breezed over them. And judging by the emptiness beyond them he knew the cops were coming in through the other side of the building at the main entrance. Good. Securing the Buster sword in one hand and Tifa's fingers in the other together they darted out of the museum and ran into the waiting night._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Soooo what do ya think? I was so excited to include the buster sword in this chapter. This one was one of my favorite chapters to write. ( And yes, I am a historymuseum nerd. A couple of the exhibist were based off of exhibist I've actually seen. lol.) Oh and as a side note, that cetra statue I added into the exhibit? She's pretty much based off Arwen from Lord Of The Rings so...yeah. And she's made of white marble. So what hapens next? Tune in next time to find out! See you then! And as always please R&R and bless your happy happiness!_**


	22. Loose Ends

_**I'm baaack! With a whole new chaper Yay! ( I think this may be one of my longest ones...) Disclaimer: I own nothing! Continue!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Loose Ends<em>**

**_They didn't stop running for what felt like hours to him. True it was probably only a few minutes but with every step his heart pounded as if it wished to get out of his chest and run ahead. Only when Tifa stumbled beside him and fell to the grass did he allow his legs to give out from under him and fall beside her. The Buster sword clanged softly on the ground besidse him as the pair panted for breath breathing in the fresh air, taking the momentary rest. Tifa fixed herself in to a kneeling position, holding on to her injured arm as Cloud crouched down beside her one knee on the ground as he rested his free arm on the other. " Are they...still...following us?" She panted. Cloud looked out in to the dark streets illuminated by the faintest of streetlights. The air was still. And the night was quiet. He could only hear the chirping of crickets and cicadas. He shook his head._**

**_" No. I think we lost them."_**

**_" We lost us too. Where are we?" There were no streetsigns here. None that he could see anyways. In the distance he could see brightly colored objects. What...? He squinted in the darkness and made out what looked like a yellow jungle gym. And was that a bright blue swingset?  
><em>**

**_" I think that's a playground over there." Cloud pointed and Tifa followed his line of vision. Together they stood up, Cloud's new sword scraping on the grass as he pulled it up. They walked to the structures and yes, it was a playground. In a park. Beside the swingset were two long picnic tables and benches. A stone trail led around the area in one giant circle. Probably for joggers or walking dogs. Next to the jungle gym was some kind of wooden fort complete with towers, a bridge and a climbing wall and nets. Cloud looked around straining his eyes in the weak light. Tifa eyed him curiously as she watched him walk around. She followed him to the trail, then to the fort. _**

**_Tifa smiled at the nets, remembering how much she used to love climbing these things as a child. Cloud made an about-face then headed for the swings seeming completely uninterested in the toys. What was he looking for? " Cloud what are you doing now?"_**

**_" Looking for a drinking fountain. Parks usually keep one around somewhere. I'm thirsty as hell and you need the water to clean out that bullet wound." They reached the swings and he smiled slightly in triumph. The drinking fountain was only feet away from the swings. And further up the trail he could see a perfectly square structure. He had a feeling he knew what it was. Cloud and Tifa walked do the fountain and Cloud tested the foot trigger. The water came out in seconds. Tifa sighed as he drank the cool liquid more interested in the swings. It had been so long since she got to go on one. Okay. Tifa lightly jogged back over to the blue swings and happily hopped on. Smiling wide she kicked off the ground and let the motions carry her up and down. She need more. Tifa moved her legs gaining momentum. Cloud stood up and wiped his mouth. Tifa wasn't next to him. A worried frown crossed his face and he looked back behind him. Of course._**

**_He walked to where Tifa was, setting the sword down gently on the grass then leaned against the blue pole as she swung up and down. She was smiling, and her eyes were closed. For the first time since they met Tifa was completely at ease and blissfully happy. He didn't have the heart to stop her, so Cloud shoved his hands in to his pockets and contented himself with just watching her. Tifa's hair flew out behind her, then shielded her face, then back as she swung back and fourth tilting her upper body back as far as her arms would allow her to as she swung as high as she could. With the world shut out and the night air rushing around her Tifa felt like she was flying. If only she could fly far away and leave everything she didn't like behind. Maybe if she swung high enough she could fly to a perfect world where she wasn't ill and Zack wouldn't have to take care of her. Better even if Aeris wasn't there but that would be asking too much since her cousin seemed to love her so much. So maybe in her perfect world Aeris had never cheated on Zack and she loved him as much as he loved her. No daily drugs or irritating doctors telling her what to do._**

**_And maybe in this perfect world she was a famous artist who lived in her own house on her own rules. And Cloud was there too. He wasn't a convict there. He had never been to prison there. No one chased them there. He was free and she was free to love him and be seen outside with him. This perfect world they shared was not the poisonus, dangerous and restricted place reality was. This perfect world could be their playground where they could go anywhere they wanted. See whatever they wanted to see and do whatever they wanted to do. Be anything they wanted to be. Together. All she had to do was swing high enough to help her fly and that would be all it took to take her to this perfect world. Tifa smiled wanting to believe that with all of her heart. For one moment she was completely happy imagining it was all so possible. But all dreams must end._**

**_Her legs began to tire and so she stopped moving them. The swing gradually slowed down until her feet began dragging in the grass. Stop. With a small sigh Tifa opened her eyes and looked out ahead of her. No. This was not her perfect world. It was cold, dark reality. She sensed his gaze and she turned her head to the left and looked up in to the most beautiful blue eyes she would ever know. Okay. So maybe this place wasn't so bad. Cloud gave her the smallest of smiles as he watched her from his place leaning against the pole beside her. " You having fun?" She hummed in agreenment and nodded._**

**_" So how was your water?"_**

**_" Good. But I think you need it now. Come on." He picked up his sword then reached out his with reluctance Tifa took his hand with hers and allowed him to pull her away from her flying machine and he took her to the fountain. It wasn't until the water touched her lips that she realized just how thirsty she really was. Cloud chuckled as she leaned in too far, resulting in the water drifting up her nose. She sneezed and wiped her face with her hand as he rested the sword on his shoulder. " You're not supposed to dorwn yourself."_**

**_" Shut up." She grumbled. Even as she tried to glare at him his smile eventually began to grow on her and soon she was laughing with him. To her Cloud's smile was becoming a very infectious thing. She looked ahead and her peaceful mind became jumbled with questions. " What is that?"_**

**_" I think it's a public restroom. I hope the sink in there works."_**

**_" For my arm?" He nodded. The door came undone easily and they peered in to the dark, the streetlamps their only light. The room was small with only three stalls and three sinks. Hell it was smaller than Cloud's room back home. But it was something. Cloud propped the sword against the closest sink then closed the door. A small metal latch served as the lock. Still hearing that click gave him some peace of mind. At least it would be harder for them to bust in. He dug in to his pockets and pulled out his cell phone thanking whoever was listening that he'd remembered to bring it with him. Using this small light he turned the faucet and before long warm water was gushing from the spout. _**

**_" Okay, let me see it." Hesitantly Tifa held out her arm. Cloud pulled the knot apart and peeled the fabric away as gently as he could, cursing both Reno and Rude to hell as Tifa whined softly in pain. The blood had dried making what remained of his jacket sleeve stick uncomfortably to her skin. Once the cloth was off he tossed it in to the next sink over and began washing her arm with his hands. He moved his hands up and down her arm with the slightest of touches taking special care around her gash._**

**_" It hurts." She whimpered._**

**_" I know. I'm sorry." When he could see no more blood Cloud grabbed the sleeve then increasing the heat began rinsing it as best he could under the hot flow. Once he was satisfied that it was about as clean as he could get it Cloud wrung out the cloth and then replaced it over her arm._**

**_" Again?"_**

**_" Your arm needs protecting from infection, and this is all we got to work with right now." Being careful to use the other side-and noteably less bloody side of the cloth he tied the knot-with less pressure this time, and then taking his cell with him settled himself on the ground._**

**_" What now?"_**

**_" I know this isn't exactly the Midgar Royal Hotel, but it's the best we can do for tonight." So they were going to spend the night here. With a resigned nod Tifa walked over and settled herself in to Cloud's lap as he leaned in to the corner, putting his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and rested a hand on his strong upper arm, feeling the warm, silky skin under her hand and his breathing muscle. Anywhere else it might be the most comfortable she'd been in for some while. She looked in to his eyes which seemed to almost bore in to hers. He leaned forward at the same time as her their thoughts one and the same. His lips covered hers and Tifa arted them so that their kiss would go as deep as they wanted. She would never tire of this with him. Just being with him and kissing him. Cloud couldn't get enough of her. One kiss from her could never be enough it seemed as they moved their lips and tongues with the other, only breaking when air was needed just to go again. As air became a necessity for a second time did they pull apart their hearts beating nearly as fast as when they had been running._**

**_Tifa stroked his face in the darkness and kissed his jaw as she settled in to him, drowsiness beginning to lay over her._**

**_" Goodnight Cloud." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles not letting go as he placed her hand on his shoulder._**

**_" Goodnight, Tifa."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The noise came again. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and blinked in the darkness. In his lap Tifa yawned and sat up, sleepily rubbing her eyes. " Cloud, what is it?" Her voice was hoarse with sleep. As the sound came out again Cloud's slowly waking mind informed him that it was his cell phone ringing out from the floor beside him. He sat up wincing as his sore muscles protested. Sleeping against concrete was not the best way to spend a night. Groaning he reached over and looked at the lighted screen squinting at the brightness. It was Zack calling. And it was three-thirty-six am. Tifa clambered off of his lap and looked tiredy around her. " what?"<em>**

**_" It's Zack." Tifa gave an irritated groan as Cloud hit the ' Talk' button and held the reciever to his ear. " Zack?"_**

**_" Whew, good thing you could answer. Why didn't you text me back?" He nearly shouted, his voice sounding harsher than he meant it to be. Cloud frowned. Text?_**

**_" I didn't check my phone for any. Listen Zack. We need your help." Tifa stood up and stretched her limbs like a cat, frowning and looking around herself. What was she looking for?_**

**_" I know. You guys are on the news! Breaking into the Edge rememberance Museum? Thievery? Kidnapping?! The police are scoping the place for you two! You my friend are considered armed and extremely dangerous, Tifa's been labeled as the poor mental patient taken hostage as your leverage. The cops have permission to kill you on sight, Cloud! What the hell did you do now?!" Irritated by his almost snide tone ( And by being awoken way to goddamn early.) Cloud stood up, his muscles protesting against him again. He hadn't expected this to get this out of hand this early._**

**_" Nothing. Tifa came to work with me today. She hung out with Marlene all day while the guys and I did work."_**

**_" Aw, she made friends with shorty?... Wait. She didn't go all...beserker on her, did she?" Cloud waved his hand dismissively. Zack was getting off track, as he sometimes did.  
><em>**

**_" No. That's not it. When work was done these two guys just showed up out of nowhere. They said Elena had hired them to bring Tifa back. When we didn't comply the bastards opened fire on us." Zack cursed bitterly as Tifa looked up at Cloud in near alarm. What was wrong with her? His attention shifted when Zack's voice carried through the phone._**

**_" Are you guys okay? Are you hurt?" Zack asked, worry in his voice. Cloud shook his head as he walked over to the opposide wall, leaning against it._**

**_" We're fine now. Tifa was shot in the arm earlier today." And then he shut his eyes as he could practically feel Zack's fear and anger through the reciever. He was pretty sure he knew what was coming next. A loud bang as if something had fallen, and then-_**

**_" SON OF A BITCH!" Tifa flinched as Zack's loud shout sounded though the small room and she reached up to hold on to her arm. Cloud was beginning to really worry about her. Cloud continued to keep his eyes on her as he taked to Zack. Tifa let her hand drift down to wring her other hand holding it to her side, her gaze unfocused._**

**_" It's okay, I fixed her up a little. The bullet just grazed her arm so physically she's fine. But she may need stitches later. Yeah, we ended up running to the museum. That's when Tifa was shot. Like I said it was just a graze so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. The plan was to lose them in there then just run. But the bastards were too trigger happy. So I decided to even the odds."_**

**_" And you stole a four-hundred year old near priceless sword, correct?" He didn't even need to ask how Zack knew._**

**_" In the news, huh?"_**

**_" Yup. So after that?" He pressed._**

**_" I was able to knock one down, and a bullet ricoched hitting the other one in the leg, then Tifa and I just ran for it. We're hiding out now."_**

**_" And these guys? Did you get names out of 'em?" Oh yes. Those were names he refused to forget at this point._**

**_" They called themselves Reno and Rude."_**

**_" OH SHIT!" Well that wasn't good. Zack was one of the calmest, easy-going people around. Hell you'd thin he was related to Gandi or something. For him to curse so loudly...to hear such anger and hate in his voice wasn't natural. This was obviously more serious than he could have thought. Cloud pushed himself from the wall and walked over to Tifa, placing a hand on her shoulder as she shivered. But the room wasn't cold..._**

**_" You know them?"_**

**_" Yeah. They're Turks man. Turks are the spies and underbelly of Shinra. They do all of the dirty work and covert operation stuff. They're not just hired guns like SOLDIER people. They're seriously efficent and smart, and they can be anywhere at any time for the right price. And Reno and Rude happen to be some of Shinra's best. If Elena's hired them, she means buisness." Great. So not only were they assassins, but they worked in Zack and Elena's company. Awsome. No, really. Cloud growled and walked back to the other wall and leaned against it._**

**_" That doesen't help us now, Zack. And Tifa doesen't have her meds with her. I wasn't able to go back to my apartment to get them. I think it's taking a toll on her."_**

**_" I'm fine!" She snapped. She shook her head as if trying to rid herself of a headache. She closed her eyes and began massaging her temples. No, she wasn't fine._**

**_" Zack, is there any way we can get out of this?" Cloud listened as Zack groaned in the phone. Several minutes went by in complete silence. Long enough that Cloud was about to ask if Zack was still there._**

**_" Where are you guys?" Cloud scratched the back of his neck nervously as he looked out of the single bathroom window. Hell if he knew._**

**_" I don't know. There weren't any streetsigns close by. We're in some kind of playground or park. We're hiding in the public bathroom." Zack went silent again._**

**_" There are two parks in Edge. What do you see around you?"_**

**_" There's a blue swingset and a fort-type thing. The kind kids love to climb on."_**

**_" And is there a yellow jungle gym set and a red slide?" Cloud looked outside the window and sure enough saw the red slide Zack was talking about on the other side of the fort._**

**_" Yeah."_**

**_" Okay, I know where you guys are at now. Stay there and don't come out for anything. Don't even go outside." He figured as much. But the way Zack said it...there was more to this than simply being caught._**

**_" Is it all that screwed up?"_**

**_" Dude, at this point it's pretty much turned in to a witch hunt. I knew something was up whe I caught the news at work. That's when I tried to text you and find out what the hell was going on. But I guess you two were running for your lives at that point. When I came home there was a car parked across the street from me. With tinted windows. You follow?" He did._**

**_" So Elena's probably keeping tabs on you in case I tried to bring Tifa back. And you can bet my apartment's being watched too." Zack sighed heavily and another bang rang through the phone. Tifa began walking along the stalls, her fingers brushing each door as she whispered words Cloud made no attempt to understand. She shouldn't be here. None of this should have happened. Zack told him to keep her safe. And now look..." I'm sorry, Zack. I screwed up again." Zack groaned on the other side of the line._**

**_" I already told you that wasn't your fault. And this time it's sure as hell not your fault." A pause. " Cloud...I know you wanted to join SOLDIER with me. But I'm really glad you weren't able to. Being SOLDIER isn't as wonderful as the press and t.v commercials make it out to be. Being a hero isn't as easy as one might want it to be. And even if you become a hero, that status can weigh on you like a chain. The military is not about defending the peace. It's about securing Shinra's best interests. I know that now. SOLDIER is like a den of monsters. Don't go inside." Another pause of stillness. Cloud listened patiently, knowing that this was something that weighed heavily on his best friend's mind. " I'm glad you're not in here, Cloud. You're free. Or were. God how could so much go so goddamn worng in just twenty-four hours?" Cloud let out a shaky laugh as he ran a hand through his hair._**

**_" The fuck if I know. Hell can this get any worse?" A beat of silence. When he spoke again his voice was light again, the past few moments seemingly forgotten._**

**_" Funny you should ask..." Yes. It was worse. He cast a worried glance in Tifa's direction. She couldn't handle much more of this._**

**_"...Shit. What is it?"_**

**_" You remember you're supposed to meet with your parole officer every month for updates and status changes, right?" Yes, Cloud remembered. And he had a funny feeling he knew where this was going. Tifa slid down to the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs, watching Cloud warily._**

**_" Yeah, so?"_**

**_" Your first appointment is in two days. And-here's the best part." Zack spat sarcastically. " Your officer is some smarmy young blood named Kadaj Dimmiz." Wait! That surname...! Don't fucking tell him that-!_**

**_" Dimmiz, you mean as in-"_**

**_" Loz, yeah. Kadaj is his little brother."_**

**_" Oh, shit!" Great. So now to round it off, they were being chased down by every cop in the city, Tifa's meds were non-acessable for at least a day, and he was going to miss his meeting with his parole officer. And said meeting was supposed to keep him out of prison except SURPRISE! Kadaj Dimmiz, Loz's jerk-off of a little brother was his officer. Which meant he would probably have made his monthly meetings hell. This Kadaj jerk must be salivating by this point. AND Loz! Fan-FUCKING-tastic! Tifa whimpered and covered her ears as her eyes became more unfocuses and she rocked against the wall she was leaning on. No this was not good at all. " So what do we do now? Tifa's getting worse and we can't stay here. Not with neon targets on our backs. And she hasn't had her meds since almost sundown." Zack sighed heavily on his end of the phone and Cloud could imagine him pacing the length of the room. He was prone to doing that when he was nervous._**

**_" I don't know just...just stay put for tonight. Give me six hours to whip something up and I'll call you later-or you call me-however it works just stay where you are. Don't move unless you absolutely have to." He nodded firmly, though Zack could not see the action. _**

**_" What about Tifa? What about her...condition?" _**

**_" Look, it's only been a little while right? About maybe three hours past her time. Just try to keep her calm. Make her focus on you and keep her with you okay? We got this." Cloud sighed heavily through his nose then nodded again._**

**_" Okay. Six hours. What are you going to do?"_**

**_" In the meantime I'll be working on getting you two out of there. I have extra meds and I can get you clothes so I don't need to go to your place."_**

**_"...you have more medication? How?" Zack laughed._**

**_" Please, it's Tifa we're talking about here. You know how many times she's tried to throw her meds away or flush them? Or even bury them? I always keep a hidden stash just in case. Don't worry I can handle things on this end. Just give me time." Cloud let out a slow breath and walked over to Tifa. She cotinued to only stare at him._**

**_" Okay. Take care, Zack."_**

**_" You too. Give Tifa my love." Then the line went dead. Cloud slowly knelt down on the ground next to her setting the phone down on the tile. Tifa shivered again and twitched her head as if shaking off an irritating fly. She was nervous, unfocused and seemed to be closing in on herself. Cloud reached out a hand to her and with near lightning speed Tifa whipped out her hand and struck his own away harshly._**

**_" I'm not glass I'm fine!" No, she wasn't. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>It had started softly at first. When Cloud had answered the phone, George had been the first one to speak. <em>**_" It's Zack. Is he okay?" _

_" No, he's as deep in this as we are!" ** Anna said snidely. George groaned in agitation.**_

_" Oh God, not Zack too! If Zack's in trouble how can we help him?" **Anna had laughed sarcastically at him.**_

_" Us help him? We can't even help ourselves for christ's sake!" **Cloud's voice had drifted to her ears and she flinched as Cloud began telling Zack all about their day, including the shooting. Anna scoffed at all four of them and clapped her hands. **" Bravo. Now Zack's probably more pissed off at you than usual. Getting other people in to our mess, turning a day with Cloud in to a shootout at the O.K carral. You nearly got Zack's best friend shot today!" ** Tifa had shivered as the thought of Cloud being shot entered her mind. Blood gushing from his body. Beautiful blue eyes glazed over in pain as he bled to death. Because of her. Tifa let her hand holding on to her arm drift down to her other hand, wrignging them together nervously. George cut through her fear, his voice sharp with anger.**_

_" Anna you stop that now-you're scaring Tifa!"_

_" I am not! I am the only one here who's trying to be realistic about the situation!"_

_" you're not making it any better!"** A touch. Tifa jumped slightly as Cloud touched her shoulder. His voice broke though her focus just in time for her to hear the worry in his voice. She knew she must be upsetting him somehow. And telling Zack about it would only make it worse!**_

_**" I'm fine!" She snapped. If George were a solid person she imagined he would be petting her hand in such a soothing manner as he spoke to her with all the care in the world. Perhaps even rubbing a shoulder if he could.**_

_" No you're not, sweetie. You're scared, going through medicine withdrawl and worried sick over Cloud and Zack on top of it all. Honey, you need to breathe."** Too bad that Anna chose to fight back before Tifa could even try.**_

_" Don't you dare coddle her right now, George! Tifa has every right to be ashamed. She's the reason Cloud's going back to prison!"** She didn't want to hear this! Tifa walked away and began trailing her fingers along the stall doors trying to distance herself and block out the voices as then argunment became more heated. She hated it when they fought. This was becoming one of the few times she truly wished she had her medication with her. Yes, she hated it when they told her what to do. But the meds made George and Anna clamer, too. They didn't fight like this when she was on the cocktail. God she wanted those pills.**_

_" YOU DON'T KNOW THAT HE'S GOING BACK!"_

_" YES HE IS! IT'S TIFA'S M.O, REMEMBER?! SHE ALWAYS GETS RID OF HER NANNIES! CONGRATULATIONS, TIFA! YOU DID IT AGAIN!"_

_" ANNA STOP IT!"_

_" WHY?! WE BOTH KNOW CLOUD'S GOING BACK! THROW ZACK IN THE MIX AND IT'S ALL ARMAGEDDON NOW! HE CAN JUST KISS HIS SHINRA JOB GOODBYE!"** Not Zack. He can't get caught up in this, too! Zack had worked so hard to join the academy and make SOLDIER. Always even after he became one he always took care of her. He was always there whenever she needed him. He can't suffer too because of her he couldn't! Tifa's vision swam as unshed tears threatened to spill down her face. Stubbornly she blinked them away. She wasn't fragile. She refused to be. Though it was meant to be comforting George's defenses did little to help her storming emotions and growing guilt.**_

_" YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"_

_" YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THEY WON'T BE SACRIFICED AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HER! THEY JUST COULDN'T LEAVE US ALL ALONE AND NOW CLOUD WILL PAY BY GOING BACK TO PRISON FOR HER! FOR WHAT?! LOVE?! RESPECT?! PRIDE?! WHAT THE FUCK CAN SHE GIVE HIM BUT TROUBLE?! TIFA NEEDS TO CUT HER LOSSES AND CUT HIM LOOSE! TIFA GO WITH THAT ELENA BITCH AS LONG AS IT SAVES CLOUD AND LET'S ZACK KEEP HIS JOB, WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK WHAT SHE DOES?!"** Go back? Back to the hospitals? Back to the doctors and needles and drugs and bars and small rooms and cold hands and screaming and noises in the night and fear and pain and lonliness and never being allowed outside ever agin never allowed to swing again never allowed to see Zack or Cloud again?**_

_**" Stop now. Please stop it stop it, please stop it. I'm fine, it's all fine we'll all be fine. Don't fight, don't fight, don't fight, don't fight, don't fight..." They either could not hear her or chose not to hear her as the yelling increased in volume. Tifa slid to the floor, massaging her temples as the shouting and the stress began pressing on her head, hurting her. And the yelling continued making panic swell in her chest with every word. The walls felt closer than they did before. The air suddenly felt staler than before too.**_

_" CLOUD'S GOING TO END UP BACK IN PRISON YOU IDIOT! THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN'T! RENO WAS RIGHT-WE SHOULD HAVE GONE WHEN WE HAD THE CHANCE!"_

_" TIFA CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HIM AND I'M FAIRLY CERTAIN HE WOULD BE AT LEAST MISERABLE WITHOUT HER! ANNA NO ONE HAS TO GIVE UP! STOP BEING A BITCH!"_

_" I'LL STOP BEING A BITCH WHEN YOU STOP TREATING TIFA LIKE A CHILD, YOU GODDAMN FAIRY!"_

_" YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"_

_" FUCK MAYBE WE'LL ALL GO TO PRISON TOGETHER THEN TIFA CAN BUDDY UP IN THE CELL NEXT TO CLOUD AND WATCH AS SOMEONE OTHER THAN HER RAPES HIM!"** Tifa looked upat Cloud. Whole, beautiful, safe, perfect and healthy and free. No-not again! Never again! Cloud had told her how awful that officer had been to him. Beating him, berrating him-raping him! No, he couldn't go there again! Not because of her dear God please not because of her-! The shouting match continued but Tifa was no longer really listening to them. The noise was loud. She couldn't just ignore them. But looking at Cloud was better. His lips moved and the phone went down. What did he say? The noise was so loud she couldn't hear him. She gave a small, sharp shake of her head silently willing the voices to go away. They didn't go away. It was all so confusing. Worry lined Cloud's face again and she hated herself all over. When he reached out she struck the hand away as hard as she could. He was treating her as if she were a fragile china doll, ready to break at the drop of a feather. He'd never treated her like that before and she didn't want him to start now.**_

_**" I'm not glass I'm fine!"**_

_" Liar."** Anna said snidely. Tifa lost whatever patience she had left. She shot up and began kickging in every stall door, all three of them. The doors banged back with the force of her kicks, the sounds like gunshots in the bathroom as they echoed off the empty walls. Tifa grew angrier and angrier with each kick as the door would swing open to reveal nothing but the frightened ( Or would be if they could be) toilets. They could talk to her, scream at her. You'd think with all the things they could make her hear and think she'd be able to see them. But she never saw. There was no visual thing to tie the voices to. Nothing she could see to shout back at. And that pissed. Her. Off. She slammed her palms on the side of the last door demanding Anna to come out. Let it all be done with! **_

_**" DON'T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME! YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT TO MY FACE! COME ON! LEMME HAVE IT BITCH! GIVE ME YOUR BEST SHOT! TELL ME!" Tears stremaed down her face as George and Anna went at it again, their voices so loud and fast and disorienting she couldn't tell the wall from the ceiling. The room was too dark. The streetlamp lights filtering though the room cast longer, more threatening shadows on the walls making her feel near clausterphobic. Only the feel of strong, warm hands on her shoulders made sense to her. Cloud. Desperately she turned to him and grabbed on to his arms holding him tightly. If she didn't the noises threatened to rip her apart.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's that! So this is Tifa off meds...hmmm. So what happens next? You'll just have to read and find out yourself! LOL. Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	23. Crazy

**_Hello it's me! Whew, it took some doing but I finally got this chapter out. Yay! Disclaimer: I do not own ff7. :(_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crazy<em>**

**_She was completely out of control. Cloud stared imploringly in to her eyes willing her to snap out of it. As she shuddered and gripped his arms hard he knew it was going to take more than a wish. He had to keep her calm and keep her focused. How in the hell was he supposed to do that?! Tifa whimpered and slammed a hand to the side of her head as whatever was hurting her seemed on the verge of a comeback. " Tifa, look at me." Tears of anger and frustration rolled down her cheeks as she blinked tearfully up at him. He reached forward and gently wiped the side of her face with his fingers feeling the wetness cling to his skin. Cloud didn't care. " Just focus on me, okay? Whatever's happening doesen't matter. You can beat it." He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. She seemed to focus more when he spoke. So the only plan of action he could take was to just keep talking to her. Get her to listen and respond._**

**_" It hurts, Cloud. They won't shut up!"_**

**_" Who? Who won't shut up, Tifa? What's going on?" She let out a painful sob and shook her head._**

**_" They keep yelling. George and Anna! Can't you hear them!? They won't stop!" She sobbed._**

**_" What? Stop what, Tifa?" He asked, his tone strong, yet gentle enough not to frighten her. Tifa shook her head hard as if she were trying to shake the voices away._**

**_" Anna says you're going back to prison because of me. A-And she says you're...g-going to get raped again." She cried harder. " And she says if I'm lucky I'll be able to watch from the cell next to you. Because Zack won't be able to help because he'll get fired from SOLDIER and he'll abandon me because it'll be all my fault! That I should be locked away!" A shuddering breath. " And I should have gone with Reno and Rude-I should have gone and if I had gone and if I had let you go you wouldn't have to hide. I-I always c-chase my nannies away and I don't want to chase you away- GEORGE MAKE HER SHUT UP!" Tifa cried harder as the voices around her seemed to beat her down again._**

**_Cloud took in all of her rambling as his own mind reeled with what she had said. These voices...Anna, was systematically breaking her down with guilt and fear. Plagueing her with the worst of scenarios. And truthfully he had to quietly remind himself that even if half of the things she said might come true, it was a long road ahead. There was still time to get out of this whole thing. Hope was nowhere near close to being lost yet. Now all he had to do was convince Tifa of that. Just as soon as he could get her eyes to stop flooding and darting around the room sporradically. Make her focus!_**

**_" You said they. Who else is yelling at you, Tifa? Who's hurting you right now?" He knew she'd said the name, but with all of her rambling it was a little hard to keep up._**

**_" George isn't hurting me on purpose. He's trying to defend me. But having the two of them yelling at the same time in my ear," She hissed, slapping the side of her head twice in agitation as the sadness was overcome by anger. " is giving me a goddamn headache!" Cloud let her go and walked to the sink, grabbing a handful of paper towels. He turned on the water to wet them then shutting off the tap he turned around to her again. Cloud took her hand ans led her across the bathroom floor to the corner they had been sleeing at before. He sat down and tugging on her hand gently, Tifa slowly joined him on the ground. She knelt across from him and allowed him to use the cool generic cloth to wipe her face carefully. " They're still yelling." She whispered._**

**_" Okay, fine. Then just ignore them." She drew in a shuddering breath and shook her head sadly._**

**_"...How?" Cloud took her hand and stared her directly in the eyes. She was pale, with a thin sheen of cold sweat coating her skin. Her eyes were wide and almost wild as she struggled to concentrate. Keep her focused. He couldn't tell her that what she was hearing wasn't real. To her Cloud was sure it was very real and not something that could just be chalked up to having schitzophrenia. There was no reasoning with crazy, so he decided if he wanted to break through to her then he'd just have to go there with her. He tilted his head to look over her shoulder._**

**_" Shut up!" She let out a strangled laugh as he shouted at them. He sounded both serious and pissed. He was seriously pissed. Cloud looked back at her and smiled with her nodding encouragingly as her focus seemed to get a little stronger._**

**_" Just look at me, okay? Whatever's happening with those two doesen't matter right now. If you don't make it important, then it isn't." She frowned trying so so hard to understand what he was saying to her. He had to keep talking. So did she. " Talk to me." A small shake of her head._**

**_" About what?"_**

**_" Anything. Anything at all. Tell me the first thing that comes to mind-besides the arguing." She only hesitated for the barest of seconds._**

**_" Your Indian name is Chief RainCloud." It was the most random thing he'd ever heard. Cloud choked back a laugh and shook his head._**

**_" What?" The smallest of smiles flittered across her lips. Good._**

**_" You're always so cranky. Your name has so many positive meanings. A Cloud sees everything. It's higher than anyone, and it...it's ever changing. Endless possibilities. But you're so serious and stern and moody, and glum half of the time. So I decided to name you Chief RainCloud." He couldn't help it. Cloud laughed as Tifa explained his chosen namesake to him. And the way she spoke of his given name was a way he'd never heard before. Tifa smiled again as he laughed, then growled in frustration pressing her hand to her temple as the noises seemed ready to break her down again. Cloud pulled her in to his arms and held her close. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in to his neck as he began rocking her slowly._**

**_Without pausing to think, Cloud began to hum. Truthfully he'd never really tried singing before-and he was fairly certain that he would never sound like a professional. But at the least it might provide her with some distraction. The only thing that came to mind was a lullaby that his mother used ton sing to him often, when he was a little boy. He couldn't remember the lyrics to save his life it had been so long. But the melody was one he'd never forgotten. He continued to rock her slowly as he continued with his lullaby. Tifa's breathing slowed down, her heart rate began to steady itself. Her near-death grip on him relaxed as she listened to him sing to her. He wasn't sure how much time went by...maybe twenty minutes if he had to guess. He stopped humming as his throat began to dry some and he looked down at her. Tifa was sound asleep. Relief flooded his body and Cloud exhaled deeply. Forget working eight hours a day under the Tiny Bronco in plus ninety heat. Forget lifting crates of tools and parts for Barret all day. Hell forget riots in the prison yard. That was one of the hardes, exhausting things he had ever done. How did Zack do it all the time?_**

**_Oh, right. They loved her. _****_Emotionally drianed he simply decided to take what time they had to relax and with that Cloud closed his eyes._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>He jolted awake on the first ring. Tifa stirred in his arms but otherwise slept on. He looked around the bathroom noting that it was lighter than before. It was sunrise so...maybe seven o'clock? As quickly as circumstances would allow ( Being half-asleep and being held down by an unconscious woman) Cloud fished his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. Zack again. He pressed the " Talk" button and held the reciever to his ear speaking softly. " Hey, Zack."<em>**

**_" Cloud, what's with the low volume?" Cloud shifted his weight to sit more comfortably, making sure not to disturb Tifa._**

**_" Tifa's asleep. I had a hard enough time getting her there so would you kindly keep the volume to a minimum?" Zack laughed quietly, and Cloud could imagine he might have rolled is eyes at him._**

**_" Okay, okay. So on the bright side: You survived a night with Tifa and no meds. Excellent. Now down to buisness. Cloud, are you guys still in the park's bathroom?" He asked, his tone more serious. Although Zack couldn't see it Cloud nodded._**

**_" Yeah. We haven't moved." And his body was greatly protesting this fact as his sore muscles popped and strained with each movement. So that's why people don't sleep on concrete._**

**_" Good. I'm getting everything set up. I bought your clothes and I have Tifa's spare meds. You two are due at the harbor in two hours. Angeal's cabin should be all set up for you guys when you get here." He nodded taking all of this information in. One problem though..._**

**_" Great. But how am I supposed to get Tifa there? She won't sleep for fucking ever, you know." _**

**_" No problem. Your transport has meds for her to take during the trip. I'm actually at the cabin now. It's a pretty cool place Angeal's got here. I'm actually here now." Oh. Cloud had thought Zack's voice sounded off. It was because there was an echo to his voice, so he must be someplace empty ( Or big) for it so sound like that. This Angeal guy must be loaded... " Once I'm done unpacking I'll start grocery shopping. You two should be here in about...three days?" Cloud processed this new information. Okay so it sounded like everything was coming together. They had the hideout, they had a way to get to said hide out, and they had her meds. Now if only they could get to the harbor without anyone knowing they were there. Cloud eyed the phone suspiciously. Who was this so-called transport?_**

**_" Zack, how are we going to get there?" Zack laughed and Cloud arched a single brow in suspicion. Why was Zack being so evasive?_**

**_" Your ride should be there soon. Answer the door when they knock, okay? Just sit tight, man. We got this." And before Cloud could ask any more questions the line went dead. Great. Cloud groaned and thumped his head onto the wall behind him. Ow. He'd barely slept, Tifa was a wreck, they were both wanted for a novel of reasons, and he was hiding in a bathroom. Cloud was NOT in the mood for surprises right now. The silence was broken by a light tapping on the door. Oh, boy it was Zack's " Surprise" transport. Joy. Carefully he lifted Tifa off of his lap and set her down on the floor. She moaned in her sleep but did not wake. Cloud groaned quietly as he forced his body up off of the floor his stiff joints begging him for something soft to collapse on. The tapping came again. He growled in irritation and walked over to the buster sword still in it's place. He picked up the handle then narrowed his eyes at the door. Cloud gripped the weapon firmly, then slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open._**

**_It wasn't Barret. It wasn't even Cid, and Cloud had thought those two would be the next people Zack would have called. He even suspected it might have been this Angeal man Zack had been talking about. Instead he found himself facing someone he hadn't seen in years. But the face at the door was one Cloud knew very well and he couldn't help but stare. Eyes like emeralds stared back in to his. Her long brown hair tied back in to a twist was thrown over her shoulder. She wore a pink ruffled top which fell to her hips, a red jean jacket covering her arms. Matching red capri skinny jeans covered her legs, a thin brown belt looped around her waist. She wore a pair of simple brown flats on her feet and a silver ankle bracelet on her right leg. Cloud stared in surprise as the beautiful young woman smiled warmly at him and leaned her head against the partially-open door. " It's okay, Cloud. Its just me."_**

**_"...Aeris."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's all, folks! So how many guessed Aeris would be the one to get them out? Thoughts? Comments? Next chapter: :)<em>**

**_And for you Rise of The Guardians fans I've begun a new story! Yay! It's called " Snow White Angel." Check it out if you're interested and as always please R&R and bless your happy happiness!_**


	24. Time Share

**_Hi people! It's me with a new chapter yay! Sorry it's taking so long with the updates. ^.^' Oh, and to answer your question Funk3y Fr3sh regarding Tifa's last name: I know there's a thing about her last name being spelled either Lockhart or Lockheart. I've seen it both ways. lol. Truthfully the second way is how it's spelled in my ff7 game booklet copy, so that's why I spell her last name that way. :) Sorry, I forgot to post this answer in my last chapter! :( Thank you guys for all of your reviews! over 200 now! You guys rock! Sit back and enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Time Share<em>**

**_He blinked once, then twice as his vision adjusted to the early morning sun as it began peeking over the horizon, it's soft light washing over Aeris. God it had been so long since he had seen her. Years in fact. Oh, sure Zack was good about sending pictures of himself or Aeris-any of their friends he still had contact with to Cloud. But a picture and a person were two very different things. Instantly Cloud wanted to take her in to his arms and hug her tight. But at the same time he found himself feeling...wary of her? Why? _**_' Oh right. She cheated on Zack not too long ago.'** And with that thought came a small sting of disappointment. " Cloud? Are you okay?" Her soft, inquiring voice brought him back to the here and now. No, no time to think about that right now. That could come later. First thing was first: Making sure Tifa and himself lived for another day. Cloud gave her a single firm nod and opened the door a little wider to allow her to come inside. Cloud shut the door and locked it again. Aeris looked away from him to the other woman occupying the space. " She doesn't look so good..."**_

_**" Do you have her meds?" He stepped ahead of Aeris kneeling down to where Tifa was. Aeris was right-she was a fucking wreck. Her hair was messier than usual, her face drawn with pain even in her sleep. **' Must be the headaches.'** Her skin was pale, with dark rings under her usually vibrant eyes. A thin sheen of cold sweat lightly covered her body. She needed those meds now. On cue Aeris reached in to a red purse at her side ( How did he miss that?) and pulled out a plastic baggie jammed with pill bottles. She un-zipped the seal and took out the bottles as quietly as she could.**_

_**" What does she take again?" She whispered. Cloud spoke just as quietly, trying to not wake her up. If Tifa woke up and saw Aeris here... She already hated her on the meds. If she woke up to her off of them... Dear God please don't wake her up!**_

_**" Two Lexapro," The capsules fell in to his hand. " Two Risperdal," Another pair of pills fell in to his hand. " And one cap of vitamin C." The last pill fell in to his hand. Cloud tilted his head as he attempted to read the label on another bottle he didn't recognize. " What's that?" He asked, pointing to the last bottle in the bag.**_

_**" Diazepam. It's a muscle relaxant that Tifa's doctor recently recommended. You know those nervous twitches sometimes gets?" A nod." The doctor says it'll help with that and it'll take the edge off of her headaches. Zack packed it in last night. He says only two of these a day should be enough for her. One in the morning, one at night. But she can wait to take this one." Cloud nodded again, then cleared his throat quietly.**_

_**" Thanks. Aeris, can you please wait outside a minute? I don't think Tifa'll respond well if she wakes up and, you know, you're here. She...doesn't seem to like you very much." A sad smile bloomed over Aeris's lips and she sighed quietly.**_

_**" I understand. I'll be just outside." She stood slowly and began making her way to the door. She touched the lock, then turned back to Cloud. She opened her mouth, but no sound came out at first. She closed her lips, swallowed then tried again. " Cloud... I..." He knew in that instant what she was going to say. He shrugged his shoulders, fiddling with the pills in his hand.**_

_**" I know. She told me about it." Horror, shame, fear and sadness played on her face all in the span of three seconds. Aeris wrung her hands together biting her lip as she blinked away the tears gathering in her eyes. He couldn't help feeling in that instant that he should comfort her, pat her back, hold her or something for Christ's sake. He always did hate it when she cried. But right now all he could do was just watch as her guilt wracked her emotions in front of him.**_

_**" I'm sorry." Cloud shook his head. Not the time for apologies.**_

_**" That's not important right now." He said softly. Aeris smiled, recomposing herself and unlatched the lock.**_

_**" We don't have very long, Cloud. We need to leave soon." She warned. Well then , that just meant that Tifa would have to take her medication fast. But...they also needed to give the drugs time to work it's way in to her system. Long enough to get her back to something-like-normal, but quick enough that Elena's Goddamn goon squad wouldn't find them. And on top of that their boat was due to leave within the next two hours. The drive alone was most likely going to take at least half that considering the harbor was all the way across town... Shit, this was going to be one of those days, wasn't it?**_

_**" Fifteen minutes." Aeris nodded as she cast another glance to Tifa, her face drawn with worry. Then she pulled open the door and disappeared in to the sunlight, closing the pair in securely as she went. With that Cloud turned back to Tifa, then taking a deep breath took her shoulder and began lightly shaking her awake.** ' Here we go.'** " Tifa? Tifa, wake up." She moaned in response and her eyes fluttered open.**_

_**" ..H-Huh? Cloud...?" She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tifa focused her stare on him then closed her eyes again and groaned in pain as she pressed a palm flat to her right temple. An impatient breath shot from her lips past gritted teeth." Stop it!" She hissed. It looked like her voices were coming back. Son of a bitch. Now for the hard part...**_

_**" Tifa, you have to take your pills now." She opened her eyes and stared at him, as if she hadn't understood a single word he'd said. Cloud held the pills up for her to see. " Your pills, Tifa. It's time to take them." She shook her head as her eyes widened in panic. Her hands clenched and un-clenched painfully at her sides at her breathing quickened, her body shaking.**_

_**" No, Cloud please, please don't make me!" She cried, her voice near hysterical as she eyed the pills in his hand as if they were poisonous scorpions. Which, in hindsight, maybe to her they were. Did she ever hallucinate? That was something he would have to ask her about later. ( Among so many other things.) Cloud lifted his hand to her face, his hold strong yet gentle as he guided her face to meet his, their eyes level. He was going to get through to her if it was the last thing he would do.**_

_**" Tifa, you have to or else the voices won't stop. We're running out of time Tifa. Take them, please!" He stressed. Tifa's shaky breathing was the only sound for several heartbeats. And the fear was still fresh in her eyes. On impulse Cloud leaned forward and pressed his lips to her's and kissed her. Tifa's response was instant as she softened in his hold and began kissing him back. Her fingers traced his jaw, touched his hair and fingered the neck of his shirt as she opened her lips to allow him full access. Cloud wasted no time as he slipped his tongue in to her mouth welcoming that taste of hers he could never get enough of. Sadly this time it wasn't his deprived lungs that forced him to break the kiss sooner than he would have liked. Rather it was the internal clock in his head which was currently ticking down the few minutes they had left. Ten.**_

_**He pulled away from her and she frowned in irritation. Cloud held up the pills to her again in a silent plea for her to take her medication. The fear was coming back. Cloud brushed her hair back from her face as he spoke with as much care as he could. " Please, Tifa. For me." Her eyes flicked from the pills to his face...then to the pills...then to him. Tifa reached out a trembling hand and took the pills from him. She jumped up from the ground as if she'd been shocked then ran to the nearest faucet, wrenching the cold water tap viciously as she slapped the cocktail in to her mouth. Then she held back her hair as she drank from the faucet. Cloud stood up and sprinted over to her placing a hand on her back as her throat worked to swallow the water and the pills together. She stood up with a gasp and then wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she gripped the rim of the sink tightly.**_

_**Cloud reached over her and shut off the water. She closed her eyes tightly as he rubbed her back in soothing circles trying to calm her down. Okay, step one accomplished: She took her meds. **' They had better start working 'cause we've only got about nine minutes left.'** He stepped closer to her and wrapped both of his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She relaxed somewhat in his hold and leaned her body back into his, resting her head against his. They stayed like this for several minutes. Little by little, Tifa began to relax more. "...I really do need my pills this time, huh?"**_

_**" Yeah. You feel ok?"**_

_**"...Maybe." Or maybe not so much. Her head had twitched oddly when she said it, and her tone was still...uneven? **_

_**" How's your head?"**_

_**" Better."**_

_**" And the voices?" A hesitant pause.**_

_**" Better."**_

_**" Better how?" A shrug.**_

_**" Better." She insisted. She seemed like she was gradually coming back to herself. Until the door opened and Aeris peeked in on the pair. Tifa's relaxed stance died instantly and she practically turned to granite in his arms. She pulled away just enough so that she could turn to look at her, but not far enough from his arms. The women stared each other down, and Cloud suddenly got the distinct impression that he was in the middle of something akin to a shoot out. Aeris regarded Tifa with a mix of both great displeasure and great concern. Tifa looked like she was ready to kill her slowly at the drop of a hat. " What. The fuck. Is that slut doing here?" She asked, her voice sounding just as lethal as she looked. Cloud squeezed her hand reassuringly.**_

_**" Aeris is our transport out of here. She's coming with us to Costa De Solo." She was shaking her head before he even finished his sentence.**_

_**" No. No, No, NO!" Aeris stepped inside and shut the door firmly. This did not help Tifa's mood in the least. She went from mad to absolutely livid. This, Cloud felt, was his cue to step back. So he withdrew from her and watched the women warily in case he was need. Specifically if it involved preventing an assault. Tifa on the other hand seemed not to care. " OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Aeris cast Tifa a look of distain and crossed her arms. **_

_**" Unless you want to attract unwarranted and/or unwanted attention, the door will remain shut!" She snapped. " Do you want to be found out? Or Cloud?" Tifa growled low in her throat and balled her hands at her side. God she hated how SENSIBLE the bitch sounded! She wasn't supposed to be sensible she was supposed to act slutty around Cloud so that she would have a good excuse to kick her ass! ( Though the thought of allowing her anywhere near him made her blood boil-wait if that happened then technically wouldn't she die by spontaneous combustion? Let's just say it made her blood feel very unhappy instead.) **_

_**" Since when do you care? Aren't you supposed to be away playing housekeeper and wiping drool for your mommy?" He frowned. That was uncalled for. Didn't Tifa know what kind of condition Elmyra was in? To her dig, Aeris responded by raising both eyebrows as her expression held one of supreme aloofness. **_

_**" Aren't you supposed to be on your medication? Or are you having too much fun in Wonderland?" No, Tifa did not have fun. Didn't Aeris know how painful Tifa's attacks were? Tifa rolled her eyes and waved a dismissive hand toward the other woman.**_

_**" Oh go fuck Tseng and get happy." Aeris recoiled as if she'd been slapped. Cloud kept silent from his place on the sidelines. He had heard of catfights before, but he'd never seen one. God, women could be brutal. Aeris blinked rapidly as she fought the tears threatening to overtake her.**_

_**" I made a mistake, okay! I never wanted to hurt anyone!" **_

_**" No, you just decided Zack's love wasn't good enough!" She shook her head, a look of disgust crossing her usually angelic features.**_

_**" You enjoy this, don't you? Putting me down? Or do you just get off on hurting everyone around you?!" Aeris crossed her arms more protectively around herself, as if holding herself together. She took in a shuddering breath and stared back at Tifa calmly. " At least I can say I have that kind of wonderful love." Tifa scoffed and waved this remark away.**_

_**" Oh, please. Cloud and I have been way more involved than you've ever cared to be with Zack." An incredulous look. A wicked smirk. " Oh, yeah. We've fucked. Big time!" This was definitely not the response Aeris may have been expecting. Her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes grew wide. If Cloud were drinking or eating at this moment then that would have been his cue to spray out/choke on/ spit out/ cough up whatever had been in his mouth. Why was HE suddenly involved in this?! Very happy with this response Tifa looked like the cat that had eaten the canary. Whatever composure Aeris held before was lost.**_

_**" YOU BITCH-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"**_

_**" You make it sound like he didn't enjoy it." Tifa's lips pulled back in to a near sinister sneer. "Jealous?" She asked, her voice low and accusing. Aeris opened her mouth, closed it then opened again struggling to find the words she so wanted to say.**_

_**" How could you, Tifa?! Have you any idea what he's been though?!" Tifa shrugged nonchalantly and took to examining her nails.**_

_**" Of course I do. Cloud and I know everything about each other." Tifa winked teasingly at her as she ran a languid hand down her neck, her breasts, to her hips then ending at her thigh. In any other situation Cloud noted that that would have been sexy. Now it was just... Strange? Mocking?.. Creepy? " Everything. Complete honesty is the key to any successful relationship. Not that you would know." No one in the room missed that stab. The blonde in question felt one of his brows tick in irritation as the women talked. Jesus why did Tifa have to bring their shit up like that?! And why did they insist on talking about him while he was in the goddamn room?!**_

_**_**" I'm right here, you know." He grumbled. **_**_

_**_**" Fine. You know everything-Good for you! But I've known him longer, Tifa. And as his friend, I've never had anything but his best interest at heart!" Tifa flipped her hair with a scoff.**_**_

_**" Oh, like I'm gonna believe you give a damn. You've bee MIA ever since he got out!" Aeris's hands clenched together painfully as she regarded the other woman with a mix of hate and hurt.**_

_**" That's not fair, Tifa! You know very well that I've been taking care of-"**_

_**" Excuses, excuses." She drawled, once again fascinated with her nails. That was it. By this time Cloud had decided that he'd had enough of this! He didn't like the way Tifa was talking to Aeris or vice versa. And really... At the end of the day no matter what they had done nor how crazy they were ( This factor applying in a literal sense to one of them.) he didn't think now was the time to hash everything out. It was not helping any of them in the least. Last he checked, weren't they on a time table? Already enough time had been wasted. His body was sore from sleeping on tile, his head ached from the lack of sleep, his nerves were on edge because of Tifa's breakdown and not to mention the assassins tailing their every move. This bitch fest was just the cherry on top, the whole situation grating on his very last nerve like nails to a chalkboard. And he had had ENOUGH!**_

_**" DAMN IT I'M STILL FUCKING HERE!" Both brunettes turned to look at the severely pissed off blonde in their presence. " Look, I know that you two have got some serious shit between you to deal with! But if we don't leave together-RIGHT NOW-if we don't present a united front NOW...then those trigger happy bastards are gonna all three of us one by one!" Aeris placed a horrified hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Tifa breathed deeply as she swallowed back whatever she might have wanted to say, never taking her eyes off of him. The one thing both of them seemed to know very well about Cloud: Don't piss him off. Despite his apathy, once he gets mad, you either shut up or you run. Its as bad as that. And right now he was severely pissed off. Cloud made a perfect about-face then stormed over to his sword and yanked it from it's place against the wall and then turned back sharply to the women.**_

_**" Is your car out front?" He asked, his voice firm. Aeris nodded meekly. " Good. Bring it out to the door then get in the back seat. I'm driving." Aeris opened her mouth to protest. He was having none of that.**_

_**" But-"**_

_**" No!" He hit the flat side of his blade to the wall in one quick movement. The blade rang out loudly in the acoustic setting of the bathroom, it's metal wail singing of finality. " I have to drive, Aeris. The turks don't know about your involvement, and I want to keep it that way. They will most likely anticipate us going to the harbor in order to get out of the country. So that means you and Tifa have to stay in the back and hide, I'll be the one driving. Now, are you still planning on staying with us in Costa De Solo?" She was almost too nervous to answer. She didn't feel like she was talking to a friend. With his strong posture, hard look, sharp commands and that 'I've-Had-it-up-to-here' tone she felt like she was talking to some high ranking military officer.**_

_**"...Yes. But only for one night. Two at most, and then I have to get back to Midgar." He responded with a single sharp nod.**_

_**" Fine."**_

_**" I'm not riding with her." Tifa spat. Cloud's cold gaze instantly fixed on her with a look that made Tifa take a single step back as Aeris cringed behind them. He stepped up to her as Tifa crossed her arms challengingly In front of him. She held her head up high and stared him down with her haughtiest look to date. Inside she was shaking. The silence in the room was louder than the sword's ring. Cloud knew how this was going to end. She wasn't going to back down from this. **' But...I guess it's okay. The turks know we're together anyways. As long as Aeris stays hidden in the back and Tifa keeps to herself so that she doesn't draw attention to her, then it just might work out.'_

_**" Okay. Aeris you need to stay hidden in the back. Tifa, if you're riding up front with me then you have to promise me you'll ignore Aeris until after we land in Costa De Solo. We don't need her getting more caught up in this than she already is!" Tifa shook her head as she stared at the opposite wall, a look of supreme unhappiness on her face. " If you can't do it for me, then do it for Zack. He's already worried out of his mind for you. He doesn't need to worry about her safety too. Give him that at least." Tifa looked from the wall to glare at Aeris then fixed her eyes on Cloud.**_

_**"... You're both lucky I love him so much." That was as close to a ' Yes' as anyone was ever going to get from her.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! So next chapter: O.O Please R&amp;R and as always bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	25. Need For Speed

_**Hi all! I'm back with a new chapter! Disclaimer: I own nothing! Onward!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Need For Speed<strong>_

_**The ride was quiet. Barely five minutes in the car and Cloud already felt like it had been hours since the drive to the harbor began. Aeris sat in the back seat, her hands on her lap and her seatbelt in place. She shifted her gaze from Cloud to Tifa then back as if her eyes had suddenly become metronomes. Beside him in the front Tifa sat in the passenger's seat with the back reclined, and her feet resting on the dashboard. Her arms were crossed and her jaw was locked as she glared at the scenery flying by. The silence was near deafening in here! Cloud thought about turning on the radio...then decided against it. Having two females bicker over a chosen song choice was not what he was in the mood for right now. **' Okay, this silent treatment shit isn't working. '** Deciding to focus on the current situation Cloud decided it was going to have to be up to him to get the ball rolling. " Aeris, how much do you know about our situation?"**_

_**" Zack just told me that you and Tifa were being chased by some shady people and that your lives might be in danger. I don't know anything beyond that." A nod.**_

_**" Good. The less you know the better your deniability. Is there anything Zack's told you that we need to know?" Aeris blinked as she focused on her memory. There was something...oh yeah!**_

_**" Yes. When you get on the ship you'll be under an alias name-both of you. Zack's booked your reservations on the ship under a different name."**_

_**" Okay, what is it?" Aeris removed her purse from her shoulder and opened the red bag. Several seconds passed with only the sound of her rummaging to fill the silent void. " Can't you say something?" He muttered under his breath, leaning towards the sullen brunette. Tifa quirked her chin haughtily.**_

_**" If one has nothing nice to say, then say nothing at all." Cloud felt his brow tick in irritation, but he supposed it was better than having those two go at it again.**_

_**" Found it!" Aeris pulled out a small manila envelope and took out the tickets and a small green notebook. " You two will be boarding under the name ' Morgan.' It says here your names are Jason and Sam Morgan, you're newly married and on your way to your honeymoon. Oh! And Zack got these for you two to wear." Aeris leaned forward and held out her hand just as the light turned red. Cloud and Tifa both took the moment to look. In her hand were two rings: A simple gold band for Cloud. And a smaller, thinner gold band for Tifa-which contained a simple, small square diamond that shined prettily in the light. " To make it more believable." Aeris murmured. Cloud and Tifa both took the offered rings and slipped them on their own respective hands. Tifa held her hand up to the light, watching the diamond's prisms catch the light to play on the jewel. Cloud flexed his hand as the ring shined on his finger. The cold metal felt unfamiliar yet not entirely unwelcome. **_

_**An irritated honk had all three jumping up in alertness. Oh, green light. Huffing in irritation at his own forgetfulness Cloud pushed down on the gas pedal and the car resumed it's journey. " So when did Zack do this?" Surprisingly it was Tifa to speak this time. Aeris smiled and shook her head.**_

_**" He didn't have the time, so he asked me to do it. Luckily most of the shops in the slums are twenty-four/seven. So finding a jewelry store open at four-thirty a.m wasn't too difficult. Zack wired the money to my account so I could get them." She bit her rosy lips nervously. " I didn't know what you two would like so I went with something simple. You know the saying: Less is more." Cloud glared at Tifa as she mumbled something that sounded a lot like : **" No, Less is cheap."** Luckily Aeris didn't seem to hear her. **_

_**" They're great, thanks." Aeris smiled and sat back in her seat as Tifa resumed sulking. " Aeris, how did you wind up doing all of this?" Aeris sighed and stretched her legs in her seat.**_

_**" I was asleep at home when he called me. It was about a quarter to four when he did. He told me that you two were in danger and asked me if I'd pick you up from the park. I said yes and then he told me to go to his house and use his key to get the bags he had packed for you. But before that he said I needed to pick up a pair of rings for you two. That's when he gave me a situation briefing and your cover info so I wrote it down. So then I got up, got dressed, picked up the rings, drove to his place to get the bags then I made it here. That's about it." All of that done in the span of three hours? And Midgar and Edge weren't exactly close...**_

_**" How did you do all of that with your time limit?" He asked. Aeris shrugged her dainty shoulders and smiled with a hint of mischief.**_

_**" It's not like there's a lot of traffic at that time of night. So I admit, I might have broken a few speeding laws. To be honest I was afraid I was going to be late." She placed a relieved hand over her heart as a small laugh bubbled from her lips. " Thank goodness I wasn't. And Zack was on a jet plane to Costa De Solo when he called so it was up to me to tie things up here for the trip."**_

_**" Oh, how convenient." Tifa sneered. Cloud groaned as Aeris let out a weary sigh.**_

_**" Tifa, please I'm trying here. I'm helping you escape what more do you want?"**_

_**" For you to go away and commit seppuku."**_

_**" God, don't you two start this bullshit again-!" The sound of cracking glass silenced the three instantly. The rearview mirror was severely cracked. Cloud's eyes searched the largest fragment. A black car was following them, and Rude was pointing the gun directly at them. FUCK! Cloud didn't look back but gripped the wheel tightly. " Aeris, grab my sword off of the floor and cover yourself with it! Tifa-get down!" The women didn't need telling twice. Tifa removed her feet from the dashboard and ducked low under the seat. Aeris un-did her seatbelt then hefted up the sword by the handle, grunting with the effort and slid the metal over her body as she lay on the cushions. Cloud pressed harder on the gas and began swerving though the cars on the freeway, praying to god he didn't hit anyone. The black car followed, swerving and weaving in time with them as another shot rang out, cracking the back window. Okay, time to change it up. Cloud increased the speed even more and began zig-zagging the length of the road diving from one car to the next. **_

_**" What are you doing, you maniac?!" Tifa looked up at Cloud as he continued his haphazard driving. **_

_**" As long as I don't drive straight they can't catch a clear shot!" As if to emphasize his point a shot rang out in the air, the bullet zooming past the car entirely. they were doing good, but they needed to go faster! Cloud added more gas to the car and checked the speedometer. He was at eighty-three miles an hour now. The car's limit was eighty-nine. He wouldn't be able to go much faster. Cloud zoomed around a red Ferrari-to harshly jerk his wheel to the side as a big yellow semi truck began to slow to a stop. The girls both cried out in alarm as they were harshly tossed around the car.**_

_**" Hey, Jackass I just hit my head! Watch it, will you?!" Tifa held on to the left side of her head as she yelled at him. Cloud spared her an annoyed glance though part of him felt bad about her getting hurt.**_

_**" You wanna drive?!" Three shots rang out silencing whatever she wanted to say. Cloud cursed as the back window split and cracked as a bullet pierced through the glass. The metallic ping of metal on metal told him the bullet had just ricochet off of his sword. And another. " Aeris! You okay?!" A silent pause. Please God if anything happened to Aeris he didn't know... The blade shifted as Aeris moved the sword so she could peek around the massive blade. Her emerald green eyes were wide in fear and her face was pale. Still she managed to nod and wiped the stray brown locks from her face.**_

_**" Yeah, I-I'm okay." His gaze darted from the road to Aeris's reflection in the mirror.**_

_**" You're sure?"**_

_**" Yes, Cloud. I'm not hurt." As he swerved the car to the right another two shots pelted past the group. **__**This wasn't good. There were too many cars around to dodge and the turks didn't seem to mind their aim. They had to get on another lane. An emptier one. God forbid if they shot some innocent bystander in another car, or if he should hit a car with a child in it... No. This wasn't going to work. Cloud decreased his speed by five miles, swerving and ducking cars his eyes searching for a way out... There! Cloud made a sharp left and barreled through a yellow and black sign reading: CAUTION: CONSTRUCTION AHEAD. The sign and orange cones went flying as he drove in to the forbidden lane. They were on the ground so all he might have to worry about is dirt roads and more signs. But at least there were no cars. Aeris gasped as she watched her friend drive though the caution sign and covered her mouth.**_

_**" Cloud what are you doing?!"'**_

_**" We can't risk anyone on the road getting hurt. We had to get off the main road!"**_

_**" But this is the opposite way to the harbor-we need to go right!"**_

_**" Fine, then this is a detour!" The tires squealed loudly as he turned sharply again as he picked up speed. Now that he didn't have to worry about other cars and their passangers Cloud felt free to push the car as fast as it could go. He swerved right and drove straight as the truk's car swerved sloppily behind them, stalling before it resumed the chase. The car had leaned when they turned. Maybe if he could get them to do it again...Cloud drove straight, letting the other car gain speed behind them. Just a little more...more...the road stretched to an open, untouched barren dirt road and Cloud took the chance. " Hold on!" He swerved the car as hard as he could to the left, performing a near-perfect U-turn. The black car copied him, the black mass leaning dangerously as it did. Cloud took the chance. Facing the car he gunned the engine and drove straight ahead as the black car swerved. Their right headlight crashed on to the left side of the car...and knocked it over on it's side.**_

_**The car jolted harshly as they collided with the turks, slamming all of the occupants forward/backward/sideways and Cloud slammed down on the brakes. Holy shit he did it! Breathing heavily in both fear and exhilaration he turned around to look at Aeris. " Are you okay?" She peeked out from behind his sword and nodded shakily.**_

_**"Y-Yeah I'm o-okay." **_

_**" Tifa?"**_

_**" Fan-bloody-tastic." She growled as she crawled out from her hiding spot to slump over on the passanger's seat, resting her head on one arm as she rubbed her neck. " Whiplash. I know that's gonna hurt later." Cloud winced as she spoke. He didn't mean to hurt her.**_

_**" Aeris, you have it, too?" Aeris tested her body, rolling her neck and stretching her limbs.**_

_**" Not sure...but my back hurts a little." As for Cloud himself he didn't know. He was so high on adrenaline right now. Who knew how he was gonna feel later. Somehow he knew he would pay for his big action-star move. **_

_**" Sorry, guys." Cloud looked out of the window. The car was on it's side, the wheels lazily turning in the sun. Then, like some kind of freaky jack-in-the-box Reno popped out of the open window of the driver's seat and aimed his gun. Oh, for the love of Gaia! " Sorry, Girls we gotta get going again!" The raised, slightly rushed sound of his voice told them tow things. One: The bad guys were still on to them. Two: More speeding. The women groaned as the tires squealed to life and Cloud to swerve again. Multiple shots rang out as Reno fired bullet after bullet at the car in what sounded like a desperate frenzy to Cloud. As the distance grew Cloud slowed down and began the drive at normal pace. Hey, with no car, there was no way they could follow them now. **_

_**" So Aeris, do you know how to get to the harbor from here?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reno cursed as the car drove away, his shots hitting nothing but air. " STRIFE!" But the car was too far away for the blonde to have heard him by now. How did this happen? When Reno had first met the spiky-haired wannabe hero, he'd assumed he was just about as dumb as a bag of bricks. Not knowing Elena was having them followed, breaking in to a museum, stealing from the museum and thereby setting off the alarms to summon the police-and in doing so gaining media attention due to lack of discression, and not surrendering in the first place...yeah. Total dumbass in his book. None of this shit would be happening now if Strife and Lockheart had just...fucking...cooperated. But nooooo. And then he goes and pulls a stellar stunt like this! Thanks to that Die hard-esque move his car was useless now, and Rude was passed out with a concussion in the passanger's seat below. There was no way to catch up to them now. And before he could even begin to think about going after them he knew he could never leave his partner without knowing he was going to be okay. Rude needed a hospital.<strong>_

_**He knew Cloud probably didn't think about more than stopping their car. But the damage was enough to give them at least three day's head start. Either he was extremely lucky, he had an angel watching his back, or maybe ( Though very unlikely) he had planned it to go down this way? Hell, for all he knew it may as well all of the above. Judging the damage around him that was the best assumption. Reno reached in to his pocket and flipped open the cell phone he kept there. It rang twice. " Hey, Babe. We got ourselves a situation."**_

_" What kind of situation, Reno? Don't tell me That bitch and her boyfriend got away again...!"_

**_" Yup. Strife managed to crash our car and Rude's out cold. We need to get him to a hospital. Quietly."_**

_" Goddamn it, Reno! I told you to head them off at the piers and plane terminals! How could you screw this up so badly?!"** Reno shrugged and put a hand in his pocker, though his employer was unable to see the action.**_

_**" It was goi'n fine, yo. Rude had a hunch they'd go for the boats because the planes are the fastest out, making it the most likely place they'd go. Rude knew that Strife knew that that was the first place we'd look. So we were headi'n towards the harbor when he happened to spot his spiky ass and that Lockheart chick in a car headi'n toward route fourty-nine." A growl through the other line.**_

_" Edge harbor is off that route. So lemme get this straight: You tracked them, you HAD them... then that idiot made you crash and you LOST THEM?!"** Reno winced as Elena screeched through the phone and he held it out from his ear. Once the tantrum was somewhat over Reno held the phone to his ear again.**_

_**" Yeah, pretty much. Look, we can't leave Rude and we know they're on a boat. After we take care of our pal all we gotta do is locate the destination of each boat and scout the locations. It's just a matter a time before we catch 'em." A silent pause followed his statement. For a moment Reno thought that maybe she'd hung up on him. Then-**_

_" Fine. I'll send a medic unit out to you. I've got your location down from your phone signal. This is your last chance. Don't disappoint me again, Reno." **And the line went dead. This was what, the third time the pair had escaped Elena's wrath now? And Strife had been the one to do it. All for that girl... Reno walked back to the car and leaned on the side with both hands to look down at his unconscious friend. He didn't know why Elena wanted them so badly. Well, actually it was the girl she wanted. That man of hers was the one causing all of the trouble. But it wasn't Reno's job to know all of the details. He was more of a need-to-know-basis kind of guy. And all he knew was that he had to bring them in because Elena-his employer-said so. But of all of the missions and covert operations he had ever done this was proving to be one of his most difficult ones. And all because of him.**_

_**Reno had to admit...maybe Cloud Strife was smarter than he thought. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! So what's going to happen to our friends now? Lots of stuff! Muahaahahaa! Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	26. Sometimes Love Hurts

_**I'm here! And with a whole new chapter of Grey. This one was pretty long for me. Over 4600 words! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story so far. You guys are awesome! **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometimes Love Hurts<strong>_

_**He'd almost forgotten what a bed was supposed to feel like. Cloud groaned in comfort as he lay on the mattress of the queen sized bed in his room. Yeah...definitely better than concrete. Cloud, Aeris and Tifa had all made it to the boat with minutes to spare before departure. The ordeal had been pretty straight-forward. Well, almost. As they'd gotten out Aeris suddenly gasped as another situational snag became present to her. " Oh, my god your sword! They won't let you board with it!" A silent pause. Cloud shook his head grit his teeth together in agitation. There was no was he was leaving it behind. Tifa looked from the sword resting in the back seat, then to the boat, then back. She placed both hands on her hips and shrugged a helpless shrug and sighed.**_

_**" So I guess we'll just have to kill them all, then get on board." Tifa said, looking at the two of them as if it were the easiest, simplest solution in the world. ( Which given the right amount of thought could actually be true-if the job was done the right way...) Cloud sighed heavily as he shot her a weary, stern glare. **_

_**" No. Doing that would be like lighting up one, big-ass neon target on our backs. Hey Elena! We're over here!" Cloud mock-waved to the street and Aeris rolled her eyes, smiling. It was nice to have ' Sarcastic Cloud' back around. But still that sword was proving to be a problem. Of course the easiest thing would be to just leave it behind all together. But the turks were armed with guns and plenty of ammunition to go with them. That sword was their only protection right now. Well-that and the fact that Cloud had grown visibly attached to it. A thought that made Aeris smile. Geez he was probably like an excited little boy on Christmas when he...got...that-! Aeris gasped loudly turning the couple's attention to her.**_

_**" I've got it!" She ran around to the trunk and unlocked the lid. Inside was a jumble of shoeboxes containing mysteries, clothes, a sunhat, and a couple of umbrellas among other things. Aeris dug through the mass then let out a victorious ' Ah-ha!' and pulled out a long tube. Of Christmas paper. The paper was bright blue decorated with glittery snowflakes and what looked like happy dancing snowmen. " All we have to do is wrap up your sword! No one will ever know!" Tifa's mouth opened in disgust at the sight of the glittery happy paper.**_

_**" No way in hell! We can't wrap it in that dumb, silly shit!" Cloud agreed one hundred percent. A sword guarded by glitter snowmen. Oh yeah, real bad-ass. But time was not on their side. Something had to be done and they had to leave now.**_

_**" Where's the tape?" He asked tonelessly. Aeris opened one of her shoeboxes to reveal ribbons of every color, glittery baubles, glue and a roll of clear packing tape. He didn't even bother to wonder why she had such things in her car as he snatched the tape then pulled his sword from the car. Aeris unrolled the paper and together they began wrapping the paper around the sword as many times as it would go. Once he deemed the sword covered enough the paper was separated from the tube with a hard jerk and Cloud taped the ends together. Even the sword's handle had been wrapped-but wrapped flat as opposed to around the handle so that the end result was a perfectly rectangular package. Made of glitter snowmen. Cloud huffed then wordlessly hefted up one of the duffle bags over his shoulder. The women followed suit and took the remaining bags in their hands.**_

_**" Okay, people. Let's mosey." And so they'd crossed the street to the docks and boarded the ship. The officer at the deck taking the passenger's names down and checking the reservations widened his eyes at the near-colossal Christmas package. **_

_**" Uh...names?" Cloud had stepped forward with the package under his arm and met him with a stoic face. **_

_**" Jason Morgan. And this is my wife, Sam." Tifa stepped forward and wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling. The officer looked at the couple, noting the rings shining on their fingers. Tifa extended her hand and the officer accepted the handshake politely, trying to focus on something other than the dipping neckline of her shirt.**_

_**" A-A pleasure, sir. Ma'am. If I may inquire...what is-"**_

_**" I don't know!" Tifa smiled, whining playfully. " Mr. Mysterious won't tell me what it is. And according to him I can't open it until we get to Costa De Solo." Cloud smiled neutrally and shrugged.**_

_**" the best part of any present is the anticipation." **_

_**" Says you!" Tifa punched him in the arm playfully. Cloud kept his smile. He cleared his throat and turned back to the man, who seemed to not mind the glittery package under his arm anymore. **_

_**" We have reservations." The officer looked down at the clip board in his hand, his eyes scanning downward until his expression cleared completely to become that of a perfect host.**_

_**" Ah yes. Right here Mr. Jason Morgan and Mrs. Samantha Morgan. Welcome aboard!" He nodded a silent thanks to the officer and the couple stepped on to the deck. Aeris came up behind them, her bag in hand...and she'd decided to put on her pink sunhat and a pair of sunglasses while she was at it. Though, he had to admit...she looked like she actually was going on a cruise. Less conspicuous.**_

_**" Name, Miss?"**_

_**" Elizabeth Webber." Aeris replied, flashing him a pretty smile. " I have a reservation, too." The officer scanned his clip board again, then nodded smiling at her.**_

_**" yes, right here. Welcome aboard. " Aeris thanked him politely and the three were met by a steward who kindly gave them all a key and showed them to their rooms. Cloud and Tifa's room was one of the beautiful honeymoon suites. A sort of thing Cloud assumed they were used to, considering there were so many. The room was painted white with red and gold lining the walls. The carpet was a deep red color, and the drapes were gold and white. One wall was dominated completely by glass showing the sea and sky in all of it's glory. A tall dark wood wardrobe stood silently on one end of the room, and a small refrigerator sat on the opposite side. A bedside table made of black polished metal and glass sat next to the king sized bed in the room, covered with a red comforter and black silk pillows. A large T.V screen hung on the wall opposite of the bed. To the right a door revealed a private bathroom with jets in the tub, all covered in marble and gold, and a standing shower stall. The room was lit up by gold fixings on the walls with shiny crystals hanging from faux candles bunched in threes. **' Just how much did Zack put in to this?'** He wondered. And another part of himself wondered if Zack was really trying to sell their cover...or if this was his idea of a joke.**_

_**Aeris was then shown to her own room. It was three doors down from theirs and just as lavish. White plush carpet covered the floor, the gold and white wall theme popular here too-also outlined in red. The only difference in rooms was her bed was covered in white and gold as opposed to red-and her furniture was all polished wood instead of glass. And the lights along her walls were covered in frosted glass spheres which lit-up as opposed to the small candelabras on the walls. " Oh this is so beautiful!" She gushed, running to her bed and jumping on the mattress like a little girl. Cloud laughed when the force of her jump caused three shiny somethings to jump up then fall around her. Aeris picked up one of the shiny objects and laughed.**_

_**" What is it?" Cloud stepped forward to look as Tifa simply crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. Aeris offered one of the objects to him as she smiled.**_

_**" They actually put chocolates on my bed!" And so they had. Cloud snorted a laugh as Aeris happily opened up one such chocolate and popped the piece in her mouth. Tifa scowled at the pair of friends, hating that Aeris had made Cloud smile. Yes, she knew they were friends. Yes, she understood that Aeris was that annoying cockroach in your kitchen you just couldn't kill no matter how many times you try-thus impossible to completely ignore. But what she did not understand was why Cloud was acting like nothing was wrong. Hadn't he been on her side? Shouldn't he hate the bitch too?** ' Or do you just hate that Cloud's happy in the presence of another woman?'** George asked. He knew her so well. Huffing Tifa spoke under her breath so as to not be heard by the happy campers over yonder.**_

_**" Yes I do. And what's worse is it's Her. Cut me open and throw some salt on it, why don't ya?" She pushed herself off of the frame and threw the door open with a bang, causing both to look over at her. " Yeah, I totally agree! Super awesome! A lot better than those seedy hotels you and Tseng fucked with." And just like that, the happy mood in the room was gone. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and flailed out her hand in a dismissive gesture. " But that's fine. You do what you want! It's not like there are any consequences or anything." Cloud had no idea when or where this tirade began in her head but he didn't like the way she was speaking to his friend and he didn't like the fact that she was talking with the door wide open for everyone to hear!**_

_**" Tifa-!"**_

_**" I need a shower." And without further ado she stormed from the room making sure to slam the door on her way out. Aeris sighed and twisted the ends of her hair through her fingers, looking like the loneliest person in the world.**_

_**" She really hates me, doesn't she?" There was no way to water it down. Or to even deny it at all. Cloud sighed heavily and sat down next to her on the mattress. **_

_**" Yeah." Aeris bit her lip and peeked at him through her bangs, finding herself suddenly unable to look him in the eyes.**_

_**" Why don't you?" Cloud sat back on his hands, looking up at the ceiling.**_

_**" Do you want me to?" He asked calmly.**_

_**" No!" Aeris covered her mouth with her hands, a look of utter horror on her face. " Cloud I..." She took a deep, shuddering breath as she struggled to find her words. Cloud did nothing to interrupt her. This was something they needed to discuss. " I know what I did was wrong, and Tifa has every reason to not like me. But it's like, She's punishing me-beating me down because no one else will. And I can't say she's completely wrong! I hate that!" She laughed, but there was no humor. To him it sounded near hysterical. For several long moments there was only silence.**_

_**" What happened?" Aeris blinked and wiped a stray tear from her eye. She shrugged and tossed her hands up half-heartedly.**_

_**" I thought you already knew all of that." Cloud shook his head, then lay back on the bed, still staring at the ceiling and fully aware of her gaze on him.**_

_**" I know what Tifa told me and what Zack confirmed. I don't know what happened to you." He rested his hands behind his head making himself comfortable. " So what happened?" Aeris twisted her hair around her fingers again-a nervous habit she'd always had. Cloud waited patiently for her to begin.**_

_**"...I needed money. Mom's cancer makes her so sick. I love working in my flower shop, but the money I make there is barely enough to cover the house bills and food. I needed to take a second job even think about supporting her financially. I saw an ad in the paper about a secretary position at Shinra Co, so I decided to go for it. The company is known for paying it's employees well, and filing paperwork isn't difficult. So I scheduled the interview. That's when I met Tseng. He was so kind and handsome. I admit it, I found him attractive. But In my head and my heart I knew I was with Zack. So to me it was a ' look but don't touch' thing. We started working together and for weeks it was strictly professional." Aeris chewed on her lips as she thought over her next words. **_

_**" Then one day... I was visiting Mom in the hospital. She started coughing so badly the doctors had to put her on a respirator. She was choking on the air in her own lungs and-" She sniffled as she fought the tears in her eyes. Cloud's heart ached for her. Elmyra was such a huge part of their lives. Cloud was grateful he had never had to see a woman he regarded as his second mother in that kind of state. He could only imagine what It was doing to Aeris. " I came in the office that day to work I needed something, anything to get my mind off of all those needles, wires and tubes stuck in her body. I admit it: I broke down that day. Tseng found me crying by myself in the employee lounge.**_

_**" I told him all about Mom and he didn't say anything. No ' I'm sorry' s or ' I wish I could help' s. He just held me. Then..we kissed." Aeris wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. " And I liked it. in my head I was rationalizing it. ' It was just one time' and ' It was just an emotional moment'...whatever excuse I could come up with for myself I used it. But it just... It kept happening. Then, one late night a couple of weeks later I was locking up just as he was finishing up for the day." Aeris groaned and ran her hands over her face. " Long story short: We had sex in his office. And I knew what I was doing was wrong but I wanted to be with him and I couldn't stop myself! I just wanted him! Then when I got home, to make it worse I slept with Zack! All in the span of three hours in the same night!"**_

_**She let another bitter laugh escape her throat. " I told myself that sleeping with Zack was somehow negating what I did with Tseng. That I was letting the man I love know that at the end of the day I was always going to come home to him and that sleeping with him was proving it. But," Aeris sighed again and rested her head in her hands. " That didn't stop me from seeing Tseng again. And again. An again. And to make matters worse I began telling myself it was Zack's fault!" Another bitter laugh and a shake of her head. " We spent long hours-sometimes days apart. I knew his job kept him busy, but I told myself that if he really loved me he would cut back on those hours and assignments and be with me when I needed him. Yes, he always told me he loved me, and yes, he visited my mom with me every chance he had. He even paid for her first round of chemotherapy. But I... I just kept seeing Tseng." Cloud absorbed all of this in silence.**_

_**Now he understood why things had unraveled the way they did. All sides of the story were there-well, except one person's. " Did Tseng know? About Zack?" Aeris scoffed and rolled her eyes.**_

_**" That would be asking me to be honest, wouldn't it? Of course not. I didn't even mention Zack's name to him. Tseng thought I was a free woman caught up in a bad situation with my mother. I thought I could have my cake and eat it too." She said, her voice holding a sarcasm that might have made Tifa proud. " But as we all know the truth always comes out one way or another. I don't know if someone upstairs decided to divinely stop me or if it was just karma. One day while I was with Tseng Tifa saw us in his office. I never saw her, or even knew she saw until three days later. Zack bursts in to the building and demands to see him. Tseng came out and Zack asked him right then and there if he knew he was sleeping with a taken woman. He told him I was supposed to be his love, not Tseng's. I didn't even try to deny it." Aeris shrugged again and waved a half-hearted hand. **_

_**" Tseng told me to take the day off. We went home and Zack told me that Tifa saw us. That he pulled the building's security footage to prove his cousin she was just being delusional, like always. She was right. We went back and fourth all day. Hurtful things were said on both sides...then I left. I quit my job at Shinra. I just couldn't face Tseng after that. I left him a note apologizing for everything. I asked him to not communicate with me. I already got my verbal lashings from Zack. I just couldn't bear to hear it from him, too. He's kept his word. I haven't seen nor heard from Tseng since. The rest, you know." After three months of distance Aeris proposed to Zack, telling him she loved him. And Zack being Zack he took her back and as far as he's seen, has forgiven her for the past. It fit.**_

_** Zack didn't have a single cruel, vindictive bone in his body. It wasn't like him to hold grudges. Of course he would take her back. He loved her-and let anyone within earshot know it. **__**" All I want now is to make it right. I love Zack with all of my heart and soul. I just hate that it took me destroying what we had and losing him to remember it. Zack's too wonderful. Even now I can barely look at myself in the mirror because of what I did. But Zack... He still tells me how beautiful I am and how much he loves me." Her voice began cracking at the end, and her short, labored breathing told him she was crying. " I hate the way Tifa talks to me. But what I hate more is that she's right! I feel like I've gotten off too easy. Tifa's the only one who has not let me off the hook. A part of me feels like if I can gain her forgiveness, then I might deserve it. But another part of me thinks she just likes to see me suffer because she likes to hurt people."**_

_**" That's not entirely true. Believe it or not, there's actually a method to her madness." Aeris wiped her eyes and Cloud finally shifted his gaze to her, his eyes stinging slightly from staring at nothing but the white ceiling. **_

_**" What about you, Cloud? You've barely said a word about any of this. You're being so calm about it all even now. You've always been honest with me. Please...tell me what you're thinking. Why aren't you in on this, too? Zack's your best friend. I-I thought you'd be just as furious with me with all of the lying I've done. You hate it when people lie." Yes, he did. He hated it how the people in town would smile and comment on how happy his mother and Austen were, even though the town was a small one and prone to gossip. Everyone knew what was going on but no one did anything. Even before the bastard people would tell Eliza she was being strong for raising Cloud on her own, then turn around and call her ' an irresponsible harlot' because his parents had only married when she got pregnant with him. James, he'd been told, wasn't fond of the idea of marriage because of all of the expectations and eventual let-downs. As his mom put it. **_

_**He had believed love should be simple. Be with the one you love if you love them. Don't if you don't. To him all of the grand-standing was silly. But still, he eventually married his mom simply to get the hounding housewives off of her back nonetheless. That was love. And he was happy to know his father never regretted it. Even so, looking at the way Aeris and Zack had crashed and burned so badly...maybe there was something to be said about the way James Strife saw things. Cloud looked at her, at his friend whom he'd know since he was a child and told her his truth.**_

_**" It's not up to me to judge you. What happens between you and Zack stays between you and Zack. I love you both and I will support both of you if either of you ask me to. But it's not my place nor my desire to get in the middle. And as for punishing you, I think...you punish yourself enough. And you have Tifa. I don't think you can get any worse than that." Aeris smiled and let the smallest of giggles escape her.**_

_**" No. I guess not." She lay down on the bed and propped her head on one hand. **__**" Do you love her?"**_

_**" Yeah, I do. God help me, I do." She giggled again and then became thoughtful.**_

_**" Okay, then I have to ask: Why? She's volatile, she's compulsive, she's vindictive, she's insane-and uses it to get by with whatever she wants. And she's fully aware of that!" He knew. His feelings for her and her feelings for him-whatever they may be made no sense. But, such was the way of things with them. All things considered how could it be any less? Cloud smiled.**_

_**" She's honest-to a neck-breaking fault. She's not afraid to call it as she sees it no matter what anyone thinks. I like that. So many people try to lie to me...and yes you know how much I hate it. She doesn't lie. I think it's because she has no reason to. I mean, yeah. She's crazy and she doesn't hide it, so what are we gonna do?" She smiled and shrugged silently inviting him to continue. " She keeps me thinking...I guess I like the challenge. She knows almost everything about me and doesn't judge me. To her I am what I am and she makes no excuses on my behalf, nor does she see any reason to apologize to me or for me. She doesn't play the pity card with me. And Tifa's pretty smart, you know. Smarter than she leads people to think she is. She's strong. You know the first time we met, she punched me?" **_

_**Aeris let out a disbelieving laugh and covered her lips with her hand. " No way!"**_

_**" Yeah. Nearly knocked me down, too." He laughed. Aeris's face sobered as another thought came to her. **_

_**" Did you two really sleep together?" Cloud looked away and cleared his throat. Why deny it? Obviously Tifa didn't.**_

_**" Yeah." Aeris frowned and sat up a little straighter.**_

_**" May I ask how exactly that happened? After what that pig did to you in prison... Zack told me you had issues with touching for awhile." He remembered that very well. He would get tense every time an officer had to lead him out of his cell, or whenever someone had to cuff his hands. Whatever modicum of trust he felt in people in general was even further damaged because of Loz. Fuck it took him nearly a year to confess it all to Zack-his best friend. Even now sometimes he had to remember to hold it together. The only reason he was so comfortable with Zack and Aeris was because they were familiar. Safe. And somehow without realizing it Tifa had become that familiar, safe place for him too. Cloud blinked and looked back to her searching face. She didn't need to know exactly how that happened. And he didn't want to tell her.**_

_**" It's complicated." Was the answer he finally gave her. Aeris rolled her eyes.**_

_**" When is it not with Tifa?" He smiled for her. His face became thoughtful as the image of her came to his mind. When he first saw her he thought she was an angel. Even if he could have dreamed up a perfect woman he could have never dreamed of her. **_

_**" She's beautiful." Aeris scoffed at that.**_

_**" That's an understatement. She's drop-dead gorgeous! Heck, I would kill to have her curves." He had to laugh at that.**_

_**" I never thought someone as beautiful as her would ever even think to look my way." Aeris sat up fully and shot him a serious look.**_

_**" Cloud Strife don't you ever talk down to yourself like that. You're one of the strongest, smartest, most caring people I know. And as for your looks you've got nothing to be ashamed about. Hell I'll say it: You're hot, dude!" Cloud let out a full-blown laugh at that. Not only had Aeris cursed, which was something she rarely did. She, a woman schooled in etiquette and manners who practiced proper speech, called him a dude. After calming down from their laughter he sat up on the bed and stretched his limbs. **_

_**" Speaking of Tifa, I think I should head back to our room and try to cool her down." Aeris nodded and together they stood up from the bed. Aeris stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his torso and he accepted her embrace and hugged her back.**_

_**" Good luck."**_

_**" Thanks. I think I need it. She was pretty pissed when she left." They broke apart and Aeris picked up her sunglasses.**_

_**" I think I'm going to explore. You two try to get along, okay?" He nodded and together they walked out of the room. Aeris went one way, Cloud went back to the honeymoon suite. From within the bathroom he could hear the shower going and half thought about going in to her. Instead he walked over to the bed and fell on the comforter, the springs bouncing him as he landed. This was definitely better than concrete. Not ten seconds later he heard the shower turning off. Who knew what mood she was going to be in. Maybe the shower had helped her relax a little. He silently prayed she wouldn't give him any more grief or headaches today. Now what were the chances of that actually happening?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's that. So any thoughts on Aeris? Next chapter: Cloud and Tifa stuff! Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	27. The Power Of Imagination

_**Hiya people! I'm baaaack! Took me long enough, huh? But I had to take a little time in order to craft this one. I wanted to make this chapter extra special. It contains things many of you have been wanting to see. so grab a fan, laugh, sit back, gasp ( though not necessarily in that order) and enjoy the show! Disclaimer: do I own it? No. :(**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Power Of Imagination<strong>_

_**The door opened softly and Cloud turned his head, seeing the world around him upside-down. He vaguely wondered if this was how Tifa saw things half of the time. She came out wearing nothing but a black silk night robe, the end reaching just before her knees. In her hand was a hairbrush, with which she was currently trying to work away the tangles in her wet hair. He smirked at her, liking what he was seeing. Sensing his presence she turned her head to look at him...then frowned down at him, not failing to notice his near lecherous gaze. " Humph. Quit looking at me like that. I'm still mad at you."**_

_**" Fine. But that doesn't mean I'll stop."**_

_**" Being a jackass or looking at me?"**_

_**" Yes." Tifa scowled down at him, pointedly closing her robe around her more closely. " So how does me hanging out with Aeris make me a jackass?" Tifa crossed her arms and leaned against the bathroom door frame.**_

_**" You're supposed to be on my side. If I don't like her then you shouldn't either."**_

_**" Okay. But I've known her longer, so I've been around her way more than you. So don't you have to put up with her around me by default?"**_

_**" Why should I?" Cloud sighed. Sometimes talking to her could be so mentally exhausting. Now what was it that he absolutely had to remember around her? That he loved her? Well, that was a given. The other thing...? Oh yeah. There's no reasoning with crazy. Fuck. Fine then. Go to her place. ( Or try to.)**_

_**" Because if you didn't then I won't put up with you. If you can't be friends with my friends then maybe I don't want to be your friend. Imaginary or otherwise." If he was looking to get a reaction from her, then he would have won that round. If her reaction included her throwing down her hairbrush looking like she might break down in tears at any moment, then he lost. Tifa looked down at him, her hands fisted to her side and her eyes shining with unshed tears. She looked like she was torn between breaking down all together, or killing him where he lay. He felt like shit. He didn't mean to make her cry. Damn it why did things always seem to screw themselves up around the two of them?! And all he was doing was pointing out that Aeris was his friend. Suddenly a hit of inspiration took him.**_

_**" So Who are Anna and George?" He asked on impulse. Tifa blinked, not letting her tears fall as she struggled to find her balance with this sudden shift of topic.**_

_**" Why do you care?" She snapped. Cloud just shrugged.**_

_**" Because you do." The answer threw her back. Not because Cloud had said it at all, but because she could tell by the sound of his voice and the openly curious expression on his face that he meant it. Tifa hesitated where she stood then she climbed on to the bed. She seemed to fall in to his arms naturally as she situated herself on the comforter. She rested her back to his chest as his arms came around to hold her gently around her stomach. She rested her arms on his as they leaned back on the pillows, his legs on either side of her. It felt so...right to her. As if he were created for the sole purpose of holding her. She fell in to his warmth and suddenly the anger and irritation she felt before was nothing. Not even a memory.**_

_**" I had no friends growing up. My parents tried to give me a normal childhood. Chores, riding a bike, public school, all of it. I guess they thought the more normal they could make me seem, the more normal I would be to people. That ended up being one big joke." She noted, her sarcasm as crisp as ever. " Word got out about me. The crazy girl, the sociopath, the kids even started calling me Regan." Cloud frowned in confusion. The name sounded oddly familiar...**_

_**" Regan?"**_

_**" The name of that little girl who gets possessed in The Exorcist." Oh. That was why. Cloud sighed wearily at the name. Really? Were kids so unoriginal? Kids could be cruel he knew. But that was just degrading. " Let's face it: No one wants to be friends with a crazy, and the parents don't want their kids around a crazy. So I did what any other lonely child would do. I made up my own friends. George and Anna. I don't really remember why I chose those names. I guess I just liked them. But I started talking to them anyways."**_

_**" About what?" Tifa let out a small laugh and smiled.**_

_**" Anything. Everything. Sometimes even nothing. I remember wishing so hard that I could actually hear them, rather than just dream up what they might sound like. About the time I turned twelve my schizophrenia started to get worse. I began feeling things like bugs crawling on my skin even though there was nothing there. I would hear the phone ring non-stop even though it wasn't ringing. I even started to hear songs and people talking through my clock radio even when it wasn't on. Or plugged in. So Imagine my surprise when I asked a question to Anna one day and she actually answered back." Another laugh. " I was so excited at first. I had real friends to talk to. I didn't have to pretend anymore. And even better? My voices even had their own personalities." Cloud couldn't help the lift of his brows as she told him. Imagining voices was one thing. Hearing them outside of your head was something he could barely begin to grasp.**_

_**" So what are they like?"**_

_**" George is my best friend. I guess you could even call him one of the girls. Yes, George is gay." She said, sensing his question before he even asked. Cloud chuckled at this.**_

_**" Is that the way you imagined him?" Tifa giggles and shook her head.**_

_**" No, not really. I was aiming for more strong and supportive. A possible boyfriend. George is always supportive of me, and he has some very strong opinions, so I guess I wasn't very far off. He calms me down when I'm mad. He comforts me when I cry. He talks with me about clothes, boys, music, boys, hair, books, Zack, movies, boys..." Cloud snorted and smirked down at her. Sensing his gaze Tifa smiled and turned her body just enough to look at him. " He has a crush on you, y'know."**_

_**" Of course he does." Somehow he wasn't surprised. Tifa turned back into his chest and resumed lounging on him as she began talking again.**_

_**" George is the closest thing to a conscience I guess. No, maybe he is my conscience. He always tells me when I'm wrong and tries to get me to do the right thing. And of course when Anna gets me in trouble or upsets me George is the first in line to tell her to shut up. They fight over me a lot. And I hate it when they do that. They yell so fricki'n loud you'd think the Gestapo would be in at any minute to shoot them down to shut them up." The irritable growl he could hear in the shallows of her undertone told him at one point she probably wished the Gestapo ****would**** have come.**_

_**" ...And that's what gives you headaches?" He asked slowly. Tifa made a non-committal sound in her throat and shrugged.**_

_**" Sometimes. No, half of the time. But he always means well. I guess she does too, in her own warped, twisted way. I think this means I'm supposed to tell you about Anna now." Tifa sighed and groaned as if she were a child being told to do something she didn't want to. " Anna is...well... If it can be said that George is the angel on my shoulder, then Anna's definitely my devil. She's the one who comes up with ways to torture my nannies, the one who told me to beat up any kid who laughed at me in school, the one who comes up with the pranks we pull on Zack... you name it, she does it." He took the moment he needed to process this. Obviously Tifa had gotten much more than she bargained for. But If Anna was her devil then he had to wonder...**_

_**" Does Anna tell you not to take your medication?" Tifa shook her head again. Then she pulled away from him so that she could face him, her legs curled under her on the comforter as she rested one hand on his knee. **_

_**" No, but she doesn't exactly encourage me to take them either. George does. If I had to take them right now, our conversation would most likely go something like this: I would say that I didn't want to take my pills. Then George says: ' Honey, you have to take your pills. I know you hate it but you'll only feel worse if you don't. And then if Zack finds out you'll have to go to the doctor again. You don't wanna be put through more tests and needles, do you?' And then I would say that I didn't want pills telling me what to do either. Then Anna would put her two cents in like this: ' Tifa's a big girl capable of making her own decisions. If she doesn't want to take her pills then the doctor can just go ahead and shove them up his own ass.' At this point in the conversation George would tell her to shut the hell up, and then all hell breaks loose. George would tell me not to listen to her and do what's right, while Anna paints a picture of doom and gloom and tells me if I do then that's admitting defeat. Telling me that maybe I am so stupid and useless that I need pills to function. If I want to be normal then I should act like it and not take medication to feel. **_

_**Then George might say that I do feel. I feel so much that the meds help me control what I feel so that I don't overwhelm everyone else. If she wants me to act normal then maybe I should do what normal people do and that's listen to my doctors. Then Anna might start a debate about what makes a doctor. Three hundred years ago they were witches and wizards who made up medicine and were burned at the stake for it. Two hundred years ago they were men and women who used alcohol and bandages for everything. A hundred years ago they were psychos who put leeches on your skin and drilled holes in your head to " give one's troubling thoughts somewhere to go. Now they're narcissistic people who run multiple blood tests until you look like Dracula, then jam pills down your throat or shoot you up like a crack addict and tell you it's good for you, even when you feel the poison in your veins taking away everything that make you you and you feel like a mistake but God doesn't make mistakes. Who the hell is God? What's his deal? Is he even a woman? What proof is there that he's not a she and that Mary just got stuck with God's embryo while Joseph was the real father of Jesus but some machosist said: " Nope! No woman can be equal to a god! **_

_**( Though obviously he would know very little about mythology, now wouldn't he?) So then once that was decided then he would tell this new male god to one day create a little nutcase named Tifa and screw her over and get away with it by saying he was God and God never makes mistakes and-" **__**Cloud put a single finger to her lips, effectively silencing her. Huh. Had she been rambling again? Oh, yes. Yes she was. He pulled his finger away and she released a breath she was not even aware that she had been holding. She gasped out two big, refreshing breaths before giggling nervously. " I'm such a freak."**_

_**" No. You're not a freak and you're definitely not a mistake. You're Tifa. That's all anyone needs to know." Tifa eyed him warily, unsure how to take that. She knew it was meant as a compliment. ( Sort of.) But there was so much to being Tifa. So much that was wrong with her. Who would want to be her? Why? Hell she would give up half of her body to be a normal woman, like ( Don't gag, Lockheart-admit it!) Aeris. Yes she was a cheating slut, but at least she had one thing Tifa would never have: Freedom of choice. Freedom period. If Tifa decided to pull an Aeris and cheat on Cloud ( AS IF!) Then she wouldn't get just a few cold shoulders. She would get drugs and put in lockdown in the psyche ward. She shut her eyes tightly, shutting out the world around her.**_

_**" That's my problem. I'm Tifa. I'm useless, I'm crazy, I'm selfish, I'm hateful... I don't want to be Tifa. I don't want to be her." Cloud sat up fully and scooted himself closer to her. Then he held on to one of her hands as he used his other to hold one side of her face. No thought, only feeling the want to be close to her dominated as he leaned forward and kissed her. Tifa stiffened for the briefest of moments then leaned into him and kissed him back. Surprisingly he was the one to pull away first but he had to. She needed to hear this. What he had to say was something that he knew, but she had never heard him say. But one look into her confused, questioning eyes and he knew he was doing the right thing. She needed to hear this.**_

_**" I want you to be her." She scoffed, shaking her head sadly.**_

_**" Why?"**_

_**" Because I love her." Surprise, hope, confusion, and so many other emotions too fast for him to see danced around in her eyes. " Tifa I love you." She smiled. He hadn't seen her smile like this except for one other time. When she was swinging in the park, flying free in the air. Now she was smiling that same smile. For him.**_

_**" I love you, too." No more words. Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Cloud put up no resistance. He pressed his lips to her's, both of them parting their lips to deepen the kiss. Tongues fought for dominance, eyes shut tight closing off the world concentrating only on the feeling of the other person in their arms. The tension was building again, and the room suddenly felt too warm for comfort. **' He really doesn't need this shirt.'** It was too warm for that. Tifa ran her hands down his chest to the hem of his black shirt then slowly began pulling it up. They broke their kiss long enough for her to remove his shirt completely, then their lips met again. He ran his hand through her hair and was barely able to suppress a shudder of want as she ran her hands down his chest, her nails lightly tickling his skin. She pressed herself against him, pushing a little harder to lie him down and he gently broke their kiss again. He shook his head and blue met garnet in a serious stance.**_

_**" No, Tifa. If... If we're going to do this, then we're doing it my way." A part of her wanted to protest, but the greater part of herself knew it had to be this way if she was going to be with him at all. She took away his choice the first time. Something she'd come to deeply regret. But this time they wouldn't just have sex. They would truly be making love-sharing themselves with each other. And this time, they weren't taking. They were going to choose to give themselves to the other. Making this choice was going to be the most intimate thing either one of them had ever done. And yes, this time Cloud was going to make the rules. It couldn't be any other way. Not today.**_

_**Tifa nodded and reached up to stroke his bangs away from his face. She looked in to his eyes, that beautiful ocean blue that always pulled her in and smiled softly at him. " Okay." That as all that needed to be said. He pulled her against him into another heated kiss and this time she let him set the pace. He took one of her hands and slowly guided it down to the belt of his buckle, telling her it was alright for her to finish what she had started. With nimble fingers her hands went to work and with a light ' chink' the buckle was undone. Tifa took hold of the button of his jeans and undid the cloth from there. Her hands pushed down and where hard cloth had once blocked her was nothing but hard, silky skin just waiting to be touched. She ran her hands down the length of his body, from shoulders to biceps, from arms to chest. Then down his abdomen to his legs, one hand lingering behind to stroke his hardening manhood.**_

_**Cloud groaned in pleasure against her lips as he reveled in her touch as she brushed his skin. Cloud did not sit idle as she explored him. He reached up and took hold of one end of the ribbon holding her robe. One pull and the silk fabric fell apart. He pushed the cloth away from her shoulders, the robe falling away from her pooling behind her like black water. The feeling of skin on skin sent their lust and passion over the edge. Tifa ground her hips against him and without warning he grabbed her against him and together they fell back on the bed. Before, there had only been hurried movements, a look, a kiss, a quick fuck and then it was over. This time Cloud wanted things to go differently. He took his time with her, his hands exploring every untouched inch of her. His lips moved from her mouth to kiss her chin lightly, then her throat. His search took him to the juncture of her neck where he discovered she made pleasant sounds when he kissed her there. He took it a step further and lightly scraped his teeth against her skin.**_

_**The resulting moan of want nearly had him smirking in victory. He let his hands crawl up from her hips to her breasts, massaging them as he pressed himself against her. Tifa gasped and moaned as he let himself feel her under him. Her skin was warm and soft-yet there were no words to adequately describe it. Her breasts were lush and soft. And it seemed to be a sensitive area. He wondered... Cloud's lips left her neck to trail softly down her collarbone to the rise of her breast, then he let his lips brush the side. He gave an experimental lick to her left nipple and she cried out in want. He didn't need telling twice. He enclosed his lips around her fully and began to suck at the sensitive coral stub. Tifa hugged him tightly to her, gasping as he worked on her, pleasuring her. Once he deemed the pink beauty properly treated he kissed her nipple, then brushed his lips along her chest to the other side and without thought of foreplay this time took her other breast in to his mouth. Tifa cried out again, clutching on to him as he sucked. Her breathing was becoming much more labored than it normally was. Amidst the haze of pleasure blanketing her senses she vaguely wondered if he was using this sexual torture as a way of getting back at her for taking him without permission their first time. **_

_**If his goal was to have her begging for him, wanting every pleasurable execution then he was definitely succeeding. She hated this slow pace. The heat was rising in her body, the coil in her belly winding tighter and shifting eagerly. She wanted him inside of her. To make love to her, to pound her, to screw her, to ride her like a horse, to fuck her senseless-however you want to put it! She wanted him NOW! He sensed her restlessness and this time he didn't hold back his smirk. He had her right where he wanted her. Cloud retreated from her breasts to move further down her body. He kissed his way down to her stomach, then to her folds where he lightly touched his lips...then he kissed her hip. Cloud gently pulled her legs apart and kissed her inner thigh, his teeth scraping the skin. Tifa whined in the back of her throat wanting more. She'd had enough. Cloud pushed her legs to open a little more then his tongue slipped out to touch her center. **_

_**He held her down by the hips as she cried out in pure pleasure, her body arching upwards. He licked her, tasting that special part of her. It was spicy and sweet all at the same time and Cloud found he couldn't get enough. He licked her harder and the resulting cry of bliss told him she was liking what he was doing to her. Good. He wanted her to beg for him by the time he was through. If she wanted him again, then she was going to have to work for it. He enclosed his lips around her, sucking on her clit and swirling it with his tongue. The next sound from her was a strangled scream of pleasure from the back of her throat. She fisted the covers underneath her and cried out with every movement he made on her. He gripped her hips pulling her closer to him. The coil wound tighter than before in her. As his mouth worked harder and faster on her she found she couldn't hold back any longer. A stuttered, choked cry of his name was all the warning Cloud had as she came in his mouth. He licked her clean, taking care to net let a single drop escape him. Cloud pulled back, kissing her insides lightly before he came up to look at her. Her face was flushed, and her body was trembling underneath him. She was done waiting. That little stunt he pulled didn't sate her at all. Rather it had her craving so much more.**_

_**Tifa pulled herself up to kiss him hard on the lips, tasting herself and Cloud all at once. It was an interesting thing. The need for air was a persistent thing and soon it had them pulling apart both gasping for breath. Cloud reached over to her duffle bag by the bed and unzipped it. After a few seconds of rummaging his fingers brushed what he was looking for. he pulled a bottle of lubricant from the bag and held it up for her to see. " I think we're going to need this. It's only our second time." Tifa nodded and placed her hand on the bottle. He'd had his fun with her. Now she was going to make sure she had a chance to get what she wanted from him. It really was only fair, after all.**_

_**" Can I do it?" Cloud nodded and wordlessly let go of the bottle. **__**He let her have control for the moment, letting her take the lube from his hand to use for him. She poured the amount she needed in her hand then let the bottle fall to the floor, it's purpose fulfilled. She took him in her hand and he hissed in pleasure. Tifa didn't stop there. She lightly squeezed his member as she began massaging the lubricant on to him, slowly pumping her hand up and down the full length of him. She pressed her body flush to his never letting up as she kissed his neck, right where he had been kissing her before. The tingling down his back and the pleasure coursing from everywhere she touched him had him moaning with no will or real want to hold it back. She kissed his neck, then down to his shoulder...then without warning took his right nipple in to her mouth. Oh, God. Cloud let his head fall back as his arms held her closer, one hand reaching up to stroke her hair as she worked him. If she kept up like this he was bound to release before he even had the chance to fuck her.**_

_**She moved from right to left, giving the momentarily neglected nipple the same treatment as it's other. Her hand gripped him harder and he grunted in pleasure. They had to stop. As much as he was enjoying this ( And he was really, REALLY enjoying this) they had to stop before he came in her hand. He wanted to do it inside of her. Cloud gently took her face in both of his hands and pulled her away from his chest to look up at him, her eyes dilated so much that her once garnet eyes looked black. Slowly they eased themselves back down on to the mattress, Tifa holding on to him as he hovered over her. He posed himself at her entrance...then slowly began nudging himself in to her. She gasped in both pain and pleasure as he filled her with himself. It stung a little, but the feeling of him joined with her and her with him was enough to push the pain from her mind. Once he was fully sheathed inside he paused to allow her time to get used to him being so closely connected with him.**_

_**Which was also something he needed to pause for too. Her walls were tight-nearly constricting around him, her heat nearly burning. Cloud took her lips for his own again and kissed her deeply. Tifa responded in kind and kissed him back, her lips hard and her tongue demanding. As she began to relax under him he found movement was becoming a little easier. He slowly pulled back, then gently rolled his hips back in to her earning a gasp of pleasure. Cloud pulled back then gently pushed back in again and again, testing different angles as he went. A choked cry and the tightening of her grip on him told him he'd found her special spot. He braced himself on the mattress and began thrusting a little harder. A cry of his name was her response. He continued to thrust in and out of her holding on to the bed to keep himself steady as pleasure shot through his body with every movement he made with her. She arched up and met his thrusts every time pushing her hips harder into him. **_

_**Gradually their movements increased until he was all but ramming in to her his pace becoming more uncontrolled as both of their bodies demanded more of each other. Tifa clung to him the whole time. This feeling-this experience was way different than the last time. Before it was all hurried lust and desire. This all consuming passion combined with his movements made her vision spin and her body lose sense of space. She felt like she might fall if she didn't hold on to him. Together they thrust against each other as hard and as fast as they could their release fast approaching. With the loudest cry of his name yet Tifa came, her insides spasaming and her grip on him near lethal. With just a few thrusts he came with her, the experience indescribable as he breathed out her name in her ear. He rode out his orgasm rocking her gently until he stilled to a full stop. Their breaths came out heavy and ragged as they struggled to remember how to breathe. She looked up at him, taking in the sight before her: His body shined with a light sheen of sweat, his muscles gleaming in the afternoon sun. His bangs were plastered to his face and she swept them away again. ( Was his face their favorite place to be?) **_

_**His eyes were a dark, stormy blue-like waters in a hurricane. His body shuddered above her, his arms struggling to remain upright as the fatigue threatened to pull him down. He was looking at her. Likewise he was taking in what their actions had wrought. Her hair was splayed around her like a dark halo, her face was flushed. Her chest heaved lightly as she fought to regain her breath. The feel of her hand on his face was one he would always keep close to him and would never tire of. Slowly Cloud pulled out of her then gave in to his body's demands and fell down on to the comforter beside her. Wordlessly she turned on to her side and he gathered her in his arms. She pulled the sheet over them both. After the hot, hardcore sex they'd just had a heavy blanket was out of the question.**_

_**Cloud's eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. It read 12:44 pm. They could rest today. Last night they had been on the run, then shot at, then Tifa had lost control of herself ( And those she carried with her). They'd been chased by car on the highway, shot at again and all on practically no rest at all. Fuck that. This moment-this one perfect time was one he wasn't quite ready to let go of yet. All he wanted to do now was sleep. And he knew when he woke up she would be there. " Cloud...? Is this real? Am I imagining things again?" He smiled and ran his hand through her hair.**_

_**" Again? You mean you've thought of me doing you like that before?" That answer, that as-a-matter-of-fact tone made her roll her eyes. God he could be so arrogant at times. But then... maybe ( And this thought made her giggle) sometimes he had a right to be. Still, he was such a-**_

_**" Bastard." She lightly punched his arm as he chucked at her. They settled in to each other their exhaustion dragging their eyelids down. She wrapped her arms around his waist holding herself close to him as his hands rested on her head and her hips. The slow, gentle way he stroked her hair nearly had her purring in satisfaction. " If this is a dream, please God don't wake me up." He second that tenfold. Because if someone dared to release him from this dream, then the end result would be him. Carving their body parts away. Slowly. Using the blunt side of his sword to prolong the agony. Within moments they fell asleep in each other's arms, shutting out the world and anything beyond them for as long as they could.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! So how'd I do? And for those of you who I know have been craving another lemon; You're welcome! ^.^ So next chapter? Well... things happen. Bad? Good? Weird? Sweet? Scary? wtf? All of the above? Maybe! Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	28. What Goes Around Comes Around And Around

_**Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of Grey! Sit back and enjoy the show!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Goes Around Comes Around And Around<strong>_

_**He was the second one to wake up. Cloud breathed deeply as he awoke, the memories of his last conscious moments making him feel both excitement and calm. He told her he loved her, then Tifa had said she loved him. And then they proved it to each other in the most intimate of ways. The fact that she had even said it back still surprised him. Speaking of which-where the hell was she? Cloud forced his tired body upright and looked around the room. She wasn't there. " Tifa...?" No response. He looked at the clock. 4:11 pm. Last time she took her meds was this morning. She might need them again. That thought sent his mind into a near-panic induced tailspin. **' Tifa off her meds wandering the boat alone=NOT GOOD!'** Cloud scrambled out of the bed ignoring the sheets as they twisted into a crumpled heap on the floor. He darted in to the bathroom and turned the shower on, stepping into the lukewarm spray to wash the liquid sex off of himself. After the world's quickest shower ( Six minutes, thirty-three seconds.) He roughly rubbed the towel over himself with one hand as he used the other to blindly pick up the next thing he would be wearing.**_

_**A light grey long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans was the outfit of choice today. After yanking on his black boots and snatching the room keys and his wallet from the table Cloud tore open the door and yanked on the knob as he ran down the hall letting the door slam shut behind him. He ran down the stairs leading from the guest rooms to the top deck. He walked briskly along the deck, searching every face and every body lounging on a deck chair or against the rail. No Tifa. He jogged down the next hall to the dining area. There were so many restaurants here it would be impossible. But at the same time something told him she wouldn't be here. If she were hungry she would have totally abused the room service. So he kept looking. Cloud found another set of stairs leading to a larger deck area with a pool. Oh God he hoped she wasn't in the water.**_

_**As if someone upstairs had head his silent plea a loud cheer made him look down. Just to the left was an open door with the word ' BAR LOUNGE' written on it. He wasted no time. Cloud ran down the stairs and walked in to the room. Just then a thought hit him and he felt like an idiot. **' Shit! I didn't bring her drugs with me! How am I going to convince her to come back with me to take them?'** Oh well. He'd just have to figure something out. The room was covered in dark wood along the walls. Plush leather chairs stretching around square tables dotted the area here and there. The main attraction was a large bar which held one of the most impressive alcohol collections he had ever seen. The whole wall from top to bottom was covered in bottles. But that was supposed to be the main attraction. Cloud looked toward the cause of the cheering and felt relief, jealousy and that primal possessiveness a man might feel when seeing his woman ( Yes, she was his and he was her's) in the way he was seeing her now.**_

_**She was wearing a white halter top which only stopped just above her stomach, and the back was completely open showcasing plenty of skin. Dark purple shorts covered her lower half-cut so short they almost couldn't be called shorts. She wore black pumps on her feet and a white wide brimmed hat on her head, her sunglasses folded over the hem of her short's right pocket. Yes, the way she was dressed was bad enough. She was the picture of a playboy's beach dream. ( And were they alone he would have loved this outfit on her.) But the way she held the stick, bent over the pool table with her ass in the air... No fucking wonder she had the attention of nearly every male in the room. Growling Cloud walked briskly through the crowd over to her, trying to keep his breathing even as he did so.**_

_**Tifa stabbed the stick forward to the white sphere, and whooped as the 2 ball landed into the hole, the 5 following after. The laughter and applause from her male audience did not help him. Taking in a deep breath Cloud walked over to her and tapped her hard on the shoulder. Tifa turned around and smiled at him. " Hey! Long time, no see." She said, her tone suggestive as she winked at him. " You wanna play, too?" Cloud sighed and crossed his arms.**_

_**" Maybe later. I hate to be a buzz kill," ( Not really) "...But when was the last time you took your meds?" Tifa stiffened and suddenly didn't seem to want to turn around and face him. That was his answer. " Not since this morning, right? You know you-"**_

_**" I know that I want to finish this game." She snapped. **' This isn't going to be easy. Sigh. Here we go again...'_

_**" You can finish after you've come back up to our room and taken your medication." Tifa dropped the pool stick where she stood then stormed away from the table. Cloud followed after her and together they rounded the corner of the bar to a secluded hall next to an exit. That was where she decided to explode.**_

_**" Goddamn it why can't you jut lay off the fucking drugs for one. Fucking. Day?!" Cloud fisted his hands, trying to refrain from shaking her. Why did she always have to turn this in to a battle?! And why was he the bad guy?! He understood she hated taking her meds. He understood why. But all of the understanding in the world couldn't cure her of the need to take them. For the sake of her sanity and his.**__**  
><strong>_

_**" You make it sound like I'm a drug addict. Shit, Tifa I'm just trying to take care of you. Like always!" He snapped. Tifa shook her head hard and slammed her hand hard against the wall behind her. An act, he guessed, was taken either out of anger or a desire to hurt herself. That was always the worst part about her being off the medication: She was as volatile as she was unpredictable. And with the both of them being undercover this was NOT what they needed to be doing right now!**_

_**" No! You're just trying to control me just like everyone else! I thought you were different!"**_

_**" Tifa stop before you or I say something we both might regret!" She glared harshly at him in response, her rebuttal just as cold.**_

_**" The only thing I regret right now is being stuck here with a jailer telling me what to do. Did you learn all of that in prison or is that just you being a possessive asshole?! As I recall I screwed you first so that made you my bitch first! Just because you fucked me doesn't mean you own me!" And using all of her strength she shoved him away from her, his back hitting the wall hard enough to make the nearby door rattle. He didn't make a sound but the emotionless face and glacial stare he gave her spoke volumes. A gasp made both of them turn around. Cloud felt both relieved and embarrassed. Tifa felt nothing but seething rage. Aeris was holding a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide as she stared at them.**_

_**" Aeris? What are-" **_

_**" I heard Tifa shouting. So I just came to...uh..." The silence was suddenly deafening, even through all of the noise in the bar. Cloud stood straight, his face just as emotionless and blank even as his back protested and stepped away from the women. **_

_**" Tifa needs her medication now. Can you handle it this time?" Cloud wouldn't have asked. But the things that had just transpired had evaporated any desire he might have had to help her. The shove handn't hurt as much as the things she had said to him. Intellectually he knew she was under medicated and was possibly unaware of what she might be saying ( Though in his experience the odds were slight). Emotionally...the blows had been just a little too low. Taking note of his face, the unnatural calm of his voice was all Aeris needed. She nodded nervously and took Tifa by the hand.**_

_**" S-Sure. Tifa, can you please come with me?" Surprisingly she didn't fight the other woman.**_

_**" Whatever, Slut. I think I'd actually prefer you for once." Okay, maybe not so surprising. Aeris gently tugged on Tifa's hand and without another glance his way she stormed off, dragging Aeris behind her. And she was worried. That face... " The Mask" as she and Zack had taken to calling it, was something Cloud was a master at. He could show nothing and give nothing-the world's best poker face. What worried Aeris was how he used it. It was Cloud's way of hiding his emotions-especially if they were bad. If he was feeling very pissed, or worried, or upset, or any form of negative emotion then that's when he'd bust out " The Mask" and shut down. Whatever had happened between Cloud and Tifa had been bad. Very bad.**_

_**Cloud sighed heavily and sagged against the wall once the women were gone. Goddamn it. Why...WHY DID SHE ALWAYS HAVE TO TURN IN TO SUCH A BITCH?! What should have been simple had turned in to a disaster. Suddenly a drink sounded like a good idea. Cloud walked over to the bar and took a seat, not caring if anyone was staring. On the one had the bar was noisy enough with the other patrons. But on the other they had been pretty loud too.. " Can I get you anything, Sir?" Cloud briefly scanned the alcohol selection. **_

_**" The Corona. Make it a shot." The bartender smiled at him and obligingly poured him a drink. Cloud downed the amber liquid in seconds. " Again." The glass was filled and emptied in the same manner as it had started. A not-so-discreet cough made him look to his left. An older man-late fifties/early sixties was watching him calmly. His silver hair was full, yet cropped short. Steely blue eyes watched him with all of the calculation of a teacher to a student. He smirked at him and raised one hand in a half-wave to him.**_

_**" I uh...hate to old out my hand, but you think you could toss this old dog a bone?" He asked, tapping his empty shot glass. What the hell? Why not? Cloud gestured to the older man. **_

_**" Set him up." The glass was filled. But the man didn't drink right away. He glanced with mild curiosity from Cloud's glass to his own.**_

_**" So what's the occasion?" Cloud took a swig of liquor, letting the liquid wash the bitterness from his mouth. For reasons he had no words to he found himself answering the man.**_

_**" My insane wife. One minute she loves me, the next minute she wants nothing to do with me. And I can't say I don't feel the same way sometimes." The man laughed quietly, nodding to himself as if Cloud had just answered an impressive riddle. He picked up his shot glass and turned to Cloud.**_

_**" A toast to you, Mr...?"**_

_**"...Morgan. My name's Jason Morgan." Cloud said, remembering his cover. The man nodded in respect as he raised his glass.**_

_**" To Mr. Morgan! Love's latest fool!" Fool? Cloud frowned dubiously as the older man as he downed the shot in one swallow.**_

_**" Sorry... who the hell are you?" The old man laughed and slapped the bar.**_

_**" Well it's about time you asked, kid! Luke Spencer's the name, and life's my game!" Luke grabbed his hand shaking it firmly. He leaned in, smirking devilishly. " And I cheat shamelessly." Cloud wasn't sure what to make of this old guy. He was brash, loud and brazen. And yet...he couldn't help but like him. He supposed it came down to the fact that he was just one of those people. A person with whom a connection couldn't help but be made. Cloud ordered another round, this time telling the bartender to leave the bottle before speaking to Luke again.**_

_**" Okay... I'll bite. If I'm love's fool, then what does that make you?"**_

_**" Love's student." He said, not missing a beat. Cloud snorted and threw back another shot then set it down hard on the counter.**_

_**" Learned anything?" He asked, his tone snide. He knew he probably shouldn't be taking out his temper on the man, but damn it this day had been just too fucked up for him to care. Well, that and it might be the alcohol too. But Luke Spencer took this all in stride, smiling at him as if he were an amusing child. He turned on his barstool so that he was facing " Jason" dead on and leaned himself against the wood of the bar. He spoke again to him, suddenly, unusually serious.**_

_**" Love is not perfect, boy. In fact it's all too human." He sipped at the liquor in his glass, letting the flavor simmer on his tongue before continuing. " It's flawed, it's messy and it's complicated. Oh, sure!" He waved out a hand to the air in front of him, smirking as he did so. " It makes for one hell of a perfect notion. But only when you've lived with it, carried it and suffered it...can you truly begin to understand it." Luke chuckled lightly. " And that's just a third of the time." He finished with a wink, chuckling still. Cloud absorbed all of this silently. Yet there was one thing he didn't quite get.**_

_**" Why are you saying all of this? Was it because of the fact I bought you a drink?" He asked. Honestly, this Luke guy was a complete stranger. He could have just taken his shot then left and been done with him. He didn't have to go out of his way to give him what Cloud considered pretty good advice, actually. Luke swallowed down a shot of corona, then leaned back and smiled softly at him.**_

_**" Karma points, Jason. Lord knows I could use some. I'm a cheater, I'm a liar and I can even be the devil's best advocate on any given day. But when the time comes for me, when the final bell tolls as I kick the bucket right out from under my own ass... I wanna go down knowing that I at least had enough emotion in this shriveled old organ of mine that I could care enough to be a little unselfish." he finished, slapping his chest where his heart should be. **_

_**" Luke?" A sweet voice called. Both men turned as a pretty woman-only a few years younger than Luke, walked up to the bar and smiled at him. Her skin was pale-with only the smallest lines of age lining her face. But her shining green eyes were as vibrant as a child's. Long dark blonde hair fell down to her back, her temples tinted with grey. Time had been kind to her. Cloud could easily envision what she had looked like in her younger days. Luke's smile went from mischievous to loving in the blink of an eye. He took the woman's hand in his and kissed it sweetly.**_

_**" Hello, Angel." She leaned on his shoulder and tapped the bar with her fingers.**_

_**" Luke Spencer how many drinks have you had today?" Her tone was gentle, yet nonsensical, as if she were addressing a teenager she'd caught drinking instead of a well-grown man. Luke chuckled and held up his empty shot glass.**_

_**" Three shots, thanks to my friend Mr. Morgan here." He turned to Cloud and smiled at him. " This is my wife, Laura. Angel, this is Jason Morgan, my new friend and witness. I've only had the three shots he's kindly offered to me." Laura smiled sweetly at him and shook his hand.**_

_**" A pleasure, Jason. Three shots?" **_

_**" Yes, Ma'am." Laura snorted which was followed by a giggle and a skeptical smirk.**_

_**" Yeah, three shots that I know of!" Luke threw back his head and laughed touching his hand to his heart as he sighed.**_

_**" You wound me."**_

_**" I know you." She countered. " From the faint red I see in your face I would bet you've had two full glasses of liquor before asking Jason to be your supplier." His smile was one of resignation. " Your closing argument?" He looked away from her eyes to nowhere in particular. **_

_**" I plead the fifth." He sighed, making Laura laugh as Cloud quietly chuckled. Had he been swindled in to buying his drinks? Whether it was because of the alcohol in his system or the fact that he liked the man, Cloud decided he didn't care.**_

_**" So you two are married, huh?" Laura nodded happily at him.**_

_**" For thirty-three years now." Luke turned around on his stool to fully face her and then gently took her by the shoulders.**_

_**" Going on thirty-four next June." And he leaned forward to kiss her gently on the lips. Cloud wasn't normally one to tolerate much of PDA, but he found he didn't mind it this time. It was... Sweet. The duo broke apart and Laura patted Luke on the shoulder.**_

_**" Luke and I are on our way to Costa Del Solo for our son's wedding. It's three days from now. You're welcome to come if you should happen by. It's going to be a beachside wedding so we'll be hard to miss." Cloud smiled and nodded to her. Maybe he would go... If Tifa and he were okay by then.**_

_**" Sure." **_

_**" Angel, can I have just one more minute with my friend here?" She smiled at them and nodded.**_

_**" Of course. I'll be on the deck when you're ready." With that she waved politely to Cloud, who waved back as she turned around and left the bar. He turned back to Cloud and smiled at him.**_

_**" Like I said, I'm love's student. Thirty-three years and I'm still learning." He rolled his eyes. " But one thing I have learned is that when it comes to marriage, there's always going to be some kind of battle you'll have to deal with sans your other half. The making it work part come in choosing which battles to fight, and which ones aren't worth it. Sometimes-no more like half of the time...it's best to just surrender. Otherwise you'll never get anywhere good with her and she'll never wanna go anywhere good with you. Now where's the fun in that?" Luke stood up from his stool, slapping Cloud's shoulder lightly. " Thanks for the shots, Jason." Then he walked out in to the crowd and out of the bar, leaving Cloud wondering. Luke's near Zen-like advice had been good, and having being married for so long to such a loving woman he supposed Luke knew what he was talking about. But still...**_

_' That's all fine and good for you, Luke. But there's a difference between Laura and Tifa. Laura's sane.'** What was he supposed to do with that?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's all for this chapter! I love Luke Spencer. He's so cool! I wanted to give him a cameo in my story. Now a challenge! The first one who can guess where Luke Spencer's character comes from get a one-shot of their choosing from me! Please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	29. What Becomes of The Broken Hearted

_**Hello my friends! So sorry for the long wait! My only excuse is I'm working on other stories and work is keeping me busy! But I'm back now and ready to rummblllllle! As for my contest in the last chapter...the question was: Where does Luke Spencer's character's character come from? Answer: A soap opera called General Hospital! Congrats to smellysocks101 who was the first one to guess it right! And if you're reading this I already have your one-shot request posted as " The Date." Fun fact: Jason Morgan, Cloud's alias in this story is also on the show as a mob enforcer. Steve burton, Cloud's American voice actor plays Jason on the soap! LOL! WARNING: GRAPHIC VOIOLENCE AND BLOOD AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **_

_**On with the show!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted<strong>_

_**Tifa huffed as Aeris practically dragged her back to the room she shared with Cloud ( Though that status was well on it's way to changing if he kept this whole ' Bossing her around because he can' act.) Aeris slammed the door shut behind them, which garnered an arch of the eyebrow from Tifa. Then one raised brow became two as Aeris spun around to face her...and there was no trace of kindness or sweetness. All she saw was anger and what may have possibly been hate. **' But that's a given, Hon. She hates you, you hate her. It's just the way it is-not that unusual.' **George said casually. She could almost see him in her mind's eye idly examining his nails as he said this. Still, the way she glared at Tifa made her feel on edge. And when she spoke her voice was low and rough. " Tifa Arianna Lockheart...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Her?! Her! What the fuck was this chick talking about?!**_

_**" Me?! I haven't done anything!" Aeris trembled where she stood her hands balling in to fists.**_

_**" No-I know something happened between you two! Don't you stand there and tell me nothing happened!" Aeris stormed over to her until their faces were only inches apart. " Don't insult my intelligence, Tifa."**_

_**" You actually possess that?" She inquired blandly. Aeris shook her head and walked over to the bedside table. And slammed her hand down on the wood.**_

_**" Don't play games, Tifa! I wanna know...WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM, DAMN IT?!" Tifa's own rising anger and indignation ( Completely justified!) was only temporarily displaced by one thing: Aeris swore. **' Well how about that. Little miss perfect knows a big girl word.' **Anna note dryly. Tifa had to agree. But more importantly she had to get this bitch off her back. She had done nothing wrong! Cloud was the one ordering her around and policing her life. He was the one who thought sex meant ownership and was using it to try and control her. Of course she fought back! If anything his being upset with her was his own fault. Not hers.**_

_**" I didn't do anything! All I did was tell the truth. Cloud and I had sex today-" Aeris's indignant gasp made her smile with wicked satisfaction on the inside. " And when he catches me playing pool with a bunch of guys he was the one who got all possessive and tried to drag me away. So I told him that while fucking me might have made me his bitch in prison that doesn't apply here. So he gets all mad and then YOU show up. Period-dot-the end!" No...that couldn't be all there was to it. The Cloud she knew wouldn't lose his temper over something like that. Getting jealous over other guys? He might feel it but he wouldn't act on it the way she was saying he did. No-there was something deeper there.**_

_**" Why was he there? Just to find you?" Tifa sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes.**_

_**" No, he was just there to force-feed me my pills." She drawled out the sentence like a teenager moaning about a parent's humiliating public action. Okay, so that was why he had been there but...**_

_**" Okay, fine! So was that all you said to him?" She demanded. Tifa scoffed and crossed her arms haughtily.**_

_**" No. I told him he couldn't boss me around anymore. I said that since I fucked him first that made him my prison bitch and that meat he didn't own me. Hell if anything I own hi-" SLAP! Tifa stumbled back as she raised her hand to her face, the skin stinging from where Aeris's hand had connected. Her chest was heaving as haggard breaths tore from her lips. How dare she. HOW DARE SHE?! JUST WHO DID THIS CHEATING SLUT THINK SHE WAS?! Tifa went wild. Growling she balled her fists and punched Aeris as hard as she could, grinning sadistically as she watched the blood flow from those perfect pink lips. Tifa didn't even give her a chance to recover as Aeris fell to the ground. Tifa darted forward and shoved her down flat on her back. Then she straddled the girl and snatched that pretty swan's neck in to her hands and began to squeeze.**_

_**Aeris's eyes widened in fear as her breath was cut off. Panic fluttered through her heart like a frightened bird as she struggled, fruitlessly pulling on Tifa's wrists trying to break free. But the crazy woman was stronger than her. A lot! And she knew as certainly as she knew her own name... Tifa was going to kill her. Desperate Aeris did the only thing she had any form of strength for. She balled her hand and with Tifa so close it was easy-to punch her in the throat. While she wasn't nearly as strong as the raven haired woman the hit was enough to have Tifa let go ad roll off of her. Both women coughed and gagged as air rushed back down throats and in to shocked lungs. The women sat in silence on their respective places on the floor, neither one willing to move just yet. But for entirely different reasons.**_

_**Aeris dared not move, not even to hit that insane psychopath back. Because Tifa WAS crazy. She had no limits. She had no remorse. She certainly had no love for her whatsoever. And she had none of the needed drugs in her system to support any mental judgment. Right now Tifa was absolutely lethal. As for Tifa she stayed where she was on the floor glaring hatefully at that little harlot. So the pussy cat had claws, did she? Well then. She would have to make sure she got in the first and last attack before that tramp could pull another surprise stunt like that again.** ' I know. Let's punch her in the chest cavity a few times when she gets close. Then when she's down we can grab that lamp and bash her head in until she bleeds. It's a good thing we're on a ship because that gives us plenty of leeway when we dispose of the body.'_

_' Anna stop it! We can't do that to Cloud and Zack. They love her! If Tifa kills her that might be the one thing they can't forgive!' George implied desperately. Anna scoffed at this unbelievable notion and tsked dismissively._

_' Of course they will. They love her.'_

_' Not enough to be okay with that! They might just give her up to Elena themselves for this!'_

_' It might be worth it...'** Tifa listened patiently to the back and fourth happening in her head. Anna was right! Argh, but George was too! What the fuck was she supposed to do now?! And what was that incessant noise distracting her?! "...ifa! Tifa! Tifa! TIFA!" Oh. Aeris was trying to get her attention. During this bout of inner turmoil Aeris had been calling out to her, tying to get her attention. Tifa had been staring blankly at her the whole time. Aeris couldn't even begin to guess what was going on behind those cold garnet eyes. And when Tifa glared back at her with all the murderous intent of a serial killer, Aeris was sure she didn't want to know. But if she had any chance of survival she had to get through to Tifa. But more importantly Tifa was off her medication. She had to have been under medicated to have had that fight with Cloud. Just how aware was she when she said all of those horrible things to him? She had said before she and Cloud were always honest with each other.**_

_**That may be true...but how much of his time in prison had he revealed to her, if anything? Did she even know how she had hurt him so? " Tifa... Do you understand how much you hurt Cloud when you said what you did? Do you know what happened to him in prison?!" Silence. So no, most likely all she knew was that he had been there. Possibly knew about the beatings. " Tifa do you?" The woman only looked at her. Cloud was probably going to be furious with her for telling Tifa this. But she had to know. " Cloud was raped. In prison." No reaction. Did Tifa even understand what she was saying to her? Keep going. " There was this twisted prison guard there named Loz Dimmiz. He had this sick attraction to Cloud and he...he beat him. He raped him more than once. And no matter how strong Cloud made himself he couldn't fight back! Ever! If he did he would wreck his chance at parole. So he took every bit of it and suffered by himself! He tried to tell someone once but they didn't believe him. No one helped him-he was all alone, Tifa!"**_

_** Again as she poured out Cloud's tortured past Tifa remained inanimate. She didn't move didn't speak. Aeris wiped away the tears that had gathered in her eyes. It had taken five years before Cloud was able to confess everything in a long letter to Zack. She remembered being there when he read it. The way Zack had broken down... Screaming, slamming his hands against the walls, crying and shouting no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It was as if he had gotten a letter saying Cloud had died. The fact that Cloud was as stable as he was now was nothing short of a miracle in her mind. Cloud Strife was on of the strongest men she would ever know. But no matter how strong he was Aeris knew that what Loz did to him had left a very deep wound inside of him. And Tifa exploited that. Even if it was unknowingly...**_

_**As for the woman in question all she did while Aeris talked was sit there. Her mind worked in tangled circles as she listened to what Aeris was saying to her.**' Cloud was raped. Cloud was raped. Cloud was raped. Cloud was raped in prison by the guard raped and beaten bloody call for help-no one hears you! No one hears you die alone and rot in hell lie down and go to sleep sleep forever because no one cares about you all they want to do is hurt you, hurt you, they're gonna hurt you it was me I hurt you I hurt you but I love you but I hurt you I'm just like them all I do is hurt you promise no, no, no, no, no, no more, no more no mooooore I can make it stop don't cry i'll make it go away send the hurt away no one will ever hurt you again i'll never hurt you again so hush little baby don't say a word. You don't have to.**'** **As these thoughts ran and dodged and kicked themselves around in Tifa's mind Aeris watched her go from furious, her eyes blazing and her face contorted in rage, to nearly hysterical as the rage was replaced by wide eyes and chest heaving up and down as the air in her lungs seemed to fight her. And then to an unnatural calm as a sort of resolve came over her leaving her as immobile and expressionless as a doll. Slowly she stood up and then she did something that shocked Aeris to her very core: She walked over and taking her hand helped her to stand. She didn't let go, but lowered her head so that she was looking at the floor as she spoke to her.**_

_**" You're right. I shouldn't have done that. If I knew that before I wouldn't have done that. But...I did that. I'm sorry." Now she was scaring her. Tifa sounded almost like she was rambling. But it was the certainty in her voice more than anything. Like she knew something dangerous that no one else did. Enough was enough!**_

_**" Tifa, honey-"**_

_**" Only George can call me that." She had no idea what Tifa was talking about but she decided the more she placated her the better chance she had of getting her to take her pills.**_

_**" Okay. Tifa. Please...you need to take your pills now-"**_

_**" That won't be necessary." Then using her herculean like strength Tifa pulled on her hand as she took her upper arm in a vice-grip and led her to the door. The door was opened and Aeris was shoved out. The door was slammed and then her heart filled with dread as the lock clicked on the other side.**_

_**" Tifa! Tifa!" Aeris banged her fists on the door. No use! The first thing to cross her mind was to have the security patrolling the ship get her out. But wait! They couldn't call them! Cloud and Tifa both were being hunted by the police! WAIT! That was it! Cloud! She needed Cloud! Only he could reach her now! Aeris took off at a full sprint, praying to god that Cloud hadn't left the bar yet. Heaven help them if she couldn't find him in time...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tifa leaned against the door for a long time, staring out at nothing ahead of her. Maybe she should regret? But why? Sure she knew she had a lifetime of those. But she didn't feel like regretting much. No, she wanted this to be good. Tifa went to her bag and opened the small compartment on the side. The zipper coming undone sounded unnaturally loud, didn't it? She found her toiletries bag quickly. And the pretty purple razor she used to shave her legs. She had used it in the shower today. So Good. She would at least look pretty when she was done. She was vain enough to care even. She found her hairbrush and stroked it through her locks.<strong> ' Tifa please don't do it!' **A**** twinge of fear. George was trying to stop her! But what if he was right no! Think! Think of something happy! As soon as the thought came it was accompanied by a face. A memory. Light reddish-brown hair, cropped short. Pretty hazel eyes always with a twinkle. A girl. She had a name. Jessie.**_

_**Jessie had been a friend of hers at Miscavage. The name of the asylum she called home for a year of her life some years ago. Jessie couldn't speak properly. Like Tifa always heard voices, it was just a given that the poor girl could do nothing but slaughter the human language. And one time out of the blue she had said: " Peter Piper had a pecker like a pickle!" They had laughed so hard. It was just so fucking funny! For reasons that no one but them might understand, they laughed. Laughed so hard both girls were reduced to crying, crouching masses on the floor. Tifa smiled and giggled as Jessie floated through her mind. Reassured Tifa finished brushing her hair, then set down the brush and picked up the razor, looking around. Where should she do it? In the bathroom? No. Too cliché. On the bed? No. If she got it all bloody where would Cloud sleep? **' He'd probably have to share a bed with Aeris. I bet she would just loooove that.'** No! Then it hit her. The deck. They had their own seating deck in their room! Of course.**_

_**She walked over to the glass wall and found the sliding door easily. Outside the air was cool and felt good. Two standard deck chairs occupied this space, a small table between them. The deck was just big enough to fit these items. Perfect. Tifa lay down on the chair and looked up. The sun was setting. An it looked so pretty. In her mind George was a sobbing, crying mess. **' Tifa Honey I'm begging you. Please! You don't have to do this! Just take your pills and go back!'_

_" Back to what?! Cloud hates her and everyone's out to get her! What the fuck is there for her to go back to, George! This is how it has to be!"_

_' No, it's not! You don't have to do this! Anna she doesn't have to do this!'_

_" Maybe not, but it'll be easier on a helluva lot of people if she does do it! She raped Cloud and called him her prison bitch. That warrants a punishment!"_

_' Not this! Cloud will forgive you, Sweetheart he always does! Just tell him how much you love him!'_

_" And what good is love?! Love makes you reckless! Love makes you weak! Look at her!"** This was getting out of hand. She didn't want to die with a headache. Whaddaya know? Another bright side. No more headaches. But were would she go? Heaven? Boy, she'd like to think so. God was all about love and forgiveness, right? And George and Anna could be there too. But then again she didn't pray nearly as often as she should. But that was okay, right? God will forgive her even if Cloud never does. **' Tifa please don't! Cloud loves you! And Zack! What about Zack?!'_

_" Oh she's a big girl she can handle herself!" **She could feel George gearing up for another fight.**_

_**" Please, George. Enough." Tifa sighed in bliss as the voices stilled, even if it was just for this moment. " I love Cloud with all of my heart. That's why I have to do this. Don't you see? All I have done, all I can ever do is hurt him. Even if I don't mean to that doesn't mean I can. And Zack can be happy too. No more worrying about me. No more fighting with me. And if I'm gone then they're both safe from Elena." But she would miss them both so much. Zack's warm hugs and stories. Sometimes when she couldn't sleep she would wake Zack up and make him read to her. He had the best reading voice. And he always did that for her no matter what time of night. She would miss that. Her mind turned to Cloud. His strong, safe arms. His quiet voice filled with so much power even if it never rose above a whisper. His loving touch, his passionate kiss, his strong, thrumming heartbeat... she was going to miss all of it. " I have to." A tear slid down her face as she whispered her next words filled with finality. " I'm too dangerous to live."**_

_**She turned one wrist up. Slash! She cut downwards on her vein and she gasped in pain. But this was okay. Then before she could let herself get afraid again she slashed the second wrist in the exact same manner as the first. She could feel the blood leaving her skin and running down her hands where she lay. She could feel the blood leave her body. But that was okay. That was what she deserved. George was crying. Anna was silent. Tifa's world began to spin and tilt. Was it just her or was the sunset sideways? She was getting sleepy. Tifa smiled as the sun began sliding lower and lower to the side, the sky dimming. " Zack, thank you. Cloud...I love you."**_

_**Then she closed her eyes.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aeris nearly fell as she ran down the stairs leading from the upper deck to the lower deck. Her throat felt as dry as the desert, her lungs working furiously to catch her breath as she ran as hard and as fast as she could to the bar. The door was open-thank God! Aeris ran down the stairs that took her to the lounge. Cloud was there. He wasn't drinking, but the empty shot glass next to him suggested he had been. And the bottle of alchohol just within his reach was nearly half empty. Had he drunk that much?! Please, please don't be drunk! Aeris jogged over to him, her body feeling like it weighed five times more than it did and her limbs were like noodles. She slammed in to the bar right next to him and grasped the edge desperately trying to remain upright. Cloud turned his head and gazed bemusedly at the panting, gasping heap that was Aeris.<strong>_

_' Jesus what the fuck did Tifa do to her?'** Her hair was unwound from it's previous twist falling in a tangled, frizzy mess of a ponytail down her back. Her face was flushed red and her body was shaking. Cloud moved to stand...then slumped back down ungracefully on to his stool. The blood rushed to his head as the floor decided to tilt sideways on him. **' Oh, great. I'm drunk, aren't I?'** He eyed the bottle accusingly. Damn alcohol. And at a time that was the most inconvenient. Well, or so it seemed to him. **' Guess I should be grateful that Luke drank some of it. Wait, focus! Aeris needs your help!'** Mentally shaking himself Cloud rubbed his head to clear some of the fogginess away. " Aeris? Whas up?" He was slurring. Great. Aeris took in a deep breath and looked tearfully in to his eyes. He saw her fear, the tears shining in her eyes and he that whatever this was, was bad. What had Tifa done now? " Aeris, what isz it?" Damn it, stop slurring!**_

_**" Cloud, I think Tifa's in trouble!"**_

_**" Wha happen?" She shook her head hard and wiped at her right eye, dispelling the tear that had escaped.**_

_**" I can't get in to that now! Right now I need you to please tell me you're not seriously hammered!" She begged. Cloud sighed and shook his own head, trying to clear the cobwebs occupying his headspace.**_

_**" I'm a lil' buzzed, but I can unnerstan you." He winced as he spoke, hating how dumb he sounded. He knew what to say in his head, but the transfer from brain to mouth was just not working at the moment. " Sorry. I'm slurrin' I know. But I'm aware anuf. Now whas goi'n on?" Aeris wiped away another tear with a shaping hand, her voice trembling terribly as she spoke.**_

_**" Tifa and I got in to it really bad, Cloud. I..." She sniffled and her face crumpled as the tears won out. " I told her about you and Loz in prison. About wat he did to you."**_

_**" YOU DID WHAT?! AERIS HOW COULD YOU-FUCKIG HELL! AERIS!"**_

_**" I know, I'm sorry!" She sobbed. Aeris told Tifa. Aeris told Tifa. The fact ran around and around in his head. How could she?! He never wanted anyone to know that! Shit, it took forever for him to be able to trust Aeris and Zack. He never wanted Tifa to know! DAMN IT! " I wanted her to know because of what she said to you, Cloud. She told me and that's when we fought. After I told her about you she threw me out and locked herself in the room! Cloud I think Tifa's going to do something-she didn't sound right after and I'm scared she's going to do something! I couldn't get her to take her pills!" That was all he needed to hear. His heart racing now Cloud clambered off of the stool and took off stumbling through the bar.**_

_**" Yo, buddy! You gonna pay for these?!" The barkeeper waved two empty shot glasses in the air as he spoke, his voice indignant and somewhat intimidating.**_

_**" Credit it to my room-Aeris give him the number!" He didn't bother staying after that. He ran clumsily up the stairs, gripping the banister for dear life as he reached the deck. The cool sea air hit him hard after being in the warm atmosphere of the bar. It was refreshing and more importantly it helped him to focus. His pulse pounded in his ears as goose bumps prickled their way all over his body. His feet pounded the deck mercilessly as he ran not giving a rat's ass who he offended on the way. Time played with him as he ran, his movements seeming slow and sluggish though he tried to move as fast as possible. Like running through an endless tunnel in a nightmare. Too much time went by in his mind before he reached the suite he shared with her. He grabbed the doorknob and turned. Nothing. **' FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!'** He fumbled hastily in his pocket for the room key, then shakily forced it in to the lock and all but broke the door down. **_

_**The room was eerily quiet. The bed was exactly as he left it. The bathroom door was open. He ran inside and grasped the doorframe hard as his eyes darted almost madly around the space. Not the shower, not the tub, not the walk-in closet not here. He shoved himself away and looked around the room. Then something caught his eye. Her bag was lying carelessly on the floor. And it had been opened. He walked around the bag and walked to the terrace doors. He could see her. She was lying on a deck chair, her head turned slightly to the side. Did she fall asleep out here? But she was...something wasn't... Right. Dread settled like ice water in his chest and he slowly slid open the glass door. "Tifa...?" He called out to her cautiously. Softly. If she was afraid then scaring her now was not going to help.**_

_**Neither was the blood rushing to his head or the floor rolling unsteadily under his feet. God damn the alcohol! Why, WHY did this have to happen now?! Focus! He slowly walked out. He could only see the back of her head, her hand resting over the arm of the chair. The blood dripping from her wrist to the floor. He grabbed the back of the chair and pulled himself forward to look at her-and a cry shot from his throat before he could even think to control it. She looked like she could be sleeping were it not for the blood coating her white shirt, her other slashed wrist resting on her stomach. Her whole body was macabrely peaceful, her face hauntingly pale in the light of the rising moon. The blood glistened and shined where it spread. The blood dripping in drops from her wrist on the chair arm like falling rubies.**_

_**He couldn't help it. His stomach turned violently and it was all he could do to grab the rail of the deck and empty the contents of the day down the side of the ship and in to the sea below. He spat the residue from his mouth and wiped it away harshly with the back of his hand. He didn't want to turn around. He didn't want to see. This was a nightmare, right? He fell asleep in that stupid bar and he was dreaming all of this. But he had to make sure, didn't he? He had to know if she was-no! She couldn't-she wasn't-he wouldn't let her be-TIFA WHY!? Cloud turned around slowly and faced her as his whole body shook with the tremors of fear and incomprehensible dread, the warmth leaving him completely. He felt numb. He felt cold as ice. He stumbled to her side and sat down on the space left available on the side of the deck chair. Cloud took her in his arms holding on to her shoulders, her skin devoid of any warmth. **_

_**He bent his head down and pressed his ear to her breast praying to any angel who might hear his heart tearing at itself. He listened, waited. And a sob tore from his throat as the tears came running hard and fast down his face. He made no move to stop them.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! I know. I'm evil for leaving it here. So what's going to happen next?! Hint: there's not much of a story if she doesn't make it, now is there? :) Tune in next time to find out! Please R&amp;R and as always bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


	30. Don't Go

**_Helllllooooo! I LIVE! So sorry it took forever and a day to get this up. Lot o stuff been happening to me! I got a job promotion and now I'm the store manager woot! But that leaves lots of paperwork and endless hours of overtime! Not so woot! But in what spare time I've had I managed to get this chapter up. Yay! Read on and have fun._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Don't Go<em>**

_' Ba bum...Ba bum...Ba bum...'** She was alive. Cloud clung to her body tightly holding on to her as if he could hold on to her life and keep it from slipping away from him. He shut his eyes tight, letting the last of his tears fall. Now wasn't the time for crying. Damn it he had to do something! She needed serious medical attention. Now. But how was he supposed to explain this? How the fuck was he going to control this situation? He could trash the room and make it look like an attack. But the deep gashes in her wrists will tell any doctor the truth. His mind traveled to the darkest of places for just one instant, thinking he could make the attack more believable if he were to slash up the rest of her body. The thought left him as soon as it came. No matter what he would never hurt her. He couldn't. That left only one thing: He would have to just doctor up the truth as much as possible. His wife has been battling depression for the past year. Why? Why... Her twin brother passed away in an accident last year. This was actually a plot point from an old soap opera his mom used to make him watch. Why the hell had he retained that information? It was a flimsy explanation at best but it would just have to do for now. He stood up on shaky legs and stumbled to the phone. He looked up the passenger services number and dialed. It rang twice. " Hello, how may I help you?"**_

_**"This is Jason Morgan, room 815. I need a doctor here." He was amazed he could remember his cover at a time like this. The woman on the other end sighed and he could almost feel her smile on the other end.**_

_**" Seasick passenger?" She asked expectantly. He shook his head hard, even though he knew she couldn't see him. He breathed in shakily and his voice was hardly any better.**_

_**" No. My wife tried to commit suicide." The woman gasped and he could hear the sound of her chair scraping back on the wood.**_

_**" Oh my God-what happened!?" Gone was her friendly and near-kidding persona. Now she was all business. Cloud told the truth as closely as he could.**_

_**" I went down to the bar for a couple of drinks. T-My wife said she'd be right down, but she never came. I came back to check on her and found her with her wrists slashed lying on the balcony in our room."**_

_**" Okay I'll call the on-call paramedics! Get a towel and try to stop the bleeding as much as you can the team will be right there!" He didn't even get a chance to thank her as the line went dead. Numbly Cloud ran to the bathroom and snatched a towel from a rack, then ran back to her side. Being as gentle as he could Cloud took her hands and turned them upward, the gruesome slashes glistening sinisterly back at him. He pressed the towel to her wrists firmly trying to keep his nausea from spiking upward again. The stark contrast of white to red nearly had his stomach turning again. She was so pale. So still... **' Damn it Tifa WHY?!'** How could have things spiraled so out of control so fast? He vaguely remembered Aeris had said they had been fighting before. He would have to ask her to go in to detail later. But for now, all he could so was hold her, keep her blood from escaping her an more than it already had.**_

_**It seemed like he had just begun pressing the towel to her wounds when there was a series of harsh knocks at the suite door. Shit. It wasn't supposed to be this way! **__**" It's open!" He called. The door snapped back with a bang as two men dressed in blue ran in, one holding a bag and the other wheeling in a gurney. They reached the balcony and the one holding on to the gurney gasped at the bloody scene.**_

_**" Jesus..."**_

_**" Mr. Morgan, is this your wife?" That was one of the most irritating things about cops and paramedics. They always wasted much time asking dumbass questions! **_

_**" Yes." That was all he needed to say, or really felt like saying. The paramedic opened the bag and took up the gauze and medical tape. Cloud stepped around to her other side so that he could bandage her wounds. Once he was done Cloud reached out and gently lifted Tifa in to his arms and walked around the chair to place her on the gurney. No one contradicted him, and no one spoke. The paramedic took from his kit a bag of clear fluid and using an IV attached it to Tifa's right arm. Together the men ran out of the room and to the service elevator that would take them down to the medical center. A door was opened-and a hand pressed against his chest firmly, stopping his movement. He glared indignantly at the red-haired woman blocking him. **_

_**" I'm sorry, Sir But you can't go in there." The fuck did she mean he can't?!**_

_**" She's my wife, damn it-I have to be in there!" Her expression softened with sympathy. She bit her lip and shook her head sadly.**_

_**" I know, but there are already too many people in there. The doctor will be out as soon as he can. Please, just wait a little longer." Wait. How was he supposed to do that? He looked back to the exam room anxiously, then down to the woman. " Please, just take a seat. There's nothing more to be done now. You've done everything you can." Had he? Had he really? Cloud numbly walked to the plush waiting room chair and sank down on to the cushion. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, his eyes staring out but completely unfocused. Had he done everything he could? No. Fuck no. Doing all that he could meant not leaving her to begin with. If he had just stayed with her-DAMN IT! He knew she was under medicated. He knew everything she had said out of her anger towards him was just that. Angry words. They could have talked it out if he'd give her the meds himself! And worst of all...he knew when she was off her medication she was prone to bouts of anger and depression. And she had a tendency to hurt herself when under all of these influences. GOD DAMN IT ALL HE KNEW BETTER!**_

_**But he had been weak. He was hurt and angry by all of the things she had said to him, and thus lost his patience with her. He had simply no wanted to deal with her so he left poor Aeris to Tifa's care. The women despised each other. In what alternate universe did he ever think Tifa would accept help or care from the other woman?! Of course Aeris wouldn't be able to give Tifa her medication! HE KNEW BETTER! But he had decided to be selfish. Now Tifa was paying the price. But why?! What the hell could have driven Tifa to do this to herself?! Cloud sighed heavily, running his hands down his face. Aeris had said she told Tifa about what happened with Loz. Had that been apart of it? Did Aeris say something else, not knowing it might hurt Tifa? Had Tifa done something to Aeris, then taken the razor to her wrists? He would just have to get the story from both women later. And he couldn't walk away no matter what the truth was. Walking away had landed Tifa in this position.**_

_**A firm hand on his shoulder had him jerking up. A kind man with short brown hair and a white lab coat looked down at him sympathetically, his eyes conveying kindness though his thin wire-rimmed glasses. " Are you her husband?" Cloud swallowed hard and nodded, not trusting himself to speak at the moment. The Doctor guided Cloud out of the chair to a corner of the room where they were not to be heard.**_

_**" Your wife's cuts were deep, but not un-repairable. She severed an artery in both wrists, but I was able to close them up and stop the bleeding. There was no damage to the muscle, so once she heals her wrists will function normally. She required stitches, so when she comes to please be sure she doesn't perform any heavy activity such as lifting anything over five pounds. And you'll need to keep her wrists bandaged for about two days." Cloud absorbed all of this silently. The doctor watched him, waiting for a response. " Mr. Morgan what happened?" Cloud cleared his throat as he struggled to remember his cover.**_

_**" Sam's been dealing with depression for a little over a year now. We thought she was getting better. Sam and I are going to Costa Del Solo for our anniversary. She was excited..." He didn't have much else to say. The other man nodded sympathetically.**_

_**" Do you know the cause of her depression?"**_

_**"...Her brother, Daniel. He was her twin. He died last year and...it's been hard on her." Understanding in his eyes. Cloud didn't have to say anymore. **_

_**" Well, as I've said keep watch on her and make sure she doesn't strain herself. We'll reach Costa Del Solo by tomorrow. I suggest taking her to the hospital there for further treatment and observation." Nod. " I've given her a mild sedative. You can go in to see her if you want." Cloud murmured his thanks, then walked past him to Tifa's room. Oh God. The IV's and wires attached to her, the sound of the heart monitor beside her...she'd never looked more frail to him. He walked around the bed and sat down on the stool beside her. Cloud reached out and took her hand in his. The white bandages were wrapped thickly around her wrists. She was so pale. Her dark hair splayed out on the pillow, the only source of color around her. She could have had the part of Snow White if she'd wanted it.**_

_**" Tifa." No response. He looked out to the door. No one was there. Good. He looked back to her and called her name a little more firmly. " Tifa." Her eyelids twitched, then her eyes fluttered open. She looked around the space curiously before her eyes landed on him.**_

_**" Cloud." She breathed. He exhaled heavily and blinked hard fighting the mist surrounding his vision. Never ha been more happy to hear her voice.**_

_**" Do you know where you are?" Tifa frowned then let her eyes wander around the room.**_

_**" I'm...in a hospital." She said dismally. Cloud nodded and gently squeezed her hand.**_

_**" Do you know why?" Tifa looked down sadly. Yes, she knew exactly why. He wanted to scream at her, shake her, hold her, kiss her. Though maybe not necessarily in that order. She looked down at her bandaged wrists and blinked slowly at them.**_

_**" It didn't work." That was all she had to say?! It didn't work?! **' No. Calm down. Don't upset her.' **Cloud shook his head and stared hard at her.**_

_**" What the hell were you thinking, Tifa?" The question came out more as a demand, but he still kept his voice calm. Tifa looked in to his eyes ad instantly wished that she hadn't. The pain, the regret, the **why** in his eyes was worse than the feeling of blood leaving her veins. She looked away, not wanting to see the rain in his perfect blue eyes. " Don't look away from me, Tifa." The quiet demand commanded her in ways no one else ever could. She looked back in to his eyes and clenched her jaw.**_

_**" I wanted to make it easier on you." Her voice quivered as she spoke. Cloud grit his teeth together forcing a much of his anger down as possible.**_

_**" What? Make what easier, exactly?" Tifa's brow furrowed as her eyes shined with tears.**_

_**" All I ever do is hurt you, Cloud. You're on the run because of me, you risk your like for me...and I said... I said-!" She shut her eyes tight and the tears began flowing freely. " I'm sorry!" She sobbed. He couldn't take it. The sight of her so broken shattered whatever anger he had left in him to be replaced with something he currently had no name for. Cloud gathered her in his arms and held her close as he let his own tears go as she cried against him. " I'm so sorry!" He felt her arms circle around his neck and he buried his face in her neck as she held him. " I just don't wanna hurt you anymore!" They held on to each other hard, both letting their sorrow and their fear go as they cried together. He held he as if she would vanish if he didn't. Tifa held on to him as if making sure he was real. When they finally came apart Cloud gently took her face in his hands so that she was looking directly at him.**_

_**" The only thing you could ever do to hurt me, really hurt me, is if you left me." Tifa hiccupped as another fresh wave of tears mad their way down her face. Cloud wiped them away and held her chin firmly in his hand. " Now you promise me , Tifa Lockheart. Promise me you will never try to leave me again." She nodded vigorously and reached up to touch his face.**_

_**" I promise, Cloud." No more words passed between them as they held each other, letting the last of their sadness and fear go.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>" I just don't wanna hurt you anymore!" She cried. A rustle, then he heard the most tender exchange of words between lovers he had ever hard.<strong>_

_**" The Only thing you could ever do to hurt me, really hurt me, is if you left me." A hiccup, a sob. Dr. Drake turned away from the curtain and left the couple to have their privacy. He had come to ask Mrs. Morgan how she was feeling. Did she require more pain medicine? A drink of water maybe? Though orange juice would be the most beneficial. But as Dr. Patrick Drake walked towards the curtain he had heard the last of their conversation, and suddenly he felt as if he'd almost intruded on what was obviously a tender moment. No, let them have this. Samantha needed her husband now more than ever. If she needed something, they would let him know.**_

_**" Dr. Drake?" He turned to the nurse at the station and shrugged.**_

_**" I think they're fine for now. But be sure that when you're shift's done you let Ms. Bobby know that Samantha Morgan needs to be monitored should her husband leave at any time." The girl smiled sympathetically and shrugged her dainty shoulders.**_

_**" Okay. But I don't see that happening anytime soon. In the meantime, should I call the CDS Coast Guard and report this? In case she...relapses?" He nodded, running a hand through his thick brown hair.**_

_**" Yeah, and make sure they keep that bulletin up, so that way if anything like this happens again while they're in Costa, the police can be on the scene with paramedics in a second. Trauma is a killer, and with her depression being as bad as it is we can't take any chances. Every life-"**_

_**" Is worth saving. I know."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The radio. The radiation of electromagnetic signals through the atmosphere of space. Information, such as sound, is carried by systematically changing some property of the radiated waves, such as their amplitude, frequency, phase, or pulse width. When radio waves strike an electrical conductor, the oscillating fields induce an alternating current in the conductor. The information in the waves can be extracted and transformed back into its original form. Yes, the radio was truly a wonderful device-and a very useful one at that. The police used this device to keep track of current events, investigations, track missing persons, fellow officers, public offenders, criminals... Yes this was a useful piece. But not today. Today it was just a piece. Of shit.<strong>_

_**The young officer leaned back in his chair, balancing the backs of the legs so that the front end was completely raised as he rested his boots on the table with his hands behind his head. It was a position of both leisure and risk. One wrong shift and he could fall flat on his ass. But life was a gamble, wasn't it? That was the way he liked it. Today's gamble... Hell the WEEKS gamble had been to find his missing prisoner. Or parolee. Whichever you wanted to call him. Cloud Strife. His check in was due days ago, and he failed to show up. Typical. I mean, from a guy like him what would you expect? He had read the man's file. Killed his stepdad in cold blood after finding his mommy dead. Typical family drama. This kind of story actually wasn't out of the norm, believe it or not. Except he had been a kid when he'd pulled all that crap, and he was never sorry for it.**_

_**Not to mention the way he had killed the poor bastard. No single shot to the head, no bludgeoning. Strife had hacked and slashed that guy eighty-something times for Christ sake! He practically butchered the man while he was still alive. Drunk, according to the toxicology report, but alive. Oh, sure he could say the man deserved what he got. But justice was for the legal system. Not for kids who think they're badass and entitled. That kind of shit just made things messier. According to warden reports Strife had been a loner in the prison, never picking fights, but never quite cooperative either. He seemed to walk some kind of razor's edge. There was one report however that Cloud had filed and then it was dismissed.**_

_**He had claimed that an officer by the name of Loz Dimmiz had raped him on several occasions. Loz was an excellent officer, having worked in the field for over ten years. His record was clean as a whistle and his character witnesses had laughed at the very claim. One of the MPD's finest, with a charismatic smile and positive attitude a rapist? No way. But...his brother always did have a talent for covering his tracks, and even as kids he had been gifted with the silver tongue. In fact he was eighty percent sure Loz DID do what Strife accused him of. Loz was bisexual, but not quite out of the closet just yet. His sexual appetites were more...rough. And he had seen Cloud Strife's incarceration photo. Blonde hair like gold, eyes as blue as the summer sky, and a body just waiting to be snatched up by a modeling agency... Oh yeah. The boy had it goi'n on.**_

_**He was just the type his brother would lust like crazy for. So yeah. He could believe his brother did it. But...who cares? Cloud Strife ceased to be a person in his eyes the moment he took law and life in his own hands and committed murder. Criminals like that were no better than animals. So what if he was raped? At least he's still alive. Sounded like a kind of balance to him. He took a life, so his innocence and dignity had been taken in return. Fair trade. And now he was on the run. Was the guy asking for more punishment? The bulletin had been sent out three days ago. Cloud had apparently kidnapped a girl named Tifa Lockheart. He had seen a picture of her on a missing person's web site the precinct kept. Damn. If Helen of Troy's face could launch a thousand ships... Tifa's could bring them back home! According to his records she was bi polar, depressed and schizophrenic. Shame. So the poor girl probably wasn't aware of what was happening or why. Maybe she didn't even care.**_

_**He hadn't been told any reason for motive. Their orders were to just find them and apprehend Strife. He had broken in to the Edge Museum ad stolen an antique sword, so he was considered armed and dangerous. Recently they had been told he was trying to flee the country. So now their job was to monitor any and all stations for any bulletins outside of the country for accidents, break-ins, hostage sites/situations, injuries, etc. They had been warned he might try to use and alias. So far they'd had a few accident reports, a suicide and a double murder. But nothing with anyone matching their descriptions. The radio had been quiet today, with the exception of a break-in, followed by a car chase. That lasted all of an hour. Six hours later and the air was still dead. Shit.**_

_**As if the gods had decided to cut him a break, a crackle lit up the radio, followed by a woman's voice. " This is Nurse Kelly Lee, reporting from Oceanic Cruise lines. Police be aware that a passenger tried to commit suicide on our ship tonight. Her name is Samantha Morgan, height 5'4, weight 129lbs, Caucasian, brunette and diagnosed with depression. Be aware her husband may make the call if she attempts to harm herself again. His name is Mr. Jason Morgan. Height, 5'7, blond hair, blue eyes. Advise Costa Del Solo General Hospital to be prepared if Mr. or Mrs. Morgan should make a call. Thank you." Then with a crackle the line went still again. When the report had sounded he'd lurched forward to listed, his chair landing on the floor with a proper bang as he rested his arms on the table eagerly. The descriptions matched. Depression was also one of Tifa's diagnoses. It had to be them. So why did she try to commit suicide? Did she feel like there was no other way out? Did her depression spiral with none of her prescribed medication to help her? Or did Strife try to kill her and spin a lame excuse to cover his tracks? Doesn't matter. As long as the police in Costa were aware there was less of a chance of him pulling that kind of stunt again. Besides...now that he knew their location he was pretty sure his ass would be carted off to jail before he could even get the chance. A wicked smile spread over Officer Kadaj Dimmiz's face. It was just a matter of time now.**_

_**" Found ya."**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! So what happens next chapter? STUFF! LOL. As always please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness! :)<strong>_


	31. When The Storm Dies Down

_**Hola, my little los ninos! So so sorry I've been away but a few life developments have been keeping me busy. One, helping my cousin get away from her abusive husband and two, my uncle passed away a couple of months ago. So needless to say I haven't exactly been in the writing mood as of late. But I'm back now and ready to go! Anyways, here's the next chapter of ' Grey.' Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When The Storm Dies Down<strong>_

_**He felt drained. Mentally, physically and emotionally. He sat by her side, watching her chest rise and fall. It hadn't been long since their talk. But not long after it was done she had fallen asleep again. Dr. Drake said this was to be expected. Too much blood loss. He knew Aeris was bound to show up sooner or later. All of the commotion in their room was sure to have attracted attention. And growing up in a small town had taught him one of his earliest lessons: Gossip travels faster than lightning. Sure enough after only half an hour more of waiting and Aeris ran in to the room, looking pale and scared. Her hair was down having escaped her former ponytail completely in a tangled mess. He noticed with concern that the right side of her face was bruised and shining, a thin layer of blood around her lips. How did that happen? Her eyes darted to Tifa's sleeping form then back to Cloud. " I heard there was some kind of accident. Cloud are you two okay?" She whispered. This wasn't the place to discuss this. Though Tifa was out cold he didn't want to risk her waking up to Aeris in her room. As he stood up he motioned for her to silently follow him out of the room to the small hall where they could talk privately. " What happened?" He sighed heavily as he crossed his arms.**_

_**" I found her on the deck in our room, sitting in a lawn chair. She slit her wrists. Nearly killed herself." A horrified gasp. Her hand flew to her mouth and she leaned against the wall, her hand searching for support.**_

_**" Oh, God!"**_

_**" Doctor says she's gonna be okay, though. There'll be scaring on her wrists but overall she'll be okay." Aeris blew out a heavy breath then nodded shakily. His expression shifted from concern to hard and serious as he stared at her. Aeris was there. She knew where this had started. " Aeris you have to tell me: What the fuck happened in there?" She looked up and once again felt like she was talking to some kind of police officer, and not her childhood friend. He was deadly serious. A stab of guilt. It was because of the fight that this had happened. It was her fault! How was she supposed to tell him?!**_

_**" Cloud...I can't-"**_

_**" No! You tell me the truth, Aeris!" Whatever else she might have wanted to say died in her throat at once. " I can't deal with any more bullshit right now and my limits have been pushed enough tonight. Now you tell me. What happened?" There was no getting out of this one, was there? Aeris nodded and breathed deeply.**_

_**" When we got back to the room, I demanded to know what she said to make you upset. She was so flippant about it all. She told me about how you two...had sex." He shifted uncomfortably but otherwise made no move to stop her from talking. " And then she said afterward she was playing pool with some guys and you got possessive?" Well, not exactly.**_

_**" Not really. I woke up and she wasn't there. I was worried because she hadn't had her pills yet. And a roaming, un-medicated Tifa is never a good thing." A nod from Aeris. That was understandable. " So I went looking for her and I found her playing pool with a bunch of men watching her." He couldn't suppress the growl in his tone as the last of his words came out. Aeris eyed him skeptically and he leaned back on the opposite walls, his hands gripping his biceps defensively. " Well, you should have seen the way she was dressed. She wasn't wearing much and those guys were looking at her like fucking lunch." Aeris nodded and waved this away. **_

_**" Yeah, okay. She said you were trying to make her take her pills."**_

_**" I was. I tried to tell her if she would take her pills then she could keep playing. That's when she got all agitated on me and said...some things." She knew. Aeris cleared her throat uncomfortably and bit her lips.**_

_**" She told me she said to you that after you had sex you became her prison... um-"**_

_**" Her prison bitch. Yeah, that's pretty much it. God I- I just got so pissed off at her when she said that!" Which he never should have done. He never should have left. God how stupid was he?! He kicked the wall behind him in frustration. Aeris watched him warily, waiting. A deep breath. Cloud opened his eyes and stared at her. " That's when you found us and I gave her to you. So what happened after she told you all of this?" Uh-oh. Here comes the hard part. Aeris shifted guiltily and he at once knew something went horribly wrong from here. " Aeris. What did you do?" His voce was soft, but clearly commanding. Wince.**_

_**" I slapped her." His eyes went wide as he was hit with shock, indignation, disbelief and a strange sense of pride. Growing up Aeris had always been the proper lady. Practically a delicate flower. So to find out she actually stuck someone-! It was nice to know she could defend herself. But even so she shouldn't have hit Tifa like that! Even if she was defending him. Tifa was mentally ill. Hitting her was just as bad as hitting someone in a wheelchair or with downs syndrome. There are certain things a person just doesn't do, and physical violence to someone like Tifa was one of them. You don't hit Tifa. You just...don't. **_

_**" Aeris you shouldn't have done that! Hitting Tifa isn't right! It's so far from right I can't even say right now-damn!"**_

_**" I know. I feel terrible that I hit her like that." She moaned. " But if it makes you feel better, she punched me back." Ah. So that was where she got that shiner on her lips. He had wondered if Tifa had tried to hurt Aeris before. He nodded curtly to her then shrugged.**_

_**" Okay, after that what happened?" Aeris laughed mirthlessly and closed her eyes.**_

_**" An all-out cat fight basically. She grabbed my throat and started squeezing. I seriously thought she was going to kill me."**_

_**" What?!" Aeris pushed back her hair from her face then lifted her chin to expose her neck. Sure enough there were red, bruising marks around her thin throat. Damn! " What happened then?" Aeris opened her mouth to speak, closed it, then shook her head helplessly.**_

_**" I really don't know. We just got in to a fight and somehow I managed to get her off of me. I don't even remember what I did. We were sitting on the floor and She looked like she was ready to kill me. I remember thinking that maybe she couldn't understand why what she said hurt you so badly so I thought maybe if she knew about what happened to you then she... I don't know. Might feel sorry? Realize what she said was wrong..? I don't even remember all of what I was thinking now. All I know is I wanted her to know why saying what she said hurt you so much so I... I told her. About Loz. And I told her...about how he..treated you-"**_

_**" Raped me?" His voice was quiet. His posture was relaxed. But the power in his voice and the pain in his eyes was like a sledgehammer to her gut. She hated that look. That angry, sad, despondent look in his eyes. She had seen it so many times when they were children. When the other kids would bully him just for being different than them. For no good reason at all. He'd need only to give that look and somehow the violence around him would stop. Whoever was hurting him would receive that look and back away instantly, as if sensing the power inside of this small, pale child. Now she saw that look again in the eyes of the strong, brave man whom had taken that child's place. Years of harsh hard-won lessons had forced that child to disappear. But some things-as she could see-would never go away.**_

_**Would he ever lose that look? Would the hate and anger in his heart ever ease? With Tifa Aeris had seen a side to Cloud she thought lost. His ability to smile, to joke, to be open and not shut-off from everyone. Tifa brought him back from the shadows. And it hadn't taken her hardly any force to do it. For one brief moment she had really thought Tifa might be the one to save Cloud from himself. But now... She just wasn't sure. Tifa was insane whether she was medicated or not. Cloud was damaged in ways that would torture a lesser man to death. Together? What did that make them?**_

_**" Aeris?" She jumped a little and looked back at him, his expectant eyes watching her. Oh...right. She was supposed to be talking about what happened with Tifa, wasn't she? Not pondering Cloud's life mysteries. She cleared her throat and shrugged it off.**_

_**" Sorry. I was just thinking." She took a deep breath then nodded briefly to him. " Yeah. I told her about the rape."**_

_**" How did she react?" Aeris bit her lips as he asked her, her expression becoming distant with memory.**_

_**" That's what scared me the most. She didn't. I was telling her all of this horrible stuff about how Loz treated you...what you had to go through... She didn't do anything. She just sat there on the floor staring at me. I think that's when I began to realize something was wrong. She stood up and the she actually helped me up. She... Tifa said that I was right when I told her she shouldn't have said those things. She apologized to me. That's when I started to freak out a little. I remember I called her ' Honey' while I was trying to talk to her and she said only Greg or, Jeremy-?"**_

_**" George."**_

_**" Yeah, only he could call her that." A faint smile played on Cloud's lips at the mention of Tifa's friend. That silly conversation, so serious and so bonding. Where did that go? Aeris ran a hand through her tangled hair and sighed. " So before I could get even another word in she shoves me out of the room and locks it. No matter how much I knocked or called out to her she refused to answer me or open the door at all. So the only thing I knew I could do was find you. For some reason you're the only one she really responds to besides Zack. The rest well, you know." Yes. He did. Cloud leaned against the wall as if lying down on it, running through the events in his mind. Now it made more sense. If he knew Tifa at all, ( And he liked to think he did.) then he knew her mood swings were on high because her medication was not in her system. When Aeris told her his story she must have gone from fury to guilt in a snap.**_

_**And she must have felt so badly about their fight that she decided to make sure they would never have another one. ' I just don't wanna hurt you anymore.' That's what she'd said. He knew she was prone to self-mutilation. He was strongly reminded of the first time she hurt herself around him: What was a seemingly innocent conversation in his mind turned a dramatic one-eighty in hers and he had found her just moments later screaming at the top of her lungs, banging on the walls so hard her hands bled. Yeah, he understood now. But what was he supposed to do? He didn't want to have to patrol her life, but he wasn't sure he could trust her to control herself even if she knew what to do without her medication. " Cloud?"**_

_**He looked up. Aeris was staring at him, her concern showing strongly on her bruised face. Tonight just wasn't the night for any more of this. For now he supposed, he would just have to do what he always did: Take it as it comes. Cloud pushed himself from the wall and put a hand on her shoulder. " Thanks for telling me, Aeris. I'm sorry but I need you to do one more thing for me, then I want you to get checked out by the nurse at the station." She only nodded. " Can you get Tifa's medication from our room? I can't leave her right now so..." Aeris smiled half-heartedly and took his hand.**_

_**" Of course, Cloud. And again I'm sorry for my part in this." He appreciated the apology but right now, he just wasn't in the mood to say it. Instead he pulled the room's key card from his pocket and handed it to her. **_

_**" The medication's in my bag." Aeris sensed that the conversation was over. After this he would only stay by her side and nothing else. It was better that way. With a quick nod she sprinted out of the room and headed to their suite. Cloud ran his hands through his hair, then let his arms fall limp at his sides. Why did his life have to consist of one fuck-up after another? He turned around and began walking back to Tifa's room. He rounded the corner then made his way back to her room. She was still asleep-mercifully. He was half afraid that she would have gotten up and over-heard their conversation. And knowing Tifa's hatred for the other woman he was sure there would have been a fight. The sedatives the doctor gave her were strong. She slumbered on, the only sounds in the room being the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Cloud pulled a stool with wheels to the side of the bed, then sat down resting his arms on the edge of the mattress.**_

_**He never left her side. All through the night Cloud stayed stubbornly in the hospital room with Tifa as she lay resting. He was only disturbed once when Aeris had quietly tip-toed in to the room to gently set the medication on the counter of the sink in the room. Then all was silent as it should be. He didn't know how long he slept-or when he fell asleep in the first place. He was only aware of the soothing sensation of someone stroking his hair, nails running through his scalp sending pleasant sensations down his spine and all over him. He lazily opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. Tifa was sitting up in the bed, the early morning sunlight pouring over her. Her face was blank, and she watched him as she continued to stroke him. He reached up to her hand and held it pulling it away from his head. She didn't move or even acknowledge the motion. He sat up-and his back cracked in protest-and with a small grunt he was able to sit up in a better position to sit.**_

_**" Tifa?" She blinked once, her face not changing.**_

_**" You hate me."**_

_**"...What?" The statement had been so calmly phrased. Matter-of-fact. But now that the words had been spoken he could see the beginnings of turmoil in her eyes. " No, I don't." She glared at him.**_

_**" Yes you do. ' Don't leave me' he says-you said that. You just wanna make sure I don't die. You're playing on my feelings for you to control me and get me to do whatever you want so Zack won't hate you. You hate that I'm like this and you hate that I tried to kill myself to make everyone better and you hate that you're going to prison again because of me if we get caught-could get caught-no-have to the karma I made said so-gotta get caught-no, not gonna get caught. But you hate me because of it all, don't you? Tell the truth!" She was panting, her eyes wild and accusatory as her chest heaved with what looked to him like the beginnings of a panic attack. Cloud stood up and sat on the edge of the bed holding both of her hands now as he looked her firmly in the eyes. He knew her well enough that he was pretty sure where these thoughts had come from.**_

_**" Is that Anna's theory or yours?" She blinked hard as she tried to get her focus in place and jerked her head as if shaking off an unwanted fly.**_

_**" Hers. Ours. I mean- I said that you hate me but she was the one who said you hated me because you have to watch me and have someone like me love you and you don't so you use my love to control me like an abusive husband only we're not really married and you're abuse is more mental and emotional than a hit-and I now you wanna hit me but Zack would kill you if you did so you use me to do what you say and Anna said-" OKAY! ENOUGH OF THAT! Cloud clapped a firm hand over her mouth and fixed her with a stern glare. She watched him, her eyes wide with curiosity and surprise.**_

_**" I'm gonna say something now... Promise me you'll listen?" Nod. " Okay. Tifa I love you. I do hate that you tried to kill yourself. I hate that you even thought that we all want you gone. I hate that you're in pain every day whether we can see it or not. But I don't hate you, Tifa. I love you." He slowly removed his hand from her mouth, then Cloud moved close enough to her to gently kiss her lips. She didn't fight him but welcomed the kiss eagerly, kissing him back and holding on to his arms as if to make sure he was really there. When oxygen became an unfortunate necessity the pair broke apart. And to his relief Tifa smiled. Good. Now came the hard part. One of the reasons why this mess had started.**_

_**" Now I have to tell you something that you're gonna hate." She looked at him almost fearfully. " You really do have to take your meds now. It's been almost two days since you last had them. No wonder your mind's a wreck. No offense." He offered. Tifa shook her head, glaring at the sheets on the bed. Cloud got up from the bed and walked over to the counter. He poured a cup of water for her then took out the bottles and began preparing the cocktail of her daily multivitamin, Risperdal, diazepam, and then tossed her the bottle of Lexapro.**_

_**" Take two out of the bottle. We'll be docking in Costa De Solo sometime today and you need to be in focus when we do." Tifa growled in her throat as she snatched up the bottle angrily and began fiddling with the lid on the top.**_

_**" I don't want these, Cloud! I thought you understood that." She spat. Cloud rolled his eyes and when he spoke again, he answered her with tiredness and slight impatience in his voice.**_

_**" You know I understand, but that doesn't mean you don't have to take them. How many times are we gonna have this damn discussion? Christ, haven't you put me through enough already?" He asked, his voice filled with nonchalance. A clatter. Tifa had dropped the bottle to the floor. He turned around and mentally punched himself. Her eyes were brimming over with tears, her fists clenched so tight he was afraid she might cut her palms on her nails. Again. He forgot again. Thoughtless words phrased in a simple conversation were just that to his ears: Simple words. To an un-medicated Tifa words were earth shattering. He could already tell what had upset her. His comment about her having put him through enough. To him it was meaninglessly rhetorical. To her it was an accusation.**_

_** Cloud took the water, picked up the dosage of pills and walked to her side. He set the pills and water down on the stool and then gently pried her fingers from her palms. **__**" Tifa, please don't. You know what I meant."**_

_**" I'm not so sure I did!" She snapped, wrenching her hands out of his. They couldn't do this now. There was no getting through to her when she was like this. Cloud slowly straightened up, walked around the bed, picked up the bottle on the floor and retrieved the last two pills she needed. Then walking back around he gathered all of the required dosage and held them and the cup of water out to her.**_

_**" Tifa, please. Just take your pills."**_

_**" No!"**_

_**"...If you love me." Her eyes practically seared him as she fixed her eyes in to his. After just accusing him of using her emotions against her. That was a low blow. He knew it and she knew it, but would she refuse him? Tifa snatched the pills angrily from his hand and pulled back her fist as if ready to hurl them all at the wall... She closed her eyes tightly and shoved the pills in to her mouth. Cloud handed her the water and she grabbed it away and swallowed down the water quickly. The cup ended up being what she threw at the wall, the plastic bouncing around the room with the force of her throw. Neither one made any move to retrieve it. Cloud sat down on the stool again, watching her purposely looking anywhere but at him. " Do you hate me?" It was awhile before she chose to answer him back.**_

_**"...No. But I don't like you right now." He understood. It hurt, but he still understood.**_

_**" That's okay." Tifa still wasn't looking at him. Cloud reached forward and took her hand again and he was mildly surprised she didn't pull away. " I love you, Tifa." And he meant it. Though he was pretty sure she didn't believe him right now. Still she held his hand back and lay down on the bed. She focused her gaze out the window, watching the gentle waves of blue stretching as far as she could see. Cloud watched her, waiting for a response but she gave him none. She just continued to look away from him, but still held his hand, running her thumb over his knuckles. He thought of just leaving her lone. Maybe space was what she needed now. He could wait for her outside. He'd barely begun pulling his hand away when her grip became surprisingly strong. Her fingers only relaxed when he rested his hand back down on the sheets, and she resumed stroking his knuckles with her thumb.**_

_**And he knew that Tifa loved him, too. Even though she didn't want to say it right now.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done! Finally! How long did I stay away again?! Anyways already working on the next chapter where they get to Costa De Solo and...we'll you'll see! As always please R&amp;R and bless your happy happiness!<strong>_


End file.
